The Time has Come
by Harufrappe
Summary: The time has come, Omi has now turned evil and the warriors need help from some new warriors. How will they be able to save the day and get Omi back to the side of good? (It is not finished and will never be finished but just keeping it around for old times sake)
1. Characters

Character Information

Some new Characters that will be in the Story.

Good Characters

First Character: My Original Character

Name: Christie Lynn Bailey (Chris)

Age: 15

Looks: Short Blonde hair that comes over one eye and blue eyes

Wears: Black turtle neck shirt (no sleeves), a dark blue jean jacket with cut-off sleeves, black pants, and army boots.

Sex: Female

Relatives: Clay (cousins)

Element: Earth

Crush: It's just to confusing… just read the story

Special Technique: Seismic Punch

Special Skills: Samurai Skills

Shen-Gong-Wu: Daggers of Teimami, Wings of the Phoenix, Gauntlets of Tebigong, and Scroll of Casca

Weapons: A long sword and ninja stars

Persona: At first, she seems heartless, it's not that she is heartless she's just into the mission that was assigned to her. She also has trouble making friends; hence, she never had any in her life. She doesn't like annoyance and wants to be perfect. Sometimes she does make bad decisions but she's just trying to make the out come better for all, not just one.

Background: She does have her family in Texas but she had to leave at the age of five to learn her ways of the samurai. She was taught to be a fighting machine and not to show emotions, when she does meet the monks she is taking aback by them and doesn't know what to say. Clay and she were like brother and sister at one point but after having to leave, she hardly remembers him; but he remembers her clearly.

Likes: Martial arts, swords, kicking butt. Later she will love soccer and video games thanks to Kimiko and Raimundo.

Hates: Stupidity, annoyance, and ghosts (She has a fear of ghosts)

Chris' Shen-Gong-Wu:

Daggers of Teimami: The Daggers are kind of like the Sword of the Storm, they do look like the sword but in dagger sized. The do have the element of Wind. It makes the attack of an X and sends its shock waves through the air.

Wings of the Phoenix: This is a locket that has two red wings on it; it is the element of the fire. When activated it sends out wings of fire to fly, it can also make fire balls and explosions when the user is focused.

Gauntlets of Tebigong: Kind of like the Fist of Tebigong, with the element of Earth. The allow spikes to come out of the sides in order to hold your position while a strong current of air hits you. It is also good for climbing mountains, but you can only do that when you have enormous amount of strength.

Scroll of Casca: This does look like an ordinary scroll, but this scroll can turn you into a cat beast, have the abilities of a cat, or if unfocused into a kitten. This is good for having to land on your feet, or to improve ability or agility when fighting a tough enemy. In order to use it they have to bite it and focus with their mind on what they want to become.

Second Character: This Character belongs to A.M.MC .

Name: Aletia McCulloch

Age: 11

Looks: Has brown, curly hair with sapphire blue eyes

Wears: Aletia wears a silver V-neck top with silver jeans. Her trainers are pure white and are slip ones. After the battle of the Elders (Second half of the story) blue, short sleeve top with some quarter-length jeans. Her shoes are still white trainers only this time they have Velcro on them. Aletia also wears a silver-necklace with a mini tornado on it. She wears the same black gloves she did when she first met the warriors, wearing a strange (Angel's) ring. Also, Aletia's necklace is a keepsake from her mother and her gloves a keepsake from her father, (he liked motor bikes)

Sex: Female

Relative: None (That I know about)

Element: Wind

Crush: Zen Taijiya

Special Technique: Tornado Fury

Special Skills: Has the ability to become wind, making herself untouched unless attacked by someone using the Serpent's Tail.

Shen-gong-Wu: The Angel's Tunic, the Angel's Ring, and The Silver Whip

Weapons: A sword as big as Clay

Persona: She seems cheerful and joyous. She also has a since of humor, but it seems she has a split personality-if you talk about family.

Background: Her background is unknown, even by Master Fung. But, it seems to be dark.

Likes: Chocolate, Kicking butt, using Shen-Gong-Wu, and doing pranks

Hates: Training, talking about family, Master's Fung's 'boring' speeches, Jack Spicer's lame laugh, and Wuya

Aletia's Shen-Gong-Wu:

The Angel's Tunic: Allows one to be blessed with luck and shielded by the powers of Evil

The Angel's Ring: Has had it ever since she was a child (Secretly). Allows one to stay on the side of good.

The Silver Whip: Can be used to tame the Sapphire Dragon, though can only be used by the Wind and Earth wielders.

Third Character: This Character belongs to Dav J

Name: Dave "Dav" Spathi

Age: 15

Looks: About 5'12, medium built, dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

Wears: He wears a blue, slightly faded pair of jeans with a red long sleeved t-shirt with a sword sheath at his side for the flame sabre. He also wears a black pair of sneakers (trainers).

Sex: Male

Relative: None

Friends: Raimundo (mates when they were young)

Element: Fire

Crush: It's to confusing... just read the story

Special Technique: Inferno Strike

Special Skills: Knows a variety of martial arts which he combines to create his own kind of martial arts called 'Flame Arts'

Shen-Gong-Wu: Flame Sabre, Platinum Tiger Claws, and Amulet of Chusha

Weapons: His hands, feet, and his lightning quick reactions, and Sabre C24's

Persona: He is sorta cross between Rai and Omi, he's fun loving but during a showdown, he becomes focused to the task at hand. He tries to get along with people but sometimes clashes with the more serious members of the group. He is the most friendly out of the new dragons and he likes video games and beating up Jack Spicer's Robots.

Background: Like Rai he comes from Brazil and has a family of a mother, father and bigger brother which he has not seen for 10 years because he was sent to train at a Xiaolin temple near a volcano. When they were little Rai and Dav were best mates until he had to go to the Xiaolin Temple.

Likes: Video Games, Beating up Jack Spicer's Robots, being in Showdowns, acting the fool with Rai and Chase Young (thinks he's cool but still would not side with him...maybe?)

Hates: Wuya (hates her old hag breathe) and Giant Man Eating Spiders (His nightmare)

Dav's Shen-Gong-Wu:

Flame Sabre: Allows the user to shoot flames from the tip of the blade. It is a fire and wind element capable of causing huge fire tornados.

Platinum Tiger Claws: Acts in the same way as the golden tiger claws except he can infuse the power of his element into the claws which when he swipes them in the it creates flames in the shape of claw marks that shoot at the enemy.

Amulet of Chusha: This allows the user to float and fly in the air freely.

Fourth Character: This Character belongs to AprilDays

Name: May

Age: 15

Looks: brown hair with two pieces of hair in front and wears it into pigtails. She has Hazel eyes

Wears: An orange skirt, a white blouse, blue sandals, and blue ribbons with hold her pony tails up.

Sex: Female

Relative: Omi (Her little brother)

Element: Water

Crush: It's to confusing... just read the story

Special Technique: Water Flip

Special Skills: Ninja Skills

Shen-Gong-Wu: Control Ring, Dragon Pole, Element Disc and Nickel of light (The Dragon Pole and the Element disc can form into one wu called the Dragon Element Staff)

Weapons: Staff and a Wooden Pole

Persona: Sweet, kind, rude, stubborn and mean when mad and is a loner, trusting and doesn't like much to fight but will when mad or when she needs to.

Background: When she was four she overheard her parents say that they didn't want her and Omi anymore so they where sending them to a temple. On the day of them going to the temple there was a earthquake. May got her and Omi out safely. She went to the kitchen where her parent's were. Then the kitchen explosion and May ended up getting hit it the stomach with four knifes. They didn't go in deep at all so she lived and when she gets hit in the stomach it will bleed. They walked in the forest for three days till they found the temple. At age five May was told she had to go to another temple. She didn't want to. So she put up a fight and in the end she was tied down to dojo and taken to the new temple. At the new temple she was the only girl and got mad and broke down into tears a lot. She made friends with her masters son who was 6 years older then her.

Likes: friends, fighting, and playing volleyball

Hates: Chase Young

May's Shen-Gong-Wu

Control ring: lets you control the actions of one person and for it to work you how to point at the person you want to control

Dragon pole: is a steel pole but when you say it with a element it will have a coat of that element

Element disc: the sister shen-gong-wu to the dragon pole when you thrown it a trail of the element you say will come out and hit what ever gets in it's way

Dragon Element Staff: what you get when the dragon pole and element disc join together. It let's you blast a powerful blast from the element you say and when you said the element an armor of that element goes all over your body

Evil Characters

Character One: This Character belongs to Lunar Lilly Muse

Name: Allijah Young

Powers: Calls up the animals of the Chinese Zodiac with the Zodiac Talisman.

Crush: Zen Taijiya

Clothes: black tank top, silver hip-hugger jeans, an amber necklace that looks like an animal's paw (the Zodiac Talisman!), black hair braided with just her bangs hanging loose.

Relatives: Chase Young (She's his younger sister)

Personality: Still cold, but more relaxed than Chase. She always thinks that she can win the battle, even if she were outnumbered.

Shen-Gong-Wu: Doesn't use or have any

Looks: Black hair and green eyes, wears all black

Background: Alliyah was once carefree and happy. But then a mysterious "Master" took her away from her family. Alliyah trained in a mysterious forest until she was thirteen. She was once good friends with Zen and Aletia.

Fears: none, fears aren't for future world rulers

Loves: Her brother, Zen Taijiya, and even though she won't admit it Aletia.

Character two: This Character belongs to CartoonHottie200

Name: Josh Vavra

Age: 17 (3 years older then his sister)

Looks: Light curly dark brown hair with ice blue eyes

Element: doesn't have one

Crush: Wuya (in her human form)

Relative: Jillian Vavra (little sister)

Special Technique: Lacrosse

Special Skills: Lacrosse quarterback

Shen-Gong-Wu: the tiger heart: the brother shen-gong-wu to the wolf's heart. A golden tiger heart like the wolf heart but slowly turns the holder into a golden tiger

Weapons: his lacrosse stick

Personality: stern and black to emotions and hates his little sister because he saw her as the favorite in the family

Background: Growing up in their hometown Josh was the hero in the family until Jill got a letter saying she was accepted into the Xiaolin temple as the dragon of light. Now Chase Young tells him he can give him his heart's desire if he'll join them. He takes the offering without a moment's thought.

Likes: Lacrosse, playing on the computer, driving and skateboarding

Hates: spiders, jerks and his little sister even though she loves him

Fears: doesn't have any fears are for the weak

People he loves in his life: No one love is for the weak too.

Character Three: This Character belongs to Dark Lord Sigma

Name: Zen Taijiya

Age: 17

Looks: Spiked Black hair with red highlights, has a cross shaped scar over right cheek, wears a red bandana with the word WOLF written in Japanese on it, his left eye is ocean blue but his right is yellow, and under the hat he wears, are black wolf ears.

Wears: Black leather jacket over a black tank top shirt, black jeans, black leather boots, and midnight blue fingerless gloves, as well as a black baseball cap that just looks out of place.

Sex: male

Relatives: Family was murdered by thieves

Element: Darkness

Crush: Aletia McCulloch

Special Technique: Full Moon Rage

Special Skills: Transform and ninja skills

Weapons: 2 daggers, 10 kunai daggers, and 1 katana

Persona: Mysterious, no one really knows what's going on in his mind, shows no emotion, but one can sense a lot of sadness and despair coming from this 17 year old boy. He has no idea what a "friend" is and has never even heard the word. He keeps to himself and does whatever he can to achieve his unknown goal in life. He will do whatever Chase Young asks as long as it doesn't go against what he hopes to achieve. He does however have honor and will repay a debt if helped in anyway, even if it is his enemy.

Background: At the age of 2 his parents were murdered by thieves. He was taken in by the Ryojin ninjas who "trained" him into what he is now. There training left him with many scars, physically and mentally. During one of his training sessions he quickly rose to anger using the forbidden art of the full moon rage and he blacked out. When he finally came aware of himself he found himself around the ruins of the Ryojin temple, with wolf ears on his head and a wolf tail wrapped around his hips. He continued on for 3 years, running from people in fear for what he was, a freak. One day he would make sure that all who treated him like this would pay, he swore to himself. Then when he was starving to death he ran into Chase Young, who realized Zen's special abilities and took the boy in. Ever since then Zen respects Chase and serves him as his payment until Chase releases him. Under Chase's guidance he learned how to use the moon to transform himself into a wolf like creature, but has trouble controlling it and will only use it if necessary.

Likes: People who fight with honor and accept others for who they are.

Hates: People who are cruel to others for their differences

Character Four: This Character belongs to WiNdGoDdEsS688

Name: Rose

Age: 16

Looks: Short, super straight long black hair, but dark purple hi-lights

Relatives: no one in particular

Elements: None

Crush: Chase Young

Special Skills: run faster than usual and can summon up a storm...and cook tofu in many different tasty ways

Shen-Gong-Wu- Shadow of Fear

Weapons- Shuriken! (Throwing stars), a walking stick that can kick ass, maybe a long spear

Persona- looks and sounds confused, to confuse her enemy, she's really good at summoning the nightmares, and she'll smile for any odd reason.

Hates- water that drips down from ceilings (freaks her out)

Character Five: This Character belongs to MASmaster Zalak

Name: Zalak Taijiya

Age: 17 (centuries)

Looks: Looks fairly similar to Zen. Has red hair with black highlights, blood red eyes, and sharp teeth with dried blood on them.

Wears: Red jacket over a red tank top with a symbol of a black heart cracked down the middle on it, black pants, and no shoes.

Sex: Male

Relatives: Zen Taijiya ("brother")

Element: Darkness

Crush: Alliyah Young

Special Technique: Sin Carnage (causes the evil in his heart to destroy everything in a 2 mile radius)

Special Skills: Samurai Skills

Shen-Gong-Wu: Ring of Ganno

Weapons: His Claws

Persona: A crazy murderer who deserves to die a thousand deaths... at least that's what he tells people. He finds great pleasure in the despair of others and enjoys the sight of blood. He cares about only one person, Alliyah Young, who he finds very evil and attractive. He hates his "Brother" Zen because of Alliyah's attraction to him.

Background: Centuries ago the demon Akima was defeated by Grand Master Fung. Many years later he was reborn as the twin of Zen Taijiya and taken by the Ganno monks to be cleansed of his evil spirit. After many years of training he killed them off easily and stole the Ring of Ganno. At the age of 17 he has heard of Chase young and thinks that Chase will help him find more victims... that and hook him up with his sister

Likes: Killing people, bugging people, blood, and Alliyah

Hates: good guys and anyone who Alliyah likes better then him (in other words Zen)

Zalak's Shen-Gong-Wu:

Ring of Ganno: Allows the user to have multiple arms.

Surprise Character

Try to guess what's going on in my mind. Oh and another Character owned by CartoonHottie200

Name: Jillian (Likes to be called Jill hates to be called Jillie) Vavra

Age: 14

Looks: brown hair with blond highlights with ice blue eyes with a dark blue rim very pale with light freckles and a spot on her right cheek

Element: light

Crush: Clay

Special Technique: Illumination punch

Special Skills: a little kung fu but mostly yoga (older cousin Meggie taught her)

Shen-Gong-Wu: wolf's heart: a sliver wolf heart that embedded itself into the first person it sees and remains there forever while slowly turning the person into a sliver wolf

Weapons: wolf's heart

Personality: bright and sunny at times but can be very shy and timid until you get to know her

Likes: wolfs, the outdoors, drawing, making new friends, Clay, cowboys, and playing on the computer

Hates: people who are mean and cats

People she loves in her life: Clay, the Xiaolin warriors, her family, and her brother.

Siblings: An older brother who hates her but she loves him.

Fears: the dark, spiders, being called names, and heights

Background: Jill lived in a small town, which only noticed by her brother's victories. But now being accepted into the Xiaolin temple she hopes to make her family proud and get her bro's respect. But one small thing he's gone to the side of evil with Chase Young and she doesn't know it...till they get the next Shen-Gong-Wu.

Thanks to everyone, that has joined my little team for this fanfiction! Enjoy the Story.

Also, all these characters are copyrighted by their owners; I do not own them except for Chris. So if you want to use them you have to ask their owners for the okay. Also a Disclaimer to the show Xiaolin Showdown, I do not own them; the Creator Christy Hui owns and produces the show. I love the show to death, which is why I'm writing the fic. Enjoy my story.


	2. The Comer of Earth

The Time has Come

By: Smurf-Chan

The Comer of Earth

"Why did he do it?" Rai asked as he walked back and forth of the temple, he couldn't believe that Omi would do that. He wiped another tear from his eye, little Omi had betrayed them. What were they going to do? Kimiko just watched Raimundo, she couldn't stand what had happened either, but she didn't know what to say.

"I dunno." Was all she could say, she was depressed and it wasn't a question why.

"Is that all you can say? OMI BETRAYED US!" He yelled. Kimiko got defensive.

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING WHAT TO SAY!" She was about ready to kick him. "You're not the only one Omi Betrayed! Don't think you're alone in this!"

"I don't!" Rai said turning away after being yelled at. "I don't know what to feel…"

" Hey guys, stop hoopen' and hollern' like that. We'll find a way to get Omi back, he is after all our bestest little buddy." Clay said as he and Jack came from down the hall. Rai glared.

"I hate your good mood.." and walked away.

"Rai!" Kimiko started but Clay put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head 'no.'

"Let him be Kimi, He's just upset and angry. Let him vent."

"But…" Kimiko started but she let it go away, she wouldn't have known what to do anyway.

"Yea, we all need to vent sometime." Jack said as he left the room. "I have to get back home; I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Clay nodded and let him leave.

"Come on, I know you're upset too, don't try to be brave." Kimi looked at him with disbelieve, how could he have said that? But then again, she did hide things sometimes; she didn't want to be a cry baby because she was surrounded by men and wanted to appear like one of them. She then sobbed and Clay comforted her. "It's alright Kimi, Let it out.." He couldn't help but let a tear go too, what were they going to do… It seemed impossible now to win this war.

After everyone got out all their emotions it was now time to think of a plan to do something about this situation, but what? "What are we going to do?" Kimiko asked.

"Are we even powerful enough to take on Omi?" Rai's eyes bugged.

"Take on Omi?"

"Well, what else are we suppose to do?" Clay asked him.

"I dunno, but I don't wanna hurt Omi." Rai said leaning on a pole.

"Neither of us do either Rai, but we have no choice. Even if we did try, we're still not going to be a match for him."

"He was tougher than a rooster with a worm."

"What?" Rai and Kimi looked at him weirdly. He just grinned and shrugged.

"Well, anyway, Jack Spicer is with us now." Rai said sitting back. "Who would have thought?"

"Well, he's not doing it on purpose." Kimi said. "His bad Chi got stuck in the ying-yang world. But it doesn't seem right to have him like this, even though it's good for us." Then Dojo entered the room, everyone turned towards him.

"Hey guys, how are ya holding up?"

"As good as we can." Rai added with a bit of sarcasm. Dojo glared then jumped onto the table and up to Clay's Shoulder.

"Well, Master Fung wants to speak with you. All of you." They all looked at each other, now it was time for the Master to step in and tell them the game plan. They hoped a good game plan.

They had all entered the room Master Fung was waiting and he got up from his meditation and looked at his three remaining dragons. "I know that you are feeling hurt and fear at this moment, but I will you not to worry about the situation. Omi did go to the evil side, but I do not believe it was his will to do so." He then walked passed the dragons and out into the garden, the dragon's followed their master. He then turned to them and started to speak again. "I decided it was time to call forth the others to aide in our trial time." Rai's eyes bugged.

"Others?" He paused and looked at Clay and Kimiko. "What others?" Master Fung just smiled and replied.

"There are other Dragon warriors besides yourselves, but they're not exactly like you. They are an even more powerful versions and they are only summoned if the war has started."

"More powerful than us? Man, I became the wrong dragon." Kimi elbowed him, she was just as surprised but she wanted to hear more.

"They have been training since they were toddlers just for this day. They all had to leave their families behind and live in temples all around the world. Each of these four warriors had different teachers. They all have different abilities and a different way in dealing with the enemy. They are here to help destroy this evil that has plagued us."

"When are they supposed to arrive?" Clay asked.

"They should be here between tomorrow or later today or some time this week. Since there are no transportation to this temple they are walking."

"Walking? Why?" Rai asked.

"Because they are true warriors." He kids. Rai took that personally, but Kimiko and Clay laughed knowing it was a joke.

Later Rai, Clay, and Kimiko sat around the table to eat dinner. They all sat silent for awhile till Rai couldn't take anymore. "Well, what do you think they look like?"

"Well, there are four of them.." Clay said softly.

"You think they could be girls?" Rai said as hearts jump into his eyes.

"Only you wish for girls." Kimiko pushed him.

"You'd never know, Kimi. You could use some more girl company." Clay said smiling. "I know it stinks being with a bunch of dirty guys."

"Who are you calling dirty!" Rai yelled. Kimi smiled at Clay's thoughtfulness.

"Well, I guess it would be nice. Being able to chat about what I want for a change." She smiled and thought about all the girl chats she could have. Rai smiled at a thought he just had.

"She could be a gorgeous babe!" Kimiko was getting annoyed.

"RAI!"

"What, it could happen?"

Chase Young was sitting on his throne admiring his collection of minions that he had, his favorite was Omi. His newest Minion that was at the moment a little lion cub. "With you Omi, I will rule this deviled world." Wuya came after looking in the mirror of herself.

"And, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Aren't I going to help rule the world?"

"Why?" He asked leaning on his fist.

"Because I'm all powerful!" She screamed. Chase then looked away.

"Whatever. There is more to worry about than who will rule by my side. Just be wary of yourself." Wuya surprised by the bit of concern. "There will be others that will aide, but along with their cooperation they will want power as well."

"How do you know this?" Chase just grinned.

"As you said, 'I'm' all powerful."

Jake went back to his home to make more Jack-bots to help the Xiaolin Dragons in the war against evil. He built as many as he could muster, then he heard. "Jackie! Come eat dinner!" He growled.

"Mom I'm busy!" He went back to work.

"With what?"

"None of your concern mom!" He didn't think that his mom would understand what was happening at this moment, but he could use something in his tummy. So he went up and ate some dinner.

The new Dragons didn't show up until the following day when Dojo screamed. "A Warrior arrives. A Warrior is here!" Everyone jumped with they heard that and rushed to the gate to greet this new warrior that was there to save the world. Master Fung was the last to come to the gate to greet this new warrior. The new warrior came in front of the gate and stopped at the crowd that has been waiting. She was a girl warrior with short blonde hair, and blue eyes and looked petite, she was in mostly black and carried what seemed to be two sets of weapons and a parcel. One long sword that was on her back attached by a leather belt, and two weird daggers by her side. On her wrist looked of gold gauntlets with spikes coming out one side on both. She showed no expression and didn't talk to anyone when she stopped at the temple. "See I told you she would be a girl." Rai said nudging Kimiko. Clay's eyes bugged as he saw this girl, she looked like someone he had known before but who? Master Fung stepped beside this blonde girl and said to the others.

"She is our new dragon warrior of Earth, she will help as best she can with the trainings of the samurai, and Clay, the reason why she looks so familiar to you is because she is your cousin." Clay was silent but Rai and Kimiko gasped.

"Clay has a COUSIN! That doesn't look like a bovine?" Clay jumped.

"Excuse me!" Clay said getting defensive. Rai smiled and said.

"Well, your sister looks like you with lip stick; I said it once I'll say it again. Don't get so defensive man! I'm just telling you she's gorgeous." The girl just stared at the two argue. Master Fung then said.

"That is enough! This is no way to behave in front of company!" Master Fung then turned to the girl. She then bowed and replied.

"My name is Christie Lynn Bailey, but please just call me Chris. I was trained by Master Shung, in Kihaku Temple in Japan. My style is of the Samurai, and my element is of Earth."

"Earth?" Rai said dumbfounded. "Clay is earth… don't you have to be a giant or wield enormous amount of strength?" Master Fung answered his question, while Chris got up from her bow.

"She wields earth because she has the same blood as Clay, they are family after all; and you don't have to have enormous amount of strength to have that element. It's based on focusing your energy, and Chris does very well I am told." Master Fung then turned to Chris; she had not shown one amount of emotion through this entire ordeal. "Chris, Are you hungry?" Chris nodded.

"I have had a long journey; I will need rest and some food. If you don't mind." She bowed in respect. Master Fung then looked at Rai.

"Some of my students could learn from you." Rai looked up.

"Hey?"

"We have some white rice cooking, sushi, and egg rolls waiting in the kitchen for you." Chris bowed thanking him.

"Clay, if you could. Take her parcel and put it in one of the spare rooms please."

"Yes, Master Fung." Clay said still looking at Chris, he did remember her, but when she was younger he remembered her to be always smiling and laughing. 'What happened to her?' Clay put the bag in the room closest to him; he would want to talk to her about what had happened. It's been years since he saw her, he was about six years of age and she was five. He remembered playing with her and always looking out of her and his sister. She would laugh if he fell in the mud, and she loved to make him mud pies. Then one day, her parents took her away and he didn't see her ever again. He would ask where she was, but everyone told him that she never existed and that he was playing with a make-believe friend. His sister was too young to remember her; she started to believe what everyone else said and thought he was making someone up. "Well, she is real! Now I know….I have to talk to her…" Clay then left the rooms and walked into the kitchen where Kimiko and Raimundo were staring at Chris eat a bowl of white rice. She had chop sticks in her hand and was glaring at them while she ate.

"What?" She finally said putting the bowl of rice down. Rai was taken aback by that rude comment, but he could understand how she felt.

"Can you show us one of your earth moves?"

"What?" She said looking at him strangely.

"I want to see you in action, and to see if you're as strong as our Clay." Kimiko hit her head with her hand and Clay looked at Raimundo. He was right, he was curious too at how well this girl could really handle herself. Chris leaned back and said.

"I am strong, but I'm possibly not as strong as Clay. I have to focus my energy, possibly more than Clay has to, but I do not try to use it so much, it drains my energy." Chris then realized Kimiko was at her sides looking at her gauntlets and daggers.

"Are these…. Shen-Gong-Wues?" Kimiko was bugged eyed. Chris nodded and pointed to the ones she named.

"This is the Gauntlet of Tebigong, and this is the Daggers of Teimami. I also have these two." She brought out a locket and a scroll. "This is the Wings of the Phoenix, and this is the Scroll of Casca." Kimiko was amazed.

"I had no clue there were so many more Shen-Gong-Wu that I wasn't aware of." Chris put back the locket and scroll.

"Not many do."

"Well, then can you!" Chris blinked.

"Can I what?"

"Show your AWESOME moves!" Rai was really desperate to see her in action; it's no doubt from hearing this from master Fung. She was stronger than them and could possibly do more damage. Chris got up and looked at Rai.

"Fine, if that will shut you up." Kimiko, Clay, and Rai couldn't believe she had said that to him, but they were also excited to see this top dragon warrior in action. She walked out into an opened space and got down on one knee, she placed her hands in front of her face; one hand had two fingers out and the other was a cup, she kept them there while she focused her energy. Then her eyes started to glow and bright light came from her hand with the two fingers out, then she yelled. "Seismic Punch!" She made her glowing hand into a fist and pounded the ground once with it. The ground suddenly rumbled and started to pulse out, and then the ground broke up on five different sides and made five different lines towards an unknown direction. Then it stopped and giant spikes formed up fast where they had stopped and remained there. Rai's eyes were almost out of his head.

"Oh my…." Rai was dumbfounded. Kimiko couldn't believe what had just happened. Clay pulled up his hat, and looked at his cousin. He couldn't believe how strong she was, not could he believe that she was now a weapon to help them rid the world of evil. "We have to go to Chase's domain and kick some dragon tail!" Rai said in triumph. "With Chris, we could win."

"No." Chris said, glaring at Rai and holding her now hurt hand. "I will not go without the other warriors."

"But!"

"I have a mission that I have to complete, and it does not involve me being a super hero and doing things by myself." She then turned away. "We need a strategy first before breaking our way into this Chase's evil layer, and it involves the other warriors as well."

"Do you know who they are?" Chris just shook her head 'no.'

"We were all trained by different masters, and in different places. I would not know where or what they looked like." Chris then rubbed her hurt hand and winced in pain. Clay noticed that she winced and went up to her.

"Your hand, its hurt." Clay then grabbed for it, but she backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you." She just glared then turned away and then let him look. "You hurt yourself every time you do that attack?" She groaned and replied.

"I have not fully taken control of my element, but I am almost there. Soon, I will not bleed like this." Clay then said.

"Let me bandage this up and maybe we can talk."

"No…. no thank you." She then turned away. "I would rather be by myself." Then Chris left for her room. Clay looked hurt and Kimiko stormed up getting really mad.

"How dare she say that! What is the matter with her!" Master Fung came from behind them and said.

"Well Kimiko, how would you feel if you were training since you were five, never having any friends, never allowed to have any fun. What would you be like?" Kimiko frowned.

"Just like her…." Master Fung nodded.

"Come now, it is time for bed. I believe another one of our new dragons will be arriving tomorrow." The others nodded and walked off to bed. Clay though couldn't sleep; he was so full of worry for his cousin. He wanted to talk to her, but as Master Fung said, she was not use to people. He had better give her time to adjust. Rai then walked into Clay's room and sat on his bed.

"Hey man! Can't sleep?" Clay shook his head.

"Nope, every time I try, I wake up again."

"Thinking about Chris, right? Me too.." Clay sat up.

"What!" Rai then grinned and said.

"Well, you're possibly thinking something else than me." Clay then made a fist.

"What are you thinking about there partner?" Rai got sweaty and grinned a big grin.

"Well, I was thinking what it would be like with her as my girl. She is very pretty, from someone of your family." Clay then grabbed him, nearly choking him. "Well, it's true man."

"Rai, I knew you were girl crazy, but man…. Why my cousin?"

"I thought that I could get permission from you…Gasp" Rai said hardly breathing, Clay then let go and Rai held his throat. "Well, better me than some jerk." Clay glared.

"Rai, you are a jerk."

"No I'm NOT!" Clay then laid down and rolled over.

"Goodnight Rai." Rai then knew the conversation was over, walked to the door and said.

"Night Clay." And he disappeared into his room. Clay then rolled over on his back.

'Rai and Chris.. What a dangerous mix.' And then Clay fell asleep.

Thank you for reading my first chapter of 'The Time has Come' I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Now that we have seen an earth Element and now thanks to A.M.M. I have a warrior of Wind named Aletia, who will be appearing in the second Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape, or form. I just like the series. Thanks!


	3. The Breather of Wind

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

The Breather of Wind

Chris went into her room and shut the door; she couldn't believe what jerks they were. First she comes and gets stared at, second she gets ordered what to do, and third they asked her stupid questions and won't leave her alone. "What Jerks!" She screamed and through her long sword onto her bed. "How can they make me feel more like a freak!" She then looked at her bleeding hand and groaned.

/Flashback/

"_Your hand, its hurt." Clay then grabbed for it, but she backed away. "I'm not going to hurt you." She just glared then turned away and then let him look. "You hurt yourself every time you do that attack?" She groaned and replied._

"_I have not fully taken control of my element, but I am almost there. Soon, I will not bleed like this." Clay then said._

"_Let me bandage this up and maybe we can talk."_

"_No…. no thank you." She then turned away. "I would rather be by myself." Then Chris left for her room._

/End Flashback/

"I better get this taken care of." She said to herself and got out her medicine. She started tending to it, and then heard someone tap at her door. She got up and opened it. "Yes?" Master Fung was standing outside.

"It's time for bed; the others should come in time." She nodded.

"Yes Master." He then walked off and turned off the lights. Chris went over to her bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Clay woke up and went into the kitchen to find Kimiko and Raimundo already in the shuffle of making breakfast. "Aww, you started without me!" Clay said. He loved breakfast it was one of his favorites. Kimi smiled.

"We wanted you to relax; you did have it kinda rough the other day."

"And we poked you but you wouldn't answer.." Rai said then Kimi punched him. "OWW! That did HURT you know!" Kimi smiled and replied.

"I know, that's why I do it." Clay just smiled and walked over to help make pancakes. Kimi went back to making eggs and Rai went on to make more hash-browns and beacon. Kimi then smiled at Rai and said. "I know something you don't know." Rai looked at Kimi and frowned.

"What do you know?" Kimi smiled and replied.

"I heard your guy talk last night. So is it true? You like Chris? I wonder does she even like you." Rai glared.

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" Clay then looked skeptical.

"I doubt it partner. I think she hates you."

"No, she doesn't!" Kimi then saw Chris come in and grab a drink off the counter.

"Chris!" She said and went to her. Chris looked at her wondering what the talk was about. "Do you like Rai?" Chris blinked.

"Nope!" She then turned to drink her water. Kimi then asked.

"What about me? You like me?" Chris stopped drinking her water and looked at Kimi.

"You haven't annoyed me, so yes." Rai looked hurt.

"What? You don't like me?" Chris glared.

"Why would I?" Kimi then asked her another question.

"What about Clay?" Clay then looked frozen.

"We're family, I can't hate him." She then walked away and Rai was hurt. Kimi ran after her.

"That's not even an answer."

"How can she not like me?" Clay then put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, think of it this way, at least I wont have to kill you now." Clay then smiled and walked after Chris. Rai looked after Clay and replied.

"I have to impress her somehow!" Rai wasn't going to give up without a fight. "Somehow, I have to show her…" Master Fung then came in the kitchen and looked at Rai.

"Raimundo, please come to the training area as soon as your done eating. We have some training to do with our new dragon." Rai then bowed. "Well, you're learning." Master Fung then walked into the training yard. Rai smiled, 'At least I can still impress Master Fung.'

At the training yard, Chris didn't have her weapons or her jacket on, and was standing with her arms crossed waiting for the training to begin. Master Fung came in and said.

"The way to skill is to learn from each other, the new dragon will learn from us, while we learn from them. Raimundo, I would like you to start training with Chris." Rai's eyes got big; he was going to get his butt whooped. "I would like you both to learn one thing from each other. Now get into position.." Chris got on one side of the ring and Rai got onto the other and faced each other.

"Master.." Clay started, "I would like to train with Chris." Master Fung then replied.

"Wait till Raimundo has finished, then you will get your turn." Clay then nodded and Kimiko gave him a pat on the back. Raimundo was getting overly nervous.

'I'm going to DIE!' Rai kept thinking in his head. Chris just grinned at his nervousness, and popped her knuckles.

"This will be fun…" She replied. Rai gulped. Master Fung then said.

"Now, let's Be….." Then a loud scream came over the temple. Dojo was flying at them quite fast, screaming his little head off and then crashed into Raimundo who was already faintish.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Rai said holding his eyes. "I hurt everywhere! I can't feel my legs!" He said crying. Chris then went over to him.

"I didn't kill you… or touch you for that matter. Stop being a baby." She then looked at Master Fung holding a shaking Dojo. Master Fung looked at Dojo.

"Dojo, what is this screaming about?" Dojo then calmed down and replied.

"A new dragon is almost here…" Master Fung then smiled and replied.

"That is great, but next time… no screaming." He said glaring at the dragon and then walked towards to gate where the new dragon was to arrive. The girls went on ahead and Clay went to help Raimundo up.

"Rai, even that's pathetic by my standards." Clay dusted Raimundo off. "Just think of her as a smaller me." Rai then said.

"I know, but she's stronger." Clay laughed.

"She even said that she was not as strong as me, Rai. She said she had more focus than me, doesn't mean you have to go all weak-kneed now. Next time, listen more carefully."

"Yea, but! That attack was AWSOME!" He said holding up his arms. "How am I supposed to defeat someone like her?" Clay then said.

"Your not… It's training." Clay then walked over to the gate to meet the new warrior and Rai came running. Finally after a while of waiting the new dragon came up from her long walk. Master Fung greeted her and she respectfully bowed. She was wearing what seemed to be all black; she had a turtle neck no sleeve shirt on, a pair of black shorts, and black hiking boots on. On her hands were gloves that were fingerless for only some of the fingers, but the only ones that didn't have material on them were the thumb, pinkie, and fore-finger. She had a gigantic sword placed on a holster on her back, and was also carrying a large satchel.

"It's another girl!" Rai said not believing it. "If there are any guys in this group, he must be one lucky dude!" Kimiko then smacked him. Master Fung then smiled and then looked back at the new dragon.

"This girl, if our new dragon warrior of Wind. She is here to use her skills of the wind to aide us in our battle against evil." The girl bowed.

"My name is Aletia McCulloch; I am the Dragon warrior of the Wind. I was trained well for what I do. I have the ability to become wind, and to use them very well." Rai then looked confused.

"Who was your trainer, where did you come from?" Aletia then glared at Raimundo.

"None of your business.." was all she replied. Rai was just shaken up.

"What are with these new warriors? They are so rude." He mostly said to Clay and Kimiko. Aletia just smiled.

"I will help out as best I can." Rai then turned to his other warriors.

"Split-personality!" Master Fun then put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Raimundo, maybe the reason she was so rude to you was because you talked about something from her past that got her harkened up. Please be more considerate." Rai groaned.

"Yes, Master Fung." Aletia then smiled.

"Master Fung, is there a place that I can put my things?" Master Fung then nodded and asked Chris to take her belongings to her new room. Chris nodded and took them to her room. Aletia followed her fellow dragon. Rai, Clay, and Kimiko just watched as the new dragons went to their new rooms.

"I can't believe it's mostly girls…" Rai said. "I wonder why.." Master Fung turned to him and replied.

"Well, think about it this way… We had to have a boy/girl paring for these elements, you are a boy… so there had to be a girl. Kimiko is a girl so…"

"So, there should be a boy!" He then blinked. "One boy and three girls.. LUCKY guy!" Kimiko glared at Raimundo for that thought.

"So there will be a girl for the element of water?" Master Fung nodded. "I wonder if she will be just like Omi." Clay then groaned thinking about her yellow skin and round face.

"Poor girl…" Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay then went into the training grounds to start their training.

In the rooms, Chris had just put Aletia's stuff on her bed. Aletia was just watching her and then said.

"So, are you one of the people on my team?" Chris then looked at her and replied.

"I guess you could say that, my name is Christie… but please call me Chris. It's shorter and easier for people to remember." Aletia then smiled.

"What element are you?" Chris replied.

"Earth." Aletia smiled.

"You must be really strong to be earth." Chris shook her head 'no.'

"I wouldn't say that, I just focus some more than others." Chris then headed for the door. "We have to train, let's go." Aletia grinned.

"Okay!"

Everyone was waiting for them to come out, and Master Fung now had a new order of how these two new dragons were to battle. "To see how the new dragon warrior of Wind works, we will have Chris and her battle." Chris then grinned at Aletia.

"It will be a pleasure to battle a worthy opponent." Aletia nodded. They then turned to their side of the ring and bowed to each other and took their ready stances. "I will not go easy on you!" Chris said. Aletia replied.

"Catch me if you can, Earth!" Chris grinned at her and nodded. Master Fung took ready and shouted.

"GO!" Aletia and Chris then started for each other, Aletia kicked but Chris dodged, Chris punched but Aletia dodged. They did their moves so perfectly they were counter balancing themselves, no one hurt the other but blocked. Chris then jumped out of the way when Aletia did a fly kick and landed her knee on the ground, Chris then kicked but Aletia backed up. Chris then did her move.

"Seismic Punch!" and hit the ground, Aletia turned into wind and was able to avoid it, Chris was in shocked but glared at her failed technique. Aletia turned back into her form but much closer to Chris. Chris then did several back-flips to avoid being hit. Aletia then did her move. She then got up into the air and moved her arm in front of herself and shouted. "Tornado's Fury!" and moved her hand away from herself and several tornados came after Chris. Chris looked shocked but somehow held her ground. Aletia then came through the tornados at that time to get Chris by surprise. Chris looked in time to catch her coming her way and moved. They had paused in their fighting stance, breathing hard holding their positions. Rai and the others were in complete awe.

"Wow…" Rai said, 'How can they be so strong?' He thought. 'I wonder if the guy will be just as strong.' Then all of a sudden the two warriors came towards each other fast and both kicked with the opposite foot at each other. Then Master Fung saw enough.

"Battle will end now, thank you girls, you fought wonderfully." Master Fung then looked at his other dragons. "As you can see they both are at equal power, just think what they can do when they have all of their team together." Clay couldn't believe his cousin and this other girl. They were so powerful. Master Fung then looked at the girls, then at their clothing. "If you girls don't mind. Could you put on your robes?" Chris blinked and Aletia smiled and nodded.

"I have my own robes Master; I'll go put them on." Chris was still looking confused.

"Robes? I forgot mine at the temple." Master Fung then handed her their red robes.

"This will do fine for you." Chris looked at the red robe and groaned, her's was green. After they both changed from their black stealth suit, Aletia was happy to be out of something hot and into her silver robes, she could now move with freedom. Chris just glared as she wore the red robes, Rai then made a comment.

"Hey, you look cute." She then punched him in the face and walked off. Rai groaned.

"Ouch."

During that time they had free time to do what they wished, Kimiko and Rai decided chores were the best idea to get done, but Aletia decided to take a lunch break and eat awhile. Chris decided to do some Ty-Chi to balance her mind and body, Clay then came beside her and did some ty-chi too. Clay wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say.

"Um… Chris?" Chris still doing ty-chi replied.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Clay said still doing his ty-chi, Chris stopped and sat down.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" Clay sat down as well and was finally happy for a chance to chat with his cousin.

"Well, you one day went away. People told me that you never existed." Chris blinked.

"I don't know what they told you.." Chris said looking at the ground. "But I don't remember anything but training at the temple." Clay looked hurt.

"You don't remember me?" Chris shrugged.

"All I know is that we are family. You and I have the same blood, the same power." Clay thought.

"What about the farm? Remember the farm? Remember my sister? Remember anything?" Chris just shrugged.

"I only remember the temple." Clay pulled his hat over his eyes to not show sign of crying.

"You use to be so happy… What happened?" Chris looked puzzled.

"What? I am at good mood."

"But, you don't laugh. When you were younger, you laughed all the time." Chris got up.

"I do not need to show emotions to get what I want, I do what I want. Now if you please, do not bother me with trivial things, I need to train." Chris then went back to her ty-chi and Clay just got up and walked away.

Kimiko and Rai were in the kitchen mopping the floor with their scrub brushes. Kimiko groaned as she tried to pop her back. "I hate cleaning this place. Especially with no Wu!" Aletia was eating her rice and heard her complain.

"It's not so bad; you could be doing something worse." Kimiko smiled.

"You are one of the only girls that will talk to me normally." Aletia smiled.

"I've never really had any friends before, the only friend I ever had was the wind." Rai got up from his work and replied.

"The wind talks to you?" Aletia nodded.

"Of course. Doesn't it talk to you." Rai looked down.

"Uhh… yea… sure it… okay no it doesn't. I never heard it say anything to me." Aletia just laughed.

"Don't worry so much, it doesn't happen for all." Kimiko then got up and sat down beside her just to take a little break. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I like doing pranks!" Aletia said honestly. "It can get boring around the temple, so I pulled pranks on a lot of people. I wasn't very well liked." Kimiko grinned.

"Well, I guess, but I know a certain dragon that we can prank. Have any ideas?" Aletia thought a second.

"I know, why don't we switch his shampoo for honey and he'll get all sticky." Aletia laughed. Kimiko laughed hard.

"Yea! Let's do that!" Kimiko and Aletia went off to do their prank and left Rai to finish the floor.

"HEY! Thanks!" he said getting steamed up and getting mad. Clay then walked into the kitchen and got the biggest piece of meat he could find and started cooking it. Rai could tell he wasn't looking good. "Hey, dude… you okay?" Rai then saw tears come from his eyes. "Dude, what happened?" Clay then shrugged and wiped the tears.

"Chris doesn't remember me at all." Rai could understand how he felt but also understood how Chris felt. He could hardly remember being any younger than five.

"Yea, well, Chris was young back then. She was only a little baby; it's hard for people to think way back. Heck I can't remember what I ate yesterday!" Clay nodded.

"Your right partner." He then turned off the burner after his meat got done cooking. "I'll help her remember, somehow…but.."

"But?"

"I have no pictures, no nothing." Clay felt bad. "I have no proof." Rai smiled and said.

"As long as it's in here, it will be enough." Rai said pointing to Clay's heart. Clay smiled.

"Thanks partner." Then all of a sudden Dojo screamed, and you could hear two girls laugh their butts off. Clay and Rai were taken back and saw a sticky Dojo bumping into everything and have everything stuck on him.

"Get it OFF! Get it OFF!" Kimiko and Aletia came through the door laughing and Rai and Clay just stared at them. Kimiko then replied.

"What! It's funny." She then groaned. "Okay, we'll clean him." Aletia smiled and replied.

"At least it's more interesting here now!"

Then all of a sudden Jack Spicer came back to the Temple with tons of his Jack-bots. "Hey guys! How are you? Look at the army I made to help in the fight!" He then flew in and saw a blonde girl look at him and then he landed. "Who are you?" He asked but the girl stayed quiet and just glared. "Are the others here? Where did they go? Did they move?" The girl finally replied.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I'm Jack Spicer evil… no… that's wrong. Just Jack Spicer, I'm helping the Xiaolin Warrior defeat this evil."

"We are in no need for your toys or your pathetic attempt to try and help us. We can take care of ourselves." Clay and the others came out when they heard Jack.

"Clay! There you are! Who is this blondie?" Clay just looked at Jack and replied.

"My cousin..." Jack's mouth was hanging opened.

"You're cousin! But, why is she here?" Clay then rubbed his head.

"Well…" Kimiko came from behind.

"It's a long story Jack."

After they all talked about the new Dragon Warriors to help save the earth Jack was taken back. "Wow, new warrior to fight evil, and their stronger than you guys?" Rai and the others nodded. Aletia then replied.

"Dude, what's wrong with your teeth?" Jack then covered his mouth.

"Nothing." Rai then said.

"Let's get back on subject. You said you had something to help us in our fight?" Jack then stood on the table and replied happily.

"I have made some improvements on my Jack-Bots and I made tons of them to help us in our battle." He grinned. "They are ready at a moments notice." And he started laughing. Aletia was holding her ear.

"Tell him to STOP!" He stopped and groaned and felt humiliated. Chris went over to Jack and glared.

"I don't understand how this shrimp can do anything to help."

"Hey! Who are you calling a shrimp?" She growled.

"YOU! SHRIMP!" and Jack screamed his girlie scream. "If he can't stand my yelling, he won't stand a chance against this Chase." Chris leaned back on a pillar not believing this guy was trying to help. Clay nodded at Chris and said.

"We understand how you feel, but he has come through… sometimes." Clay said. "He use to be evil." Chris choked.

"He was evil!" Pointing to him. "Him little screamy boy! He was your enemy at one point? How come you put him in a league of huge ones, he's not worth it!" Jack groaned. Kimiko came up to her and said in a whisper.

"The reason now that he is on our side is because he lost his evil chi in the ying-yang world. With-out his evil chi he's like this." Chris nodded. "We could use his help… but for what we don't know."

"Well, just keep him out of my way."

At the evil lair of Chase Young, Wuya was gloating in her success in how she got her body back. She was now all powerful and couldn't wait to rule the world. Then all of a sudden a girl with long black hair was reflected in the mirror and was right behind her. Wuya then turned around and the girl was gone. She turned back and the girl was right in front of her. "Who!" She screamed but the girl put her hand on her mouth and said in a whisper.

"Shhh… Chase must not know I'm here yet. Let it be a surprise." Wuya got her mouth free and screamed.

"Who are you?" The girl grinned.

"I'm Alliyah, Chase's little sister and I'm here to help rule this world." The grin got wider and more evil. Wuya couldn't believe that such a young child could be so evil, but she grinned.

"We shall be an evil team!" Alliyah looked at her and said.

"Only my brother will rule and I'll be by his side." The girl then heard Chase come and disappeared. Wuya looked the way Chase was coming and saw little lion Omi by his side.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." Chase said. Wuya just smiled and said.

"Nope, been talking to myself, and at my gorgeous form!" The lion Omi just looked on in confusion. She wasn't that pretty, but that was just him. Chase then growled and said to Wuya.

"Leave us! Omi and I have some training to do. Right Omi?" Omi nodded and turned back into his form.

"Right my Master…" Chase then looked at Wuya.

"I feel something wrong… Tell Katnappé to go to the Xiaolin Temple and look around. We cannot afford to lose what we have." Wuya nodded.

"Right Chase." Wuya said and went off to find that cat. Wuya found the free loafers sitting around a table taking in all that they could of their evil rein. "Katnappé, Chase wants you to go to the Xiaolin Temple and look for anything funny." Katnappé looked at Wuya and growled.

"I don't have to go where I don't wanna! I'm my own cat! Puwwr!" Wuya got angry.

"It's not a question if you want to! You were ordered! Now go!" She growled and said.

"Fine! But I'm taking any Wu I want for this mission!"

"Fine! Just go!" Wuya said walking away. Katnappé then got up and walked out the door.

"Don't wait up for me!"

At the Xiaolin Temple Jack was still trying to understand the concept of the new warriors. "So, where are the others…I'm only seeing two." Kimiko was sick of being the 'duh' police.

"Well, the reason for that is because they are not here, YET!" Jack backed off and said.

"Okay, Okay! No need to ring my neck." Clay put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder and told her to calm down. Chris and Aletia were making ready their wu, and that got Kimiko's attention.

"WOW! More Shen-Gong-Wu! What are they?" She asked Aletia. Aletia smiled and said their names, but didn't mention one of them and hid it from the others. "This is the Angel's Tunic and the Silver Whip!" Kimiko was so impressed.

"Wow! So many wu that I didn't know of. Are their more out there?" Master Fung answered that question as he walked in.

"Of course, there are other wu that hasn't been discovered yet. They were made by different people, but are a little more effective. Soon, these new wu will come forth and along with you going on these missions you will also face Chase and his hordes of evil." Jack whimpered. Chris just groaned at his wimpiness and Aletia wasn't too thrilled either.

As the Warriors were talking among each other, Katnappé stood on their roof top looking in on them. "Now I wonder who those two girls are?" She went in closer. "They don't seem familiar. Who are they?" Then she heard. 'New Dragon Warriors.' She blinked. "New warriors? That doesn't sound good!" Then an alarm system went off. "Oh Crap! I got spotted!"

Jack and the others were talking when they heard the alarm. "What is that?" Kimiko asked. Jack smiled.

"My new alarm system, I installed it! Thank you!" Looking at Chris who just glared and then looked away. All the warriors went outside and saw Katnappé standing on the roof.

"Katnappé!" They all replied.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked getting into fighting mode. Katnappé just grinned and replied.

"I found out your little secret! And we will destroy you before more of these warriors come to be! You will be finished!" Jack then took the charge.

"Go Jack-Bots! Attack!" Katnappé looked annoyed.

"I can't believe you are good now Jack! I thought you were evil!" Rai then replied.

"The Ying-Yang Yo-Yo! He lost his evil chi in there!" Kimiko jabbed him.

"Would you shut up?" Katnappé grinned, and dodged all the robots and destroyed most of them.

"Really? Well, I'm tired of Evil Jackie, but I don't like Good Jackie any better. Pwrrrrr!" She then got out the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo. "I will find his Chi and give him his evil side back." Kimiko smiled.

"Fine go, see if we care! Just don't think you'll come out the same." Katnappé purred.

"Oh silly girl, you think I'm that dumb! I already have the other Yo-Yo, I took it from you when you were to busy chatting up a storm!" Kimiko looked stunned.

"What! How?" She then glared at Jack. "Alarm system, HUH?" Jack just giggled in embarrassment.

"Well…" He tried but knew it was too late. Katnappé went into the Ying-Yang world and in time brought out Jack's evil chi and then popped the cork and made him drink it. He resisted at first but then he was back to himself. "Wow! That hit the spot!" He then grinned his evil grin. "Well, Xiaolin losers, I'll be seeing you!" Then he flew off with Katnappé not to far behind. Kimiko was just in disbelieve.

"How could this of happened?" Clay just shrugged and Rai had no words to say, then Chris came in.

"He's better on their side. He will hurt them more than help." Chris smiled a little and Aletia grinned.

"She's right; he really didn't help us much." Kimiko looked at her feet.

"When are the other warriors suppose to be here?" Master Fung answered.

"Sometime tomorrow or the next, hopefully a new Shen-Gong-Wu will make itself known and we can get to it before they do.

Katnappé growled as Jack was hugging her and she was trying to get him off. "Thank you for rescuing me!"

"I didn't Rescue YOU!" She said clawing him. "I couldn't stand you being a goodie-goodie but then again I don't know." Jack just smiled.

"I knew the team needed me!" Katnappé glared.

"We don't need you. We don't even want you!"

"But… I know everything that the Xiaolin losers are planning!" Katnappé smiled.

"You do, do you…" She purred. "You might be more useful than I thought."

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung was training everyone till night fall and said. "Tomorrow will be a very busy day. Now is time for bed, tomorrow early exercise and chores." Everyone groaned except for Chris and they all headed back to their rooms. Kimiko went into Rai's and Clay's room.

"Wanna do some cards before bed?" Kimiko smiled. Clay nodded and Rai couldn't wait to kick butt at the game. Kimiko also went to ask Aletia and Chris if they wanted to join. They both came into Clay's room; since it was the biggest, and they sat down in a circle. "The game is gold fish!" Chris looked at the cards and was confused; she blushed and started to sweat. "What's wrong?" Kimi asked. Chris just put down the cards and said.

"I'm just tired, I'm going to bed." And walked out. Clay, Rai, Kimiko, and Aletia looked pretty upset that she left.

"I wonder what's wrong." Rai asked. Aletia shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe she did have to sleep." Clay knew that wasn't it.

"Do you believe that she doesn't know how to play cards? She possibly has never seen cards before." Rai felt bad.

"Aww.. I could have taught her! She didn't have to be embarrassed." Clay shook his head.

"Naww.. Let her be, you can't catch flys with vinegar, you need honey."

"Clay she's not a fly." Clay glared.

"Whatever, let's play cards, as Master Fung said… we have to wake up early tomorrow." Everyone groans.

"Thanks for reminding us Clay!" Rai said. He then looked at his hands and looked at Kimiko. "Got any twos?"

Smurf-Chan: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, can you believe that my computer broke down and I couldn't use the computer to write my story! I had to borrow the libraries computer and then yesterday when I was trying to load my chapter Fanfiction wouldn't let me on! O.o But anyway, the second chapter is done. I hope you like it. In the next Chapters the Element of Fire and Water come in. So look forward to the next Chapter: The Maker of Fire and Water.


	4. The Maker of Fire and Water

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

The Maker of Fire and Water

"I can't believe I lost to Aletia!" Rai groaned after their fifth game of cards. "That's the fifth time you won!" Aletia grinned and shrugged.

"I guess I'm lucky, or to fast for you to handle." She then giggled and shuffled the cards again. "Anyone for another?" Kimiko got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Not tonight, I'm getting to sleepy."

"What about you cowboy?" Clay took off his hat and said.

"I dunno about you, but I'm going to catch me some Zzzz." Aletia looked a bit disappointed.

"What about you, Rai?"

"And lose again! No way!" Aletia then shrugged and said.

"Okay, whatever." She then got up and out of her sleeves came several cards. Kimiko picked them up and glared at Aletia.

"You cheated?" Aletia giggled.

"Not cheat…. Prank!" She then laughed and went to bed. Kimiko, Rai, and Clay were all to tired to get mad, instead they all decided to go to sleep. The next day, everyone got up and looked like they didn't get enough sleep, except for Chris. Chris did go to bed earlier than everyone else and everyone did stay up two hours later playing cards. Everyone was in their robes and were getting ready for training. Either today or the next the new Warriors were to arrive and everyone was getting a bit edgy. Master Fung bowed to his students and started the exercise, they were to go through an obstacle point and see who would have the best time. Chris decided to go first and with her samurai moves she did a clean sweep and did the obstacle faster than any of the other dragons could. Except for Aletia, she had one of the fastest times. She grinned. "Remember the wind can move, the Earth cannot." She did her phrase, but Chris then added.

"No matter how the wind blew it could not move the mountain." Aletia groaned and Chris just grinned and congratulated Aletia with the best time. Clay and the others were getting angry, they couldn't believe that these other dragons were taking their records and make them look like kids play.

"Are you guys getting a little annoyed?" Rai asked. "And I thought Omi was bad." Kimi giggled.

"Won't he be upset that Aletia took his time?" Rai then grinned.

"I can't wait to see his face!" He then frowned. "If we ever get him back." Chris then looked at them and frowned.

"So your friend is evil. How did that happen?" Aletia went over to find out how it did go down. The other warriors told the story and Aletia was so sure of what to do.

"We have to get him back! We will!" Then Chris just shook her head.

"We can't." Everyone looked at Chris wondering why she said something like that. "For one, he took a Xiaolin Oath, and if you had any respect for that oath it would mean a whole lot to you too. He will not come back." Everyone looked shocked. Clay then spoke up.

"How can you say that!" She just glared.

"Because it's the TRUTH!" She then turned around to not face them. "You need to face that fact! I'm not trying to be mean, but it may have to end with his death." Everyone gasped. Rai looked down.

"No… I won't believe it." Kimiko shook her head and replied.

"I can't believe that, I have to try to get him back!" Clay then said.

"We won't give up." Chris just smiled and replied.

"Fine." Master Fung then interrupted the chat and said.

"Go get some food in your bellies and relax for an hour then we will resume training." Rai then got really happy.

"YEA! Food and Fun! I'm going to go play some soccer!" His stomach growled. "Heh, after I eat though." Everyone then went into the kitchen and ate. A few minutes after sitting down, Dojo came in and replied. "DRAGONS! They are coming!" Rai glared at the little dragon.

"What do you mean by 'They'?" Dojo then got on the table.

"Two of the New Dragons are here!" Everyone's eyes got big, they were to arrive today or the next, but they thought they were to be here separately. Everyone then ran to the gate and waited for them to arrive. As they both got up to the gate, the girl slipped and the boy grabbed her and asked if she was okay. She blushed and nodded. She took his hand and got up, they both were wearing black; she was wearing a black no sleeves turtle neck and a flowing short skirt and knee-high boots. She had finger-less gloves on and had black ribbons in her pony-tails to keep them up. The boy had a no sleeve collared shirt that zipped up, a black pair of pants and black hiking boots. On his wrist were black wrist warmers, he also had a sword and a pair of 9 mm semi-automatic hand guns by his sides. He also had a duffel bag and also what seemed to be the girls parcel on his back. They both arrived at the temple to find Rai about ready, it seemed, to pee his pants.

"DAV!" Everyone was taken back by this reaction even the girl right beside Dav. Dav just grinned and gave his buddy a hug.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" He said calmly. Rai just looked like he was going to cry.

"Dav! I haven't seen you since we were little!" Dav grinned.

"Let's say since we were five, bro."

"Wow! That long?" Dav just grinned. Master Fung came up to them and bowed to them and they returned the favor to him. Master Fung then replied.

"This boy is The Dragon Warrior of Fire and this girl is the Dragon Warrior of Water." They both bowed and the girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you." The girl got up from her bow and asked. "Where is my brother?" Everyone just stared. Kimiko asked.

"Who's your brother?" The girl replied.

"Omi." Everyone got the look of shock.

"Omi, had a sister?" The girl blushed at Raimundo and said.

"Yes, we were orphans when we were little and then got separated. Is he here?" Everyone didn't want to tell her the bad news but someone had to, it was Master Fung.

"He has currently turned to the side of Evil." Her eyes then got big.

"No…" She just looked down at the ground. "Omi..." She then started to cry. Everyone tried to console her but she tore off running in an unknown direction. Dav still holding her bag yelled after her.

"Wait!" He really couldn't do anything, he was holding luggage. "Master!" Master Fung nodded.

"Chris, Aletia, please go find her." They nodded and ran after the girl. The boy dropped the heavy things and then gave Rai the hand-shake that he deserved.

"Nice to see you again dude." Rai grinned.

"Me too. I couldn't believe it was you." Kimiko then went up to Dav and asked.

"So, you're the Element of Fire?" Dav then realized he didn't introduced himself to them and bowed apologizing.

"I'm Dave Spathi, but please call me Dav. I'm the Dragon Warrior of Fire. I was trained in Seo Joao in Brazil at the Comeku Temple. My master is Great Dutong. He taught me the was of fighting." Kimiko giggled and asked.

"What are your skills like?" He then grinned and turned on the charm.

"Well," He said and snapped his fingers and fire instantly appeared. "Something like this, beautiful." Kimiko couldn't believe it.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Dav just grinned; all the while Clay was getting angry. He didn't know why, but he was just angry. He couldn't take a guy like that being with Kimiko, in a way he liked Kimiko. Rai then went in close to Dav and whispered in his ear.

"Dude, you're going after the wrong girl! She's Clay's!" Dav then grinned at Rai.

"Ohh... then this will be fun." Rai then smacked his head. Clay then said.

"Don't you talk to her like that, you understand…? Partner?" Dav just grinned and replied.

"Dude, what are you going to do about it?" Clay then looked to Master Fung.

"Master, I would like to have my training with this new Warrior." Master Fung then nodded. Dav just grinned.

"Watch out 'partner' or you'll get burned." Clay and Dav then went to their sides of the ring and waited for the okay. Kimiko couldn't believe Clay was going to fight Dav over a little comment that she was beautiful. She rather liked it. Rai just looked at Dav and then at Clay.

'Who do I want to win?' He then smacked his head. 'MAN! Dav, you were always so full of yourself!' Dav just smiled at Clay, he saw Clay was really getting hot under the collar.

'I'm going to ring his neck!' Clay thought. Kimiko got worried.

"Clay! Don't!" Dav then replied to Clay.

"Don't get to hot under the collar 'Partner', that's my job." He then turned his fists into flame and got into stance. He looked at Kimiko and winked. "This is what I call 'Flame Arts'." Kimiko blushed and Clay just got even madder. Master Fung just raised an eyebrow and then said.

"GO!" The boys then made bee lines towards each other; Clay started punching at his opponent that just kept dodging his moves.

"Can't you do better than that? It's child's play!" He replied and then punched Clay in the chest, then kicked him in the face when he went down. Clay then fell on his back and laid there, the fight was already over. Rai's eyes' got big and Kimiko went over to Clay to see if he was alright.

"Clay! Are you alright?" Clay just groaned and then Dav went over and helped him up.

"Sorry, dude." He then replied. "Just to let you know, I went easy on you." He then laughed at Clay's expression, Clay felt humiliated. Dav then pat his back. "Doesn't mean we can't be friends, have her there!" He then held out his hand and Clay smiled and shook it. Dav then winked at Clay. "Be good to a beauty like that!" Clay then blushed and Kimiko looked confused not getting it.

Chris and Aletia stopped running when they had lost the girl. "Where did she go?" Aletia asked her fellow Warrior, to exhausted to go on. Chris sat down and breathed hard.

"I dunno." They then heard not to far away weeping from someone. Chris then pointed in the direction and Aletia nodded. They both went that direction and found the girl crying.

"You okay?" Aletia asked. The girl then looked up at them and replied.

"Can we get him back?" Chris just got big eyed and looked away sweating. Aletia grinned at Chris and replied to the girl.

"Of course we will." Chris did not want this girl to hear what she had said earlier, she did not feel like hearing more crying and she needed the group to stay together. She also couldn't bear to make her cry. Chris then turned around and put a hand out.

"Come, the others are waiting for us." They then walked back to the temple the girl blushing at her actions back there. Everyone was waiting for them and saw Clay had many bruises; Chris looked at them and asked. "Who attacked?" Rai then replied.

"Dav did." She then raised her eye brow and said.

"Dav?" Chris and Aletia didn't hear his speech of who he was and where he had come from so he did his whole speak again then added.

"Nope, I will not fight the big one again." Chris just glared and replied.

"Alright, no one told you too." The girl just giggled and then she bowed and said to everyone.

"My name is May, just May I have no last name. I was trained at Collotietu Temple in Europe and I was taught in the ways of the Ninja. My master was Master Tong. And just like Omi I am the Warrior of Water." Rai then rubbed his fist.

"I would love to see you in action." May just blushed at him, but Master Fung then said.

"We do have more training. Why don't we allow are new Warrior to rest. They did have a long day." Rai and the others nodded, but Rai turned to his friend and then asked him one question that he had on his mind.

"Dude, why do you wear that black get-up?" Dav then laughed at his outfit and replied.

"Yea, well. The Master said it was for stealth missions and arriving here unseen." Rai then nodded understanding, and then he asked.

"So, how did you arrive at the same time as May?" Dav then rubbed the back of his head and replied.

"We met on the way and it also seemed like she was having trouble carrying things so, instead of just going our separate ways, we went together. And..." He said rubbing his back. "I helped her carry her things." Rai then nodded and replied.

"She is cute, isn't she?" Dav then smiled.

"Yea, but dude, don't get any ideas." Dav then laughed. Rai then grinned.

"Yea, well, I'm already chasing after my dream girl." Dave frowned.

"Dude, when I meant by don't get any ideas, I meant don't go all girl-crazy on her. She is cute, but she's very shy." Rai then shrugged.

"I thought you liked her, by that comment." Dav then punched him.

"Okay, enough of me, who's the girl you're chasing?" Rai then grinned.

"The blonde one." Dav then choked.

"The blonde, rude one?" Rai just grinned. "She sounds like she has something up her butt, FAR up her butt!" Rai then laughed.

"She just doesn't have many people skills." Dav then shrugged.

"It's still no excuse!" Dav then looked at his childhood friend. "Go train while I fill my belly, okay. Then we'll talk later." Rai nodded and went with the others to train. Master Fung called after the two new dragons.

"Please change into your robes or change into one of ours please." The two nodded and walked into the kitchen. Then Master Fung turned to the others and training began.

Katnappé arrived at Chase's fortress and climbed on a bed near-by Jack was in awe that he was able to come into Chase's layer. "WOW! I'm HERE!" He screamed and hugged almost every piece of furniture in the room.

"STOP IT!" Katnappé hissed. She then went over to Jack and smacked him with her claws. "The only reason you are here is to explain what the warriors are planning to do with these new warriors." Jack then grinned and replied.

"Well, I kinda lied." Katnappé then hissed again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIED!" Jack just grinned and replied.

"I don't remember what they told me." Katnappé growled and walked up some stairs and into the room where Chase was training with Omi.

"Master Chase or whatever, I brought Jack that has information on these new warriors but he doesn't remember what it was." She said while looking at her nails the entire time. Chase stopped training and replied.

"New warriors? What!" Chase was now getting edgy. Katnappé just kept looking at her nails.

"Jack knows more than me, ask him." Chase just grinded his teeth and went into the room Jack was in. Jack instantly went and groveled at his feet.

"Hi, Chase!" Chase just groaned and with his hand pushed Jack at the wall.

"Just tell me what you know of the new Warriors?" Jack screamed.

"AWWW! I DON'T REMEMBER!" Chase then glared and went into his vault for the shen-gong-wu and grabbed one of the Shen-Gong-Wu that he used on Omi to help him remember and held it to Jack's head.

"You will remember." The Shen-Gong-Wu activated and Jack remembered everything. He then told everything he knew to Chase and Chase then smiled. "Maybe this will end up better for us." He then grinned. "You did say they are more powerful than the original dragons, yes?" Jack just nodded and replied.

"Why would that matter, they have more power coming your way." Chase just smiled.

"Yes, but what if we can get them to turn?" Chase's grin just got bigger. "Then we would really be invincible." Then all of a sudden.

"Don't let your head get to big my brother." Alliyah said from behind him, Chase turned around to find his sister standing there.

"Alliyah, what are you going here?" She just smiled.

"I'm here to help destroy this world." She then looked at Omi. "Or at least rule it." She then went over to Omi the lion and said. "So, what's with this toy?" Chase just grinned and replied.

"That is Omi; I was able to turn him from the Dragons. He use to be the Dragon of Water." Alliyah just looked at Omi and said.

"He is too tiny, Why not something more like. Her?" She said pointing at a girl she had just brought on board. "I would like you to meet Rose." Alliyah grinned. "There aren't enough evil girls here." Chase just raised an eyebrow. Alliyah then walked over to her new recruit and smiled. "She is very good at making peoples nightmares come true. The new warriors have to be scared of something. And it will leave them weak in their knees." Chase just smiled at his sister; she was always finding ways to make ruling the world more easier. Chase then walked over to this new girl and smiled.

"Yes, with this girl, we can scare them and then they will be too weak to do anything." Rose just smiled back, but it was more evil. She was planning on how she was going to scare these new insects of hers. These new play things. Chase loved her evil grin and said to his sister. "Good job!" Alliyah smiled and went over to Omi and said.

"You're former friends will be no more." Omi just looked on the ground and grumbled. What was he going to do? Chase then went over to his throne and glared at Jack who was standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you still doing here?" Jack just grinned and replied.

"I'm with you now!" Chase glared and looked at Omi. Omi nodded and went into fighting position.

"You will leave the sight of Master Chase. Now!" Jack just looked hurt and then ran past Omi and started kissing Chase's shoes.

"PLEASE! Let me stay!" Chase groaned at this worm but then got an idea.

"Fine, you may stay, but…" Jack looked up.

"But?"

"You will do EVERYTHING I ask!" Jack then got up and bowed at his new master.

"ANYTHING, OH GREAT ONE!" He screamed with glee. Chase then groaned and replied.

"Don't call me that." Chase then got up and went over to Wuya. "Any day now we should be seeing new Wu appear. These Wu are VERY important in order to rule the world." He then turned to Jack. "There is one Wu that is very important that I must get. It's called…"

"A WU!" Dojo came flying into the training ground to find his fellow friends practicing for the upcoming battle. "A new Wu has appeared, and it's very interesting." Kimiko was one of the first to come over to Dojo's side to see what it was, it was one of the powerful Wu that would help them fight this evil. Dojo then opened up the new scroll for this Shen-Gong-Wu and replied with the animated picture. "This Wu is the 'Amnesia Crouter' this wu is able to make anyone with it very powerful." Rai then asked.

"Well, what does it do?" Dojo then gulped then said.

"It can make anyone forget who they are and were, the only thing they will remember is how to walk and talk. They won't remember who they were before. The good news though it has a sister Wu, The Cure of Osirus. It helps people remember, but they won't remember not remembering. Does that make any sense?" Chris then looked at this wu.

"So, that means that if they get it, they can erase anyone's memory, and if I know them they will try to get the elders. Meaning Master Fung is in danger." Everyone gasped. Dav and May came from the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" May asked. Rai then looked at her and she blushed.

"A new Wu has appeared." Dav then beamed.

"I'm SO going, bro!" Rai then made a fist and hit Dav's Fist in celebration. May then blushed and replied.

"I wanna go too!" The boys nodded. Chris decided she wanted to stay behind, just incase they fell and she had to protect Master Fung. Dav then growled at her but Rai told him to forget it. Kimiko and Clay decided it was best if they stayed and helped Chris if the enemy did decide to come. Aletia though wanted some action and decided it was best to go along. So everyone changed into their street clothes and Dojo went into his big form and Rai, Dav, May, and Aletia went on ahead. Kimiko waved at them and replied.

"Good Luck!" Chris then just went back to training and Kimiko and Clay decided to prepare the place for battle.

Dojo now flying over the ocean said to them. "I hope that this thing isn't so far away." Rai then looked confused.

"Hey Dojo, why in the world have you never told us about these Shen-Gong-Wu?" Dojo then sweat-dropped.

"Heh, I forgot." Rai just growled at him and soon they were in the area that was filled with beaches and palm trees. "DUDE! It's on a beach! Surfs-up MAN!" Dav then stopped Raimundo and said.

"I know how much you wanna surf man, but not right now. Let's do that for our celebration dance okay?" Raimundo just glowered and nodded in reply, he really wanted to go surfing. May was walking over the sand in her sandals and kept getting sand in-between her toes.

"Where is this thing anyway?" She asked sitting down a second, Aletia was silent hoping the wind would tell her where it was. She then replied.

"It's very close, it should be somewhere around here." Rai and Dav looked everywhere then they found Jack.

"Heh Heh, Losers! Even the newer Losers!" He then laughed and Aletia covered her ears.

"Shut UP! Your laugh is not the best, you know!" Jack then glowered and said to his bots.

"Jack-Bots attack!" Dav was now a very happy camper, he brought out his two very best friends, his handguns and started firing at the bots. Each a direct hit and the robot instantly got destroyed. May was doing several kicks, jumps, and punches at some of the robots that came her way. She then grabbed her pole and started hitting them perfectly from in front then behind. She then did a back flip and shouted her move.

"Water Flip!" She then started spinning her arms and water formed there until water was completely surrounding her. She did front flips and back flips hitting the Jack-bots shorting their ser-cuts, then water then shot everywhere hitting most of the Jack-bots and soaking Jack. Then the ground seemed flooded then it returned to her, and a huge Wave was heading towards Jack. Jack screamed his girlie scream, and was hit by tons of water. Rai of course was shocked by how she was able to do that attack, and gave her a big thumbs up. He then grinned madly and said to himself.

'We're going to win this war!'

Far off in a distant land a boy was running, running as far as he could away from the mess that has been biting him for far to long. "WHY!" He cried. "WHY HER?" He was feeling so neglected, he hated her. Hated her so much he could…. He could almost… His rage was over powering him. He ran into the woods and looked at what seemed to be his only possession. It was a golden shaped heart that he was able to have for himself. Everything else went to her, everything. He then glared at it, he was proud to have it for himself. Proud that he was able to have something that didn't belong to her. Then when it felt like all his anger was going to explode right there, a pair of feet came before him.

"I heard your pain, your anger." The long haired boy smiled at the boy with the heart. "I can help you be strong, and you won't ever have to worry about her again." The boy with the heart smiled at this boy with the long hair. "I'm Chase Young, and with you by my side, you won't ever have to worry again." The boy with the heart replied.

"I'm Josh, my master."

Jack was doing his girlie scream again and giving Aletia a headache. Aletia and Dav then saw the Shen-Gong-Wu that they were after and ran for it. Jack saw it and ran for it too and soon they were going to have a Xiaolin Showdown. Dav, Aletia, and Jack were going to have a Xiaolin Showdown. Jack then looked at the unfair odds.

"HEY! Two against one! No FAIR!" Jack whined and then out of nowhere Rose appeared and placed her hand on the wu. She smiled.

"Now, it's two against two." Jack then smiled.

"Okay, for the Amnesia Crouter, I wager the Monkey Staff." Rose then smiled.

"I wager the Serpent's Tail." Aletia then brought out her Angel's Tunic and Dav brought out his Amulet of Chusha.

"I wager my Angel's Tunic."

"I wager my Amulet of Chusha!" They then all agreed. Aletia and Dav then both decided.

"The first one to the top of the mountain and ring the bell." They nodded and agreed. Then everyone shouted.

"Gong Ye Tan Pai!" The beach changed into a mountain soaring at great height, it was actually soaring in the air. So when someone got knocked off they fell and they couldn't return unless for anything flying. Jack and Rose were on one side and Aletia and Dav were on the other. Dav and Aletia now dressed in their stealth suits, Aletia's turtleneck went up to her face like a mask and Dav's zipped his shirt all the way up to his nose. They were now in full gear to attack. May and Rai were on one of the other floating mountains, May in her Stealth suit and Rai in his ninja suit. May then put her hands on her mouth and asked Rai.

"Do you think they will win?" Rai then shrugged.

"I hope so, if not we're in trouble." Dav and Aletia both climbed at a very fast speed trying to reach the top. Jack and Rose were on the other side climbing a bit slowly. Jack then couldn't take anymore of that climbing so he used his flying tool and went flying towards the top. Dav who wasn't going to take that crap shouted.

"Amulet of Chusha!" And he began soaring to the top of the mountain at a great speed. Jack using his Monkey staff turned into a monkey and headed towards Dav. Dav then saw the Monkey man come after him and he tried to dodge but with Jack's tail was able to get the amulet out of Dav's hand. "HEY!" He shouted falling then grabbed a tree branch and climbed back to where he was. Aletia finally had enough climbing that she turned into air and headed up the mountain going through the mountain. When Rose saw this, she used the serpent's tail to go after her. Aletia flew zigzag to avoid having to stop and fight Rose, but Rose was able to reach her and Aletia then used her Angel's Tunic to avoid being hit by Rose. Rose growled and decided to end this match she would have to ring the bell. She got out of the mountain and saw Dav and headed for him getting out of the serpent's tail form and crashed into him and they both fell from the mountain. May gasped as Dav fell and shouted.

"DAV!" Rai was shocked to see his friend fall and soon Dav was over to where they were and he was gasping. He then pounded his fist into the ground cursing.

"DANG! I LOST!" He shouted, he so badly wanted to win his first showdown. Rose went to the other side of the mountain on a floating rock and shouted at Jack.

"You better win for our MASTER!" Soon Aletia, all alone now reached the top to find Jack there and she reached out for the Wu but Jack with his monkey tail grabbed it first and hit the gong. The showdown was over. They had lost. Raimundo and the others had failed in getting the Wu. Everything turned back to normal and Jack laughed at them and said.

"Man! You're supposed to be stronger than that!" He then laughed which hurt Aletia's ears and then he said. "I was able to get it!" Rose then glared and replied.

"Yea! But with MY help! Loser! If I didn't knock down your competition you would have never gotten the WU!" Jack then glowered and looked at the Wu.

"I dunno what's so important about this one, but we'll find out!" Rose then groaned at his stupidity and they went off, Rose on one of his Jack-bots and Jack flying away holding all the new wu he had collected. May then patted Dav and asked him if he was alright.

"You okay?" Dav blushed a little and nodded, but then he groaned.

"I can't believe I let them grab it!" Rai then came in and replied.

"You fell man, nothing you can do about that. It's not everything, I lose sometimes too. But we'll get it back. Somehow." It didn't make Dav and Aletia feel any better. They were bran new and they still didn't get the wu from them. It was stronger and it was the Wu that caused Amnesia. That wasn't good. Dav then said.

"We need to get back to the temple!" Everyone nodded and ran back to Dojo and headed for the temple.

Jack came back from his wonderful mission to find Chase sitting at his throne and talking to an unknown person. Jack walked to Chase and said boldly.

"Who's this freak?" The boy that was talking to Chase glared at Jack and Jack backed off. Chase then smiled and said to Jack.

"He's my second in command. I brought him here while you were out getting that wu for me. He was calling for me to get him and save him from his horrible life." Wuya then came in and glowered.

"What about me!" Chase then scoffed at Wuya and the boy looked at Wuya and blushed.

"You have no powers, I made sure of that! You are here because you can sense Shen-Gong-Wu that is all. Nothing more." Rose smiled at Chase and he rubbed her chin and congratulated her for the victory. She then glared at Jack and replied.

"He's the one that grabbed the Wu Master." Saying 'Master' very sweetly. Chase then smiled at her honesty and looked at Jack.

"Jack this is Josh, You will treat him with respect and…" He then trailed off. "Excuse me, I need to get another one of our allies. He is a strong one, this one" Jack then looked puzzled and as Chase left Alliyah filled his spot.

"Until he returns I'll be in command, meaning soon the time will come that we will have to go to the temple and fight those new warriors. Now that we have the new wu to do so we can get rid of all the Xiaolin Masters and then they will be really stuck. They will not know of what to do, and Josh, you will be the one that will attack." She then smiled. "My brother has gotten a new ally for them to play with at the temple. We shall meet them there. Soon they will be no more." She then laughed a little and then looked at Omi. She then glared at her brother's little kitty. "Wuya!" Wuya then went to the little girl. "You will pet sit this Omi. I'm sure your Master won't want him hurt before the next battle." Wuya then glared at the little girl then at Omi. How could she be for this little girl's orders? She was a powerful sorceress. Alliyah then ordered Josh and Jack to come; she told Rose that her skills would be used later. She had a plan.

Outside in the forest a young boy was running, starving to death he couldn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to run, people made ridicule of the way he had looked. Things had changed much, what was he to do. Starving wanting to forget those who had wronged him, no not forget. He wanted to hurt the ones that ridiculed him for the way he looked like, and the way he had acted. Why can't people like others for who they are? He then heard voices from afar and decided that running further in the forest was better than staying there and feeling their wrath. At that moment he was too weak to defend himself. What was he going to do if he couldn't find shelter? Then after awhile he collapsed and blacked out. He then came to; to see a boy looking over him, he was so light headed. The boy smiled and said.

"I know what it is like to be ridiculed just for the way you look. I know how you feel. If you come with me, I will protect you and for that all I ask of you is to fight with me, to make this world a better place for people like us! I'm Chase Young and with my help, you will right every wrong that comes before mankind." The boy nodded and then Chase fed him and helped keep him safe till he was strong enough to walk. The boy replied to him after awhile.

"I'm Zen Taijiya, my master." Chase then smiled.

"Well, Zen, you will do me a great favor. You will help me get rid of a couple of unwanted pest while I get rid of their leader. Will you help me in fighting these warriors?" Zen nodded. "Then that is where we shall head. They are not to far off." They continued walking until they came to the temple and found Alliyah and the others waiting for them. Alliyah handed over the Amnesia Crouter to Chase and he smiled. "You all know what to do. Keep them busy until I can get their master." Chase then did his evil grin and they then started the attack.

At the temple Chris was doing some swordplay and Clay and Kimiko were blocking the way to the vault and then got ready. Chris then stopped her training to tell them. "They will come for Master Fung. Not for your empty vault." Kimiko then growled.

"We still have some Shen-Gong-Wu left!" Chris then raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, well. If it was so important to have would they have come earlier to get it?" She then waited for an answer but when none came she added. "I thought so." Kimiko growled and went to go fight her but Clay held her back. Telling her that that wouldn't solve anything and that it would be a lost cause. She would kick her butt, period.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere Chase Young and his hordes come on the attack. Jack's robots went after Clay and Kimiko, Josh and Alliyah then helped some of the Jack-bots in fighting the two warriors. Chris saw them fighting the Jack-bots and yelled for Kimiko and threw her, her Wings of the Phoenix. Kimiko nodded and was able to use the Wings of the Phoenix and got fire wings and was able to fly. She then using her fire and shot fire balls at the bots. All the while Clay was taking on Josh and Alliyah. Alliyah then called forth the Dragon from her Zodiac talisman and Clay got big eyed and ran the other direction. Soon after awhile Dojo and the others came to find the fighting going on and Clay running from a dragon.

"Oh my!" Raimundo then shouted at Dojo to fight that dragon while he and the others helped in lowering the numbers of bots. The warriors got off a Dojo and went to fight the remaining bots that Kimiko had yet to destroy. Dav was using his handguns and Aletia was using her giant sword to get more than three at a time. May was using her pole and flipping around attacking and destroying them. Raimundo used his wind power and blew some of them away. Dojo then got to the other dragon and started what seemed like to him fighting, but just scratching like a little kitten. The other dragon growled and roared at Dojo. Dojo screamed and started running from the dragon in circles. Clay was fighting with Josh who was using his lacrosse stick as a weapon and Clay was using nothing but brute strength, and Alliyah was laughing at Dojo who was running from her dragon. Soon the numbers were lowering and they were too busy to see that Chase's new warrior Zen went on the attack. Chris saw him coming and went on to face him. Zen bowed at Chris and Chris returned the favor. Zen brought out his katana and Chris brought out her long sword. They both stayed in fighting positions not moving for awhile. Then at the same time they came clashing at each other, swords going left and then right. Chris attacked which he dodged and he smiled saying.

"Can't you do better than that? Kitten?" Chris got enraged, how dare he call her a kitten! She then slashed at him and then backed flipped away as he swung at her. They were doing nothing but swordplay; they each wanted to have an honorable fight. He grinned at her and she grinned at him at their fighting technique. "You're good! But not good enough!" He then slashed and Chris jumped over him and held out her sword.

"The same could be said about you!" She then winked and before she could do anything she was hit by a ray of light.

Chase was up in the air looking at the fighting before him, he then saw Master Fung watching his students fighting. Chase then smiled, now was the time to attack. "Good bye you old goat." He then grinned and shouted. "Amnesia Crouter!" It shot through the air and before it could hit Master Fung, Chris who was fighting with Zen got in the way and got hit by the ray. She instantly dropped down and grabbed the floor to hold herself up. She then looked around the area and then looked at the fighting going on around her. She then looked at Zen confused; she then looked at her hands and asked herself.

"Who... am ...I?"

Smurf-Chan: Okay, thank you for reading the third chapter, I hope it wasn't to dumb, and sorry for the long wait; I still have no computer and had to use other means to get you this story. I hope you liked. Next Chapter: Confusion and Light.


	5. Confusion and Light

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

Confusion and Light

"Who…am…I?" Chris asked herself and looked around at the surrounding area, there her eyes met with Zen's. Zen was just shocked at how his fighting partner could just stop fighting and lose her memory. Chris then ran to him, her eyes big. "Do you know who I am?" Zen's face turned from shocked to confusion.

"Heh.." was all he could reply, his face tuning red. Then he looked up as his master started to yell.

"DANG! I hit the wrong one!" He then pointed the Amnesia Crouter at Master Fung and then yelled. "Amnesia Crouter!" but nothing happened. "What!" was his only reply. The Amnesia Crouter did not work a second time. There was no reason for it not to work, but it did not. "WUYA!" He screamed and then looked at Jack who had his newly won shen-gong-wu from earlier. "What are you doing with that useless JUNK!" Jack then smiled and replied.

"I won this, isn't it cool?" Chase just groaned and smacked Jack in the stomach with the Amnesia Crouter, but he accidentally hit the Angel's Tunic, which burned him.

"OUCH! What the…?" He then looked more carefully at the items he had won. "The Angel's Tunic! MORON!" He then yelled, he couldn't believe his stupidity. "We can not use THAT shen-gong-wu!" Jack was puzzled.

"Why not?" Chase then smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Because THE Angel's Tunic can only be wielded by the good. We are Evil and evil cannot touch the Angel's Tunic or we will be burned." Jack then got even more puzzled.

"But I'm able to touch it." Chase then replied.

"You're not fully evil like me." Jack just groaned and then Chase said. "Get rid of those things, we must go." Jack looked shocked.

"Why, we're winning!" Chase then growled.

"We did NOT get our objective! So we are leaving! ZEN!" Chase yelled then smacked Jack to drop the wu he had. Dav and Aletia noticed that their wu was falling and ran to get it. Zen looked at Chris confused as she kept asking him questions, then she paused.

"You have ears of a dog, and a tail." She was even more confused. "Are you some kind of dog?" Zen then blushed as this girl kept asking him all these questions about him and was to close for comfort. Then he saw the Angel's Tunic fall and the girl trying to get it. He then pushed Chris out of the way. "Hey!" Chris yelled and then Zen ran to the wu and grabbed it, and took a good look at the girl.

"Aletia..?" He said in a soft voice. Aletia then blushed and covered her mouth. Zen was holding her Angel's Tunic and not getting burned, and she knew him from somewhere. Zen was blushing, then heard.

"ZEN!" He looked back at his master and saw that he and the others were leaving. He then quickly ran to catch up with his master then looked back at Aletia who was still blushing and then turned around and left. Aletia couldn't believe it was him, from her past, she then held her head. She didn't want to remember. She NEVER wanted to remember! She gasped as she remembered the fire, the screams. Then Dav put his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" She then came to.

"Yea." She replied she then saw Clay and the others run to Chris, and decided to join. Chris was looking at everyone confused, a way she never looked before. She always had a stern face with no emotion, but her face now clearly showed fear.

"You okay?" Clay asked his cousin. Chris just looked at him and asked.

"Who am I?" He was shocked and so were the others. Clay looked at Kimiko and the others and then at his cousin.

"Your Christie Lynn Bailey."

"Chris…tie?" Clay then nodded.

"We call you Chris." She looked even more confused.

"Why?" Clay was kinda stumped by that question.

"Well…" He started then Raimundo added.

"Because you prefer it." Then Aletia added.

"And you said it was easier to remember." Chris then looked like she was thinking.

"But Chris is a boy's name!" She then thought. "I'm a girl right?" Everyone laughed.

"Of course you are." Clay said putting a hand on her shoulder. She then said with a big grin.

"Just call me Christie." Her grin and the wanting to be called a girlie name like 'Christie' shocked Clay and the others. Christie then got up and said. "So, how do you know me?" Christie asked looking at Clay.

"We're cousins." Christie smiled.

"Are we close?" She then thought of something. "Are we like brother and sister?" Clay then shrugged and said.

"Not really." Christie was confused.

"Why?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other since we were five." Christie looked wide-eyed looking like a questionable five year-old asking questions of any form that entered her mind.

"Why?" Clay was getting flabbergasted.

"Well," He started and took his hat off and rubbed the top of his head. "Because you went to train far away." Christie was still confused not really understanding what Clay was saying to her. Master Fung then came into the conversation.

"Well, Christie." He started. "To understand better, I will explain and answer any question you may have. Please come with me." Christie nodded and followed Master Fung to the meditation area. Everyone else just waited outside still in shock that their tough warrior of earth could turn into such a child.

"Who would have thought?" Dav said crossing his arms. "That miss stick-up-her-butt would actually turn into a totally different person." Raimundo agreed, he never thought he would see the day where Chris… or.. erm… Christie would actually be nice and dare they say, bubbly. After awhile Christie and Master Fung came back outside, Christie looking like she had eaten something bad. Raimundo went up to her and asked.

"You okay?" Christie smiled and looked at her clothes, or her robes.

"I'm a monk?" Rai nodded and said.

"Yea, well a special monk." Christie held her head not believing it. She didn't remember who she was, her own family, and now she was a monk. What else? She then looked at Clay.

"Can you take me to our family, so I can see them again. Please?" Clay was taken back at the question. To Clay, his family tried to hide her existence from him, he never really knew she was actually alive and breathing till a couple a days ago. What was he going to say to her? That he couldn't take her to see her family because they really didn't want anything to do with her. To him all that really mattered was that she was alive and they could be the family that she never had. He could at least take her to her roots at Texas and know what it was like living on a farm, and maybe get the family to accept her again. Clay then smiled at Christie and replied.

"Well, sure. It would be great to see the family again." Master Fung then came beside Clay and said.

"Are you sure you want to do this young one, it could end up being a big mistake." Clay then looked at his Master.

"I have to, she is my family after all." Master Fung nodded and said.

"Clay you may go to Texas with your cousin, just take the Golden Tiger Claws with you, the rest of you will stay here and guard the temple. We will need you to go get the Cure of Osirus so we can cure Christie of this amnesia. Once it reveals itself, of course." Raimundo then stepped up and said.

"I want to go with Clay and Christie." Master Fung looked at him questionably. "I think I could help Clay, I mean she doesn't remember anything, he'll need help!" He said trying to protest. Master Fung then nodded and said.

"Yes, Clay will need help. You will go and make sure our Warrior of Earth does not get hurt. We still need her help in ridding of this evil." Clay smiled at Raimundo for offering to help, then a thought went into his mind.

'He's going to take advantage of this situation to get close to my cousin! That down right, no good..' He thought of how he was going to strangle Raimundo, and then Raimundo went over to Clay and said.

"I'm only helping, don't get any ideas." Clay just stared at him and looked at the others, they were going to be guarding the temple while Raimundo, Christie, and he were gone. He then went to Kimiko and said.

"Take care of the temple, we'll be back as soon as we can." Kimiko nodded and replied.

"We will, but are you guys going in your robes, go change." She said, knowing her as the fashion guru. Clay then nodded and helped Christie find her room, then went to go change. Christie was looking through her things and then came out looking for Kimiko.

"Um…" She said looking for Kimiko, but not really knowing her name. "Black haired girl! Um… help." She said getting a bit scared and more or less shy. Kimiko then came up to her, since she was the only black haired girl for miles.

"Yea, it's Kimiko." She said politely. " What's up?" Christie then showed her the black outfit she had.

"Is this all I wear is black?" Kimiko laughed, it was the only piece of clothing she had. She didn't have anything else and Texas was hot. Very hot. And black was not one of the colors that someone that didn't want a heat stroke to wear. Kimiko then smiled at Christie and her innocents.

"Yea, that is usually all you wear, but I can ring my papa, and he can have a wardrobe here, asap." She then used her cell phone and called her dad. "Moshi Moshi Papa. Listen this is kind of an emergency, could you bring down some western clothes to the temple. Arigato Papa." Kimiko then closed her cell and said that her father would bring in some clothes at any minute. Soon a helicopter came from Tokyo and out came Kimiko's father and a line of clothes. Christie was in utter shock at all the clothes Kimiko was offering to give her just for her visit to Texas. Kimiko smiled and said. "Pick out something nice." Christie nodded and went to get some clothes. After awhile she got clothes that she liked and went to change. She came out with a light brown-laced shirt, a long white skirt, and brown cowboy boots. Everyone was in shock at the look she had chosen; she was wearing a dress. Rai blushed at her; she looked so pretty to him. Then Dav smacked him on his back to wake him up.

"Dude, don't get mushy." Rai then socked him in the arm.

"Shut up!" Raimundo then saw Christie try to move her hair out of her eye, but wasn't having any success. He then thought of something and went to Kimiko's father. "Excuse me, is there something in there that can get hair out of someone's eye?" Kimiko's father looked at him confused then said.

"Well, there are burettes." Showing Raimundo the burette he had. Raimundo then picked one that he thought looked nice and put it in his pocket, then thanked Kimiko's father for the help. Kimiko's father just shrugged and went back onto his helicopter after saying goodbye to Kimiko and was back off to Tokyo. Raimundo then went up to Christie and said.

"You look cute." He blushed then flinched. Christie smiled, and then frowned.

"Thanks, um… why did you do that?" Raimundo rubbed his head and replied.

"Every time I said that you punched me. Very hard." Christie put her hand on her mouth and said.

"I'm sorry, do I not like you?" Raimundo then looked at the ground and said.

"You said I annoyed you, and that you hated me." Christie blinked.

"Why would I hate you, you're one of the nicest people I've met." Christie then turned around. "But whatever I did to you, I'm sorry." Rai rubbed his head and said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. We're going to have a blast in Texas, so let's just think of the fun we'll have." Christie smiled.

"I can't wait to see my family! I wonder what Texas looks like?" Clay then came into the conversation.

"Well, it's big and open." Rai then groaned.

"And dry." Clay smiled at Raimundo and said.

"Not all of Texas, partner." Rai then shrugged.

"It looks like a desert." Clay then said.

"Not all of Texas, there is still Houston and Austin. Those are huge cities in Texas, and their lush and green. Where we were was west Texas, we'll go east and then sum." Christie was smiling ear to ear; she was excited to go see her homeland. Clay and Rai were getting use to this Chris; she was more fun and opened. Not detached and lonesome. Kimiko giggled at them because they looked like they were getting really excited. May then frowned.

"I wanna go to Texas too." Aletia nodded.

"Me as well, it sounds like fun!" Dav then smiled and said.

"Well, maybe some other time, right now we have to worry about the Shen-gong-wu, they might come back and we need to stay here and make sure we get it first." Kimiko nodded at Dav.

"Plus we need to stay here and guard the temple." May and Aletia nodded understanding, they would visit Texas soon enough anyway because they had Dojo the flying dragon. Then Dav put his hand into a fist and said.

"I'm going to get that dang Jack Spicer in the next showdown!" He was still a little mad about not winning his first showdown, but he was rusty. He'll get it next time. Then Clay went over to him and the others.

"Just incase, here is some of Christie's Wu. Use it well." He gave The Scroll of Casca to May, The Daggers of Teimami to Aletia, and the Gauntlets of Tebigong to Dav. Kimiko already had the Wing of the Phoenix. "These will help if there is a battle." Dav then looked confused.

"Dude, what about you? Don't you need wu too?" Clay then shook his head 'no' and said.

"We'll be okay." Dav was still confused but shrugged it off. Hopefully nothing happens to them, but if anything did they had the Golden Tiger Claws. Clay then tipped his hat at their friends, grabbed Christie's hand and used the Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Then he slashed the air and he helped Christie through. Rai went after them and then waved at them.

"Ciao!" And soon they were gone. Dav then shrugged at them and said.

"Well, let's go get some food." The others agreed and followed Dav into the kitchen.

Back at Chase's layer, Chase was angry beyond believe and he was going to take it out on the only person that wasn't Jack. "WUYA!" He said and as soon as she came out, he threw the Amnesia Crouter at her.

"What are you doing!" She yelled.

"That thing you call a WU doesn't work!" He said getting annoyed. Wuya glared at him.

"Well, of course it doesn't work, you threw it!" She yelled. He then glared at her.

"IT only worked once! I hit the wrong target with it and tried to use it again but it wouldn't work." Wuya then looked more closely at the Wu.

"Well, the reason it won't work is because it can't be used properly unless it has it's sister wu with it." Chase glared.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Wuya grinned.

"It can't be used properly unless the other wu is with it. You said you were able to shoot it once, but nothing after that. Right?" Chase was getting sick of then tangling a string in front of his face and her not getting to the point.

"Yes." He said getting impatient.

"Well, you can shoot it once, but nothing more. If you want to do more damage you need the Cure of Osirus, because you cannot have the disease unless you have the cure." Chase was confused.

"What?"

"It's a lesson of this earth, there are number of diseases, and they all must have a cure, even if some cannot be found." Chase was already getting annoyed.

"How do we find this wu then?" Wuya smiled.

"It will reveal itself soon." She then stopped her evil grin to see another body standing before her. "Who is this?" Chase grinned.

"This is Zen, he will be most useful." Alliyah then came into the room with Josh and Rose by her side. Alliyah just paused, she remembered Zen from somewhere, and then gave a grin.

"He's cute." She said and went over to him. "Hello, Zen. Remember me?" Zen just looked away and then down at his feet.

"Yes." He said softly. Chase then raised an eyebrow.

"You know each other?" Alliyah smiled her evil grin and said.

"From a long time ago, but it's none of your concern now." Alliyah said. Wuya was getting upset.

"Does anyone ever follow my orders anymore?" Chase then glared at her, he did warn her after all about the 'new' followers that will have a mind of their own and want conquest. Josh then went from Alliyah's side and went over to Wuya's.

"I will do as you ask mistress." He then kissed her hand and looked up at her with soft eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth. Wuya smiled and liked the thought of a lackey. Unlike any other person that was going to volunteer, besides a dumb one-eyed giant, a fat ninja, a lazy cat-woman, a huge weird militia Japanese man, and then there was Jack Spicer. Her options were not very good, but she liked Josh and how he was going to do everything her heart desired. Alliyah groaned at this scene and then looked at Rose.

"Be ready, your skills will be needed soon." Rose grinned and nodded.

"I cannot wait my Master. This will be fun." Rose then looked over at Omi and grinned.

Omi the little lion cub just looked at this family of evil, he really did not want to be here. What was he going to do; he had to fight his friends sooner or later. The when seemed to be clueless, the only thing he thought of was how he was to get out, without trying to go back on his word. The only way seemed to be his death, or the death of Chase. He then remembered how he saw the way to get rid of evil for good. The only problem was, he promised not to tell anyone, even his own friends. He knew how to get rid of it, but he couldn't do anything. What was he to do?

"Omi." Chase said and Omi came and turned back into himself.

"Yes, my master." Chase grinned.

"Please open the door." Omi was confused.

"Why my master?" Chase gave an evil grin.

"We have company."

In Texas a claw like mark was seen at the sky, and out came Clay, Christie, and Raimundo. They were what seemed to be a huge city in Texas. Clay smiled. "This is good ol' Houston. This was your hometown Christie." Christie smiled.

"WOW!" She shrilled. "It's so pretty!" Rai then held his nose.

"Polluted too." Clay shrugged.

"What can you say, Houston is like the fourth largest city in the world." Raimundo's eyes bugged.

"You're kidding right?" Clay shook his head 'no'.

"Nope, the first largest is Hong Kong in China, then Tokyo in Japan, then New York City in America, and then Houston. Well, I think. It either might be the fourth or fifth I can't remember clearly." Raimundo got scared.

"How do you know that?" Clay shrugged.

"I pay attention at school before I had to leave for the temple. That is." Raimundo slapped himself.

"Whatever man.. hey.." He said looking around. " Where is Christie?" For their talking, they had lost Christie already. "Dang, who would of thought she would wonder off?" Clay then said.

"She couldn't have gone far." He said looking around. " Ah, see there she is." He said pointing at her in front of what seemed like a chocolate shop. They went up to her and she said.

"I'm hungry." Her stomach growling. It was right, they were all hungry, they forgot to eat before they left. Clay then said.

"Ah, that's great!" He smiled. Rai then said.

"What's so great about being hungry?" Clay shook his head.

"No, no, not that. We now can eat the Texas delicacy. Country Fried Steak." Rai looked at him.

"Yea, I always wanted to try that." Christie looked confused.

"Fried… Steak?" Clay nodded.

"You'll love it!" He said taking her to a country buffet restaurant. Soon they were eating Texas food, and Christie loved every bite. After what seemed like a long while till Clay was full. About ten plates worth of food in his belly and only one for both Rai and Christie, they walked out of the restaurant content. Rai looked at Clay and said.

"You ate all that food? Are you sure you don't have a black hole for a stomach?" Clay blushed at that comment.

"Heh, well, fast metabolisms runs in the family." Christie looked at her stomach.

"How come I didn't eat as much?" Clay then turned to her and said.

"No offence, but you're a girl. Girl's in our family don't eat very much." Christie nodded and then said.

"Can we go meet our family now?" Clay looked away trying to think. What was he going to do? He had to think of something quick. He had to go talk to the family before she went to see them. Clay then said.

"Rai, I need to speak with you a second." Clay then said. "Stay right there, Christie, we'll be right back, okay?" Christie was confused but did as she was told. Clay dragged Rai away from Christie far enough so only he could hear him.

"What's up, Clay?" Rai said. "Something up? How come we haven't gone to see your family yet?" Clay then groaned.

"Because, my family tried their best to wipe Christie from the family. No pictures, no prove, no nothen'." Rai then looked at Clay not believing his ears.

"So, Christie's.. I mean you're family wants nothing to do with her?" Clay then looked depressed.

"I guess, I don't know." Clay said. "One of the reason's I needed to talk with you was, I need you to look out for Christie till I come back." Rai got confused.

"Come back from where?" Clay looked serious.

"Back from my pa's place and talk to him about Christie. Make them be nice to her or something. Anything, I just don't want Christie to think she was never wanted." Rai then looked down and Clay put his hands on his shoulders. "Please." Rai nodded and said.

"Okay, I'll look after her while you are gone. I hope you can get through to them." Clay nodded.

"Me too." He then went into another direction and used the Tiger Claws and he was out of sight. Rai groaned and went back to Christie. Christie looked around for her cousin.

"Where did Clay go?" Rai then said.

"He went to…." He rubbed his head. "He went back to the temple because he forgot something." He said and Christie nodded.

"When will he be back?"

"In a couple of minutes." Christie nodded and said.

"Well, what else is there to do?" Rai then looked around.

"We'll find something." He said grabbing her hand and ran off in the city.

Clay then found himself in a familiar scene, a fast desert and then his house. He remembered fondly about his farm and him playing with his sister, and even his cousin. There in the background he saw his Dad hitchen' hay and preparing to go and take it down to the fields for the cows to eat it. Clay then went up to him and said. "Hey, dad." Clay's father looked at him and smiled at his son.

"How's my grown man doing today?" He said still pitching the hay. Clay smiled and said picking up a pitchfork and helping his father.

"I'm doing okay." Clay was silent for a while; he really didn't have any clue what he was going to say to his dad about Christie. He might as well just spit it out. "Pa.." He said stopping. His dad looked at him confused.

"What is it son?" Clay looked at him and said.

"I found my cousin." His dad was even more confused now.

"What?" Clay then said.

"Remember when I was a kid and I always asked where my cousin went and you said she was just in my imagination." Clay's father was silent for a while and then went down onto his porch to sit. Clay followed and sat down on the steps. "I found her, she came to my temple. It's Christie I remember playing with when I was a kid, pa." Mr. Bailey looked at his son and said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about your cousin." Clay was confused.

"What? I thought you would be mad about her." Mr. Bailey shook his head 'no' and said.

"The only reason I hid her from you was, I knew you two were very close. I didn't want you to be left with a pain of not ever seeing your best friend again. So I told you she was just an imaginary friend. So you wouldn't get to attached to her." He then looked down. "But I guess I was wrong, you always did remember her and it was wrong of me to try and hide her from you." Clay looked down at the ground as his father continued. "This is what happened the day she left."

/Flashback/

Your cousin, your sister, and you were out playing in the yard. All of you were having fun, all in your little diapers. It was so sweet for your aunt, uncle, ma, and me to see the little blondes playing in the yard and in the pig's pen. Clay you were always on guard of your little sister and cousin. All of you were like the three musketeers, never apart from each other. Your mother was always baby sitting you until one day…

Mrs. Bailey was inside cooking some dinner for tonight's little feast and the celebration of a great year. Mr. Bailey had gotten all his livestock into market and all were sold at a descent price. So in the celebration Clay's Aunt and Uncle brought over Christie to play with them while the adults helped cook and celebrated. Clay was playing pat-e-cake with Christie and Clay's sister, Jesse was just clapping along. Cooing and singing along with them. Then all of a sudden there came a loud thump on the door. Again and again it was heard till someone answered it. It was one of the monks of the temple; at first he wasn't welcomed because he looked a little weird. But then he started to talk to them about how he needed Christie to come with him. Clay's uncle and aunt looked at their baby girl and they nodded. They would miss her, but she was needed elsewhere. They went to pick her up and as soon as they did, Christie knew something bad was going to happen. She held onto Clay, she started to cry and wiggle. Clay just held her not wanting to let her go, because Christie was crying Jesse started crying too. But soon the grown ups strength was too much and finally Christie was out of Clay's arms and into the hands of the monk's. He started to cry for his cousin and then Clay's mother went to pick him up and cradle him. Clay's father went up to his mother and said. "It's harder for the kids." The other parents nodded. "I think it's best if we don't tell them about Christie, They will only worry, and be more upset." The other adults nodded. Soon all the pictures, all the things of Christie was put into a box and put away for no one to find.

/End Flashback/

Clay's father got out of the attic and brought down the box they put away. "This was mostly all of Christie's things and here, it's a picture of you kids playing." In the picture it was old and torn a little, with Christie hugging her cousin Clay and Jesse laughing and cooing. Clay wore his little cowboy hat and was playing with Christie's hair. Clay smiled.

"She'll be happy to see this, pa." Clay's father smiled.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's in Houston, right now with a friend." He looked down. "I wanted to come here first to tell you she was coming and to get ready for her." Clay's father got the message and said that his mother and him will be waiting to see her. Clay smiled and then went outside and used the Tiger Claws to go find Christie and Rai.

Back at the temple Dav and May were outside enjoying the calm right before the storm. May was sitting on the grass holding one knee and Dav was laying down looking at the sky. May then turned to him and said. "I wonder when the next wu will come?" Dav shrugged.

"Feels like forever since Clay and the others left." May nodded she then blushed at the question she was thinking of asking Dav.

"Um.." She said gulping. Dav then sat up and asked her what was up. "I was wondering… What do you think of Rai?" Dav then looked kinda stumped that she would ask about his best friend, but then he smiled and said.

"What's wrong with me?" May blushed and said.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just…." Dav then said.

"I understand." May then shook her head 'no' and said.

"It's not like that, I was just… curious… about." Dav raised an eyebrow.

"Yea?" May gulped again.

"About Chris…or um.. Christie and him." She gulped. "What's going on with that?" Dav shrugged then said bluntly laying back down.

"He likes her." Dav then knew that May like Rai and not him and he felt his chest ache a little. May then looked down at her feet and said.

"I see." Was all she said. She didn't know what to say next, so she just got up and said. "I'm going to train a little, excuse me." Dav just sat back groaning to himself and rolled on one side then the other. He then got up and ran after her.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Aletia was in her room hiding from the others, she was trying to think of something else then her past. Why did that boy have to bring it back up again? All her thoughts, everything was red on fire, it was like bleeding. Her wounds were bleeding, everyone was screaming, no one was safe, it was her fault, all her fault. She still remembers everything that happened. She then hid her head and mumbled.

"I won't. I won't." She then started to cry. "I won't turn evil." Then a knock came to her door. She quickly snapped out of her state and cleaned herself before answering the door. It was Kimiko.

"I thought I heard something… like crying.. You okay?" Aletia just glared.

"I'm fine!" She said quite rudely, then walked past Kimiko who just blinked.

"O..Okay." Kimiko said not really getting what Aletia was so upset about; it was nothing Kimiko did, or mean to do to her. "I'll just leave you alone for awhile." Kimiko kinda felt alone now with the boys gone, it was all these new warriors around and none of them really wanted to be with her. Kimiko just then went to her P.E.T. and started to surf the net. Just as soon as she was about to turn a corner, Dojo scared her half to death.

"AHHHHHHH! WU!" Another wu had just revealed it's self and Dojo just tripped her.

"AHH! DOJO!" She was angry. "HOW MANY TIMES DID WE TELL YOU NOT TO SCARE US LIKE THAT?" Dojo looked at the spitfire and said.

"Tons.." and slithered off. Kimiko was getting mad and her eye started twitching. Soon she walked into the kitchen to find everyone looking at the scroll for the new Wu, it was of course the wu they were waiting for The Cure of Osirus.

Soon back at Chase's layer, Omi opened the giant wall and waited for the enemy to attack. He glared at the new comer and started to get into attack formation. "What do you want, stranger? Know that no one sees my master unless he is invited, which you certainly are not! Prepare to fight!" The dark person just smiled at Omi and walked past him. "HEY! You cannot pass! I…" The boy looked at Omi with a grin and said.

"I'm here to join, pip-squeak. So back off." He then walked up to Chase's throne room and smiled and bowed at Chase. "My new Master.." He started but before he could continue, he looked over to his side and saw one of the prettiest girl's he's ever seen and smiled at her and winked. It was Alliyah and she just looked at him funny and then looked away. 'Feisty. Heh?' He said to himself. 'I like that.' He then saw her stare at someone else. He then looked confused, as he tried to see who it was. It was his own brother. He was shock to find his own brother here before him. "Brother?" He said to himself more than to anyone else.

"Your brother?" The boy looked at Chase and said.

"He's my twin." Chase then grinned.

"Zen has a twin, this will be fun, indeed. What is your name?" Chase said very interested.

"I am Zalak, my master. I would ask of you to let me join. I will have utter fun destroying your enemies and I do this all for one price." Chase then raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" Zalak grinned at Alliyah and said.

"To have your sister, Alliyah." Alliyah blushed and looked at her brother angrily. If he was even thinking about handing her over to some guy, he better think twice. Chase then grinned as his sister panicked. He then looked back at Zalak and replied.

"We shall see.." Zalak smiled and then looked at Alliyah and blew her a kiss. She then turned to Zen not believing what was happening to her and there, Zalak knew she liked Zen more than him and he hated his brother for it. Zalak went over to his brother, his brother looking down the entire time. "We shall see what your made of my brother." He grinned, his teeth showing of dried blood. "Yes, we shall." He said then walked away. Wuya then came in from her room and said to Chase.

"Chase, the Wu has revealed itself." Chase grinned and thought it would be a perfect to send his sister Alliyah and Jack together. He really wanted to see what his sister could do.

"Alliyah, you and Jack go and get that wu for me, and don't fail me." Alliyah didn't like the idea of going with Jack and protest that she wanted to go with Rose. Chase then smiled and said. "I want to see what you can do with a buffoon." Jack then came in and said.

"Who's this buffoon?" Alliyah glared at him and said.

"You are buffoon! Come on." She said glaring at her brother who just grinned.

"Do well!" He said most mockingly then grinned his evil grin.

Back at Houston, Rai and Christie found a fair to hang out in until Clay came back, Rai bought Christie an ice cream and she was eating it happily. " This is so good! Who would of thought!" She then looked at Rai. "What flavor was this again?" Rai smiled eating his own, which was almost gone.

"It's vanilla, but chocolate is very good too." She ate it happily till it was all gone.

"What else is there to do?" Rai looked around and saw a Farris Wheel in the distance.

"There! You'll love the height and you'll be able to see all of Houston from up there!" Christie smiled and let Rai lead her to the huge wheel. When they got there, the wind was starting to pick up.

"I dunno, my hair will get in my face, it's already bugging me." She said trying to hold her hair in place. Rai then smiled as he brought this along.

"Actually I got you something for your hair before we let for Texas." She blinked and blushed a little.

"What is it? And why didn't you give it to me earlier?" Rai then blushed putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, one I didn't want to be made fun of, and I prefer to…." He then trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence or that thought. He just went into his pocket and grabbed the burette. He brought it out and gave it to her; she looked at it and smiled. It was so pretty. It was a deep blue burette with two silver hearts on it. Christie then put it in her hair and got the hair out of her eye. She smiled at Rai and said.

"Thanks.." She blushed. She then shook her head and said. "So, tell me about yourself." She said quite interested in her newfound friend. Rai rubbed his head as they got onto the Farris Wheel and sat down. As the Farris wheel started to turn Rai said.

"People call me a rebel." Christie was confused.

"Reb…bel?" Rai then rubbed his head.

"Heh, never mind…" He said then he lost his words as he looked around Texas. "WOW! Clay was right, Texas is pretty cool!" Christie smiled at her hometown, she then saw the sun was starting to go down and looked at Rai.

"Where's Clay? It's almost been forever since we saw him." Rai nodded thinking the same thing. Soon Christie and Rai got off the wheel and started looking for Clay, but before they could go to long. They saw Clay's Tiger Claws and him coming through them. "Clay!" Christie ran to him and hugged her cousin. "Where were you? We were worried." Clay then smiled at his cousin and then at Rai. Rai mimicked the words. You went back to the Temple…You forgot something! He said without Christie trying to see. Clay then nodded and said.

"I went back to the temple because I forgot something, and then I went to find you guys you were gone, so I looked all over the city for you." Christie grinned.

"I'm sorry Clay!" She smiled sweetly. "Rai wanted me to go on the Farris Wheel." Clay then glared at Rai who gulped.

"Yea?" Christie smiled.

"Yea, it was fun!" She giggled and that took Clay and Rai aback a little. She hasn't giggled in a long time and it was weird. She then went up to Rai and said.

"Thank you for everything." And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rai blushed and looked at Clay with a funny face. Clay groaned and then said.

"Okay, we're going to see our family." Rai then whispered.

'I thought they hated her?' Clay then said in a whisper.

'Naw, I'll explain later.' Christie smiled.

"I can't wait to see them!" They then left for the ranch with the help of the Golden Tiger Claws. They soon were at the ranch and found Mr. and Mrs. Bailey waiting for them. Rai was shocked that Clay's mom and dad were waiting for them. Christie blushed at Clay's parents and looked down. Clay smiled and said.

"Don't be shy, this is your Uncle and Aunt, my parents." Christie smiled and went up to them.

"Hi.." She said in a shy voice, and then surprisingly Clay's mom gave her a huge hug.

"We missed you so much!" It seemed that she was about to cry, and Christie smiled knowing a bit of her family. Clay's dad gave her a hug and then asked her if she ever saw a roping of cattle. She said no and so Clay's father told Clay to go show Christie the ropes of the west. Clay went to rope cattle while Rai and her watched.

"GO CLAY!" Christie shouted on the sidelines then she turned to Rai and said. "Have you ever roped a cow?" Rai was taken back a little but said.

"Yea, I have, but that was awhile a go." Christie grinned.

"I bet your lying." Rai looked at her with disbelieve.

"Well, I'm not." Christie's grin got bigger.

"Prove it." He growled and went into the ring with Clay who had just roped a calf. Clay looked at him weirdly and asked.

"What you doing out here, Partner?" Rai then grabbed the rope and said.

"Proving a point." Christie shouted.

"Don't trip RAI!" Laughing as she was getting him really mad. She liked teasing him. Rai then swung the rope over his head and before he got it out, it was all around him. He had tied himself up with the rope and was then humiliated. Christie and Clay laughed at him while he tried to get himself up. Then all of a sudden they heard something like a copter but it turned out to be Jack Spicer. Christie gulped and asked.

"Who's that?" Clay answered her by saying.

"That's Jack, he's a real pain!" Christie had a look of fear on her face, as Jack was starting to speak.

"Well, Well. It seems the newest of the Xiaolin Losers has lost her mind. I wonder where it could be?" He laughed. He then sent his Jack-bots towards her and she froze not knowing what to do. Rai then got in front of her and then kicked major robot butt. Clay was having a time for himself, he was just kicking at the robots then he stopped and meditated for a second. Two robots came at him fast but he moved a split second before they hit him and they smashed into each other. Clay then smiled.

"Now that's how it is done!" Then all of a sudden Dojo with the others appeared. "HEY!" He shouted for Kimiko. Kimiko waved and after Dojo let them off, she went to him.

"The Cure of Osirus is near here!" Clay then looked around.

"Here?" He then thought of the time his dad had that star around his neck. "Oh. Not again!" He said getting angry, he then ran for the ranch but Alliyah got in front of him and smiled.

"Where are you going?" Alliyah got the biggest evil grin Clay ever saw.

"Oh, you evil farment!" Clay said Alliyah then jumped into mid-air and kicked him in the face. Clay then grabbed her leg and threw her as far as he could. "Nice kick!" He said and then ran for his house. Alliyah stopped in mid-air and glared at Clay going, she was about to follow him when Kimiko using the Wings of the Phoenix came in front of her and stopped her.

"If you wanna get him, you're going through me first!" Kimiko said. "FIRE!" She then blasted fireballs from her hand at Alliyah. Alliyah dodged what she could, but then started backing up till her feet hit the ground. Then with her Zodiac Talisman she was able to conjure up a tiger to attack Kimiko. Kimiko using the Wings of the Phoenix was able to dodge every attack the Tiger attempted. The other warriors were helping Raimundo with the bots and protecting Christie from getting hurt. Dav saw Clay run for the house and he decided to follow and help.

"What's going on?" He asked Clay. Clay was still running and saying to him.

"My dad might have the Cure of Osirus. I have to go see." Dav nodded and when they got to the house they saw Clay's dad and mother surrounded by bots. Dav and Clay got rid of the bots in a hurry and then Clay asked. "Do you have the wu dad?" Clay's father looked at him and asked.

"What, another one?" He then looked at his wife who was red. She did have something old from her side of the family. She then went to get it and it was in an old treasure keepsake box she had when she was little. She opened it to find what seemed like a porcelain yellow flower. Clay then held it and asked Dav if it was the wu. Dav nodded and said.

"Yea, that's the Cure of Osirus." They both nodded and told Clay's parents thanks and ran outside to find Jack Spicer with his arms crossed.

"Well, Well. I guess I don't have to go searching for it now." He then quickly flew up and grabbed it. The Shen-gong-wu then glowed and Dav said.

"Pay back time, Jack!" Dav said. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Flame Sabre for your Serpents Tail!" Jack then looked around.

"I don't have it with me." Alliyah then came in and said.

"Yea you do! Here!" She then threw it to him and he grabbed it.

"What about you Clay?" Jack asked. Clay then took his hand off the wu and said.

"One against one will be fine. Dav will wipe the floor with you!" Clay said then turned to Dav and said. "Go get 'em." He then went over to the others and Dav grinned and said.

"Who ever can get the wu first, wins!" They both nodded.

"Gong Ye Tan Pai!" Then everything started changing from desert to what looked like clouds in the sky and at the very end of all the clouds was the Cure of Osirus. Christie couldn't believe her eyes, everything had changed so suddenly. She then looked at Raimundo and asked.

"What's going on?" Rai said.

"A Xiaolin Showdown." Christie was confused, but was even more confused when she changed into her black outfit.

"A Xiaolin… Show…down? And why am I in this black outfit?" Kimiko answered.

"Because in a showdown we need no distractions." May then put her hands to her mouth and shouted.

"DAV! GOOD LUCK!" Aletia waved at him and said the same. Clay then said.

"You can do it partner!" Dav waved at them then Jack and him went started their run for the wu. Dav was running as fast as he could and Jack didn't run. He then said.

"I don't run for nothing." He said and used his flying machine his granny gave him to help rule the world. He then flew as fast as he could to the Wu. Dav glared as Jack went past him and he brought out his Sabre and shouted.

"Flame Sabre!" His sabre got inflamed and he swiped his sword in the direction of Jack. The sword let loose flame shock waves and hit Jack's flying device making the machine unable to work. Jack then fell till he hit another cloud. Dav ran past him as Jack got back up and started following Dav. He then took out his serpents tail and shouted.

"Serpents Tail!" He then came invisible and flew right past him. He then got to the wu but was unable to touch it. "Wha?" He asked himself but Dav was able to get the wu before him and the showdown was over. Dav got two new wu for their victory. Everyone cheered for Dav's victory as he held the two new wu. May hugged him and told him he was wonderful. Dav just blushed. Clay smiled at him and said.

"That was down right a good show." He then went to his mom and dad and said. "We'll we have to get going, I hope to see you guys soon." Aletia and the others stared at Clay's parents.

"Are those Clay's mom and dad?" Aletia asked. Christie smiled.

"Yea, their my Aunt and Uncle." Aletia grinned at her and soon Clay came back to the others. He used the Golden Tiger Claws and swiped the sky. "See ya!" Christie yelled to her family members and off they were to the temple.

Back at Chase's lair, Alliyah and Jack came back empty handed. Alliyah was really mad at Jack and hitting him most of the way. Zalak was standing beside the door and said. "Have a bad time?" He then went up to her and said. "Did that loser, lose everything that you were aiming to have?" Alliyah didn't look at him but said.

"I need to see my brother." She then walked past him and headed to her brother's chambers. Chase was sitting on his throne as he watched Rose play with the Shadow of Fear. He then saw Alliyah come in looking a bit gloomy.

"I see you didn't get the wu." He replied quite softly. "Never you mind that, it wasn't your fault, but know this sister. We will get that wu, and I am counting on you to receive it for me and next time you will be going with Zen and Zalak. They will both be every interesting to watch. Alliyah nodded and looked at the failure behind her, Jack.

"Next time, you won't fail or I'm breaking your bones." Jack winced at the thought and then stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever!" He shouted and walked away. Alliyah then sensed something wrong in the air. It felt like something was coming, but what was it?

As soon as they got back to the temple, everyone got back into their uniform, except for Christie and Raimundo. Christie was giggling and feeling a bit playful and she started bugging Rai. "Got ya!" She said and ran giggling. Rai was getting a bit annoyed and ran after her. Dav and May looked at each other and giggled at them. Aletia rolled her eyes, because soon it was going to be all over. Soon everything was going to go back to the way it was. Christie or Chris was going to be a warrior again, and never smile, and never have fun ever again. Kimiko and Clay smiled at Rai was trying to catch her because she yelled at him that he was it. Soon Rai was able to catch her and he tickled her till she fell over laughing. Rai then helped her up and Master Fung came out of the temple. Master Fung then looked at Raimundo and said.

"I'm sorry Raimundo, but now we have to cure Christie." Rai looked down at his feet and Christie didn't understand why he was upset.

"What's wrong? Soon I'll be better." Rai then looked away as Master Fung answered her.

"You will not remember anything that has happened when we cure you. You will not remember Texas, you will not remember anything. Except for what you were before you lost your memory." Christie looked at Master Fung confused.

"No." She then looked at the ground. "I wont remember? I won't laugh, I won't smile?" She then looked like she was going to cry. Master Fung then shook his head.

"No, you will not remember anything." Christie put her hands to her face and started to cry, she then ran away from them. They followed her and she stopped. Master Fung then said. "We need the Warrior of Earth back. We need to win this war. We need you." She then looked at Master Fung, then at Clay, then at Raimundo. She then looked down and said.

"Okay." She then looked up at all her friends. "Goodbye." Then Rai was given the Shen-Gong-Wu and he held it out.

"Cure of Osirus!" A beam of light hit Christie and she fell to her knees, Raimundo gasped as he felt his chest hurt; now nothing was ever going to be what he wanted. The girl he started to have feelings for left him. Now he would never have a chance to be with her. She would hurt him and refuse to be near him. He thought it was the end to do anything now. Christie then got up and looked at everyone. Something felt different, though. She looked down and she saw she was wearing a dress.

"What the?" She asked herself. "Why am I in a dress?" She then got up and ran to her room, everyone just stared at her leaving but Raimundo. He didn't look at her, or watch her leave. He gave Kimiko the Cure of Osirus to put in the vault and he went to go think. May saw this and ran after him to maybe have some girl chat in his system. Kimiko and Clay went to go put the new wues in the vault, Dav went off to do some chores, and Aletia followed Chris. Chris was in her room and changed back into her black stealth suit, She was mumbling to herself and turned to see Aletia there. "What happened to me?" Aletia looked down and said.

"Basically you lost your memory, and I won't tell you anything else, because it will embarrass you." Chris glared at her and looked at herself. How could she fall victim to a wu. She trained to hard not to let this happen to her. Aletia left her alone as all Chris wanted to do was be alone for a while. She then felt her hair and felt something holding her hair back. She took it out and looked more carefully at it. It was a burette, but where did she get it from? She then remember something about Texas….but….

/Flashback/

"I dunno, my hair will get in my face, it's already bugging me." She said trying to hold her hair in place. Rai then smiled as he brought this along.

"Actually I got you something for your hair before we let for Texas." She blinked and blushed a little.

"What is it? And why didn't you give it to me earlier?" Rai then blushed putting his hand behind his head.

"Well, one I didn't want to be made fun of, and I prefer to…." He then trailed off not really wanting to finish that sentence or that thought. He just went into his pocket and grabbed the burette. He brought it out and gave it to her; she looked at it and smiled. It was so pretty. It was a deep blue burette with two silver hearts on it. Christie then put it in her hair and got the hair out of her eye. She smiled at Rai and said.

"Thanks.." She blushed.

/End Flashback/

"Raimundo." She said to herself softly. "He gave me this burette. But why?" She then put the burette in her pocket and went outside. She walked for a little while then saw Raimundo and May talking.

May went up to Rai after he went to sit down. "You okay?" She asked him as she sat down next to him. Rai didn't really say anything. So May stayed quiet for a moment then said. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will be okay." Rai shook his head.

"I do care for her a lot, but now that she went back to her former self. She doesn't remember everything that we did, nothing that I hold dear." May smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not all that bad." Rai then blushed and said.

"Whatever, nothing will be right again." He then got up and walked away.

Over in the kitchen Dav was cleaning the dishes and Kimiko came in a little bit later to help. Dav and her were talking about something when he took a look outside to find May and Raimundo talking, then the kiss. He dropped the plate he was cleaning; he was in total shock. He backed away from the window and put down the towel he was using to dry them Kimiko looked at him after he dropped the dish.

"Are you okay?" He didn't answer but walked away. His best friend and the girl he liked.

'How could he, he likes one girl, but he takes another.' He felt like he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He walked out to find Clay working on his Ty-Chi and Aletia going to her room. He just sat down and looked at his feet. What was he going to do now? Chris looked at the two and saw Raimundo walk off. May felt bad for him but didn't follow. May then saw Chris staring at her, which scared her.

"Oh Chris." She said. "Hi!" Chris did a nod and then went her own way. After everyone settled down after such a long day Master Fung then had everyone come into the mediation hall to talk. As they sat there waiting for Master Fung to enter, Dav was glaring at Raimundo who was just not looking at nothing in particular and Chris was just completely embarrassed for the way she might of looked and acted while she didn't remember anything. She just kept looking down at her feet, not wanting to look at anyone else. Clay was upset too, because she didn't remember meeting his mom and dad, or anything that happened. Master Fung then came into the room and sat down with his students.

"Now, young ones. Now that we have all of our dragons. We must talk." All the dragons listened carefully as their Master spoke. "With all the warriors together, it is time that we confront out enemy." Rai smiled at the thought.

'We're going to kick butt!' He said mostly to himself. Master Fung then stood up and said.

"Please go to the Chase's fortress and confront him. We have to try and get Omi back!" Everyone nodded and got up. They were no sooner on Dojo flying towards the fortress and of course this was Chris' first time on a flying dragon, so she was basically holding on for dear life. As soon as they got to Chase's domain, Dojo went down in size and went under Clay's hat shacking as a leaf. Chris glared at the door that was actually a wall.

"Is there suppose to be a door here?" She asked questioning the dragon. Dojo looked from under Clay's hat and said.

"Yes there is, I just….um… have no clue how to open it." Chris just groaned at him and started feeling the walls. After a while of looking she found the switch and the door popped opened. There standing at the door was Omi.

"Omi!" Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and May shouted. Chris, Dav, and Aletia shrugged at each other, and then realized it was the original warrior of Water standing before them. May ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Omi! I thought you were lost to us!" She cried but Omi pushed her away.

"Sister, please…I cannot." She looked at Omi confused.

"Wha…?" She said not understanding what was going on. Omi looked down and said.

"You must go, before Chase knows that you have come. His sister sensed your coming, but I was able to confuse them for awhile." Kimiko went up to him and said.

"Why don't you just leave?" Omi looked down.

"I cannot." Chris then came in and said.

"It was that oath, huh?" Omi nodded at her. "What will it take to bring you back?" Omi was silent "Either you tell us something that will help us, or…" She said bringing out her sword. "I'll have to kill you." Everyone was shocked by how aggressive she was being then May stepped in front of her brother.

"You kill my brother, you kill me first!" Dav was in shock.

"May!" Omi just looked down at the ground not saying anything. Kimiko then came up and said.

"Omi, remember that time you said you saw how do get rid of evil for good?" Omi looked at her and said.

"I cannot tell." Everyone was discouraged, and then Chris thought of something.

"Don't tell, write." Omi was confused a second but she was right. He then brought out a piece of what looked like scroll paper and started writing it down. He then said.

"It's going to be in a rhyme so neither you or Chase can understand, but you will eventually get it." He finished writing and Chris read it out loud.

On the other side of the Earth where the pilgrims rested, in the here and now it was sented. The largest city in that nation, you will find many stations. In the vast plains, where there are no trains. You will find a wolf fighting a tiger. One is without the other, but one is the brother. Find the one with the light, the heart will show you the light. Remember this… The light is the only thing that can defeat the darkness.

Chris looked at Omi and Omi bowed and walked back into Chase's layer. Raimundo then asked. "What was that?" Chris then said.

"Our clue."

On the other side of the world a girl was helping her mother take in some of the clothes that were outside. "Thanks hunny." He mother said and the girl smiled.

"Your welcome mom." Her mother then looked around.

"Where is your brother?" The girl looked around and said.

"He's been missing for some time, mother." The girl said. Then all of a sudden another woman came up to them and said.

"Hi Jillian, how are you today? Is your brother here?" The girl named Jillian shook her head 'no' and said.

"He's missing; we have no clue where he is." The woman was quite upset about that, she could have really used his help. He was a big strong boy, and she needed help lifting a very heavy object.

"Well, if you find him Jillian, please tell me." Jillian nodded and went into her house. Her brother has been missing for quite a many days. She had no clue where he went, she missed him terribly. She then sat down at the computer and started looking through the web, checking her e-mail and looking at some stories. She then looked at the door.

"Josh, where are you?"

Smurf-Chan: AWWWW! I'm done with the fourth chapter; I never thought I would be done with it. It was the longest chapter I ever written and I wrote more than I thought. This Chapter is 25 pages. : P the others were only 11 or 12. Heh. Well anyway, I hope it wasn't to… um… dumb. Enjoy it and the next chapter will be. The Finding of the Light.


	6. The Finding of the Light

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

The Finding of the Light

"Our first clue?" Rai asked. "It doesn't even make since, and it's not a very good rhyme either." Christie looked at Raimundo and said.

"That's the point." She said looking back at the paper, and then put it in her pocket. Then as the warriors were about to leave, Alliyah came through the door and said.

"Well, Well." She said and everyone turned to face her. "Omi, you said that I was imagining things and that they wouldn't come." She then grinned. "But look, they are here." She then put her hand on the little warrior and said. "Are you sure you're on our side? Did you not pledge an oath to my brother?" Omi looked down and did not say anything. Chris then glared and said.

"He wanted to fight, but we chose to leave." Alliyah laughed.

"Don't lie for him." As Alliyah spoke Zen and Zalak came from behind, Zen looking down and gloomy and Zalak had an evil grin on his face. Alliyah looked at Zen and said. "They need to be punished. Go get them." Zalak stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"My pleasure!" Zen just stood where he was and brought out his Katana. Alliyah grinned and said.

"I guess I won't have to worry about you anymore, come Omi." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "My brother needs to see you." And they walked off. Rai gritted his teeth as Omi was gone to them again. Chris then glared at Zalak, she didn't like his feel; it was like seeing pure evil, but dipped into much worse. This was the worst aura she had ever felt.

"Who are you?" She asked Zalak. Zalak with his teeth showing of blood replied.

"Someone who will kill you!" He then charged at her. Her teeth gritted as he charged and collided with her. She tried to reach for her sword, but was unable to. He was fast, much faster than Chris. He was on top of her trying to claw her and bite her, anything to taste her blood. She was holding him back as much as her strength would allow.

"Chris!" Rai said trying to run to her aide, but Zalak was able to kick him and send him flying to where he was. Chris saw him trying to help, and said.

"I can take care of him! Take care of the other one!" She then kicked Zalak in the face to get him off of her. She rolled on her back and got out her sword and held it towards his face. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath and stay calm.

"You're scared, aren't you?" He teased and then swiped at her sword to get it away from his neck. He then tried to claw her, but Chris back flipped to avoid the hit. She then held her sword in front of herself and said.

"I'm not scared of anything!" She then charged at him, and then swung her sword at him, but he was able to catch her sword and then break it. She then looked in shock at her handle and the little remaining piece of her sword she had. The rest fell like glass towards the ground. "My sword!" Chris said then looked up to see Zalak about to hit her. She then backed away, and then threw her remaining sword at his face. He then tried to dodge, but the sword scratched his cheek. He just grinned, and wiped off the blood.

"Ooooo… that hurt." He said and then went after her. She dodged and then went to kick him in the face, but he grabbed her leg and held her in mid-air. She was now upside down and was trying so hard to get out of his grasp. Trying to use her other leg to hit him, but he held her arms length away. After Rai tried to help Chris and she told him to get the other guy. Rai nodded and went after Zen. Zen gave a little nod and charged for Raimundo. Rai using his wind power shouted.

"Typhoon BOOM!" He then clapped his hands together and tried to blow him away, but Zen was able to stay where he was and then he took out his Kunai daggers and threw them at Raimundo, who got out of the way just in time. Aletia got out her huge sword and ran towards Zen, swiping at him, but every time she swiped he was able to dodge out of the way. Zen was kinda shocked that Aletia was trying to hurt him, but it was true they were both on different sides. So he brought out his Katana and tried to swipe at her, but it did not work, because every time he swiped she turned to air. He growled.

"How can you do that?" He asked, but she just grinned turn back to solid form and kicked him in the face. He then flew and hit the wall were he lay there until they heard a yell. The yell came from Chris as Zalak was holding her over the edge. Her still trying to escape his grasp but failing miserably.

"CHRIS!" Rai and Clay shouted, but before they could do anything, Zalak let her go and she fell down the mountain. She kept falling till she brought out her Gauntlets of Tebigong and shouted their name.

"GAUNTLETS OF TEBIGONG!" The spikes came out and she hit the wall of the mountain, rocks flying as she was able to stop. There was still a ways to go to fall, but she was able to halt that and stay where she was thanks to the Gauntlets of Tebigong. The only problem was she wasn't strong enough to hold that position for long. She tried to grasp the Gauntlets as tight as she could before she lost her strength. She looked up to find Raimundo and Clay looking over the mountain to see if she was okay. Rai then shouted.

"CHRIS!" She then glared. "You okay?"

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" She yelled and then said. "Help! I'm slipping!" She was losing strength fast and couldn't hold on for long. Rai then looked at Clay and said.

"I need to use your rope." Clay then looked a bit confused.

"Why?" Rai then said.

"Well, what I need you to do is use your rope to tie around me and then lower me down the mountain till I get to Chris, and when I have her, you pull us up. Okay?" Clay then nodded and tied the rope around Raimundo and slowly lowered him down the mountain. He then looked at Kimiko and said.

"Make sure they don't interrupt us!" Kimiko nodded and said.

"Keep them busy!" Everyone then looked at Zalak and Zen to make sure they didn't do anything funny. Zalak then went over to his brother and said.

"To much for you?" Zen rubbed his head and then pushed his brother away.

"Get away from me, I have a job to do." He then got up and looked at May, her staff at ready and he charged at her. She jumped and swiped at his feet with her staff, but he jumped and then turned his katana towards her head. She used the staff to block; she then looked up and grinned. She then pointed her hand up and sprayed him with heavy amounts of water. She then ran to Dav who held out his Sabre C24's, his handguns, and then fired shots at Zen and Zalak. Zen saw them come and did a spinning move with his katana and was able to deflect the shots. He then fell to the ground and held himself up with his hand and holding his katana to his side. He then grinned and looked at Dav. Dav groaned and put his Sabre C24's away and then held out his Flame Sabre. Zen then came charging towards Dav and May, Dav then jumped into the air and shouted.

"Inferno Strike!" and then did a forward flip and landed back on the ground, pounding his feet into the ground that pushed up a wall of flame towards Zen and his brother. Zen then ran trying to avoid the attack. While Dav and May fought Zen, Aletia was trying to hit Zalak with her huge sword, but Zalak was able to dodge then kicked Aletia hard in the chest and sent her flying towards the wall. He then went at her and was about to make a final blow when Zen saw that he was trying to kill her, he then ran in front of her to try and protect her from the blow. The only problem was that it didn't stop Zalak from trying to hit her, he kept going with his attack, but when he collided his claws into Zen's abdomen it went straight through him. Zen's eyes widen as Zalak slowly took out his claws to find no blood of his brothers, nor of Aletia's. Zalak looked at Zen and at the girl in shock; but he wasn't the only one in shock. Zen stood in shock as well that his brother tried to kill him to get to Aletia and found himself alive, and… looked like…a projection.

"Wha..?" He said to himself then felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Aletia, her eyes closed and her using her skills to save both her and Zen. She had changed both of them into wind. She then opened her eyes and slowly took her hand off of Zen, which made them solid again. She looked down embarrassed not able to look him in the eyes. She had saved his life; he would somehow have to return the favor. All the while the others were keeping the two brothers busy, Clay was slowing lowering Raimundo down in order to save Chris. When Rai got to where she was he then said.

"Give me your hand!" Chris looked at the gauntlets then at Raimundo's hand. She then looked down at what awaited her at the bottom of the mountain. It was too much of a risk; she did not have any flying shen-gong-wu, the items she had spread out of the group, she just took two back, the Gauntlets of Tebigong, and the Daggers of Teimami. Kimiko had her Wings of the Phoenix, and May still had her Scroll of Casca.

"I can't." She said looking down at the mountain, but her hands were still slipping, her hands were now bleeding. Raimundo gritted his teeth and then used his wind power to help lift her up. It was after all one of the things he learned in training. Levitation. He made a small tornado on the bottom of Chris that levitated her long enough to undo the spikes of her Gauntlets and then grab a hold of her. She was able to put one hand behind his neck and the other on the rope. Chris couldn't help herself but blush; it was weird being so close to Rai. She usually never had anyone so close before. Raimundo then nodded to Clay to pull them up. Clay did so and brought them up pretty fast which made them crash on the ground when coming but thanks to the others for making the brothers busy. Clay was gasping for air, and so were Raimundo and Chris. Raimundo then had a thought.

"Where's Dojo?" Clay then went bug eyed.

"That's right, we could of used him to save Chris!" He bonked his head with his hand. Dojo then came from under Clay's hat and said.

"Sorry, I was napping. What happened?" Clay and Raimundo growled. Chris just dusted herself off. She then looked at Clay and Raimundo and said.

"Thanks.." She then looked down and blushed, she then felt around her pocket and brought out that clip she had from before and put it in her hair so her hair wouldn't get in her face. Rai then saw the clip and was gawking in surprise.

"She… remembers.." He whispered. She then looked at Raimundo after putting the clip in her hair and said.

"Thanks… Raimundo." She said in a whisper then did a little smile and then looked at Zalak who was looking at his brother and Aletia.

"So, this girl is important to you, heh?" He said quite rudely. Zen was still in front of Aletia, guarding her from his brother. "Are you sure you're on the right side, brother?"

"I won't let you kill anyone…" He said glaring at his brother. "No one deserves to die." Zalak just grinned as his brother was showing weakness.

"Everyone deserves to die, especially by my hand!" Zen's eyes bugged.

"Please Zalak!" Chris couldn't take anymore and stepped up.

"If you wanna fight, you fight me." She then looked at Aletia. "Leave Aletia alone." Zalak just looked at Chris with a grin and then replied.

"I guess you really want to die." Chris glared and replied.

"No, I just want you to leave my friends alone." Everyone gasped as Chris said 'Friend'. No one thought Chris thought any of them were her friends. Zalak then grinned.

"Well, this will be fun!" And charged right at her, Chris was at stance, but because she didn't have her sword, she had nothing to give her an advantage. She then used her attack.

"Seismic Punch!" She pounded at the ground, but he dodged and went behind her. He then scratched at her backside, which made her sword sheathe strap brake and fall from her back and made her jacket into taters. Chris then looked at her use to be favorite jacket and took it off. She then glared at Zalak and said.

"I liked that jacket." He then grinned.

"Like that sword?" Chris then growled took out some ninja stars and threw them at Zalak, but he dodged and quickly went up to Chris and grabbed her neck. Chris then grabbed his hand as he was choking her. "How do you like this?" He then started to lift her in the air, making it very difficult to breathe.

"Gasp…ack.." As Chris was starting to lose conciseness, her eyes going glassy as she stared into the eyes of this mad man. Rai couldn't believe what was going on; neither could anyone else for that matter. Chris was being choked to death, Rai tried to help but Chris held her hand out motioning him no. She possibly didn't want them to get hurt. Zen couldn't take anymore of what his brother was doing and tried to get him to release his captive.

"Stop it!" But Zalak just punched him out of the way. "There's more we can do than kill!" Zen said wiping his face. Zalak just grinned and said.

"I agree!" He then held his hand at Chris' abdomen and out of his hand came a small silver orb, of what looked like a ball of energy and then thrust it at her. She then flew from his hand and with the power of the orb made her crash into a pillar, which made her go right through it and then at the wall behind it. She crashed hard taking all the wind out of her. She then fell face down on the ground, she didn't move. Rai and Clay then ran to her and turned her over, blood was coming from her mouth and she wasn't moving.

"We have to leave! NOW!" Clay said and took Dojo from his hat and Dojo went giant. Aletia looked at Chris and felt it was all her fault that Chris got hurt, but she ran to Dojo like the others. Rai went and grabbed Chris who was starting to regain conscious, he put her hand over his shoulder and started to walk towards Dojo, he then looked behind him to see Zen tried to keep his brother from following them. Zalak glared at his brother who was standing in his way.

"Get away from me wolf!" Zen glared.

"Don't do anything stupid. We could of put them in a dungeon, but no, you just had to kill." Zalak then turned around to go back to the entrance then looked behind him and said.

"You just watch yourself, my brother." He then went on into the lair and Zen followed him. Zen then stopped and watched the warriors leave, and saw Aletia turn to look at him. He then followed his brother, but as he was going in he saw Rose by the door grinning ear to ear.

"Not scared of anything, huh?" Her grin turned more evil, Zen just looked at her a bit confused but went on to Chase's throne room.

As soon as the Xiaolin Warriors got to the temple, Clay and Raimundo were helping Chris off of Dojo. Chris was just coming to, groaning and moaning from her injuries. Master Fung came when he saw Dojo come and saw his warriors bruised and hurt. "What happened? And where is Omi?" He said in shock and looking around for Omi. "I'm guessing you couldn't get him to return?" Kimiko was the first to answer him and said rubbing her arm.

"No Master, we couldn't, and we got into a bit of trouble." Master Fung's eyes bugged.

"Trouble?" He then looked at the unconscious Chris. "Oh dear, we're in deeper trouble than I thought." He then waved Clay and Raimundo over to the rooms, as they walked, Master Fung was looking at her condition. Rai and Clay then helped Chris into her room and on her bed. Master Fung then looked her over and saw a huge gash on her arm and what looked like a bit of bone sticking out. Chris was breathing hard, now fully awake and feeling the full amount of pain she was dealing with. "Chris you broke your arm." Master Fung said. Chris then replied.

"Yea, it happens." She said then took in a long breath and laid back down. "So, how do we fix the problem?" Master Fung then looked at Dojo, who had just came in from downsizing and said to the little dragon.

"Bring the Cure of Osirus." Dojo nodded and Rai looked at Master Fung weirdly.

"Why that wu?" Master Fung came closer to Chris' side and checked to see if anything else was broken.

"Because the Cure of Osirus isn't just for Amnesia, it's also for any illness, or broken bones, or.." He said pointing to Chris' bruises and gashes. "Or opened flesh. To bring perfect health." Rai nodded as Dojo came in with the yellow trinket, Master Fung then held it and said. "Cure of Osirus." Chris was then brought back to perfect health, even though her clothes were pretty tattered still. She sat up and flexed her once broken arm and then put it into a fist. She then looked at it, and then frowned. "Anything wrong?" Master Fung said noticing the frown. Chris sighed and said.

"My sword. It was broken in the battle." Master Fung nodded and said.

"You can always get another one. Why don't you go tomorrow and get yourself a new one." Chris nodded, she would be able to get a chance to find another sword, and that made her smile.

"Thank you Master Fung." She said and sat up, but felt a bit dizzy. Master Fung then said.

"Don't over do it, we were able to cure you, but you were knocked around a lot. Your head needs a chance to unwind itself." Chris held her head and then laid back down. Master Fung then nodded to Clay and Raimundo that they could leave. So they went out of the room and walked towards where everyone else was. As they walked Raimundo said.

"I wonder what that rhyme meant." Clay looked at Raimundo and then looked down.

"I dunno, well… let me think." Clay then thought and said.

"Remember where is said. 'On the other side of the Earth where the pilgrims rested.'" Rai nodded and said.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with anything?" Clay then said.

"Hey, dummy it has everything to do with it. The Pilgrims rested in America trying to get away from the English. So it means, the light is in America somewhere." Rai just crossed his arms.

"Well, then smart one, what is this light? Omi wasn't to clear on that." Clay then scratched his chin.

"In the rhyme it said to look for a wolf fighting a tiger."

"So, we need to find a wolf?" Clay looked down at his feet and said.

"I dunno, I guess so." Rai then stopped as they went outside into the sun and then replied.

"So, we're looking for a wolf with the light. I guess an animal can have this light." Clay then said mostly to himself.

"Unless, it's some kind of element." Rai didn't hear him and walked over to the other warriors. Dav just glared at him and walked over to Kimiko's side to not be near him. Raimundo had no clue Dav was upset at him. Kimiko then asked Rai if Chris was going to be okay. Rai nodded and said that she was better, but she needed to rest. Kimiko nodded as Master Fung came out and said.

"It is late now, I think it would be a good idea if everyone recovered from the battle and go to bed." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for their rooms.

Back at Chase's layer, Chase was sitting on his chair with his head resting on his fist, looking at Omi, who was looking at the ground. "So what happened?" Alliyah stepped forward and replied.

"I found Omi talking to the Xiaolin Warriors. He must be trying to help them." Chase raised an eyebrow to his sister and said.

"Have prove?" Alliyah just looked at her brother in shock and then looked at a grinning Omi.

"Yea! Have prove?" He then went up to Chase's side and said. "I did pledge an Oath after all." Chase then looked at the little warrior at his side.

"You never told them?" Omi looked at him square in the eye.

"I never 'told' them." Chase grinned and then looked at his sister pouting with her arms crossed. She never did like Omi and was trying anything possible to get rid of him, that was possibly why he never believed her. Zen and Zalak came in with Rose by their side. Of course Rose was having a time of her life thinking of ways to scare the pants off of the strong warriors. Chase saw her grinning and said.

"Anything of interest?" She nodded and said.

"I'm gonna scare them." She said with her evil smile. Chase just smiled at her and asked.

"How's that?" She got out the Shadow of Fear and said.

"They're not scared of anything huh? We'll see." Chase nodded and said.

"Zen, Zalak, go with Rose and make sure their dreams turn to nightmares and while you are there, get the Cure of Osirus." He grinned of evil as Rose and the brothers went out to do their scare tactic.

It was night at the Xiaolin Temple and everyone was asleep, or in deep meditation. As Rose and the brothers came toward the sleeping place of the new warriors, they heard light snoring from the dragon Dojo sleeping on his little pillow right beside the door. Rose looked at the brothers with a glare and put her finger to her mouth and said. "Shhhhh." Zalak mocked her as she went forward and he did a weird face, Zen glared at his brother and smacked him in the head. Zalak had a little bit of pain but didn't say anything. Zen looked around and said silently.

"I'm going to find the wu we're looking for. Make sure the warriors know their fear." Rose glared at him for telling her what to do with her ability. She stuck out her tongue at him and then edged on till they came in contact with one of their sleeping adversaries. It just happened to be May, Rose put her finger to her mouth again and made the same jester and she slipped into May's mind, as she left Zalak mocked her again by opening his mouth and mimicking words. Soon, it seemed May was having a nightmare, groaning and moaning in her sleep. Soon Rose came out and grinned, she had opened up May's nightmare and was now able to use it. She then went to the next victim and it was Dav. She did the same thing and it seemed the same thing happened. She then came out of his mind confused. Zalak asked her what was wrong and she replied.

"A lot of people are scared of man-eating spiders." She then went on to her next victim which was Aletia. Did the same thing as she had done the others and slipped out and replied. "She knows our master." Zalak grinned evilly at Aletia; this was the girl Zen was so lovey about. He could just kill her right now, but Rose could since what he was planning and put her arm in front of him. "Don't ruin my moment!" She said in a harsh whisper, which by then Aletia was groaning and moaning and what seemed to be little yelps in her sleep. Rose then nudged him to go to the last warrior before someone woke up from their nightmares. Last one of Chris she seemed to be resting peacefully; until Rose went into her mind and unlocked the nightmare she had been having for years. Chris turned over and started to groan. Rose then started walking towards the door, but Zalak looked at the other three warriors.

"Why not them?" He did a harsh whisper; Rose turned to look at the other remaining warriors and said.

"They did that once before, those warriors concurred their nightmares, it wouldn't work now." She said making him sound like an idiot. Zalak growled as they stepped outside, Zen had gotten the wu they had came for and they soon departed. May then woke up from her nightmare, sweat dripping down her face, she sighed in knowing it was just a dream, but it still scared her. She quietly slipped out of bed and changed into her temple robes, then walked outside. It was a cool night in China; all the stars seemed to be shining. May picked up her pole and walked over to part of the training ground with poles sticking out of the ground. A place to learn balance, one of the skills she was good at. There were Focus, Balance, Chi, Ability, Courage, Fortuity, Skill, and Strength. Chris was of Focus, May is of Balance, Omi was of Chi, Aletia is of Ability, Dav is of Courage, Kimiko was Fortuity, Rai was of Skill, and Clay was of Strength. Each has an ability to contribute. As May jumped onto one of the polls, she tied a blindfold around her eyes. This way she was able to sense where she was to go. She did a kick and went to another pole, she did this with complete balance, and then she felt something near. She jabbed at the unknown aura with her poll and took off her blindfold to find that she had almost stuck her poll clear through Dav's neck. She got wide eyed and took the poll away from his neck and jumped down.

"Oh Dav! You okay?" Dav rubbed his neck and said.

"I'm alive." May gave a bit of a giggle and said.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Dav then sat down on a near-by bench and said.

"I guess you didn't." Dav said looking at the blindfold around her neck. May followed his eyes and took off the blindfold.

"Yea.." She blushed. Dav then looked away then back and said.

"Why are you up?" May then sat down beside him and said.

"I could ask you the same thing." Dav blushed and said.

"I had a nightmare." May blinked and pointed to herself.

"Me too!" Dav then raised his eyebrow and looked at May confused.

"Both of us have a nightmare at the same time." He then crossed his arms. "That's weird." May looked at her feet and replied.

"Yea, I know." She then looked back at Dav and then asked. "So, what was your nightmare?" Dav blushed and looked at his shoes.

"I don't wanna talk about my nightmare." May then blinked and looked away.

"It could help to talk about it." She then smiled. "I'll tell you about my dream. I had a nightmare about man-eating spiders. I never liked Spiders." Dav then looked at May a little shocked and said.

"Me… too." He then looked away. "Are we dreaming the same?" May blushed.

"I dunno." She then looked up to see the sun was coming over the mountains. "Well, we better start making breakfast and doing our chores. Master Fung is possibly up already." Dav then looked at his feet and got up and stretched. He retied his belt and nodded.

"Yea, I'm making eggs."

Back at Chase's layer Zen presented the wu to his master. "As you can see we have brought the wu that you were looking for my master." Chase then went over and grabbed the wu and looked at it with wonder.

"They surely don't guard their temple very well do they?" He did a little laugh and then Jack came in and said.

"What a nice evil laugh." Chase then glared.

"What are you doing here you baboon?" Jack then blinked.

"Is that my new nickname?" Alliyah glared at him and replied.

"No, it's what you are!" Jack then moped a little bit then replied.

"I'm not a baboon!" He then said. "They are big and stupid with a red butt!" Alliyah glared and said.

"Yep, that's what you are." He groaned.

"CHASE!" Chase then look at the two argue and said.

"I can't help it if you are a baboon." Jack just crossed his arms. Then Wuya came in with Josh right at her side.

"There is a new wu that has come out." Chase then groaned.

"I'm not getting anymore wu, all the wu we need are right here." Wuya groaned.

"We need Wu to rule the world!" Chase then said.

"Fine go get your stupid wu, just stop talking to me." Chase said then stopped in his tracks as he remembered something. "Oh, I did promise Zen and Zalak to go get the next Wu, I almost forgot." He then went over to Alliyah and said. "Take the brothers with you and let Rose tag along, we'll see how the nightmares got to the other warriors." Alliyah groaned as she had to take Zalak, but at least she could take her crush and Rose. Zalak went over to Alliyah and said.

"You and me are all the way." Alliyah then took his arm and let it drop.

"Don't touch me." Zalak grinned as she was still playing this game, but glared at Zen, his stupid brother. Now was the perfect time to tell his 'new' master about Zen's little secret. Zalak walked over to Chase and said.

"My master, I need to tell you something about your dear Zen." Chase looked at Zalak and said.

"Do not keep anything from me, what is it?" Zalak grinned as Zen looked down in despair.

"Zen is able to change into a wolf when ever he wishes, He changes at night, but he is able to keep it under control. Unless…" He started making Chase wonder what he was going to say.

"Well, spit it out." Zalak continued.

"Unless, you get the Lunar Locket and make him obey. You see, he has certain feelings for a certain girl at a certain temple. He might betray us." Chase then glared and looked at Zen, then at Zalak. Alliyah then piped in.

"He won't. I'll make sure of it." Chase then looked at his little sister taking defense for Zen.

"Fine. Make sure he doesn't, and go get that wu. Don't waste my time." He then went into his vault that he kept the wu and brought out the Lunar Locket and threw it to Alliyah. "Use it, just in case." Zen looked at the ground and said nothing. Alliyah then started walking towards the door and the others followed to find the wu.

Back at the temple, Dav was making eggs and May was setting the dishes, everything was getting ready for a most delicious meal. Kimiko was the first to wake up in the morning and help them out, Then Clay, and Rai to help make the pancakes. Then the last ones to come up were Chris and Aletia. Chris was rubbing her head and Aletia looked a bit glum. "Hey, sleepy heads." Dav said then noticed Aletia ignore him and just sit down. "You okay?" He asked her taking a seat beside her. She looked down at the table and said.

"I had a nightmare." Dav then smiled at her and replied.

"Join the club." Rai then looked at his mate and said.

"You all had nightmares?" May and Dav nodded. Chris then sat down on the other side of Aletia and replied.

"I had a nightmare too. I hardly slept." Rai then looked at Clay then Kimiko.

"It kinda sounds like you guys were visited by the Shadow of Fear. Did Spicer enter your dreams?" Chris looked at Rai and said.

"Red haired, weird fellow?" Rai nodded and Chris then said. "Nope." Rai scratched his head and looked at Kimiko and Clay who just shrugged. Dojo then came in and said.

"A Shen-Gong-Wu!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the little dragon. Everyone gathered around the table at the scroll that showed what wu had come up. "This wu is called the Saiping of Tongues." Kimiko, Clay, and Rai were confused.

"Saiping of Tongues?" Kimiko said. "Don't we already have that wu?" Dojo then said.

"No… not the Tongue of Saiping, that wu is to talk to animals. The Saiping of Tongues enables you to talk in different languages." Kimiko blinked.

"Wow! That's cool! Just to late for me, I had to learn English the hard way." Chris looked at the scroll and said.

"Well, we should get going before they show up." Chris then brought out the Golden Tiger Claws and said. "Unfortunately, I have a sword I have to get. But as soon as I get it, I'll return. Where's the wu going to be at?" Dojo said.

"I think it's in Japan somewhere." Kimiko jumped for joy.

"YES! Good old home town!" Chris nodded and was about to leave when she looked at Aletia and said.

"Aletia, I would like it if you would come with me." Aletia gulped and nodded her okay. Rai then came up and said.

"I'll go too." Chris then held him back and said.

"No." Rai was getting angry.

"Why?" Chris then said.

"You need to find the wu, no offence or anything but I need to talk to Aletia alone." Aletia groaned and sunk in her chair. Chris then swiped the Golden Tiger Claws and Aletia and her went through it. Everyone else watched as they left and was about to walk out the door when Master Fung came in and said that a wu was gone. Rai and the others looked at the vault. Only one wu was missing and that was the Cure of Osirus.

"Well, I guess they didn't come just to scare us." Rai said then looked at the other and said "Well, them." He said pointing to Dav and May. Master Fung then said.

"Be careful warriors, with that wu he will be able to wipe all the Xiaolin Masters easily." Everyone nodded. "Go get that wu. I will guard the temple." Kimiko then looked at the group.

"We also, better find this light fast. Let's go!" She shouted and then they all got on Dojo and went to Japan.

As soon as Chris and Aletia got to their destination Chris started looking around for a new sword. Aletia followed unsure of what she was really doing there. Chris then picked up what looked like a katana with a aqua handle. "You see, it is good to have a sword that has the blade in the handle. It means it's ready for battle, the other kind is just for show." She then swiped the katana around a couple of times and then looked at Aletia. "What do you think?" Aletia just nodded and said.

"It looks good." Chris nodded and said.

"I like this sword, I think I'll get it." She then noticed a pair of daggers that looked like the blade she carried. "Wow, these daggers." She said picking them up. Aletia smiled.

"You would have the set!" Chris smiled.

"I think I'll get these too." Aletia then noticed the daggers at Chris' side.

"But what about the Daggers of Teimami?" Chris looked at them and detached them from her belt.

"Their mostly for the wind element." Aletia then smiled and said.

"Are you going to give them to Raimundo?" Chris shook her head 'no' and said.

"He already has a sword, so you can have the daggers." Aletia took them and smiled at Chris.

"I thought you hated me." Aletia said taking a closer look at the daggers. Chris then put her new katana on her back with a satchel and put her new daggers on her belt and replied.

"I don't hate you, to be honest you're more like me. We have this bond that ties us together. I feel we understand each other better than anyone else." Aletia was confused.

"But what about Raimundo?" Chris blinked them blushed and then wiped it off.

"What about Raimundo?"

"I thought you guys liked each other." Chris was silent. "And what about Clay?"

"Clay's my cousin. Of course I like him but that's not the point." Chris then pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and said. "Let's get going, we have a tongue to get."

"You mean wu." Chris shrugged and said.

"Same thing." She then used the Golden Tiger Claws and they were gone.

At Japan Dojo was just coming in for a landing, as soon as he did he shrunk down to his little size and went under Clay's hat. Kimiko looked around her hometown smiling ear to ear. "YAY! Back in Tokyo!" She had her hair in black but with pink highlights and wore her Goth gear. Rai then looked at the girl a little weird.

"Why are you wearing that?" She smiled and put her hair into a ponytail.

"Goth is popular in Japan. That and being unique." She slowly walked around Tokyo square; everyone was talking Japanese and talking on their cell phones. Rai looked around and said.

"A lot of people talk on their cell phones here, why? Don't they have a phone at home?" Kimiko glared at Raimundo.

"No they do, but it's cheaper to get a cell phone." Rai just looked at her weirdly then looked at his mate Dav.

"Dude, isn't that weird?" Dav glared at him and stepped away from him.

"Not as weird as you." Rai looked at his buddy weirdly.

"Dude, what's up?" Dav just looked away, and Rai glared. "Fine be that way." He then looked back at Dojo underneath Clay's hat.

"So, where's this wu?" Dojo looked from under the hat and said.

"I dunno, it got moved." Everyone looked in shock at Dojo.

"You mean, you left it out in the open where someone could take it?" Kimiko said getting angry. "Well, where are we supposed to find it?" At that point a while away, Chris and Aletia came through the hole and found the other warriors close by. Aletia smiled and said.

"HEY!" She grinned and ran up to them. Everyone was happy that Chris and Aletia came so that they all could find the wu and not have to worry about short numbers. Chris looked around Japan and said.

"So, where is this wu?" Kimiko looked bummed and said.

"Dojo said that someone already has it." Chris looked shocked then glared at the little dragon.

"Where is it?" She asked the little dragon crossing her arms. Dojo sweated and then said in a soft voice.

"I dunno..ACK!" He hid as Chris growled, he then came out after nothing bad happened to him and said. "I bet if we looked around the city, we'll find this wu." Chris looked at him then at Tokyo.

"Fine, we'll walk around and see if we can find it, okay?" Kimiko then looked around.

"I know where we could go, if someone did take it, we can always look in the most popular places that people would go." Chris then raised her eyebrow.

"Somewhere you would go, or someone else?" Kimiko growled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Kimiko then started walking down one of the streets. "Come one.." She said mentally forgiving Chris for her outburst. "I know this great place for video games that a lot of people go to." So everyone started to follow her, Dav was last in this line. He was tailing his group, glaring at Raimundo as May patted his back for a joke he told. He glared.

'That… Raimundo!' He then stopped and looked at his feet. 'Is he really my friend?' He then started walking to catch up with everyone. Soon everyone had walked for what seemed like hours, everyone was getting tired and hungry. They stopped and looked around, May holding her stomach asked.

"Where can we eat? I'm hungry." Kimiko then said after catching her breath.

"I know a great place." They followed her to a fast food place where they sold burgers and fries. Chris looked at all these unhealthy foods and groaned.

"These aren't good for us. We need healthy foods to keep us fit, not make us gain more weight and keep us heavy." Kimiko then looked behind her and said.

"Yea, but it's fast." Chris groaned.

"Yea, but it doesn't always mean good." Kimiko then up to the counter and looked at the menu, everything was in Japanese and some of it had subtitles in English. Everyone looked at the menu and told Kimiko what they wanted, because none of them spoke Japanese cept for Kimiko. Kimiko then told the guy what they wanted, she then looked at Chris who still didn't make a decision yet.

"Nani Daisuka?" Kimiko said accidentally saying it in Japanese. "I mean.." Chris then cut her off and said.

"I know what you said." She then looked at the menu and then looked at the guy at the counter and told the guy in Japanese what she wanted. Everyone was speechless. Kimiko then said.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." Chris then smiled and blushed a little.

"I did live here at one point." Kimiko nodded.

"Right! Of course you know Japanese." Everyone sat down and ate till they were full. Rai then put his head on his fist and started sipping the remaining amount of soda he had left till there was no more. He then looked at everyone and said.

"So, now what? We've been looking for a long time, where is this wu?" All of a sudden Dojo sprang from Clay's hat and started having convulsions.

"It's close!" He said twitching. Chris then got up and said.

"'Bout time." And they started following Clay through the door and towards what looked like a dark building with tons of none-other than Japanese Goths. Kimiko then whispered to Raimundo and said.

"Told you they were popular." Rai just glared at Kimiko as they stared at the building, Chris then spoke up.

"So the wu's in there?" Dojo nodded and said.

"Yea, but I dunno what it's doing in there." Rai then stepped up to the building and said.

"Well, let's go get that wu." He then went up to the door, where a huge Japanese man stood in his way. "Um… excuse me!"

"Kaitu so decusoten ne?" Rai looked confused.

"What?" Kimiko then stepped up and said.

"He said. 'What do you think you're going, heh?'" She then looked at the door and the sign in Japanese. "This is a Goth Club. We can't enter unless we were invited and we have to wear Goth attire." Rai looked at Kimiko confused.

"Goth attire? Aww man, they look weird. Like dead mimes." Kimiko then punched Raimundo.

"We have to or we wont get in." Clay and the others went bug eyed. Clay took off his hat and said.

"Me as a Goth, that's a scary thought." Chris then crossed her arms.

"AS long as I don't wear a dress." She said. Kimiko looked around and said.

"Let's go visit my dad, he could help us." Everyone nodded and Chris replied.

"I hope the Wu will still be here." She said glaring at Dojo. "Why don't you stay here, and make sure it doesn't go anywhere." Kimiko nodded.

"Yea, we still have that chip installed in you to find you. We'll be back soon, okay?" Dojo was put in a nearby plant that hid him well, it made him look like a decoration. He crossed his arms as the warriors left and he said.

"I still would rather watch that scroll!" He said then went into a pose to look like part of the plant. Kimiko and the others arrived at her fathers place, there Kimiko hugged her father and said.

"Daddy, we need to get into a certain club, Shen-Gong-Wu business and the only way to get in is we need an invite and we need Goth attire." Kimiko's dad nodded and placed a phone call for both the clothes and the tickets to attend. Kimiko kissed her father as she told her friends to pick out clothes for the club. After awhile, May was done with her selection and she had picked out a really cute Goth dress with tons of black-laced ribbons on it. She had black and white striped stockings and black clog boots. Dav found a black pair of pants with a chain attached to his pants and to a wallet that came with it. He wore a black button up shirt, with a black shirt under it. Aletia wore a black tank with a silver star on it and black pants She also wore black wrist warmers. Raimundo wore a plain black shirt and pants with a black cap on his head and black wrist warmers. Clay was wearing completely black attire and was feeling so uncomfortable.

"I don't feel right! I miss my hat." Kimiko hugged him and said.

"It will be over soon, I promise." Chris was the last to come out and she said putting a dark red cap on her head.

"I could get use to this." She was wearing a dark red t-shirt that had in black letters 'PUNK' and wore black cut-off pants that had two ribbons that looked like an 'X' that hung down and attached to the legs. She had black shoes and she wore black-chained leather wrist warmers. "I like this a lot." As soon as everyone was decked out in their Goth gear, they headed back to the club were Dojo was still waiting. He came flying out at them and yelled.

"Guess how long I've been waiting!" Kimiko petted the little dragon and said.

"I know, I know. But it took us some time." She brought out her invites and said. "We got the invites and look like goths." Dojo looked at Clay who looked like he was just humiliated.

"Clay? Is that you? You look weird." Not all of them were in make-ups, hardly any. "How come you aren't wearing makeup." Rai then said.

"I don't wanna look like a dead mime!" Kimiko then stepped on his foot, which made Rai's face go red, because he was mad and his foot hurt. "OW! Kimiko!" She then looked back at him and said.

"That's why I did it." She then went up to the door and handed the huge Japanese man their invites. "Arigato." She then bowed at him and started to walk in when the Japanese man then held out his arm to her and told her that all weapons were to be confiscated while in the club. Everyone agreed and left their weapons at the door. Kimiko then went in and everyone else followed her. As they walked in it was pitch black with strobe lights hitting them, hard rock music filled the air. They also smelled something like smoke; I guess people could smoke in there. May said to anyone.

"I don't think kids should be here. I mean, it just gives me a bad aura." Kimiko agreed.

"We have to stay close, we can't get separated." She then looked around. "Where did Chris go?" Chris had already disappeared from them. Rai then looked around.

"That girl likes to get lost." He then said. "I'll go find her, you guys look for the Wu." He then started walking past all the people at the bar. He looked as one almost puked on him. "Whoa." He then looked ahead trying not to smell that horrible smell. 'Remind me never to drink.' He kept walking till he found Chris being held by what seemed like a drunk American, and it looked like she was getting kinda annoyed with this man. Rai then walked up to hear.

"Hey baby, you're cute. Are you Japanese?" Chris looked like she was going to punch him, and then Rai slipped in and held her arm.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." The man looked at Raimundo and said.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Rai smiled and nodded.

"Yea, she's mine, back off." Chris looked at him like she was going to kill him, Rai then said in a whisper. "Play along." Chris then smiled a fake grin and said.

"Yea, he's my boyfriend." She said hugging him, Rai then moved her away from the man. She then tore from him and said. "I can take care of myself, thank you!" Rai then said.

"I wasn't protecting you, I was protecting him from you." Chris glared and kept walking looking around for something, Rai was right by her side. "Come on I do one thing, and you get mad at me." As they walked by the women's bathroom Chris shoved Rai into it, making him crash into things. All that could be heard was girls screaming. Rai came out with him trying to put his hat back on and toilet paper hanging off his shoe. "Why did you do that!" Chris then smiled and said.

"I thought it was fun." She then looked around and saw something that she never really wanted to see. In between the crowds there was a little Japanese girl staring at her, her hair all raggedy and her clothes torn. In ways her skin looked a bit green and her hair seemed to be in her face. Chris' eyes got big, it couldn't be. The girl started to walk to her, Chris felt her hair stand on end. "No…" She said and started backing up. Rai was in her way as she backed up and bumped into him. She didn't look at Rai but at the girl coming closer to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, but she wouldn't reply. He then looked where she was looking and saw the girl coming at her. "What the?" He said, but then the little girl did a hiss and ran for them. Chris screamed and ran away, Rai right behind her. "What is that?" He yelled from behind her.

"My nightmare!" She screamed trying to move people out of her way. Rai right behind her, they stopped when they couldn't see it anymore.

"Your nightmare?" Chris gasped for air and nodded.

"When I was walking home with groceries one day back to the temple, I saw the preview for this movie, called the Ring on the big screen, and ever since then I always had a nightmare about it. Plus it's a ghost." Rai then looked at her weirdly.

"A ghost? Why are you afraid of ghost?" Chris said.

"Because they can hurt you, but you can't hurt them." Rai put his arms on her shoulder and said.

"There are no such things as ghosts." Chris then said.

"Tell that to my ghost." She said looking around, and then someone came on the speaker. It was an American man that waved at everyone and then held an object to his mouth that made it sound like he was speaking Japanese.

"Moshi Moshi, Nani desu? Taijoho meisutuine kotoniturotono disutono tesu. Neturo koto mesuta, ja? Minna-san kotto notrooto mesajestu The Microtos!" Rai then looked at Chris and asked.

"What did he say?" Chris looked at him and said.

"He said. 'Hello, how are you this evening? I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight. How is everything, heh? Ladies and Gentlemen I would proudly present The Microtos.' Something like that." Chris said as the band 'The Microtos' started to play. "But that man, can't speak Japanese, he has the Saiping of Tongues." Rai looked as the man went off stage to get a drink then headed towards the back. Rai then looked at Chris and said.

"Let's get it, but let's be careful." Chris nodded; they both knew that somewhere was the enemy.

Kimiko looked as the announcement went on for The Microtos to play, Kimiko then said. "The Saiping of Tongues!" She then pointed at the man. "We have to get him!" Everyone nodded and followed Kimiko to the backstage where they found Chris and Raimundo already there looking around. "There you are! I thought we lost you!" Kimiko said happy to see Rai and Chris. Chris then did finger jesters towards the guy who had the wu. Kimiko nodded and then went up to the man with the wu. "Moshi!" She said in Japanese, to see if he would use the wu. The man looked a little frazzled, but was able to reply a 'Moshi' and walk away. "Nani deska? Daijobu?" The man looked a bit confused and brought out the wu and said.

"Nani?" Kimiko smiled and said in English.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need that. It belongs to me." She said holding her hand out for the wu; the man put it back in his pocket and said.

"I found it, fare and square! It's mine!" Chris then came to where Kimiko was and said.

"Now, I'm not as nice, give me the object. NOW!" Holding her fist to his head. "I'll give you till three." She glared as the man sweated. "1." She said. Kimiko then looked at Chris' method to be a bit extreme.

"You don't have to do that!"

"2." She said looking at Kimiko then out of nowhere Zen jumped into the air and while upside down was able to pilfer the pocket of the man and grab the wu. Zen bowed and tapped his head with the wu.

"Thanks!" He said and ran off. Chris then threw the man onto the ground and ran after him. Everyone else followed her till they reached the roof. There was Zalak, Zen, Alliyah, and Rose there. Zalak grinned when he saw them and said.

"Hey there? Still sore?" Chris groaned, of course she wouldn't have her weapons or any of her wu it was all confiscated. She let her stance down and glared at them. "Well, better be going. See you next wu!" Chris growled as they left. Kimiko then replied.

"Great, now they have both wu's and we can't get them back." Chris looked at her confused.

"What?" Rai then spoke up.

"We forgot to tell you that when they came to make you guys have nightmares, someone stole the Cure of Osirus." Chris groaned, now what was she going to do. She then took the rhyme out of her pocket and looked it over.

"I guess then we have to find this light." She read over the poem and said. "Any clues?" Clay said.

"It has to be in America, other than that no clue." Chris then looked again at the rhyme.

"Well, it's in this period, and it says it's in one of the largest cities of that nation." Clay then thought.

"Houston, Los Angeles, and New York." Kimiko shouted.

"It might be Los Angeles!" Chris then replied the rhyme.

"The largest city in that nation, you will find many stations. In the vast plains, where there are no trains." She said looking it over. "Stations mean trains, but New York has no trains, just subways." Rai then said.

"Maybe that's what he meant." Aletia then took the piece of paper.

"Maybe it's in the country of New York. Not the city itself." Chris then crossed her arms and they slowly started walking down towards the front door.

"It's a possibility. I guess we'll go there." Chris said getting her weapons back and their wu.

"But what's the light?" Dav asked. Clay looked at him and said.

"Some kind of wolf has it." Dav looked confused.

"An animal would have the light?" Clay then said.

"It might be a medifore." He said scratching his head. "It might mean someone with the heart of a wolf, or something like that." Dav just shrugged.

"It makes no since!" Chris then got out the Golden Tiger Claws and said.

"We won't know till we try." She swiped them and said. "Let's go." Everyone went into the hole and disappeared.

Back at Chase's layer, he looked at his team and grinned when Rose showed him the fears of the warriors. She then giggled at the thought she had about the one she had scared. "These are what they are scared of, silly mortals." He then looked at the one that was Aletia's. "So, she's still having nightmares about that. I say, we try and make her realize her fear." Rose giggled and said.

"Are we going to take her so I can play with her?" Chase patted her head and he said smiling.

"If that is what you wish." He then looked at Zen. "If you don't mind, Zen." Zen looked down and replied.

"It doesn't my master." Zalak came from behind his brother and patted him on the back, quite hard and said.

"Don't worry, I'll treat her right!" He said showing his bloodied teeth, then made his hand into a fist, that made all his knuckles crack. "Like bone." He said in a whisper. Zen groaned and looked at Zalak walk over to Alliyah and tried to put an arm around her neck. He then smelled her and he said. "You smell nice." She then shoved his arm away from her and said.

"Back off." He grinned as she walked off. Wuya came in with Josh by her side and said.

"Josh has something he would like to share." Josh came and bent his knee to his master then looked at Chase.

"I know of something others do not." Chase then glared and asked him to continue.

"And that is?" He said getting impatient.

"I have a sister, who I find most annoying, but everyone at my village loves her over me. She is told to be special." He then said. "I wish to go and kill her, now that I have the strength to do it." Chase looked at Josh and smiled.

"If that is what you wish, then you may go. In order for you to fully kill your enemy, I will allow Zalak and Rose to go with you." He then turned to go into his room. "They will help you anyway they can." Zalak then popped his knuckles and said.

"Yes! Real fun!" He then turned to his brother and said. "Enjoy, wolf!" Zen did not like the thought of an innocent to be killed, but what was he to do, he turned around and walked the other way. As Josh, Zalak, and Rose went off to find Josh's sister.

The warriors arrived at New York on the outskirts of the city they had all changed from their Goth attire to their normal outfits, except for Chris who rather liked the attire. Clay was happy to have his regular cloths back on.

"It's good to have my hat back." Kimiko then looked at Chris as she lowered her cap over her eyes. The sun was just too powerful in New York, she didn't know why, but she guessed the pollution in New York made it worse. Kimiko looked at Chris and asked.

"So, where are we to look?" Chris looked at the rhyme and said.

"It basically says to look in the country but other than that, I'm confused." Aletia took the piece of paper and said.

"It says something about a brother." She said but everyone was still confused.

"Who's the brother?" Aletia looked again at the rhyme and said.

"One is without the other. Maybe that means, one is missing, but the other doesn't want to be found." Kimiko then said.

"But which ones the brother?" Aletia then said.

"Maybe the one that is missing." Dav then replied.

"Does this mean it's a person, or is it a wolf?" He then thought. "Who's the Tiger?" Everyone was just getting more and more confused. Then Dojo sensed something.

"Hey, I sense a Shen-Gong-Wu." Dojo said. "It's pretty close, let's go see what it is." Kimiko then got confused.

"Is it a wu we need to get or is someone using it?" Dojo then said.

"There are two wu's and someone, no two people are using it. I dunno what they are, but they're that way." He pointed into a direction and the warriors followed.

Jillian had just got done with looking over her e-mail for that morning and looked at her television. She went over to it and turned it on. Nothing seemed to be on, so she went to where her mother was and she said. "Mom, there's nothing really to do." Jillian's mom just smiled at her daughter as she was cleaning up from breakfast and was already starting lunch.

"Well, could you go outside and see if you can get some fresh flowers for your mother's table. I want something that will make it not so gloomy in here. Jillian nodded and said.

"Okay, I will." She then walked over to the door and put her shoes on, she put her precious position in her pocket and opened the door and went outside. The only place she knew that had very pretty flowers, that wasn't in another neighbors yard was in the fields close to the woods. She walked over to that place and started to pick flowers for her mother, she got some hair in her face so she brought out a ribbon and went to tie her hair when she felt something by her neck. She quickly turned around to find. "Josh?" Josh just glared at her. "Josh! Your back!" She hugged him. "I was so worried!" He then pushed her off of him. " Hey! Why did you do that?" She then looked like she was going to cry as he came closer. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" He then grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air. "Brother….. w..why?" She said trying to grab him from doing it. She then was able to kick him in the face to drop her. "Why did you do that?" She said after falling to the ground. "Can't you see you were hurting me?" Josh never said a word, but Zalak was able to answer her questions.

"He wants you dead, girlie." Jillian looked at Zalak as he came charging at her, she was able to bend backwards to dodge his attack, he then went back and she was able to jump into the air and do a split to dodge his attack again. "What the?" Jill looked at him angrily and said.

"I'm not just a ordinary girl!" She then held up her precious item. "Wolf's HEART!" She then changed into a silver wolf and was attacking Zalak, biting his arm, Josh then went over to her and kicked her wolf form in the gut to get her off of Zalak. Josh then used his special Wu.

"Tiger's HEART!" He turned himself into a golden Tiger, there the Wolf and the Tiger were starting to fight with each other and that's when the warriors came and found them. Aletia's eyes went bugged.

"The Wolf, and the Tiger." Dav then said.

"Yea, but they're gold and silver." Kimiko then said.

"The Wolf is the light! We have to help it!" Everyone nodded and went to help. Chris ran to the Tiger and kicked it away from the wolf, making the tiger go back to human form. Chris then said silently.

"The brother… The wolf was without the other.." Chris then looked at the wolf who changed back into a girl. "The light." The girl went to the group that helped her but said.

"Don't hurt him, he's my brother." She said trying to keep Chris away from her brother. Chris looked at the girl a bit confused.

"But he's trying to kill you." Jillian then said.

"I know but I still love him." Chris was getting annoyed with the whole matter, she moved Jillian to the side and brought out her sword to fight Zalak, but before she could do that, Rose went up in front of her and said.

"How about a scare tactic?" Chris was confused until Rose brought out the Shadow of Fear. "Shadow of Fear!" And soon the ghost that was at the club came before Chris, her hissing and coming closer. Chris gasped and fell to the ground then trying to get away from the creature.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo, STAY BACK!" Chris said now starting to cry. Zalak was laughing at her for being scared of what looked like a little Japanese girl. Chris then got up and started to run. Over to where Dav and May were, they saw their nightmare. It was a gigantic man-eating spider. May screamed and couldn't move, even though Dav was scared out of his mined he put himself in front of May for her not to get hurt. Then when the spider was about ready to attack, Dav grabbed May and jumped out of the way. He then got up and helped May and they started to run. Aletia stayed where she was, she was engulfed with her nightmare. She went down on her knees and held her head, screaming.

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Her eyes watering up then 'SMACK.' She flew from where she was and hit the ground rolling, she was unconscious. Zalak licked his lips and put her in his arms. He then turned to Rose who was still playing and laughing with her victims, he told her it was time to go. Josh was angry; he still didn't get a chance to kill his sister.

"Later, we have something better." Josh groaned and went to Zalak's side; Rose stopped what she was doing and went over to them. The nightmares were gone, but as they left Chris ran after them trying to get Aletia back. It was no use, they were already gone, and they had Aletia. Chris then got onto her knees and screamed.

"ALETIA!"

Smurf-Chan: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, but I hope it was well worth the wait. Anyway, I wanna say happy birthday to Dav. I hope you get a big slice of cake. Mmmmm cake. Well, enjoy and the next chapter is: The Turning of the Fire.


	7. The Turning of the Fire

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

The Turning of the Fire

"ALETIA!" Chris screamed as she fell to her knees, she put her arms on the ground and started to get angry. "Why?" She said softly to herself, then more loudly. "WHY?" Tearing the grass out of the ground. She grabbed rocks and started throwing it in the direction they left in, but they were already gone. Jillian looked in silence at Chris who was screaming, she really didn't want to be caught up in the mess, so she decided to grab her stuff and leave, but before she got to far someone was standing in her way.

"Now where are you going little lady?" Jillian looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her. She was in awe at this boy; he pulled up his hat to get a better look at her. "So, you're the light." Then Jillian snapped out of La-La land when he said 'light.'

"Light?" She said not getting it. "What are you talking about?" Clay looked at this girl and said.

"Apparently you're supposed to save us." Jillian's eyes widened then she raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, this is a joke huh?" Jillian said getting back up on her feet. "Why are you here, and what were those things I saw?" Chris then got up from the ground; she was still mad; and looked the girl square in the eye.

"Those were our nightmares." Chris then looked away and said. "You better be worth it." Jillian looked at Chris weirdly.

"Well aren't you the rude one." Clay then put a hand on Jill and said.

"Don't take it personal, she's like that with everyone." Kimiko looked at Chris as Chris mentally beat her self up for letting that idiot take Aletia. Kimiko went up to Chris and said.

"We'll get her back." Chris then glared and said.

"Yea, because I'm going to find her." Chris then turned to Jillian and said. "Well, what's your name?" Jillian was taken by surprise and said.

"Jillian, Jillian Vavra, but you can call me Jill." Chris then walked over to where Dojo was and said.

"I didn't ask your last name or life story." Chris then picked up her katana and put it back in its sheath, then put her hat down over her eyes. "You're coming with us." Jillian then dropped her gear and said.

"What? Where am I going? Is this a kidnapping?" Clay then said more calmly than Chris was doing it.

"No nothing like that. You're going to a temple to be a monk and help save the world." Jillian stared at Clay and said.

"A Monk? Me?" Jillian was happy now. "That's so COOL!" Chris was getting annoyed by the whole thing and was rubbing her head. Rai then went over to Chris and put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"We'll get her back, and I'm going with you." Chris glared but nodded to that agreement.

"Fine." Dav then went up to them and said.

"Me too." He didn't want anything to do with Raimundo, but Aletia was his friend and he was going to save her no matter what, and maybe May would think that he was worth it. Chris then walked away from the boys and said.

"Okay, fine." She then looked at Clay, Kimiko, and May. "You take care of Jillie.."

"JILL! Not Jillie!" Chris glared and said.

"Okay, JILL, take Jill to the temple and tell Master Fung what's going on. You and You are coming with me." She said pointing to the two boys and started to walk past them to an unknown direction. They started to follow and May ran up to them and said.

"Good Luck!" Both Rai and Dav waved and then Dav glared at Raimundo. Chris brought out the Golden Tiger Claw and swiped it. They soon were gone. Jill looked in shock as the three disappeared through what seemed like a portal. Jill looked at the three and said.

"What was that?" Clay then rubbed his head and said.

"Well, that's the power of the shen-gong-wu." Jill looked confused.

"Shen-gong-what?" Clay then went up to her and said.

"It's an ancient artifact with special powers, there are tons of them and they all have unique powers." Jillian was still confused and then looked at Dojo and based on how this whole night went; she wasn't going to get it any time soon.

"Oh, whatever. So, what now?" Clay then said.

"Well, we're going to fly back to the temple and take you to Master Fung." Jillian raised her eyebrow and said.

"Fly?" Clay then grinned, as this wasn't going the way he had planned.

"Yea, on Dojo." Jillian looked at the dragon. She really didn't know what it was.

"You mean the gecko." Dojo then grew in size and said.

"I'm no GECKO!" Jillian's eyes went big and Clay went up to her and said.

"He's a dragon." Jillian eyed Clay and said.

"Dragon?" She then put her hands on her hips and said. "I thought dragons didn't exist." Dojo who was getting angry said.

"Oh they do! You're looking at one." Jillian then gasped.

"Oh NO!" She said nearly scaring the warriors.

"What?" Kimiko asked her and Jill started picking flowers like mad.

"I forgot about mom! She wants me to bring flowers for the dinner table and I completely forgot!" Clay then rubbed his head and said.

"Yea, we might want to tell her about taking you to China." Jillian with a full load of flowers stopped picking and looked at him.

"Yea, she might not be to thrilled."

"WHAT!" said Jillian's mom after she arrived home with the flowers and three visitors and a dragon. "They wanna take you WHERE?" Jillian looked at her feet and said.

"To China.."

"Why?"

"To be a monk."

"It's still no excuse to just pick up and go like that! I lost your brother, I won't lose you." Her mom ran to hug her and to keep her from going. Jill backed up and said.

"Mom, I saw Josh." Jillian's mom teared up and said.

"You did? Where is he?" Jillian looked down and said.

"He tried to hurt me, mom." Jillian's mom gasped.

"Hurt you? How?" Jillian put her hand on her arm and said.

"He actually tried to kill me." Her mom's eyes went wide. "That's why I have to go, to try to get him to come back." Her mother looked at her feet and then walked over to the sink and looked into it. She was silent for a while then turned to her daughter.

"If you think you can do it, go. Bring your brother back." Jillian smiled and hugged her mother. Clay then said.

"Go get your things, we'll go when you are finished." Jillian nodded. May then looked at a daze and then said.

"I hope they get Aletia back… I wonder what's going on? If she's okay?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aletia screamed, but that just made Rose do much, much worse. Aletia was starting to cry. "PLEASE! STTTTOOOPPPP!" Rose then stopped for a second and Aletia said softly. "….please……stop.." Tears rolling down her face. Rose then went into full and Aletia screamed again, Rose laughing at her pain. Chase then came in to see his captive and motioned Rose to stop. She did as she was told and looked up at Chase with happiness. She loved making him happy. He then went up to Aletia, now exhausted and completely weak, and put his hand on her chin to force her to look at him.

"So how does it feel? Does it hurt? Does your past hurt?" She could hardly open her eyes, her head was so full of pain, she couldn't use any of her skills to get out of this mess, even turning to wind was beyond her means. Her hands were tied with rope, very tightly, and so were her feet. She could hardly move, all she could do was look at this mad man. This man that made her very life a living hell. "You know this pain will end, if you turn to my side, you know it's your destiny. Just like Omi knew he would some day as well." Aletia took a little glance at an Omi who was looking at his feet, there was nothing that he could do, but take orders from his new Master. Zalak was standing next to his brother Zen. Zen looked like he was about to be sick, but Zalak was just picking his ear.

"So, are we going to have a chance to hurt her yet?" He then looked at his finger that was in his ear and rubbed the matter on Zen. "Can I kill her?" Zen then felt him rub something on him and looked at his jacket with a face of discuss. Chase looked at Zalak and said.

"You can't hurt her! We do need her." Zalak looked away with a huff and said angrily.

"I wanna kill something!" Chase then went up to him and said.

"You will get your chance, but right now she cannot die." Zalak groaned and said.

"Well, if I don't get any action soon I'm gonna…." He didn't finish his sentence because Chase interrupted and said.

"When the next Wu reveals itself you will be sure to go get it." Zalak grinned and said.

"YES!" He then raised his fist and said. "More pain!" Chase then replied.

"To make sure you do well, Rose will go with you to help in the scaring of these warriors." Chase then looked at his sister and at Josh. "We do have the Amnesia Crouter and The Cure of Osirus. So we can go on with our plan to get rid of the elders at the Temple. That way the warriors won't know what to do and the world will be mine." Wuya then interrupted and said.

"OURS!" Chase then looked at her and said with a laugh.

"Well, you will be a minion of mine, but if that's what you think you need." He then did a hyphen remark and said. "'Ours.'" Wuya glared, as she wasn't getting her way. Josh just bowed and said.

"It will be done." Alliyah smiled and said.

"With pleasure my brother." She then started walking out with Josh and started getting the wu ready for the battle. As everyone started to leave the chamber where Aletia was, Zen looked at the girl who was to weak to do anything. As soon as he knew they were alone he ran up to her and put his hand on her face and said.

"Aletia… Aletia…" She looked up weakly and replied with a 'heh' but close her eyes again. "Aletia, please stay awake." She opened her eyes again and looked at Zen.

"….zen?…." She replied weakly. He smiled and nodded his head trying to get the hair out of her face.

"Yes, it's me. Please don't go to sleep." He then looked around himself and said. "I have to try and get you out of here." He then got up and said. "I'll be right back." Aletia didn't reply but just looked at him, he then got out of the room and looked around. 'I have to find something to get her out of here without people seeing me.' He then heard someone and hid, it was Katnappé walking around the halls looking for something to eat.

"Where is the kitchen? Where is a cat supposed to get her milk!" She complained taking a turn to another hallway. Zen sighed in relieve as he then thought of something.

"Wu.." He then went into Chase's secret vault and looked around to find what he needed. "Shroud of Shadows." He said grabbing it and it instantly made him disappear. "This is perfect. I can get her out of here, without someone seeing me." He then took off the wu and turned around to see to his surprise was Omi. Omi then looked at him then looked outside the vault. Omi then motioned him to go. Zen nodded, even though Omi was on the side of evil, he didn't want his friends to get hurt at all. Zen walked past Omi nodding at him and ran down the hall; he then stopped at the kitchen to find something to give Aletia some strength to go on. He found Katnappé there drinking milk from the carton. She licked her lips as she drank the last of the milk. Zen hid the wu in his pocket and went into the kitchen and instantly started making some kind of soup. Katnappé looked at him weirdly and said.

"Yuck! Soup!" She then stopped and said. "Are you sick or something? Why are you making soup?" He just glared and then replied.

"If you must know, I like soup." He said blushing at that comment. Katnappé growled and said waving her tail.

"You're weird!" He then glared back at her and said.

"Same could be said about you." She smiled.

"Cheap shot! I like you, you're better than that baboon." Zen just nodded and finished his soup and then started to walk off.

"HEY!" Katnappé said getting angry. "Do you always walk away when someone is talking to you?" He just looked back at her and said.

"I just like being alone, thanks." He then with the bowl in hand started walking down the hall carefully hoping that no one returned to finish her off while he was away. He slowly took a look in the room she was being held and saw her eyes were still opened like he asked her to be and seemed to be okay. It seemed like no one tried to lay a hand on her, which was good. He then looked behind him to see if that cat-girl tried to follow him. When she was nowhere in sight he went in and sat down beside her, putting the bowl down and started untying her bonds. As soon as she was untied he held her close and started feeding her the soup. At first she wouldn't eat it, but he said. "This will get back your strength." So she started eating it till it was gone, it was warm and it made her feel better. She was still to weak to move on her own so Zen carried her and used the Shroud of Shadows to avoid being seen. He started walking out of the chamber into the hallways and started walking along the walls to make sure that no one hears or bumps into him and Aletia. Aletia did start to softly moan from the pain she was feeling, Zen just held her closer letting her know that he was here to protect her and to have some comfort. He then made a turn then saw someone in front of him that looked familiar to him. He then took off the Shroud of Shadows and then ran to that person because he knew that that person would be able to get her out of there.

Chris, Raimundo, and Dav just got out of the vortex and into the middle of Chase's layer. Chris looked around seeing if there were any enemies that needed their butt kicked. There was none around. She glared and said to the boys. "Their planning something, either they knew we would come, or the attack already began." Dav and Rai looked at Chris in shock. Raimundo then said.

"I hope the other's are okay." Chris nodded and replied.

"Right now we are on a mission, we have to get Aletia back." The boys nodded and they headed into the hallways. It was like a labyrinth in Chase's layer, Chris looked around confused and then looked at the boys. "We're going to have to split up to find her." Raimundo then said.

"But what if one of us does find her and the others are stuck here looking for her?" Chris then thought of what to do next. Basically it wasn't an easy problem to fix. She then thought of a plan and said.

"Okay, we'll meet back here in twenty minutes and see who has found her. Also to try and get any other important information." Rai and Dav nodded and went down two separate halls and Chris went down one that was the closest to her. She slowly walked down the hall with her hand on her sword just in case she heard something, or someone saw her, or attacked her. She finally came to an opening and when she came out she found Rai already in the same room. "Raimundo?" She said taking her hand off the sword, he turned around and said.

"Did that hall lead you here too?" Chris then looked around and there were ten different halls they could try, plus the two they came out of. Chris nodded and walked to his side looking at the different halls. "Do they all go to one room for a reason?" Chris shrugged and said.

"Maybe they like to have lots of entrances." Rai scratched his head and looked at one of the halls. In that hall he thought he saw something, like feet without a body. He blinked and shook his head and it was gone.

"Did you see that?" Chris looked at him weirdly and said.

"See what?" He put his hand on his head and said.

"I think the darkness is playing tricks on me." He then looked at Chris as she turned her back to him. 'This is the first time I've ever really been alone with her. I wonder what she's thinking?' Chris looked at one of the halls with a jolt. She quickly put her hand on her sword and looked like she was about to strike at any moment. Rai was taken back by her sudden stance but heard fast footsteps coming towards them. He was getting worried, maybe the feet he saw was someone watching them and was about to attack. He gulped, as he got ready for who ever it was to attack them. They could be surrounded for all he knew, he just knew that if that were the case they wouldn't go down without a fight. Then all of a sudden out of the shadows came Zen and in his arms was a semi-unconscious Aletia. Chris lost her stance when she saw Aletia in his arms.

"Aletia…" She said and then growled as Zen came to a stop a couple of feet away from her. "What did you do to her?" Zen glared back and said.

"I have done nothing, for your information I saved her." Chris couldn't believe that, he was evil, helping the bad guys. How could she believe him? He then slowly came over to her and put Aletia in her arms. Chris looked as Aletia softly moaned in her arms.

"Why are you doing this? Why help her?" Zen then turned around and walked towards the hallway he had came from and looked back.

"She saved my life, I'm just returning the favor." Chris then scoffed at him and said.

"Yea right! Tell me the real reason!" Zen then turned fully around and said.

"If you must know, I care for her." Chris' eyes went wide.

"You what?" Zen just didn't reply and walked away he then said before completely disappearing.

"You better leave before they find you." Chris then looked at Aletia; she did looked like she needed medical attention.

"What did they do to you?" She then looked at Raimundo and said. "Come on, we need to find Dav." She then ran into the hallway she had come out of with Raimundo right behind her.

Dav went down the hallway looking around for any signs of Aletia, of course all he saw was darkness and more darkness. It was hard to find anything in this mess of hallways; he then saw a light at the end of a tunnel. He walked towards that light and slowly peaked his head inside to see if anyone was there. He saw no one and decided to go inside and take a look around. He walked into a room that looked like a throne room, at the very end was a huge chair and a door behind it. Dav slowly walked up to the chair and then slowly looked behind it to see the door opened. He then heard something in that room and it seemed to get louder, like it was coming towards the door. Then the door opened. "Oh Sh.." He hid behind the chair, or the front of it not to be seen and tried to seem as tiny as he could. He saw someone with black hair come from behind the door; they seemed to be moving very slowly and then walked out into his chamber. It was Chase Young. Dav was right behind him and was slowly about to move behind the chair when Chase said.

"You don't need to hid yourself. I knew you were there the whole time." Dav stopped from moving to behind the chair and the look on his face looked of horror as he turned to face the back of Chase's head. Chase seemed to be eating an apple, because he had a half-eaten apple in his hand and he turned around to face Dav, but to Dav it felt like an eternity for him to turn around. He was horrified. He heard such horrible things of Chase he didn't know of what to do. He then got out of his shocked face and got up off the chair and then went into a fighting position. If he was to fight, he would fight. Chase smiled as Dav went into fighting position and said. "You don't want to do that." He said eating the rest of the apple and throwing the core away. Dav ignored him and ran at him, kicking and punching. Chase was able to move without being touched by Dav but then Dav punched him hard in the face. Chase was thrown by surprise to the ground from being hit so hard. He wiped his face, which had a little bit of blood coming from his mouth. He smiled which shocked Dav. "Very good." He then got up from the ground. "You would be very useful." Dav got out of his fighting position and looked at Chase with shock.

"What do you mean?" Chase grinned and said.

"I know how you've been feeling left out, how you hurt." Dave just looked down at his feet. "I know that you think that you have friends, but they really don't care about you. Especially the girl you love." Dav closed his eyes and put his hands on his ears.

"No… no.." His eyes were filling with tears as he tried so hard not to hear.

"Your friend Raimundo takes everything you hold dear."

"No…"

"Yes.." Chase's grin got bigger, it would take more for him to change, but it would be very easy. He saw tons of pain from his heart, lots of denial coming from him, but for now he would let him go. "Your friends are waiting for you." He then turned around and walked away. Dav looked around for him but found him nowhere to be seen, he then got up from the ground and started running for the hallway and to the entrance to meet up with his friends. He wiped his face and breathed as he came towards the hallway to see his friends. There was Chris and Raimundo looking frantic for him, and in Chris' arms was an unconscious Aletia. Raimundo was the first to see him and run to him.

"Hey! Where were you? You're late!" He then gulped and looked away from Raimundo to Chris and said.

"Sorry, I…" He then thought of what happened with Chase and decided not to tell. "I lost track of time." Chris then glared.

"We have to go to the temple now." Dav just nodded as they all left through the portal of the Golden Tiger Claws.

Back at the Temple, Dav and the others came through the portal in time to see Clay explain Jillian to Master Fung. Kimiko and May were walking into the temple to prepare. Master Fung greeted his newest student who bowed in respect and looked around the temple, but before she could say anything Chris with Aletia in her arms ran to Master Fung. "Master." She said coming to him. "Aletia is.." Master Fung stopped her from finishing her sentence and said.

"Yes, Clay already explained to me what happened. Come and take her to her room. I will care for her there, but next time…." He said before Chris went any further. "Next time be more careful. Going into an enemy's chamber without any plans was very foolish. Who knows if any of you would have come back? We would have had more people to rescue. Do you understand?" Chris looked at her feet and replied with a 'Yes sir.' She then went to the rooms to put Aletia there for Master Fung to tend to. Master Fung then turned to his other students and said. "It will be more difficult to care for Aletia, we do not have the Cure of Osirus. It could take a while to get her back to perfect health." He then walked to the rooms and found Chris looking at Aletia and then at her feet.

"I didn't do my job." Chris said not looking at her master. "I couldn't save her or protect her. I let my team down." Master Fung then put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was very brave of you to save her and bring her back without any casualties to your friends. You did everything you could for her, now all you need to do is let her rest." He then looked at Aletia; she didn't seem to have any major gashes or cuts. "All she needs is rest and she will be better. Just go and do some training and next time look before you leap." Chris nodded at her master and left the room for him to attend to Aletia's wounds. She came out to find everyone staring at her, but she just looked down at her feet. Raimundo then went to her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" She nodded and said.

"I'll be okay." Jillian looked at the two weirdly and then looked at Clay. She already knew she liked him, he was cool and strong and wasn't fake like some people. Clay saw her stare at him and blushed and put his hat lower to his eyes. All of a sudden Dojo came out carrying the scroll and started screaming.

"HEY! New WU! Another wu has shown itself." Everyone gathered and looked at the scroll as it animated the new wu. Kimiko blinked and said.

"What is it?" Dojo then gulped and said.

"It's the Devil's Tunic." Everyone was confused and Dojo explained. "It's basically armor to block out good chi, just like Aletia's Angel's Tunic does for evil. It also means we can't touch it." Rai then asked.

"Why?" Dojo then glared at his stupidity and said.

"Because you will get burned. Only people who are of pure evil will be able to touch it." Chris then stood straight and then said.

"I'm going." She then turned to May and Kimiko. "Can I please have my Scroll of the Casca and my Wings of the Phoenix back. I think I'll need them." May nodded and handed it over and so did Kimiko. Rai then looked at her and said.

"I'm going too." May then said.

"Me too." Chris then nodded and said.

"Everyone else will stay here with the Elders and guard them." Everyone nodded but Jillian.

"What's going on?" She asked as Chris and the others were about to leave on Dojo. Clay then replied.

"Well, there might be a battle here." And he explained about the wu's and what would happen if the elders lost their memories. She nodded and looked as the others left on Dojo.

"Why do they need that wu?"

"Better for us to have it then our enemies." Dav just glared as May went with Chris and Raimundo. Chase was right; they really didn't care for him at all. Kimiko then said.

"Let us get ready." Everyone nodded and they went to prepared.

As Dojo was flying around looking for that wu Chris then said getting close to his ear. "Do you know where it is?" Dojo then looked at her and said.

"It's somewhere down there." He said looking down to see many tiny islands. He came to a stop on one of the islands and slowly shrunk down to his little size. He then slowly slithered a little bit and did a tremble. "Oh it's close." Chris looked around the island not really seeing this wu.

"How are we going to find it? I don't see it." Rai then said crossing his arms.

"Better question, how are we to touch it? No good guys can touch it without getting burned." Chris then said.

"I'll touch it, pain means nothing to me." Rai then said a bit worried.

"Are you sure? Won't you get hurt?" Chris then said.

"If you let it bother you, then you will feel it." Dojo then slithered over to what seemed like a cave.

"It's in here." He said pointing, then looked down at the cave. "Oh, it's dark. One of you wanna go first?" Chris and the others glared.

"Dojo!" They glared at him; he then slithered in as the others followed. May looked around at the complete darkness.

"Wow, it's dark." Chris was walking ahead of her and said.

"Yea it sure is." She then grabbed Dojo to make sure that they were following him without getting to lost. Dojo jolted in her hand, as they kept getting closer to the wu.

"That way!" He said as they came to an opening with light coming from it. There they found the wu that was on a very high pillar with a beam of light hitting it from a little hole at the top of the cave. Chris then handed over Dojo to May to hold and started up to the pillar and started climbing for it. As soon as she got to the top she reached out for it and it did start to burn her but on the other side of the wu was another hand.

"Hey! Miss me?" said Zalak as he was reaching for the wu as well. Chris glared at him as he grinned. "I guess we have a showdown." Chris then grabbed the wu and said.

"Fine! I decide the showdown!" He just smiled and let her continue. "Race towards the pillar and fight till one of us gets knock off the edge." He just nodded, but Chris continued. "I also want to do a Shen Yi Bu Dare, my Wings of the Phoenix, and Gauntlets of Tebigong." He then said.

"Okay fine. My Ring of Ganno, and the Ring of the Nine Dragons." Chris just glared at him and replied.

"Fine!" Then they both yelled.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" As they were wagering their wu Rose came up behind Raimundo and May. She glared at them as she watched Zalak make his wager. She then replied.

"He best not lose." Rai and May turned around to see her there then the scenery changed. All of a sudden the solid ground tore up and Zalak and Chris were on very high pillars with lava at the very bottom. They saw other pillars that lead to a larger pillar, which was their fighting ground. Chris was in her stealth outfit with the Wings of the Phoenix around her neck and the gauntlets on her arms. She then turned to Zalak and they both yelled.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Zalak was the first to go out and start to jump the pillars, Chris looked out at the pillars and then she went to the edge of the pillar she was on and jumped off. Rai and May watched in horror as she looked like she was about to end the showdown without trying, but before she hit the ground she yelled.

"Wings of the PHOENIX!" She yelled and wings of flame came out and she was able to fly to the fighting pillar and land when Zalak just got off the last pillar, he grinned as she landed and they both got into fighting positions. Her wings dissipated as she got into ready position. She was able to use the wings but nothing more, it was more for the fire and wind element.

"Nice display, now let me kick your butt and call it a day." Chris glared and replied.

"Sorry, I'm kicking the butt." Chris said and ran towards Zalak and gave a kick, he was able to dodge and then go down and kick at her feet to knock her down. She fell and instantly got back up before he punched her, which he hit the ground and made a huge hole. She then ran back at him and tried to punch him, but he was able to grab her arm and swing her around and send her flying, but before she went onto the end she shouted. "Gauntlets of Tebigong!" She was able to hold her position before going over the edge. He then grinned as he used his wu.

"Ring of Ganno!" Then he had two extra arms. "Oh, I'm going to win." He said with glee, but Chris got back up and ran at him but when he thought he was going to get her she slid and went under his legs to behind him and was able to kick him to fall forward. He stumbled and looked behind him as another kick came flying his way. He grabbed her leg and the same thing seemed to be happening again. He smiled as he saw this girl squirming around trying to get free. "It seems that the same thing is happening again." He then went over to the edge was looked like he was about to drop her when Chris glared and said.

"Oh, no not again!" She then yelled. "Wings of the Phoenix!" Then she got wings of fire which burned him and she was able to get back on the fighting ground, her wings disappeared and she got back into fighting position as Zalak blew at his hands from the flames. He then stopped and got back into fighting position.

"Fine, you wanna play! We'll PLAY!" He yelled getting very tired of her already. "Ring of the Nine DRAGONS!" He then turned into nine separate guys all looking differently and all in fighting position. Chris gulped as now she had many people to fight; she didn't know how the out come would be. They all raced towards her and she got into ready, one threw a punch and she was able to dodge it and two others tried to kick her, she dodged one but the other made contact which sent her flying almost to the edge. She quickly got up as they all came for the attack, she kicked and hit one of them, but two were able to grab at her and hold her while one punched her repeatedly in the gut.

"CHRIS! You can DO IT!" Rai screamed and May jumping up and down screaming for her to fight and get up. Chris was getting pummeled in the gut until she kicked the guy that was punching her in the face then punched the one on her left and the other on her right to let her go. She back flipped and landed as Zalak went back to one, since it wasn't working to out number her.

"Fine we'll make this fair, no wu from here on." Chris nodded in agreement as it was coming close to who was going to win. Zalak then ran at her and punched Chris in the face as hard as he could, but she was able to stand her ground, her hair in her face and her face facing the way he had punched her.

"You know…. I am earth." She then looked at him with the most evil glares and then made a fist. Her eyes then started to glow as her anger was over powering her, she then said. "How's this for PAIN!" She said then yelled. "SIESMIC PUNCH!" Her fist glowing as she punched him in the face and sent him flying and was able to knock him off the cliff making Chris the winner of the showdown. She then stood on the solid ground with all the new wu in her hands and Raimundo and May came to congratulate her for her first showdown win. May hugged her, which made her blush, and Rai wanted to hug her too, but he was afraid she would kick him or something. He was kinda nervous about her being able to use her skill elsewhere and not on the ground. She was kinda surprised she won and looked at the two rings she won and the Devil's Tunic, but Zalak wasn't going to take his lose lying down.

"I can't believe I lost!" He screamed as Rose put a hand on his shoulder.

"Master wont be pleased." She said not really saying anything to him, but mostly to herself. She then started to walk to the door. "Come Master wants us." Zalak then glared at her and then ran for Chris and knocked her down. Scattering all the wu that she had won and he started to impound her with his fist, finally after getting out his aggravation he ran and grabbed his two rings and ran off. Rose just looked back in shock at to what he had just did and said. "What about the Tunic?" He then ran out the cave yelling back.

"FORGET IT!" Rose then followed him out the cave as Rai went after them.

"HEY! That's CHEATING!" Chris then got up from her pummeling and rubbed her head, she then dusted herself off and picked up her hat and placed it back on her head. Rai then came to her and asked. "Are you okay?" Chris just bent down and grabbed the Devil's Tunic and said.

"I've been hurt worse, that was nothing." After awhile they could hear a sizzling sound from the tunic Chris carried. She looked down at it and said. "Let's get back to the temple." They all followed Chris out the cave and got on Dojo and left that scene to get to the temple.

Back at Chase's layer Zen was walking along the halls wondering how Aletia was doing. 'I do hope that she's okay.' He thought worried about her and thinking so hard that he accidentally bumped into someone. When he looked up it was Chase, looking down at him with Omi by his side.

"What's going on Zen? Are you alright?" Zen gulped and said.

"Everything's fine my master." For some reason Chase didn't believe him and said.

"You know that someone came in and took our prisoner, do you know who?" Zen looked down and replied.

"Sorry my mater, I do not." Chase then glared at him and said.

"We are going to the Temple to meet up with Alliyah and Josh, there I want you to find our prisoner and kill her." Zen's face froze when his master said for him to kill Aletia. "It doesn't appear that she will come to our side willingly. It's to bad too, I see great potential for her." Zen bowed at his master and Chase put a hand on his head and said. "If you ever betray me, you will be killed." Zen looked at his master with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about my master, I only listen to you." Chase then said.

"You know what I mean.." He then started walking over to the vault and went inside and grabbed the Lunar Locket. "Come Omi, Zen. We are going to the temple."

Back at the temple, Jillian was sitting at the table eating lunch, which she completely forgot about. She was so hungry she didn't know what to do with herself so she went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. Dav was sitting on one of the steps thinking to himself while Kimiko and Clay were trying to move wu and help barricade the elders from any attack. He kept thinking of what he was going to do and thinking of what Chase had told him.

/Flashback/

"I know how you've been feeling left out, how you hurt." Dave just looked down at his feet. "I know that you think that you have friends, but they really don't care about you. Especially the girl you love." Dav closed his eyes and put his hands on his ears.

"No… no.." His eyes were filling with tears as he tried so hard not to hear.

"Your friend Raimundo takes everything you hold dear."

"No…"

"Yes.." Chase's grin got bigger

/End Flashback/

He then held his head and said to himself. 'What am I going to do?' Kimiko then came from up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder which scared him and made him turn around fast. He looked into the blue eyes of Kimiko and said. "Kimiko, you scared me." Kimiko giggled at him and said.

"Big, bad Dav. I didn't think you could be scared of anyone." She then looked concerned as he wasn't kidding. "You okay?" He then looked at his feet and said.

"Yea, I'm fine." He then turned and said. "I just… need to be alone." Kimiko then just watched him leave, as Clay came by and see Kimiko watch him leave.

"Everything okay?" Clay said seeing her worried face. Kimiko frowned and said.

"I think something is wrong with Dav." Clay then lifted up his hat and said.

"I wouldn't worry none about it, some people like to be alone." Kimiko looked at the ground and nodded.

"Yea, I know you're right." She said and then walked over to their rooms. "I'm going to see how Aletia is doing." Kimiko then walked past the kitchen as Jillian had just left it, in her new robes and just enjoying the moment to being a monk. She went down onto the training field and started to do some yoga to unwind. It would help her in battle and it would also make things easier to handle, and to keep her calm. Clay then went up to her and said.

"So, how life of a monk treating you?" Jill smiled at him and said.

"I'm enjoying it very much, I just hope that your expectation of me hasn't faultered." Clay sat down beside her and said.

"Naw, don't think that the whole world is riding on your shoulder, that would put the weight of the world on your shoulders. I like to think you would make it easier for us to defeat Chase Young and get Omi back." Jillian nodded and said.

"What exactly am I suppose to do to get rid of Chase?" Clay's face then went blank and he said.

"Actually I don't know, I never really thought about it." Jillian then laid back and looked at the sky.

"I can't help but wonder what I'm suppose to do." Clay then said.

"Don't worry none about it, I'm sure we will find out what to do when the time is right." Jillian smiled and nodded and then said.

"What kind of martial technique do you use?" Clay then got up and said.

"I do a bit of Ty-chi, but Rai calls it 'Old man Kung-fu.'" Jillian frowned and said.

"Well, that's not very nice." Clay just laughed and said.

"That was when we first met, he doesn't think that unless he kids, Rai is a kidder, but so is Master Fung at time." Jillian then got up and said.

"I wanna learn this Ty-Chi!" Clay then got up and said.

"Alright, but you have to do everything I say." Jillian nodded and Clay started his teaching of the 'Old man Kung-fu.'

Kimiko then walked into the room where Aletia was and found that she was trying to get up. "Aletia!" Kimiko said grabbing her before she fell. "You okay?" Aletia looked up and said.

"Where's Zen?" Kimiko blinked and said.

"What? Don't you mean Chris? I mean she did rescue you." Aletia shook her head and said.

"Um.. yea, Chris." She said looking down at her feet. She couldn't possibly tell Kimiko about Zen and how they use to know each other, and also how he saved her life. He saved her life, even though she couldn't remember most of what happened. All that time was mostly a blank; all she remembered was seeing scenes of Zen's face and feeling his warmth. She blushed thinking about it and shook her head to get out of la-la land. Kimiko put her back on her bed and noticed that her face was red.

"Do you have a fever? You're red." Aletia then blinked and turned redder.

"What? Me… no.." She said looking away; she didn't know what to think anymore. Kimiko then sat down beside her bed and said.

"So, are you feeling better? We could use you for the upcoming battle." Aletia looked at her and stood up. She did feel a bit dizzy and she felt horribly tired. She held her head as it started to ache.

"My head still hurts." Kimiko nodded and said.

"I'll go get you some ice, okay?" Aletia nodded as Kimiko left to get some ice for her head. She then laid down and turned to face the wall then thought to herself.

'Zen? Are you okay? Where are you?'

Outside the Temple waited Alliyah and Josh to get the ready from Chase; he wasn't too pacific on what to do. The only thing that he told them was to be ready, but for what they didn't know. It was just Josh and Alliyah at that moment, Chase never said anything about coming or who was going to be in this army. They couldn't fight all the warriors by themselves. "What are we going to do now? Stupid brother!" Alliyah said pacing back and forth, as Josh watched her. He was still angry about the whole thing with Zalak taking away his opportunity to kill his stupid sister. He would never really get another chance to see his sister in New York and have another chance to rid her from this world.

"Stupid Zalak." He said under his breath and Alliyah turned around and glared at him.

"Did you say something to me?" Josh just scoffed at her and said.

"What makes you think I was talking to you?" Alliyah was getting even more angry.

"You said something about 'Stupid.' Are you talking about me?" Josh then walked past her and said.

"None of your business who I call stupid!" Alliyah was about ready to kick him in the face when Chase came up to them with Omi, Zen, and Jack at his side. He did bring Jack because Jack begged and drove him nuts till he agreed.

"Now, now." He said going over to his surprised sister. "No need to be slashing our own throats. We're in this together." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I came because I thought you would need back up, and also.." He said placing his hand opened in front of his sister who handed him the Amnesia Crouter and the attached Cure of Osirus to him. "I want to be the first to fire at the elders. Especially Fung." He said with the most evil of laughter. Jack looked at his with teary eyes.

"Now that's an evil laugh!" He said with pride and joined in. Zen just looked weirdly at Jack laughing, it was kinda disturbing how this Jack was such a fan boy of someone that despised him so. Chase then turned around and glared at Jack.

"SHUT IT! Do you want them to hear us?" Jack went quickly to being silent.

"Sorry.." He said in a soft voice. Chase looked at the wall, the last time they were here they had just gotten the Amnesia Crouter and missed his target ruining the whole reason why they came. Now was the time to do what they came here to do. Chase looked behind him at his collective army with Alliyah and her Zodiac animal charm, Josh, Omi, Zen, and Jack and his many Jack-bots. They seemed ready, so Chase looked onward towards the temple and he ordered them to move out.

Kimiko was just getting out of the kitchen with the ice in hand when she saw something entering the temple. She dropped the ice and screamed to Clay and Jillian who were still in the training ground doing some Ty-Chi.

"CLAY!" Clay looked up to see Kimiko running towards them breathing hard. "Something is attacking us!" Clay looked up to see several Jack-Bots coming over the wall and coming through the temple doors was Chase and his entourage. Omi was one of them at his side; Jack was flying in the air with his Jack-bots and screamed.

"GET THEM!" He said pointing to the group. Jillian got up and went closer to Clay and Kimiko not really knowing what to do.

"What do we do?" Clay looked around and said.

"We fight! But…" He stopped and looked around again. "Where is Dav?" Kimiko's eyes got big, that was right, he disappeared a while ago, but she had no idea where he went to. She did notice that he wasn't in the greatest of moods, but he wouldn't talk to her. She looked around and said.

"I dunno, He just disappeared." Clay then looked at Jillian and said.

"Could you find Dav for us?" Jillian nodded and ran out to find him while Clay and Kimiko stood to fight there ground.

"You know we can't do this, just the two of us!" Kimiko said with a quiver in her voice. "There's way to many!" Clay then put his back on her back as they were getting surrounded.

"We'll have to do the best we can." He said getting into fighting position. Kimiko did the same as Chase stopped his group.

"You know you could just give up." Chase said smiling. "We won't mind." Kimiko then looked at him and said.

"Never!" Chase then glared.

"Fine." He said and snapped his fingers and his entourage started to attack.

"Dav!" Jillian said searching the temple, running in and out of buildings. She then ran into Maser Fung. "Master! They're attacking the temple and I can't find Dav!" She said trying her best to stay calm. "What do I do? Clay and Kimiko are all by themselves." Master Fung then nodded and said.

"We'll secure the temple and try to keep them from getting to the elders, you find Dav and as soon as you do, help Clay and Kimiko." Jillian nodded and ran out to the courtyard to find Dav. Master Fung went into the meditation chambers and told the emergency of what was happening and that they needed to secure the temple. The elders nodded as they got up from their meditation and started to get into ready if Chase did do anything. Jillian ran till she came to a Koi pond and found Dav sitting on the edge and picking off the grass around the pond. He was in deep thought when Jillian went in front of him and said.

"We're under attack!" Dav looked up in shock and then got up and looked with panic on his face.

"What! When?" Jillian then said.

"Just a second ago! Come on we need you!" Dav just nodded as he followed Jillian back to the temple and found Clay and Kimiko doing their best to fight off this evil that has entered their domain. Jillian soon got into action and kicked a couple of Jack-Bots and was able to destroy them. Dav brought out his Sabre C24's and started shooting at the Jack-Bots and destroyed some of them, but all the help from them wasn't enough. They were still out numbered badly. Jack was squealing with delight because they were winning. Chase just watched as more and more of his minions fought them and they were losing their strength. Kimiko just got finished with getting rid of a Jack-Bot when from behind her Alliyah came and tackled her to the ground and start throwing punches. Kimiko was able to throw her off and then do her attack.

"Judallet Flip! FIRE!" She yelled and did a jump with her inflamed she kicked Alliyah in the face and sent her flying. Alliyah bumped into her brother who was watching the whole thing, Zen and Omi were on ether side of him just standing there with no hope in their face. Chase glared at his little sister and she just glared back as she got up and rejoined the fight. Chase then turned to Zen and said.

"You will fight and find Aletia." Zen looked down and said.

"Yes, my master." He then stepped forward but before he could do anything else, he heard a noise and looked up. It was the giant green dragon Dojo with the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors. As Dojo was flying over the temple Chris and the others looked down at the fighting.

"Darn!" Chris said looking down at the fighting. "We came to late!" Rai then said.

"We're here to help at least." Rai said then looked at Dojo. "Dojo land! We have to help them!" Chris then shook her head and said.

"No, there's no time." She said and got up and handed the Devil's Tunic to Raimundo who was juggling it in his hands because it was burning him. She then looked down at the ground and Raimundo was getting worried.

"Hey! What are you…" But before he could ask his question Chris jumped off of Dojo falling fast towards the ground. "..doing?" He finished watching her fall. "CHRIS!" He then turned to May and said. "Why does she DO THAT?" May shrugged and looked at Chris kept falling, Chris then brought out her katana and took it out of it's sheath and then landed on a Jack-Bot striking the Jack-Bot with her sword through it's head. There the Jack-Bot sizzled and blew up. Chris then jumped to another Jack-Bot and slashed at it making it explode. Kimiko looked up from her fighting to see Chris get rid some of the Bots and screamed.

"CHRIS! GUYS!" Chris smiled a little and nodded at her as she went on the attack. Rai and May then came down with Dojo and when they landed Rai went into the vault and put the Devil's tunic away and went right into kicking some butt. Rai destroying some of the Bots as May helped Kimiko fight Alliyah. Jillian went over to Clay to help him fight Josh. Josh saw his sister and smiled an evil grin. Now he had the chance again to try and kill his sister. He then used his Lacrosse stick to strike at her but she was able to dodge, but she tripped and looked up at Josh was about to impound her head with his stick, but Clay was able to intervene and then punched Josh in the face knocking him down to the ground. Rai, Chris, and Dav were fighting some of the Jack-Bots together Chris using her sword, Dav using his Sabre C24's, and Raimundo using old fashion Kung Fu. Soon Chase was getting impatient with Zen because he didn't go into the fight as he had asked.

"Zen! You are to be fighting at this moment, but you have not. Why is that Zen?" Zen looked at his master and then looked at the group fighting. He didn't know what to do; he really didn't want to fight them. He kept thinking on how they were friends with Aletia, and how Aletia would be mad at him for trying to hurt her friends, but it was an order that Zen could not ignore. Chase then gritted his teeth and held up the Lunar Locket. "Do you want me to use this to make you fight, ZEN?" Zen looked back in horror, he didn't want to be used like that. He felt powerless. He then turned to the battlefield and pulled out his katana. Chris had just got done slashing the head off a Jack-Bot when she saw Zen. She glared at him.

/Flashback/

"Aletia…" She said and then growled as Zen came to a stop a couple of feet away from her. "What did you do to her?" Zen glared back and said.

"I have done nothing, for your information I saved her." Chris couldn't believe that, he was evil, helping the bad guys. How could she believe him? He then slowly came over to her and put Aletia in her arms. Chris looked as Aletia softly moaned in her arms.

"Why are you doing this? Why help her?" Zen then turned around and walked towards the hallway he had came from and looked back.

"She saved my life, I'm just returning the favor." Chris then scoffed at him and said.

"Yea right! Tell me the real reason!" Zen then turned fully around and said.

"If you must know, I care for her." Chris' eyes went wide.

"You what?"

/End Flashback/

Chris then went down to where he was and put her katana in front of herself and glared at him. "Fight me!" She said as Zen just glared back at her. He then nodded and ran at her, but before he could take a swing at her Aletia was stumbling out of her room after hearing all the commotion and was holding onto a railing and looked out on the battlefield to see Zen about ready to take a swing at Chris.

"ZEN!" She yelled and he stopped and looked at her, Chris was shocked at how he had stopped and looked at Aletia. He really did care. Chase glared as Zen stopped; he really did start to disobey. He growled as he brought out the Lunar Locket.

"You are like a child, Zen! You never listen to your betters! LUNAR LOCKET!" Zen looked at him with fear as he used the lunar locket and made the moon come out. Then his horror started. He then started to change into a wolf like creature, almost like a were wolf, his teeth growing sharp and his eyes turning blood red. Aletia gasped as Zen turned into a devilish creature. Chris' eyes got big, she never in her wildest dreams ever thought she would fight a creature of this caliber. Zen in his devilish form came towards Chris and was about to hit her with his over powering claws when Aletia came out and stood in front of Chris.

"Don't ZEN!" The creature growled and swiped his claws anyway and hit Aletia and threw her to the ground.

"Aletia!" Chris said holding her up. " You okay?" Aletia looked at Chris and said.

"I guess I'm still to weak to do anything.." She giggled a little but coughed and said. "Don't hurt Zen." Chris just looked at the evil creature Zen and then brought out her Scroll of the Casca.

"Scroll of the CASCA!" She yelled and put it in her mouth and bit it. Soon she turned into a cat beast, with cat ears, a tail, and super sharp claws. Jillian and the others looked at the scene with Zen and Jillian saw the cat beast and said.

"Yuck a cat! I hate cats." Rai and Dav finished off the Bots and looked at the fighting with Zen and Chris.

"Go Chris!" Rai said as he cheered her on, but Dav remained silent as she went onto the attack. She swung her claws at him, but he dodged and kicked her but she was able to move fast and do several back flips and then went forward and kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground but was able to get back up, and go towards Chris with his claws and scratch her. While they were fighting Chase smiled at Zen for he never realized what a great fighter he was in his beast form.

"Yes, he will do just fine." He then saw Dav over by himself and walked over to him while everyone else was battling, Kimiko and May were fighting Alliyah, and Clay and Jillian were trying to get Josh to back up, Raimundo was trying to help Aletia get out of there before she got hurt again. "Are you sure you don't wanna join me? You will have everything you will ever want. Plus respect." Dav looked at Chase, as Chase was getting ready to go on the attack at the elders. Dav glared at him and then glared at Raimundo. He thought of everything Raimundo had put him through, how he took May; how he thought he was better than him, and how he thought he was so special. He then looked at Chase and nodded.

"Fine." He then looked over at Raimundo helping Aletia and walked over to him. Rai smiled as Dav came and said.

"Great! You can help me." He then tried to help Aletia stand up but Dav punched him in the face instead knocking over Rai and Aletia. "Why did you do that for?" He asked holding his now hurt jaw. Dav just glared at him.

"Because I'm not on your side anymore, I'm with Chase." Raimundo's eyes got bit.

"You what? Why?" Aletia looked in fear as Dav grabbed Raimundo's shirt and held him up in the air.

"It's because of you. Raimundo."

Smurf-Chan: Oh, another Chapter done. I can't believe my story has gotten so popular. Never thought that would happen. Well, anyway I hope this chapter was everything you hoped for and the next chapter is: The Kiss between Fire and Earth.


	8. The Kiss between Fire and Earth

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

The Kiss between Fire and Earth

After Dav had said that to Raimundo, Raimundo was in shock. His friend that was his childhood friend hated him so much that he would turn evil because of him. Rai looked so scared as Dav held him by his shirt and looked at him with such evil in his eyes. Aletia stared at Dav, she thought he was her friend, but who would do that? Hurt a friend because they were mad, or jealous of them. Raimundo then found the words to speak. "What did I do?" He said with such hurt in his eyes. Dav then shook him and said.

"You know what you did!" His glare piercing. "You KNOW what you DID!" His teeth gritting and his eyes now hot with tears. "You take EVERYTHING! Everything away!" He then looked down at his feet and then back at Raimundo, he then threw him on the ground. Raimundo screamed as he fell on his back, he still didn't understand what this was all about. When he turned evil, there was a reason, and he voiced it, but with Dav, he was hiding it well. There was no reason, no reason at all for Raimundo to believe that he was angry with him. Then it hit him, all those times he was so cold to him, it all started when…

/Flashback/

May went up to Rai after he went to sit down. "You okay?" She asked him as she sat down next to him. Rai didn't really say anything. So May stayed quiet for a moment then said. "It's okay, I'm sure everything will be okay." Rai shook his head

"I do care for her a lot, but now that she went back to her former self. She doesn't remember everything that we did, nothing that I hold dear." May smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not all that bad." Rai then blushed and said.

"Whatever, nothing will be right again." He then got up and walked away.

/End Flashback/

Raimundo's eyes widened, was it because of that! Was it because of that kiss May gave him? It was suppose to be friendly nothing more, she was just showing her concern for her friend. Rai then looked up at Dav and said. "Dav! It meant nothing!" Dav just glared.

"It meant something to me." Dav then held his hand at Rai's face; his hand was slowly making fire to shoot at him. Aletia was getting angry and as her anger grew, her Angel's Ring fell off her finger. Her fury was unleashed, as she then punched Dav in the face. Dav fell on his back and blinked at Aletia and then rubbed his now swollen jaw. "Aletia?" He asked looking at her. "Why? This battle isn't about you!" She glared and said.

"He's still my friend, as you once were." Dav's eyes just widened, as Aletia was getting ready for another attack upon him. He then got up and blocked her attack and then said with force in his voice.

"This has nothing to do with you!" She glared back and said.

"It has EVERYTHING to do with ME!" She then pushed back Dav and jumped into the air and yelled. " TORNADO FURY!" Making up several tornadoes to attack Dav, he just stood where he was and watched as the tornadoes surrounded him. Aletia was on the other side of the tornado fencing glaring at Dav, but then Dav just smiled as he then snapped his fingers and his once red flame was now black as it formed to his hand. He then bent down on one knee and placed his hand on the service, the ground glowed a yellow tint then it was gone. He then stood back up and with the same snap of his fingers fire impounded everywhere; everything was now on fire or exploded from that blast. It almost knocked everyone down; Aletia's tornadoes were no more. She was on the ground beside Raimundo, trying to get herself back up. Chris who was in the middle of fighting Zen's beast form was knocked from the blast, but Zen was able to stand upright. He was just to powerful in this form, not even added agility could help Chris, she then slowly got up, but before she could recover Zen had raced towards her and slashed her hard making her fall a couple feet more and land on her back. Chris lost focus and she changed back to her human form with the scroll in her hand. She then got back up and rubbed her head, Zen was coming again and she was able to move just in time, but only by mere seconds. Dodging him was not going to be easy as Chris kept jumping out of the way from his attack, but he finally got her in the leg and she fell back down landing hard on her chest. She gasped as the air left her body, she was now weak and out of breath, she needed to recover quickly, but that battle was not faring well at the moment. She then was able to turn onto her back and look at Zen coming at her; he was about to lease his full fury upon her. She stared into his red eyes and said.

"ZEN!" She yelled but it wasn't any good, he couldn't hear her. All that could be heard now was the pounding of the earth as he pummeled her with all his might. Clay and Jillian were doing their best to keep Josh at bay, but Josh kept trying anyway possible to get rid of Jillian. He wouldn't even bother with Clay, but every time Clay got in the way he would try to pound him with his weapon. The blast then came, which knocked everyone down, but they got back up and continued with their bout. May and Kimiko with the fire burning in the back, were fighting with Alliyah as she kept trying to use her Zodiac Talisman, but every time she wanted to get an animal to do her bidding May or Kimiko would kick her before anything could happen. Chase smiled at his new ally, he was a better pick after all, but he still wished to have Aletia. He grinned at the sight.

"This is better than what I could of hoped for." He then looked at his little minion Omi with a scared Jack Spicer behind him. Chase then glared at Jack and his stupidity, but then focused on Omi. "Do you want to do the honors?" Jack then looked up at Chase and grabbed the Amnesia Crouter and the attached Cure of Osirus and replied.

"I would love to!" Chase then grabbed the wu away from him and said.

"Not you, you baboon!" Jack looked weepy as Chase handed over the wu to Omi. "You can do the honors, my little minion. Make sure to get Fung good." Omi gulped as he stared at Chase. He really wanted him to use the Amnesia Crouter on the elders so that everything was now complete. He had Omi now, which was all he could of hoped for. Dav was just a big bonus. Soon the end of the world was going to come, ominous clouds could be seen over head as Omi then walked with Chase a couple feet behind him to where he knew the elders would be. He then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. He then turned around and gave a huge grin.

"I believe I cannot open the door my Master. I guess we will be leaving and coming another day?" Chase then glared at Omi and then walked to the door and kicked it down. He then grinned at Omi and gestured with his hands to let Omi go in. Omi giggled in humiliation then walked in to find all the elders were ready for the attack. Omi then glared at them and pointed the Amnesia Crouter at his former Master. He looked down and said mentally to himself. 'Forgive me, my Master…' "Amnesia Crouter!" Soon every elder at the temple had lost their memory; Chase's mission was done. Everything was complete. His world rein was soon to come to pass; no more elders to get in the way, without them the Xiaolin Warriors were nothing. Chase then walked out with Omi at his side and Jack following them. Chase then called out to his allies.

"Everything is complete, we will leave these warriors now. Come… Dav, Zen! Let's go" As Chase started towards the entrance with Omi by his side, Zen had stopped pummeling Chris and followed his master in his beast form out. After Aletia got up, she found Dav was already at the door; he looked back and then grinned an evil grin and ran off. Before Josh left he slapped his sister and said to her before he left.

"I will kill you one day… That is a promise." He was then gone, all of Chase's minions were gone and the warriors were battered and bruised. Aletia then noticed her ring was missing and stumbled on the ground looking for it, when she finally found it and placed it back on her finger, she then noticed Rai was rubbing his head from the attack Dav did to them.

"Where did he get that kind of power?" Aletia frowned and helped him up.

"He possibly always had it, but it was controlled." Rai frowned; now two of their allies were gone to Chase Young. How many more were going to leave them to go to the dark side? Then it started to rain, not just a drizzle but it started to rain hard. As the thunder rolled in all the remaining Xiaolin warriors were trying to recover from the attack. Kimiko was helping May get up and help her with some burns she had when the blast over powered them. The temple was a mess, everything was burnt or blew up, and there was nothing but ashes. Dav really did a number on this place, who knew that any of the new warriors had that kind of power, which made Rai worry. The reason for his worry was because that Aletia who was next to him didn't seemed to concerned with how much power he wielded. It still surprised Rai at how powerful Aletia was, even though she was only of age eleven and the others were of fifteen. What were they going to do now? Then it came to him, they were missing one warrior. It was Chris, last he saw Chris was fighting that beast Zen, but now she was unable to be seen. Rai ran around the burnt temple grounds looking for Chris, but soon when he turned a corner an arm could finally be seen over a massive mountain of ruble. Up came Chris holding her stomach but then vomited on the ground. Zen had punched her stomach so much that he made her ill, she wiped her mouth from the yellowish liquid and stumbled out of the crater. She was disoriented and finally collapsed to her knees after walking a little. Rai ran to her to try to help her up, but was unable to keep her from shaking, Chris just stayed sitting. Aletia ran up to Chris and looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" Chris looked up at Aletia, dust covering her bloody face and replied.

"I'll be okay." But Aletia knew better, Chris was really hurt, more hurt than Chris would admit to it, but that was how Chris was; pain meant nothing to this earth warrior. May then ran over to them with worry on her face, her frown was full of sadness as she asked the group.

"Did Dav do what I think he did?" Rai and Aletia nodded to her, then May looked at her feet. She was such a loner, but now one of her best friends was now gone, she never felt so alone. First her brother, now her best friend; it didn't seem right. "Why did he go? Why did he turn evil?" She then thought looking up. "Why did he side with Chase?" Rai lowered his head and thought about the question and tired to think of a good answer, but when nothing came to him after awhile he decided admitting the truth was the best thing to do. He looked back up and replied.

"He thought I liked you, and you liked me." May was confused.

"He doesn't want us to be friends?" Rai then smacked his head and Aletia frowned then stepped up and said it a little more clearly.

"He thought you were boyfriend and girlfriend." She then turned to Rai and said. "Apparently he wanted to be your boyfriend." May then blushed.

"He… What!" May said in an outburst. "He wanted…" Then she quieted for a moment and then blushed. "He wanted to be…my…b.." She couldn't finish her words and went flushed. Chris who was hearing all this mushy stuff went flushed too, it was embarrassing to have it pulled on you, but when other people were talking about their love life… it just wasn't right. Chris then coughed and was feeling rather uncomfortable at the certain situation, but then an outburst could be heard out of the quietness of the group. Kimiko had just went to check on the elders when May was talking to them about Dav, had came running out and stopped just a couple feet away from them, breathing hard then looked up and replied.

"The… The Elders!" She managed to say through giant gulps of breath. "They…. They.." Rai then went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, calm down! What happened to the elders?" Kimiko's face looked horrid with worry and replied.

"They lost their memories!" Rai's arms fell back to his sides, the elders were gone now, and they couldn't help them anymore. Everything seemed to be going down hill over and over again. It just couldn't seem real, how could this of happened? Were they not careful? Rai then felt lost and sat down were he stood, and rubbed his forehead.

"Now what are we going to do?" He asked his companions, Chris who was still sitting looking at his worried face, but how could she blame him for being so worried? Everyone was worried now, the elders at the temple were gone to them, and they were alone in fighting this battle, this horrible battle with Chase Young one of the most evil of all evils there was. Chris then thought of the elders and it reminded her of her Master in Japan something that Chase had not thought about, there were still other elders all over the world where she and the rest of her companion were until now. Except for Jillian, who did not know anything of being a monk, but apparently she was the key to their success, she was their only key to defeat the darkness, but how she would do this, they did not know. Chris thought a moment and gave a little grin and said to Raimundo trying to get herself to stand again.

"There is something Chase has yet to remember." She said to the group as she got herself up and was leaning on a pillar that had it's top blown off. Everyone looked at Chris with interest; apparently Chris knew something they didn't know. She gave a grin and said. "We have the other elders." Everyone blinked and was confused. Rai then scratched his head and then put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"I think you hit your head to hard, Kimiko said that all the elders lost their memory." Chris then got angry, for one Rai was touching her which was a huge no-no for her, and two he thought she was mad, so with that she kicked him in the face with the remaining energy she had left in her and collapsed back to the ground. Rai was holding his now broken nose, which was making blood go everywhere; while falling on his butt and Aletia was trying to help Chris back up. "Girl! Why did you do that?" Rai said getting annoyed. Chris just glared back and said.

"Because there is one thing you forgot to realize, 'RAI'" She said his name with such rudeness and her eyes were filled with anger towards him. She then growled and looked at Aletia who was much better at listening. "You guys forgot that the elders here were not the only ones in the world." She then looked at Kimiko and said. "We still have my elder Master Shung, and May's Master Tong." Then Chris growled again and said. "And our so-called-friend Dav's Master Dutong." Everyone was silent, until Chris spoke again. "I'm sure our masters will help us." Kimiko looked at her and nodded, anything was better than staying here. It was a dump, and they couldn't leave the elders here by themselves, nor any of the wu here alone. Kimiko then asked.

"What about the elders?" Chris then replied.

"We're taking them with us, the elders at my temple will take care of them." She then looked at the rain filled sky and said. "Plus it's closer to go to Japan from here." Kimiko nodded and replied.

"But how are we going to get there? With the elders and the Wu? We can't expect Dojo to take us there with all that!" Chris then grinned and said.

"We won't have to use that means." Kimiko blinked and was confused.

"Why?" Chris then said.

"We have the Golden Tiger Claws." Kimiko grinned for not realizing and then grabbed Raimundo to prepare the wu for departure. May went to get Clay and Jillian to try and round up the elders to go. Everything was to be packed before they leaved, because they weren't coming back for a while. Chris then tried to steady herself on Aletia who was helping her walk and went to the rooms to pack everything there. May then ran to find Jillian and Clay, but before she got to close she heard sobbing and slowed down. She looked behind a shrub to where the crying was coming from and saw Jillian cry into her hands. May frowned and felt horrible for her but didn't know why she was crying. Then she saw the huge Clay trying to comfort her, he put an arm around her shoulder and untied the handkerchief from his neck. He handed her the handkerchief and allowed her to rub her tears onto it.

"You gonna be okay?" Jillian was still crying and felt her swollen cheek that her brother had slapped her.

"I…guess.." She said silently, Clay almost didn't hear it because she was speaking so softly. He then put her in a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, of course this shocked her and she blushed madly. Clay then rubbed his hand on her head and said.

"It will be okay, we'll find a way to get your brother back." He then pushed her off him so she could look into his eyes. "And I promise he won't ever hurt you, okay?" Jillian smiled and replied happily.

"Okay.." May then came from behind the bush and said.

"Sorry to interrupt anything romantic." With that Jillian and Clay blushed madly as May continued. "We have to round up the elders, Chase used the Amnesia Crouter to make them lose their memories. So we're getting ready to go to Chris' Master's Temple." She then stuck out her tongue with all the confusing metaphors. She then turned her back and said. "We best hurry, finish up the romance, then come and help me." Jillian and Clay blushed again and then hurriedly followed May to get the elders.

As soon as all the elders, all the wu, and all their stuff were all together Chris at that time was able to hold herself up, put on the Golden Tiger Claws and swiped them. "Golden Tiger Claws!" She shouted and soon Kimiko and Rai took the wu and went through the portal, Clay, Jillian, and May took all the elders and herded them into the portal and went in themselves. Aletia with Chris by her side grabbed all their things and went in after all the others. Soon they were at the Kihaku temple, all the elders were wondering around the temple picking up things like dumb children and looking at them with content. One of the elders found a rock and seemed to be proud of himself and was trying any mean necessary to keep it from the other elders. Chris frowned at the elders and put a bag down that she had been carrying though the portal when all of a sudden a loud shrill could be heard.

"CHRIS-CHAN!" A high-pitched girl came running in her temple robes and ran into Chris's arms and gave Chris a huge hug, but Chris was to shocked to return the favor, or she was still not use to being touched. The girl had short black hair and big brown eyes; apparently this girl was born in Japan and worked at the temple. "(Chris-Chan! I'm so happy to see you!)" She said in Japanese, meaning only Kimiko and Chris could understand. Chris then rubbed her head and said tiredly.

"Konnichiwa, Kamazaki-san." The girl named Kamazaki-san growled at Chris and said.

"YUKI!" She screamed. "(You call me YUKI!)" The only words that made since to everyone else was the word 'Yuki' as the girl 'Yuki' glared at the girl warrior of Earth. "(I told you a million times to call me Yuki! I thought we were better friends than that!)" Chris just groaned while rubbing her head, apparently Chris wasn't much of a talker here either. The girl named 'Yuki' then stood in shock as she looked at Chris and the others, but mostly Chris. "(What happened to you! You look like someone beat you up! Are you hurt?)" Chris just groaned and replied to 'Yuki' that something happened at the temple, but wouldn't press it; of course she said this in Japanese. Chris then turned to everyone who was dumbfounded at this display, she groaned again like it was a huge pain in the butt and said.

"This is Kamazaki Yukito." She paused and continued after looking over her shoulder to make sure the elders didn't get to far. "She's the daughter of my Master." Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"The elders can breed?" Chris glared and said in a mocking voice.

"Yes they can breed!" She said then glared again. "Well." She thought a second and replied. "He's not really a monk, he's a priest that allowed the monks to stay here, but he still trained me. My master's full name is Kamazaki Shung." She then turned as Rai said.

"His first name is Kamazaki?" Kimiko then hit Raimundo for her and said.

"No! That's his last name! Shung is his first!" Chris bowed her head and thanked Kimiko for explaining it to Raimundo for her. The girl that everyone thought her name was 'Yuki' then smiled at Chris and heard her say in Japanese.

"(So, who are your friends?)" Chris groaned as she told her 'friend' who they were and told her of the situation and that they did not have time for idol chitchat. 'Yuki' smiled and bowed and said she understood and went to go get her father. Chris and the others grabbed their things and walked with the elders towards the main temple. Rai then had to ask Chris something.

"Is she your friend?" Chris groaned that it had to come down to this and said.

"Not really." Chris said tugging on the parcel on her back to get a better grip. Rai was confused.

"But, she acted like you were best buds." Chris then glared at nothing in particular and replied.

"She's infatuated with me." She said walking with Raimundo at her side, who was just getting confused.

"Infatuated?" Chris nodded and said looking at him this time.

"She likes me." Chris said more clearly. "More than I can stand." She added that, as they got closer to the door of the main temple. Rai looked at her weirdly.

"Why do you hate her for wanting to be your friend?" Chris glared and said with an inpatient tone in her voice.

"She doesn't really want to be my friend… She really wants something more." Chris then blushed. "More than I want to explain… excuse me.." Chris said hurriedly towards the door that was now opening and out came Kamazaki Shung standing with his daughter at his side. Master Shung stared at all the new people that was before him and only recognized his student Chris.

"Aww.. Chris!" He said with happiness in his voice and speaking in English, apparently he didn't realize the warriors were bruised and battered. "I was wondering how you were fairing over at Master Fung's Temple." He then looked around and found a Master Fung smelling a flower he just picked. Master Shung smiled and went over to Master Fung and grabbed his hand and said happily. "Aww! Master Fung! So good to see you again! How is Chris doing over at your temple?" Master Fung looked at him confused.

"Temple?" Master Shung thought that he was kidding and said laughing.

"You know, your Temple." He then looked around and said. "Where is Dojo?" Dojo then came out from under Clay's hat and replied.

"I'm here, but sir… there is something you have to know…" Master Shung then talked over the dragon and said to Master Fung.

"I bet Chris is beating all your warriors you collected, she's one of the best I taught!" He said grinning and looked around. "Where is the chosen one? Omi… I believe.." Master Fung was big eyed not getting anything that Master Shung was saying to him. Master Fung then replied.

"Who's Master Fung?" Master Shung then looked at him worriedly.

"You are." Master Fung then dropped his flower and pointed to himself and said.

"I'm Master Fung?" He then noticed his necklace and how shiny it was and started to play with it. Master Shung looked at his friend with worry and then turned to Chris and said.

"What happened to him?" Dojo then replied.

"Like I was TRYING to tell you!" He said interrupting Chris before she could speak. "Is that he got shot with the Amnesia Crouter and has lost all his memory, same with the other elders!" Master Shung was shocked.

"How long ago?" Chris then replied.

"Not more than an hour." Master Shung then said.

"The Cure of Osirus?" Chris then shook her head 'no.'

"Oh dear.." Said Master Shung looking at Master Fung and placing a hand on his arm. "Yuki, please get the others and tell them to help me get the elders into the temple." He then looked at Fung and said. "We have to take care of them." Yuki nodded and ran towards another room in the temple. While Master Shung was trying to find anyway to cure the other elders the warriors were stuck at the temple for a while. Chris then cleaned herself up and went into her old room and was lying down on her old bed looking up at the ceiling and was trying to think of anyway to get rid of Chase. Of course Jillian was the key to getting rid of him, but still confused of what to do with her or how to get her power to work was confusing to her. It was hard to believe after all the years of training of all her warriors, plus her were unable to prepare for Chase. Chase was more powerful than anyone has ever expected, and he was growing in power. If they couldn't find a way soon, it was going to be to late for them. Then she thought of something she remembered while she was at the temple before fighting Zen.

/Flashback/

Chris then went down to where he was and put her katana in front of herself and glared at him. "Fight me!" She said as Zen just glared back at her. He then nodded and ran at her, but before he could take a swing at her Aletia was stumbling out of her room after hearing all the commotion and was holding onto a railing and looked out on the battlefield to see Zen about ready to take a swing at Chris.

"ZEN!" She yelled and he stopped and looked at her, Chris was shocked at how he had stopped and looked at Aletia. He really did care.

/End Flashback/

Chris then thought to herself and said aloud. "I can't believe he really does care for Aletia… but.. How did they meet?" She then looked at the window with a bird tweeting outside. "How do they know each other?" It was so complex for Chris to fully understand what happened to Aletia's past. The first day they met she was very cross with them about asking who her master was and so with that Chris never pressed that matter again with Aletia, but it still made her worry. It was possibly something the team needed to know about her. Anything at all to understand Zen and the situation. Zen did have a soft spot for Aletia and in the last battle he wouldn't fight, of course in the end he had to fight, which wasn't so lucky for Chris who was still showing bruises everywhere. Chris sighed as she thought about how the fight went, she wasn't too happy with herself. How could she let people push her around like that, she was suppose to be stronger than that, but of course there was the thought that she was trying to go easy on Zen because Aletia obviously had a soft spot for him too. Chris blushed again at the thought of their romantic influence and coughed in being uncomfortable again and then shook her head clean. She then stood up this time and thought about Dav who was now on the side of Evil. He was now too gone to the dark side like Omi, but of course Omi didn't really have a choice, but Dav left voluntarily. She then remembered Aletia saying how Dav liked May and because of a misunderstanding he went to the dark side, this again brought an uncomfortable thought in her head and she coughed again and shook her head clean. She growled. "To much romance here." She said to herself and walked out of her room and outside the temple where everyone was just relaxing. She then thought again about Zen, the only reason he fought with her was because of the Lunar Locket Chase wielded. If there was a way to get that Locket from him, maybe… She gave a grin and ran to find Aletia.

Back at Chase's layer, Chase was overly proud of his team he had with him. All the elders were now gone from the warriors and they would have a difficult time in trying to destroy this evil. One thing he really didn't understand was why an extra person was at the temple, meaning Jillian, but he let that slip out of his mind and think at the victory at hand. He was now free to rule the world to his liking and all he had to do was pick the new warriors off and destroy the rest. Everything was going the way he had planned it. His grin was one that Rose liked to see as she went to his side and purred like a kitten as he pet her on the head. She then placed her head on his lap as he petted her more. "Yes." Said Chase as he petted Rose. "Everything is in my power now. Nothing can stop me now!" He grinned as Zen who was now back in his human form with now a collar on his neck and Dav by his side. Zen looked like the world had come to an end, he didn't remember anything that happened while he was in his beast form, and all he heard was that the temple blew up, thanks to Dav. He was so worried about Aletia, he didn't know if he hurt her or if Dav had hurt her. He was really angry with himself, but also at Dav, if he laid a hand on her he was going to tare him limb from limb. Dav then glared back at Zen and said.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Dav said coldly to Zen, Zen just glared back and didn't say anything. "Well?" Dav said getting impatient. Zen just turned away with a huff and said nothing to him. Dav then went back to staring at the floor when someone came in, it was Zalak. Of course Rose was the first to enter when they got back, but now knowing Zalak failed to get the Devil's Tunic, but was more worried about his own wu was in big trouble with Chase. Chase then glared at Zalak and said.

"Where were you?" Zalak with a grin said.

"I was out okay?" He then looked around at his brother and then at Dav. He grinned at Dav and said with a smile. "New blood huh?" He said going over to Dav and examining him. "Did you get dragged here, or did you come on your own free will?" Dav just glared at him and said.

"What's it to you?" Chase was getting angrier as Zalak was speaking to Dav and said in a loud voice.

"Where were you?" He said standing up and almost knocking over Rose in the process. "Rose said you didn't get the Devil's Tunic, why is that?" He then added before he could reply. "You were more worried about your own wu to worry about one wu that could protect us from them?" Zalak just grinned and said coolly.

"Why would we need it now?" He said not really looking at him but picking his ear and continued. "They can't hurt us.." He then brought out his finger and wiped the matter on his brother who really didn't do anything this time and said. "And if they try, I'll kill them, especially that girl warrior of Earth." He said with hate in his voice when he was talking about Chris. Dav then added.

"You mean Chris." Zalak then said rudely.

"Whatever, like I care what that little tramps name is." He said with more hate in his voice. "I'll kill her!" He said making his hand into a fist. Chase who had clam down from his out burst earlier then sat down and apologized to Rose for knocking her over and was petting her head once again. Chase then said thinking a moment.

"They possibly have abandoned that pit now that use to be a temple, but I wonder where they could possibly go now?" Chase said wondering to himself. "Oh well, nothing but old news." He then grinned mostly to himself and said. "We have free rein over the earth now that the warriors are gone." Zalak liked that sound and said.

"Can I kill things now?" Chase grinned and replied with a yes, but not at that moment. There were more important matters at hand for him and his minions.

Aletia was sitting underneath a huge tree watching as some of the warriors were practicing their kung fu, and other were playing around, or talking to some of the staff at the temple. Raimundo at the moment was looking through the wu and picked up the Scroll of the Casca, he really wanted to know what it felt like being a cat beast; even though cats weren't his favorite animals because they smelled but he still wanted to try it. He then shouted. "Scroll of the Casca!" He then bit it and instead of turning into the beast he knew there was a 'Pop' noise and there on the ground was a tiny brown kitten with big green eyes. Raimundo didn't turn into the beast he had admired but into a little kitten. Aletia laughed at him as he went around the temple meowing because he didn't know how to change back. Aletia then went over to where he was and picked him up and sat back underneath the tree and placed him at her side and started petting him. He started to purr, but when realizing what he was doing he shook his head and tried to scratch Aletia. Chris then came running trying to find Aletia, when she did find her she also found the brown kitten with green eyes. Chris rolled her eyes and said.

"Honestly." She said and picked Raimundo up and said. "Focus!" She said to the kitten and then the 'Pop' was heard again and Raimundo turned back into himself. Rai blushed at her and she didn't really do anything and sat down next to Aletia. With the scroll still in his hand he went to go return it to the box. Chris then sat down next to Aletia and said. "Tell me about Zen?" Aletia glared at her and said.

"Why should I!" She said sounding rather annoyed. Chris didn't flinch at her rudeness, she expected it.

"I know you care for him." Chris said not looking at Aletia the entire time; the subject was not one of her favorites, she would rather not talk about it, but it was important to understand this. Aletia then looked down at her feet but stayed silent. "I'll stay here as long as it takes." Chris added to Aletia letting her know she wasn't going to give up on the subject and she might as well spit it out. Aletia glared again, but then her glare faltered and she then looked down at the ground and said.

"It is true.. I care for him." Chris was silent as she spoke. "I don't want him to be hurt anymore." Aletia said as tears started to form. "He was so hurt! People hurt him!" She said tears flowing now. "I just want his hurt to stop. I want his pain to go away!" She then pounded on the ground and said. "But Chase…" She gritted her teeth as her anger built. "He's controlling him! He's hurting him! He won't let him go!" Her anger made her start to scream. "I HATE HIM! THAT BASTARD!" Chris then grabbed a hold of Aletia and though how uncomfortable Chris was she allowed Aletia to cry on her shoulder. Chris wanted to so badly to say that everything was going to be okay, but she herself didn't know how to say it or to make it come true. She couldn't predict the future, she wished she did but everyone knew how that was impossible. Chris then thought now was a good time to tell her what she was thinking.

"I was thinking…." Chris started out. "That we can find a way to get Zen out of there." Aletia was fully listening now at the words 'get Zen out of there.'

"Yea? But how?" She asked getting to close for comfort for Chris; she was not very good at close contact. Chris then backed up and thought of something.

"Well." She said. "Why don't we try to take that Lunar Locket from Chase, that thing must be one of the reasons he has to control Zen." Chris then thought. "If we get that, maybe Zen will join our side." Aletia smiled and said.

"Thanks Chris, you're a good friend!" She then hugged her because she was so happy; they were going to rescue Zen. Chris then blushed a bright shade of pink when Raimundo and May came up behind them.

"We wanna go too." Chris didn't realize they had an audience behind them and glared at Rai and May.

"This 'was' a private conversation, but why not join in." May glared at her for being so rude.

"All we want to do is help and you ridicule us?" Chris then cursed silently to herself and said.

"I'm sorry." She said while breathing out. "I didn't mean to sound rude, but if you wanna help get Zen then you are more than welcome to help us." May then said silently.

"I also want to try and get Dav." Chris blinked and had one of those thoughts again and blushed at the thought but shook her head clean again and nodded. What was with everyone and romance? Chris then got up from where she sat, so the group to rescue Zen and try to get Dav to come back was Chris, Aletia, Raimundo, and May. Chris thought it best if Clay, Jillian, and Kimiko stayed here and watched over the temple while they were gone. Chris then told them that they needed to be ready before they decided to leave, so they must grab the wu they would need. Chris then took that moment to go find Clay, her cousin and tell him what was going on and to watch over the temple. Chris finally found Clay doing some of his Ty-chi with Jillian following his moves, Chris didn't wish to interrupt this because this move was to relax nerves and make reflexes more acute, but she knew she had to. She told Clay what was up and to make sure that the elders would be save while they went into the layer of Chase Young to try to get an ally. Clay then rubbed his head and looked worried.

"Didn't Master Fung tell you something about this at the temple when you tried to rescue Aletia? You know about looking before you leap?" Chris groaned and replied.

"One, I did rescue Aletia, and two I think leaping is a good thing to do at this moment of time." Clay then frowned.

"What if we need you?" Chris then grinned and said.

"You are capable to handle things on your own, you don't need me cousin." Clay smiled as she called him her cousin. Chris then started to go back to where the others would be, but turned back to her cousin and said. "Take care of yourself." Clay nodded and waved her off. Chris then went back to where everyone was and nodded to them bringing out the Golden Tiger Claws. She swiped them and they all soon were gone onto Chase's layer.

Soon they were at Chase's layer, with all the confusing tunnels everywhere. Chris looked around, she had no idea where to start in finding Zen, or Dav, or the Lunar Locket. She just looked at Aletia and the others. "So where do we start looking?" Asked Raimundo asking the question for her. Aletia was silent as she was listening to the wind to guide her to Zen, she then turned to them and said. "I'll go ahead and find him, you guys go find the Lunar Locket!" Chris just stared at her and then looked at May.

"Go help her find him, I don't want you guys to go alone in here." May nodded and both May and Aletia had gone down a tunnel together. Rai was shocked that Chris was partnered with him, maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought, but she remained silent as they were looking for the locket. It was weird though when they were going through the tunnels they didn't see any of their enemies, it was possible that they were out reeking havoc upon the world as they spoke. Chris did know that Zen's brother Zalak was very violent, the prove was when he punched her and stole the wu she won from him. Like she cared if he took his stupid Ring of Ganno back, nor she cared about the Ring of the Nine Dragons. She was going to be careful though, many times he tried to kill her, but not yet the other warriors, and she wondered why he was targeting her mostly. She ignored the subject and just kept her mind on finding the locket, she really wished she knew where she was going the tunnels were starting to annoy her. After getting lost again and appearing in the same room about five times she growled. "Where the heck is this stupid locket supposed to be?" She said after entering the same room again. Rai shrugged and looked around the room, he saw about six doors and they used almost all of them, but one. He then pointed to the door they hadn't used yet and Chris just sighed and followed him in. The room they went into was pitch black, obviously this room wasn't in use, meaning the locket could be here, or something more dangerous. Whatever it was Chris didn't want to think about it, but she did wish there were light in the room, she then kinda wished Kimiko wanted to come too. At least she would have helped in illuminating every dark room they entered. Finally as if her wish was answered a huge burst of light filled the room, all torches in this room were lit, but by weird flames. All the flames were dark, but the light was shining brilliantly, and over in one of the corners was non other than Dav Spathi, his grin darker than his flames. He then slowly got up from the wall and walked over to Raimundo who got instantly defensive, Dav just grinned and gave a little chuckle as he looked at his now hated friend.

"How've you been, Rai?" He asked him not really caring if he gave an answer. "And the Elders?" He said not really waiting for a reply to this question either. He just grinned again and walked over to Chris and gave a smile to her and said. "How are you doing?" He asked her with a sly voice. "Is he treating you right?" Chris blinked and looked at him weirdly.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked him not really understanding the 'treating you right' speech. He just grinned and said.

"You know what I mean, him, and you, and May." He said sounding like he was trailing on about a story of old. Chris was still confused not getting the meaning Dav was, she guessed, trying to explain. He circled around her, looking at her from all sides and grinned again to Raimundo. "I understand now why you like her." He said staring at a place he really wasn't suppose to. Chris then turned around catching him staring at her behind and glared.

"Don't!" She said with a stern voice, not really liking this and getting very uncomfortable with the whole situation. She blushed as he came closer and said in a husky voice, which made her blush even harder.

"Do you like me?" Chris blinked and gasped as her heart skipped a beat and tried to back up from him.

"What?" She said scared now, Rai then tried to intervene.

"HEY!" Rai said coming towards Dav, but Dav was able to use his flame to shove Rai into the corner of the room and place him on the wall, the flames binding him. He was unable to move from the wall to help Chris, who was freaking out now. She never liked anything like this that was why she never had anything to do with that, not even a friend in fear of this. Dav then grabbed a hold of her wrist and she flinched as he dragged her closer to him. He then repeated the words.

"Do you like me?" Chris blushed as her face turned a tomato color and her heart was skipping many beats this time. Chris felt paralyzed because of this situation, she really didn't know what to do and as her breathe started to hasten, he put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her on her lips. Chris' eyes went wide as he kissed her, she couldn't believe this was happening to her everything that was in her mind was lost. All that was left was shock and Raimundo was freaking out, he couldn't believe his use-to-be-best-friend was kissing the girl he had feelings for. Raimundo was struggling to get free from the binds that were holding him against the wall. Finally after it seemed like hours, but was only a couple of seconds he released her from his grasp and gave a grin to her. Her eyes still wide and then said in a soft voice.

"Why..?" She said then she closed her eyes as tears formed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" She screamed at him and punched him in the face as he fell to the ground from the force of her punch. He grinned again as he got up holding his jaw where she had punched him. She then wasn't gonna take that lying down and went over to him and kicked him in the gut, then in the head, and then punched him in the back, all with as hard as she could muster. She started breathing hard as she finished her pummeling to Dav, but he still got back up and grinned at her.

"Did you enjoy it?" Chris' tears didn't seem to end as she went at him again and kicked him so hard he flew towards the wall and made a hole in it. Rai was then freed from the wall and went over to her and went in front of her so that Dav wouldn't get to her. He then looked behind him to look at Chris and said.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and she looked at him with hate and said nearly yelling at him.

"No! I'm not!" She said as she then ran out of the room with Rai then following her, Dav just grinned as he got himself up, it was worth the wrath of the warrior of earth to hurt Raimundo, but to his displeasure, he really didn't want to hurt her that much, but he still laughed evilly. Chris then stopped awhile away from the room Dav was in and she dried her tears before Rai came to her side again. Rai didn't really know what to say, all he knew was May was going to be heart broken because the boy she liked kissed Chris. This was ruining everything, everything was so messed up. Finally Rai then asked Chris if she was okay and she replied with a different answer and said. "I'm alright." She said then added. "Don't tell May." Rai didn't understand why they should keep it from her, it was better to tell the truth but he agreed with her and they went off to find the locket.

Aletia and May had just turned a corner of one of the tunnels in Chase's layer; they weren't having one bit of trouble maneuvering around like Chris and Rai were having. The reason for that was Aletia was hearing her friend the wind tell her where to find Zen, first it was a right, then a left, another left, and double right. May was getting confused with all the sudden turning but she was glad they weren't getting lost. Of course they were running making sure to get to Zen before it was to late. They soon had to meet at the entrance again, and hopefully Chris and Rai had found the locket. Finally after tons of turning again they came upon what looked like a dungeon that Aletia remembered because that was where they kept her before, and there in the corner and on his side was Zen with a collar around his throat and a chain from it to the wall. He wasn't moving, and he did look battered and bruised a little. Aletia gasped when she saw him and went to him immediately, touching him softly on his arm to take a better look at his bruises, but then Zen awoke with a start and swung his arm around and almost elbowed Aletia in the nose, he was only a couple inches away. Aletia blinked at him and they were both silent as they stare at each other. Aletia was the first to get her voice back and say. "Are you okay?" Zen blinked, at first he thought it was a dream.

"Yea.." He said silently to her, then nothing else was said but May could see a hint of blush from both of them and giggled to herself and said.

"If you guys are through, let's get you out of here." She said bringing out the changing chopsticks and saying. "Changing Chop-Sticks!" She instantly went down in size and said mostly to Aletia. "Little help please!" She said with a smile and Aletia helped her to the lock at his collar. She went in and looked around for a second, Aletia was a bit confused.

"How can you unlock it without a key?" May then said.

"My Master Tong taught me how my power can unlock many items." She said then went into a stance, holding her fingers in front of her self and doing a motion. "Like…So.." She said then her eyes flashed bright white and she said. "Water!" Instantly water flung everywhere and soon a 'Click' could be heard and Zen's collar came off without much resistance. May jumped out of the collar lock and said with a twirl. "Changing Chop-Sticks" Growing back in size. "So? How'd I do?" Aletia smiled at her as she helped Zen up.

"Great!" She then looked at Zen and he smiled at her. "Let's get him out of here." She said, and with that May went to the other side of Zen and helped Aletia take him out. As they were walking May then had a thought.

"How are we going to get out of here without being spotted?" Aletia smiled and said.

"With the help of the wind!" May looked at her weirdly and said.

"It helped us before… didn't it?" Aletia nodded as she hurriedly went into a mouth of another tunnel. Aletia grinned at May as they turned and hid and soon before May could ask why they were in here Panda Bubba went on by, not really doing anything, but just to look around. Soon he passed and was out of site, and they continued their way towards the entrance.

Finally Chris and Rai came to the room where the wu was place and they looked around it. Of course Chris thought it was just an obvious place to put your most valuable stuff and that it wouldn't be there, but in fact it was. Just laying there like it was just another necklace. Chris was confused but picked it up without delay and told Raimundo that they were going to go back to the entrance now. She then brought out her Golden Tiger Claws and swiped them. They both didn't really want to wonder confusingly through the maze to find their way back to the entrance, this way was much faster. Soon they were gone and back at the entrance with the others and Zen looking tiredly at them. "Hey.." He said trying to be cheery. Chris was confused as to why he looked the way he did, but didn't say one word. She swiped the Golden Tiger Claws again and they all went into the portal back to Kihaku Temple.

Chase Young was sitting on his throne, most of his little minions were out making havoc upon the world, Wuya he was sure that she was still admiring herself in the mirror with Josh not to far from her. She did think highly of herself, vanity wasn't one of the best suits for people, well.. er.. Witches. He was sitting there looking over at an orb of the world as he saw the dumb one-eyed giant trying to destroy a mountain with one blow, but failed miserably. Where the heck did Wuya get such, lackeys? He then turned off the orb with a flick of his wrist and groaned disgusted at the scene he had just seen. Of course Wuya had a knack for getting some of the worst assistance he could ever think of, A lazy cat woman, a red haired baboon who thought he was a genius, a giant one-eyed monster, and a Chinese fat man with a; what was the word… mafia? Yes, mafia, whatever that meant. He groaned when he then saw a figure come into his throne room and there gasping was Zalak and a not to thrilled Alliyah at his side. She said nothing but walked past her brother into the room behind him not saying a word, she looked depressed, but that was none of his concern. Zalak looked at him with anger in his eyes. "My brother!" He said with a start. "He's gone!" Chase then glared, Zen had ran away like a bad dog he was. He then said to Zalak. 

"He knew the price for leaving." Zalak's eyes went big but then grinned.

"And what was that?" He said then added. "Sir?" Chase grinned at him and said.

"The price is death if he betrayed me." Zalak then grinned more evilly.

"Can I kill him?" Chase smiled and said.

"Yes." He then got up from his seat and said. "Take Josh with you, I think he wishes to kill someone as well, might as well kill two birds with one stone." Zalak grinned and ran off to find Josh. "Oh what fun this will be, now that everything on my world domination as been seen to. I believe that can have as much fun as well." He then grinned as Omi had just walked in with his little lion form. He then said. "Omi.." Omi looked at him and turned back into his human form and replied.

"Yes, my master." Chase grinned again and got into his stance for fighting.

"Time to train! Let's go! This time try to hit me!" Omi nodded and went into stance and fought his master.

Soon the warriors were at Kihaku temple and Rai and Chris instantly wondered off as fast as they could, they had the locket with them and they, the others guessed, wanted to put it somewhere save. Chris then angrily opened the chest that had the wu in it and threw the locket in there and closed it angrily again. She was really angry, Rai could tell, she wasn't the only one that was angry and hurt. He tried to badly to hide it, but it was tarring him up, nothing was going to be right between him and Chris again. He closed his eyes, he wanted to cry, but what was the use, so instead he ran off to his room and changed into his fighting robes and walked out to the training ground where a stuffed dummy was and started punching, kicking, and anything he could think of to hurt the dummy, at one time he even tried biting it. Clay then came up behind him and looked at him with worry, with him biting the dummy and tarring it into shreds with his own teeth. He was also worried about Chris because he saw her meditating and wouldn't say a word to anyone. He was worry about them both, something happened at Chase's layer but he didn't know what. "Rai?" He started. "Are you and Chris okay?" Rai then spit out the fluff he had gotten from the dummy and stood up and wiped his mouth.

"Yea, great." He said with a sarcastic remark, and went off to find another dummy; he set one up and started punching it in the head. Clay followed him and while he was doing this and said again.

"What's the matter?" Rai then punched the dummy so hard the head fell off of it.

"NOTHING IS THE MATTER!" He yelled and kicked the dummy in the groin, Clay then winced at that and said.

"Some thing is the matter if you hit that dummy in the place where the sun don't shine." Rai glared and then sighed and said to Clay.

"Dav… um… did something.. to.. Chris." Clay raised his eyebrow and then said.

"What did he do to her?" Rai groaned and fell to the ground and just sat there.

"He… He.." He couldn't say it, it was to difficult to even think about.

"He what?" Clay said getting impatient.

"He kissed her." Clay's eyes bugged.

"He what?" He asked again hoping his ears were hearing wrong.

"He kissed her." Clay then turned around and walked off, Raimundo then followed him, Clay was angry.

"Where are you going?" Raimundo asked trying to stop him but he was too strong.

"I'm going to kill him, that's what I'm going to do!" He said shoving Raimundo away from him. Raimundo still followed and got in front of him again.

"Why should you care? I'm the one…" Rai stopped and thought about it, he really didn't know what to say. "I'm.. the… one that has feelings for her." He said softly. Then Clay shook his head and said.

"She's my kin! Almost like my baby sister!" He shouted. "He hurts her! I hurt him! That's what big brothers do!" He then walked off to find the Golden Tiger Claws, but they were with Chris. So he walked up to Chris and said angrily to her. "Give me the Golden Tiger Claws!" Chris then opened one eye and said.

"Why?" Clay replied.

"To kill Dav for you?" Chris then got out of mediation and said flatly.

"No." Clay was surprised.

"Why?" Chris then stretched and said.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a boy to do my dirty work. Next time I see him, he'll hurt." She said pounding her fist into her opened palm. Clay then said after that.

"Okay, do what you want, but who else knows?" Chris then replied with no tone in her voice.

"Only you for now don't tell anyone else. Please." She said looking at him with an eye and then walked off. Zen was sitting underneath a tree with Aletia, he was just enjoying the sun and the day with all the bird chirping, and no one dared make fun of him for the way he looked like, because Aletia would hurt them for him. Aletia smiled as she petted him and messed with his hair, and then asked this question that was haunting her.

"Why did you join Chase?" She did sound a bit hurt but Zen replied saying.

"It was an honest mistake, I was hurt and people were trying to kill me. He found me, made me better, and protected me. He gave an offer I couldn't refuse at the time. Then I realized what he was doing." Zen growled and said. "He was using me." Aletia petted him some more and then touched a bruise on his face; he winched and grabbed her hand to keep her from touching it.

"I'm sorry.." She started, but Zen shook his head 'no.'

"It's alright." He said with a smile then kissed her hand and said. "It just hurts a little." She then asked.

"What happened to you?" Zen then said looking at the bright sun for a second then back at the green leaves of the tree and replied.

"Well, when I wouldn't fight you or your friends, or try to kill you, as you know I turned into a beast." He said not to happy with that. "I don't remember anything after that." He said getting up and looking into Aletia's eyes. "I was so sure I did something to hurt you. I didn't know if you were okay." Aletia smiled and said.

"I'm alright, I can take care of myself." Zen nodded and continued.

"After I changed back, they put that collar on me and then chained me like I was a dog." He then looked away; the wind was starting to pick up a little blowing his hair. "My brother then came in after that, and with Chase not looking beat me up till I blacked out." Then he smiled and said. "I woke up to see you, and at first I thought it was a dream." Aletia smiled and said.

"I'm glad you are okay." Zen smiled back and said.

"Me too." A bell then rang through the temple grounds, Aletia and Zen got up not knowing what it was, they ran to the temple and saw Chris on one of the fighting grounds in her dark green robes fighting one of the younger monks in training. Yuki was on one of the sides admiring Chris and her skill and Aletia went to her and stopped a second. "What's wrong?" Zen asked her as she stopped suddenly.

"I wanna ask her what's going on, and why the bell rang, but I don't speak Japanese." Zen then smiled and said.

"I speak a little." He said and went over to Yuki, he tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around and asked.

"Nani?" She said it kinda rudely, but Zen continued.

"(What's going on here and why did the bell ring?)" Yuki smiled and said.

"(The bell is for everyone to pray at the temple, soon we're going to have tons of people come here to pray, and that…)" She pointed to Chris who was kicking the young monks butt. "(That is just some training the younger monks go through, it makes a good display for the prayers who are done praying for the day.)" She then looked back at Chris and said in a sing-song voice. "(Everyone loves Chris! When she use to train here, she had tons of fan clubs, everyone loves her.)" She said with a swoon, Zen then looked at her weirdly and back off. Aletia grabbed a hold of his jacket and asked what was going on, he explained it to her and then they both just watched the fighting Chris was doing, she was now fighting another monk who was losing again. Soon all the young monks were beaten by Chris who wiped her sweat off onto her robe sleeve, cheers could be heard from the girls who admired her and were in love with her. She ignored them and walked off, it looked to Aletia that she was taking her anger out on the monks, but she couldn't be sure. Soon she could hear behind her the cheering girls scream.

"(SHE'S SO COOL!)" Of course it was in Japanese so she didn't really understand it, but with the help of Zen he told her what they said and she looked at them like they were crazy. Chris then grabbed a towel and dried her hair after taking a bit of a shower; she put her robes back on and walked outside with her towel on her head. Yuki then came up to her and said.

"(You're always so grumpy!)" She said cheerfully and then said. "(I know! Let's go to a Karaoke Bar! They're famous and I always wanted to go!)" She said with a shrill, but Chris really did not want to go, she tried to decline, but there was no answer of no in Yuki's vocabulary. That was the way with Yuki, when she wanted something, she got it, even if it was very hard to get. Yuki of course invited all of Chris' friends to the bar to go with them and they were dressed for the karaoke scene, Chris was in a green shirt that said army on it and army fatigues with army boots on she also had dog tags around her neck. Zen was still in his outfit, and so were everyone else cept for Kimiko who dyed her hair a dark red and had on black pants and a blue shirt that went off to the side. The entire time they were there Yuki was holding Chris' arm, of course Chris was not to thrilled with this and tried anyway possible to detach her arm from her grasp. May got the hint from Chris and said to Yuki and to Kimiko.

"Come on! We need to go next!" They then went on the stage and sang a song that was in Japanese. Chris groaned as finally her arm was free, and then she sat back and looked at nothing in particular. Her mind was wondering, wondering how she got dragged into this 'karaoke bar' with Yuki, but then her thought went right to Dav, and that kiss. Her face flushed at the thought, and she without thinking placed her hand on her lips. Aletia noticed her acting funny and put a hand on her hand that was on the table. Chris jumped at the touch and Aletia apologized for scaring her.

"Are you alright?" She asked her friend who's face was a tomato. "You're face is red." Chris chocked a second and turned around to try and make her face go right back to her normal color. "What's wrong?" Chris then turned around, she really didn't know what to say, during that time Raimundo, Clay, and Jillian walked off to get some more drinks. The only ones at the table were Zen, Aletia, and Chris, and Chris wasn't to sure how to explain it to her friend Aletia, and to another who she hardly knew. Zen getting the message smiled at her and then slide out of the table to go help the others with the food and drinks. Aletia smiled at her and nodded her head to go on. Chris was silent, but Aletia added. "I'm not leaving till you tell me." Chris smiled a little, Aletia was pulling the trick she did to her. Chris nodded and told her everything that happened then added.

"Don't tell May." Aletia's eyes bugged.

"He what?" Aletia said not really comprehending what she told her. Chris frowned and looked down at her lap.

"He kissed me.." Aletia's eyes were still wide with shock, then it faltered, and she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked her friend. Chris then sighed and replied.

"It was my first kiss, and I really don't know how to feel." Aletia frowned and was about to say something when a boom sound and tons of screams filled the karaoke bar. A hole had been blasted through the wall and Zalak, Dav, and Josh came through the hole. Zalak was grinning ear to ear as he saw two people he hated the most, Zen and Chris. Zen brought out his katana at the sight of his brother, he then ran back to Aletia and guarded her from his brother. Chris got up at the site of Dav and glared at him, he just gave her a smile and a wave. She growled and ran at him and as he was trying to get out his Sabre C24's, Chris had knocked him down and pinned him on the ground and was about to punch him in the face when she stopped. He stared at her with a smile on his face and replied.

"You can't do it can you?" She growled at him and tried again, but it was no use, of course with her harshness she knocked out one of his Sabre C24's and it flew towards Zalak who grabbed it with pleasure running all over his face. He at this point really liked Dav and with that aimed it at Chris and fired.

Smurf-Chan: Awww, another chapter done and over with, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also to let you know that I put some of my pictures of all the new characters on my Deviant Art site. Just go to my homepage and then click on Smurf-Chan's gallery. Also, I want to take a poll and see what you guys would rather see, Rai/May and Dav/Chris, or leave it the way it is. I just really want to know so vote please. I hope you enjoy the pics and the next chapter is: The Hidden Power of the Light.


	9. The Hidden Power of the Light

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan and Guest Author Dav J

The Hidden Power of the Light

Red crimson could be seen flying as the shot made contact with its target, with the shot, screams could be heard from the people inside the Karaoke bar. Chris' eyes went wide and let Dav's shirt fly from her hand. Dav looked at her with shock, as her eyes filled with tears and she put her hand on her chest. Blood was seen on her green shirt and all over her hand; some of the blood was on Dav as well. Chris then coughed and blood was seen running from her mouth, soon she turned pale and finally collapsed. "(CHRIS!)" Yuki screamed and ran to her friend just before her head hit the ground. Yuki's eyes wide and tears falling, hugging Chris hard. "(CHRIS! CHRIS! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!)" But Chris was already gone, her eyes half opened and just lying there. Dav's eyes wide as well, he never wanted this to happen, never. He tried to touch her but Yuki slapped his hand away and screamed at him. "HEEHH! HEDEEHH! SIDEKUTERU DETUKA! CHRIS!" Yuki said crying into Chris' hair. Clay ran to his cousin and looked at her lifeless body.

"CHRIS!" Clay then glared at Dav. "You… little…" Dav just stared at him not really sure what to do, but he looked at Kimiko and asked.

"What did she say?" Kimiko glared at him and said.

"She said 'No! Stay away! You killed her!' basically! You basically did kill her!" Kimiko screamed at him and then tried to get Yuki to get off Chris, but that was no use. Dav just made a fist out of his hand and went up to Zalak.

"I didn't want you to kill her! I didn't want you to KILL HER!" Zalak just rubbed his head with Dav's gun and said sheepishly.

"She was going to kill you… I did something to protect you and this is the thanks I get?" Dav just glared as tears started filling his eyes.

"She wasn't going to TOUCH ME! Didn't you see? She hesitated!" Zalak just shrugged.

"Not my problem.. Just know.." He said looking at Dav. "We'll have to kill them eventually, just think, better now than later." Dav glared at him, he never felt so much hate in his life, but why was he feeling this way over Chris? Was it because they were friends? Or was it something more? As Zalak walked away Dav ran at him and turned him around. "What?" Zalak asked getting annoyed, as Dav did nothing but glare. "You think that will stop me… you're sadly.." But he stopped as one of Dav's feet hit him in the head and knocked him onto the ground.

"You weren't SUPPOSE TO HURT HER!" He screamed as Zalak got back up and rubbed his jaw.

"I'll let that slide." He said motioning towards his jaw. "But be forewarned, if you dare turn on us now, Chase will not be pleased, plus I will get a chance to kill another Xiaolin Loser." Zalak said with a grin and pointing the gun at Dav. Dav faltered a moment and then put down his fists. "Are you still with us?" Dav looked at his so-called friends, not really sure what he was suppose to do, he was still mad at Rai and a little at May. Raimundo went to Chris' lifeless body and then glared at Dav. Dav glared back at him, how was he supposed to return when even his own childhood friend turned on him? Yuki crying so hard as she held onto her head, not really letting anyone touch her, everyone else was shocked. Jill was shocked as well, she didn't really like Chris all that much when they first met, but she cared for everyone's well being, even Chris'. She touched Chris' arm and felt something warm, she then started to glow and then so did Chris. Everyone watched as Jill glowed, this was something very unexpected. Soon Chris' wound was no more and Chris' eyes went straight opened and she sat upright, she gasped. Yuki screamed.

"(CHRIS!)" She hugged her friend and almost ended up choking her. Chris looked around at them and then at Zalak. She really didn't have to ask what happened, she knew it had something to do with Zalak and Dav. Chris got up and looked around herself, everyone seemed to have been crying for her, she didn't know why, nor cared. All she felt was rage, as she went towards Dav one more time and grabbed his shirt.

"You hurt me for the last time." Dav gulped as Chris glared at him, Chris was scary when she was angry. Zalak then pointed Dav's gun again at Chris, aimed, and fired, but Chris was able to dodge it, dropping Dav; who fell to the floor, and then run at Zalak and kick the weapon away. "You think that will work twice?" She said with rage and then kicked Zalak in the head making him fall again to the floor. At this moment Zalak was pissed and got into position to use his attack. Chris gulped as he started to glow black and currents of black electricity could be seen, Chris then turned to her friends and said. "We have to get out of here! Now!" Everyone nodded, but before they could leave. Zalak shouted.

"SIN CARNAGE!" Chris gulped and then looked at Clay, he nodded and Clay and Chris used their earth power together.

"EARTH!" Chris and Clay said together, Chris punching and Clay kicking the ground. They were able to make a cement wall and everyone ran for cover under it. Clay was holding it up and Chris was helping him, when Chris heard a noise of screaming and saw Yuki had tripped and was still out in danger. Chris clinched her teeth and screamed.

"YUKI!" She ran to her and grabbed her around the waist and jumped out of the way when Zalak let out this huge explosion, everything was crumbling around them. Chris dodged as much of the rocks that she could, but one eventually got her and she collapsed to one knee. Her arm she had broken before was now broken again, blood was coming from it and she grasped it with her other arm. She then took Yuki by the back of the shirt and threw her to Zen to catch, he caught her and watched as his brother's attack get stronger and soon Chris was out of sight.

"CHRIS!" Rai screamed worried for her, even though he didn't know how to feel anymore thanks to Dav, he still cared for her. Soon Zalak had turned the place to ruble and looked pleased with himself, he got up from his position and dusted himself off. Josh who had been behind him the entire time, dusted the dirt from him curly hair and said with much rudeness.

"Don't you think you over did it?" Josh coughed from the dust and Zalak said with a grin.

"I don't think I did enough." Josh glared, realizing his sister was gone.

"Thanks a lot Zalak, she's gone now! How the hell am I suppose to kill her now?" Zalak gave a grin and said.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure she's dead.. like the rest of them." Josh glared and said.

"Yea, right! Did you not see what my sister did?" Zalak blinked and looked around and Josh sweatdropped. "She CAN CURE PEOPLE NITWIT!" Josh then calmed down and said. "The only thing is, she doesn't know how to control it yet." Zalak blinked.

"Cure people.. and can't control it?" Josh nodded crossing his arms and said.

"If you haven't noticed, she is with the Xiaolin Warriors for a reason." Zalak rubbed his hair to get the dust out of it and said lamely.

"I just thought she was the big one's girlfriend." Josh scoffed and said.

"No, she's the Dragon of the Light! She's one of the holy… meaning.." Zalak blinked.

"If she can control her power… we're in trouble." Zalak finished for him and Josh grinned and said.

"Exactly." Zalak blinked and looked around.

"Where's Dav?" Zalak looked around and saw what seemed to be a golden shield with black marking on it, he knew Dav was carrying a shield with him and shouted to the shield as Josh and him were leaving. "Dav! We're leaving come on! We have to get back to the master and tell him of the news!" Soon they had left and Dav looked into Chris' eyes, he was just to close for comfort and Chris pushed him away with her good arm.

"Why?" She glared at him as she tried to get herself up. "Why protect me from that?" Dav blinked and got up himself and put the shield away. He really didn't know why he saved her life, but he put his arm out to help her up but she refused it. He then grabbed her good arm and forced her up, she then pulled her arm away and said with a growl. "Don't touch me." Soon Clay lifted the ruble from a top all of them, they were perfectly save and Chris couldn't help but look at the commotion.

"Chris! You're okay!" Aletia said with a grin and ran to her to give her a hug, Chris blinked and looked to where Dav was, but he was gone. He must of left when she wasn't looking and before everyone else knew he saved her life. She scoffed; she owed him something now, as Chris was thinking Aletia was looking at her broken arm. "Are you okay?" Yuki ran to Chris and gave her a huge hug.

"(I was so worried!)" She said in Japanese, Chris grunted at the pain, it was real painful to be bear hugged. Chris just looked at all of them and said.

"I think we should go back." Clay looked around the use-to-be-karaoke bar and rubbed his head.

"You're master won't be pleased with this." Yuki blinked at him and Chris told her what Clay said and Yuki did a reply, which was translated.

"(It's not your fault…. It was them, I'm sure you will not be in trouble for what they did. The public will possibly blame it on terrorists, anyway.)" Yuki said still holding onto Chris in fear of anything else happening to her. Zen put an arm around Aletia and pulled her into a hug. He was glad nothing bad happened to her and that he was able to protect her. Clay then looked at Jill, she just blushed but then Clay asked her.

"Where did you learn that?" Jill looked at him and then at her hands.

"I dunno." May then went to her and looked at her hands.

"You were able to bring Chris back to life…. Do you know how you did it?" Jill shook her head 'no' and then looked at Clay. Aletia then went back to Chris' broken arm and said to Jill.

"Do you think you can cure Chris' arm… it's pretty bad." Jill shrugged and put her hand on Chris' arm, but nothing happened.

"I don't understand how I got it to work before." Zen then thought.

"Maybe you have to work on it to get better. I bet none of the other warriors knew they could do what they do now. I'll help you." Jill smiled and nodded. After that Aletia found some medicine and helped bandage and put Chris' arm into a sling and said.

"Tomorrow we'll have to make sure it didn't get infected, okay?" Chris nodded and soon everyone then started to walk back to the temple, Chris and Yuki behind everyone. Yuki looked up at Chris and smiled at her and said.

"(I was really worried about you.)" Chris blinked and looked up while blushing.

"(I'm okay… I can take care of myself.)" Chris said not liking where this was going. Yuki held onto her good arm and said.

"(How did you survive that explosion?)" Chris gulped at that and replied with a fake smile.

"(I'm earth… that's why..)" Yuki blinked and then smiled, she could care less about anything at that moment. Chris growled, as she held on tighter. Aletia stopped and so did Zen who was walking beside her and waited for them to hurry up. Aletia smiled and said in English, which Yuki didn't understand.

"How did you survive that explosion?" Chris blinked, not the same question again.

"Um…" Chris said looking up not really wanting to lie to her friend, but not wanting to tell the truth either. Aletia smiled and said.

"It was Dav, wasn't it?" Chris choked and gave a blush; Yuki asked if she was okay. Chris shook her head 'yes' and then looked at Aletia who was just smiling and Chris blushed. Zen blinked.

"Why would Dav save her?" He asked not really getting it. Aletia smiled at Zen and said.

"He still does care for us…I'm sure he really doesn't want to be evil. I bet he'll come back." Kimiko had stopped walking and was waiting for the group and over heard Aletia talking.

"Yea, like Rai." Everyone blinked and Chris glared and said.

"Raimundo was evil?" Kimiko nodded.

"But he was good deep down, I mean real deep down. He eventually came back to our side." Kimiko smiled and remembered why he turned in the first place, he thought he was being cheated at the temple, but it was nothing more than a misunderstanding. Kimiko smiled. "Maybe… the thing with Dav is a misunderstanding." Chris looked down at the ground and stayed silent. Aletia smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we can get Dav back, I don't think he pledged an oath to Chase just yet." Chris shook her head and said.

"It's not easy to forgive someone for turning on you." Chris said bluntly and everyone looked at her. She then met their eyes and then went back to looking at the ground. She cleared her throat and said. "Just don't think it's going to be so easy." Soon they got to the temple, it was pretty late out and they all really wanted to go to sleep. They would have to explain about what happened at the bar another time to Master Shung, everyone went into their separate rooms leaving Chris and Yuki alone. Chris walked Yuki to her room and told her 'goodnight' and went to her room. She closed the door and laid down. What was the point in taking a shower now, she had too much on her mind. Could she even sleep? She rolled over and felt her arm, which Aletia bandaged and put it in a sling for her, it still hurt from earlier. She then thought about how Dav saved her. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to think about Dav anymore. It was pointless… wasn't it?

The next morning, Chris got up and took a shower, not like she couldn't sleep at all and put more bandage on her arm, for a while she wouldn't be able to fight. She put on her stealth outfit and walked outside, of course there was Yuki waiting for her to come outside. It was like this even when they were young, even though Yuki is much younger than Chris, by about five years. Before Chris left for the Xiaolin Temple in China, Yuki would always wait for her to come out of her room, watch her eat breakfast, and watch her train. It was like a lonely little puppy tailing her every movement. Chris was real happy to leave the temple just to get away from Yuki, but when all the memory wiping happened Chris knew that that was a bad sign. "Konnichiwa!" Yuki said happily and walked with Chris down the steps. "(I made you some breakfast!)" Chris was still silent and walked a little further; she then stopped and looked at Yuki.

"Master Shung?" Yuki frowned and then looked down at the ground, in a way disappointed that Chris never noticed her.

"(He's in his study…)" Chris nodded and walked towards that direction. Yuki still frowning walked into the kitchen to find all the other warriors eating her food. "ANNO! Betione!" Yuki said with unhappiness grabbing some of the food away from them. "Nani querturo…" Yuki said with a pout and started getting water in her eyes and then finally sobbed. Kimiko put down a bowl of rice and then asked her what was wrong. Yuki shook her head and then ran off. Aletia blinked and felt horrible.

"What did she say? What did we do?" Kimiko and Zen both frowned. Zen replied first.

"Apparently this food was for Chris.. and.. we ate it without her consent…" Kimiko then added.

"I don't honestly think it was us that made her so upset though…" May blinked swallowing another mouth full of rice with soy sauce.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko shook her head and said.

"Couldn't you guys tell she was upset way before she came in here." Clay then rubbed his head.

"But why?" Kimiko frowned.

"Give you three guesses."

Chris entered her Master's study where he was trying so hard to make some of the Xiaolin Monks from the Temple in China sit down. "SIT!" He said to one who just blinked at him and then started to cry. "I'm.. I'm sorry… here." He said handing a lollypop. "Now will you sit down?" The Monk nodded and sat down with the others, but the others started to tear up and wanted to have a fit. Soon Master Shung gave them all lollypops just to shut them up. He sighed and then turned around to see Chris in her black stealth suit, he gave her a little smile and said. "I know what happened last night, Yuki told me." Chris nodded and watched as her Master walked across the room to one of the many book shelves and picked up a book his hand first touched and read the title.

"Aren't you going to punish me?" Master Shung just looked at her and said.

"It wasn't your fault, plus no one blames you."

"But I should be punished!" Chris yelled and Master Shung stayed silent and then placed the book back down.

"Why do you blame yourself? It wasn't your fault." Chris stopped and felt flushed, she didn't know why she should be punished she just knew she had to be. Master Shung went closer to her and looked into her eyes. "I've had you since you were a child, you are like a daughter to me, and I can tell when something is wrong." Chris looked down trying her best not to let her master look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Chris flushed again and said.

"I have this pain." Master Shung tilted his head and repeated.

"Pain?" Chris blinked and replied.

"It's in.. my chest.." Master Shung blinked but let her continue. "I hurt here.." She said pointing to her heart. " I don't know why! It just hurts!" Master Shung looked at her with bewilderment.

"Are you in love?" Chris blinked and blushed a tomato color.

"What?" She said with a shrill in her voice and then looked back at the ground then replied. "There is no such thing…" Master Shung then smiled.

"I did teach you well… but I guess there was a teaching I was lacking.." Chris looked up at him and said.

"Lacking?" Master Shung smiled and then sat down in a nearby chair.

"I was so busy on making you the perfect warrior… I never taught you about love." Chris blushed again and then said.

"I don't need love!" Shung raised both his eyebrows and said with a giggle.

"But you're in love… obviously.." He then grinned. "Who is it?" Chris gulped and replied.

"I'm not in love… Love is for the weak! AND I'M NOT WEAK!" Chris said with a yell and ran out of his study. He stayed there and looked at nothingness for a moment. The worse thing for her to do was deny it, but what could he do? It was for her to figure out, and he hoped she figured out soon.

Chris ran out of the study and into the training ground, she held her head with her good hand and felt sick. She didn't know why she felt so sick, she just did. "Hey.." Someone said behind her and she stopped, she knew who it was. She turned to see Raimundo behind her. "I think…we have to talk." Chris glared.

"Why?" Rai looked down at the ground.

"I think it's important."

"But I don't want to talk about it." Chris said starting to walk away, but Rai grabbed her arm.

"But I do!" Rai said letting her go and then looked down at his feet. "About Dav… and the kiss…" Chris looked down at the ground too, a blush filled her face but she shook it off and replaced it with a glare.

"It meant nothing to me!" She lied and Rai smiled.

"Really?" He said grabbing her arm trying to embrace her.

"But neither do you!" Rai blinked.

"What?" Chris turned around and said.

"I was never meant to fall in love! I don't even believe in it! I'm only here to do a mission…and when that mission is over... I'm gone!" She then looked back with a glare and said. "Nothing will ever change that!" Rai felt like his heart was being ripped into two. He fell to his knees and started to sob as Chris walked away.

Zalak, Josh, and Dav finally came back to Chase's layer, and Chase was sitting on his throne and was petting Rose again. He grinned as his warriors came through the door and said with a smile. "Am I to say that it went well?" Josh rolled his eyes at Zalak, who grinned and replied.

"Sorry Master, it didn't go as planned." Josh said bowing to him and then looked up. "Apparently, we found out something that could be bad for you." Chase raised an eyebrow and had the look of displeasure on his face.

"And that would be?" He said trying to remain calm.

"It turns out, my sister is a Xiaolin Warrior as well." Chase just grinned and relaxed.

"So, they get tons of Xiaolin Warriors… like Jermaine. They have no special powers, just unique skills." Josh coughed and said.

"Well, she is special.." Chase raised his eyebrow again and said.

"How so?" Josh gulped and said.

"She's the Dragon of Light… Master." Josh then looked and saw the displeasure on his Master's face, but then added quickly. "But.. She does not know how to use it.. master." Zalak was just listening to this while picking his ear and Dav had his arms crossed not sure of what he was going to do. He kept thinking in his head.

'Is this right? What am I doing? Why am I here?' Chase then smiled again and said with a flick of the wrist.

"Then nothing to worry about… without Master Fung they will not be able to train her correctly. Just watch… I bet right now he's playing with something stupid and they are all just watching him dumbfounded." Chase laughs at the thought, but then he gave a smile. "But if it will make you feel better, go get her then…and bring her here… that way we can make sure she dies and they have no hope." Dav frowned as Josh gave a demented smile and Zalak was… not listening to a word Chase was saying, but pulled his finger out of his ear and then wiped the matter on Dav, he was closest. Dav glared at him and punched him in the arm for the crap he put on his shirt. Zalak glared back but then gave a smile and Dav just rolled his eyes.

Soon Chris came to where everyone else was, they were all gathered around Master Fung who was having fun playing with a butterfly. He started to giggle as he gave chase and everyone looked at him a bit oddly.

"We have to get the Cure of Osirus from them. We can't let this go on!" Kimiko said with a frown watching him as Master Fung fell over and started to cry. Dojo went over to him and rubbed his baldhead to make him feel better.

"Poor Fung… I never seen him so upset.. I mean the other Monks are being horrible to him.. it's sad truly." Everyone raised an eyebrow to Dojo who just looked at them and said. "What!" Kimiko then shook her head and then looked at the others.

"Well, we have to get it, we have no other choice… who volunteers?" Everyone looked around and Chris walked up and said.

"I would go.. but my arm. I won't be able to see action for awhile, unless Jill can heal me, but I don't want her to over exert herself." Everyone nodded and kept thinking. Everyone was there cept for Raimundo, no one but Chris knew where he was, but she wasn't going to tell them anything about what happened between them.

"I'll go!" Aletia said finally and then Zen who was beside her said.

"Me too." Everyone nodded, Kimiko then said.

"Yea, it best that only a small number goes into Chase's layer, good luck." Chris then tapped Aletia and gave her the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Here, you'll need this." She gave a weak smile and Aletia added.

"Feel better." Chris scoffed and said.

"I won't feel better till I can get back in action." Aletia nodded and then looked at Zen, Zen nodded and she swiped the Golden Tiger Claws and they went into the vortex. While they were gone Kimiko helped Dojo take Master Fung inside, and Clay and Jill went off somewhere together. Chris then heard a familiar bell; she groaned and was about to go off when she felt May give her a tap. "Hmm?" She basically said looking at May.

"Are you okay?" Chris groaned, not this question again. "You just don't look so well lately." Chris groaned and said.

"I said this to almost everyone.. but one more time won't hurt. I'm fine." Chris said bluntly. "I just.. wanna be left alone." May then looked around and then asked Chris one last question.

"Where is Raimundo?" Chris blinked.

"I dunno." She said lying and walked off, May blinked as Chris kept going, but she fully understood when a group of schoolgirls that were part of her fan club showed up. Chris growled as she walked faster away from them, but they followed closely behind her. May gave a sweatdrop as her and her fan club went out of sight. She looked around and said to herself.

"I wonder where he is." She gave a smile and walked off.

Dav walked through the labyrinth of passageways that Chase's lair contained without looking at where he was going, he just watched the floor. As he continued to stalk the many passages he passed an opening which led to a huge quite plain room with towering walls and a huge ceiling torches lined the walls giving the entire room a weak orangey glow that cast a shadow towards the back of the room. Omi was sat in the center of the room meditating with his eyes lightly closed and his mind focused. Dav stopped however as he noticed his master Chase Young approaching the large room from the opposite passage and so he melted away into the shadows as to avoid his master's gaze. Chase walked into the room and Omi immediately opened his eyes and got up to bow to his master who nodded as he did. Dav moved closer to the entrance as Chase began to speak to his disciple.

"Omi, you have vastly improved your skills"

"Thank you master" replied Omi bowing again as he did.

"But your rigorous training must continue because the time for the end of the Xiaolin warriors is nearly at hand. We will strike with all our power and when they are eradicated I can finally lay claim to what is rightfully mine... the world "

Dav quickly returned to the shadows as Chase exited the room and disappeared down the same passage he had come from. Dav, now starting to worry about when the final attack was going to be, stared into the darkness of a far off passage. He began to walk slowly past the room Chase and Omi had talked in when Omi surprised him by calling to him from inside the room.

"Could I talk to you for a minute Dav?"

"...Yeah sure" Dav replied as he turned around and entered the dimly lit room. He glanced quickly around the room and then clicked his fingers, which resulted in the torches on the wall to burn with much brighter, more fierce glow that fully illuminated the room. Omi remained silent for a minute and then spoke quietly.

"Did you hear what our master just told me?"

"Yeah..."

"It seems to trouble you... is it because you still care for the dragons as your friends?"

"... I don't know anymore Omi... I just wish I hadn't been so horrible to Raimundo and Chris... I think when the time comes I won't be able to help Chase kill them"

" I too do not wish for harm to come to my friends... and my sister but I swore an oath to Chase Young and being a monk of honor I cannot go against this"

"What, even if it means your sister being slaughtered by Zalak or Josh... or even you"

"..."

"I think Omi we have to decide where we truly belong... with Chase or with Rai, Clay, Kim, Chris, Aletia and May. Look at Zen, he finally decided which side he belongs to and did something about it... well he was rescued but still..."

"...Let us think of a plan of action" said Omi quietly which left Dav stunned as it was not expected. However the silence was broken as Dav drew one of his handguns and pointed towards the door of the room, Omi had assumed an alert position.

"Someone was there, I'll go head 'em off whoever it was" informed Dav as placed the Platinum Tiger Claws on his right hand and clutched the Flame Sabre in his left. He swiped the air and a silver rip in the air appeared and he jumped through it, disappearing from the big room.

Zen and Aletia ran down a dark corridor, each of them carrying their swords. As they reached the end of the hallway, which lead to, a fork in the road Zen stopped and stared at the middle of the intersection. A silver gash in the air appeared and Dav jumped out of it still brandishing the Platinum Tiger Claws and the Flame Sabre.

"We heard everything Dav... about you and Omi thinking of a.." but before Aletia could finish the sentence Dav launched a small ball of dark flame which landed and exploded a few feet in front of her.

"Keep quiet, if anyone hears you both Omi and myself are goners... now listen tell no one about what you heard... not even your fellow dragons because its too dangerous for us. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're here to find the Cure of Osirus to restore the Elder's memories," replied Zen who was watching Dav as if he did not trust him.

"Chase has it hidden behind the throne room but you won't get through because he and his warrior servants are always in there. Take my advice and... quick someone's coming... here use this!" Dav handed Zen the Shroud of Shadows and he cloaked both himself and Aletia and pressed themselves up against the wall out of the way as Josh and Zalak came running down a passage.

"We heard voices... what's going on?" questioned Josh.

"A few of those Xiaolin losers got in by using the Golden Tiger Claws but I chased them off... they went down there towards the meditation room" lied Dav.

"I smell something familiar... almost a relation... Zen was here but his scent lingers here in the hallway" mused Zalak as he continued to sniff the air around him.

"Zalak, I'm telling you they went that way, go and ask Omi if he has seen them"

"Fine, but I don't trust it, his scent is still here..." growled Zalak as he and Josh ran off in the direction of the room where Omi was. Aletia and Zen emerged from behind the stealth Shen Gong Wu to face Dav again.

"You better get out of here... I'll try and retrieve the Cure of Osirus when we escape... you better go and take this with you..." Dav handed Aletia a large golden colored shield with black markings on that was attached to Dav's back.

"This is the Thoren Tundra Shield, it enables you to call upon your element and create an impenetrable shield but it only lasts about ten minutes, now go!" Dav instructed as footsteps could be again heard approaching their position. Aletia swiped the air with the Golden Tiger Claws and she and Zen disappeared through the silvery portal. Chase emerged from the passage and Dav executed a quick bow to show 'respect' to his master.

"Have you seen the Xiaolin warriors since your first encounter?" Chase asked his fire warrior with a respectful tone.

"I'm afraid not my master, the last time I saw them they ran away from me and were pursued by Josh and Zalak" replied Dav with another bow. Chase looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but let it slide. He felt like he was keeping something from him, but he was trustworthy for now, so he would have to trust him.

"Fine. Go train warrior.. we will need you for our battle." Dav nodded and walked off. Chase smiled. If Dav did stay it would be all the better for them, but if he didn't…. he didn't really want to think about it and just continued walking till he came to a room that his sister occupied. "Hello, Alliyah." He said as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was combing her long black hair and frowning at herself. "I know you cared for Zen, but he's dead to us now… just know that." Chase then gave a grin through the mirror at her and started braiding her hair for her. "Why not Zalak, he's a fine guy to be with, I know he cares for you a great deal." Alliyah frowned even more not speaking; ever since Zen was 'rescued' she had been feeling depressed and finding herself unable to do anything that she use to. Like talking for instance. She found no use for it anymore; she just missed Zen and hated being stuck with Zalak. Soon Chase had finished braiding her hair and started tying it up with a bow he found close to him. "It will get better with time, my dear sweet sister." Chase said with his usual coo in his voice and walked off, as soon as he was gone Alliyah started to sob uncontrollably.

Back at the Kihaku temple a silver vortex was seen and out came Zen and Aletia. Aletia holding the new wu they had that Dav gave them. Kimiko ran to them and asked them why they came back to suddenly. Aletia frowned and said. "It was just impossible to get through, there were to many guards, and… um…" Aletia started but stayed silent, Dav wanted their talking to be a secret. Zen looked at her and then Kimiko raised her eyebrow and then looked at the wu they carried.

"Where did you get this? I never even seen it before." Aletia gulped but Zen hurriedly replied.

"Um… We found it and picked it up… apparently it enables you to call upon your element and create an impenetrable shield but it only lasts about ten minutes, it's called Thoren Tundra Shield." Kimiko picked it up and looked at it from all sides.

"Wow! Cool! Best put it with the other wu." Aletia looked at Zen with worry.

"Do you think Dav will be able to get The Cure of Osirus?" Zen frowned, he still didn't trust Dav all that much, but a while ago they were doing the same to him.

"I don't know." Zen said honestly. "He actually might get killed for trying." He said then heard a loud noise; it was more of the screaming type. Aletia and Zen turned around to only sweatdrop as they found Chris running from a mob of fan-girls. "Who would of thought that girl would be so popular." Aletia nudged him and he just grinned at her rubbing the back of his head. Chris finally ran to a tree and jumped till she caught a branch with her good arm and swung herself on a very high branch. She groaned as the girl's tried to follow but failed. She laid back as the girl's screamed for her to come down before she hurt herself further. She was actually laying down looking over the place and what seemed like sleeping. Zen and Aletia sweatdropped again, they rather liked that thought Chris had, like a cat stuck in a tree with a bunch of barking dogs at the base. Aletia stretched and gave a smile to Zen.

"I'm going to go train for awhile." Zen nodded and replied.

"Yea, I best find Jill and help her find her power, maybe if she can control it well enough maybe she can cure Chris." Aletia nodded and they both ran off to find Jill.

Dav walked a little down the labyrinth of Chase's layer thinking of how he was going to get the Cure of Osirus and leave without being seen. If he wanted… he could just leave now with him having his Platinum Tiger Claws, but what about Omi? He couldn't just leave him, soon the tunnel came up to Chase's throne room and there was as he had said earlier to his mates that the Cure of Osirus would be. He looked at all the warriors that guarded it. It would be dangerous; he really had no clue what to do. He then turned to see Omi behind him. "You cannot go and try to get the wu on your own, it is far to dangerous to attempt." Dav looked at him and then back at the throne room, Omi continued. "I know that in your heart you want to leave, and I can tell that deep down you are not evil. So why not go…" Omi paused to lift his arms to him. "If you have the means, go and don't look back…" Dav just looked at him in disbelief.

"But what about you?" Omi shook his head and said.

"I cannot leave because the oath binds me, but you are not tied to such an oath, you are free to leave when you like, for now.. save yourself and.." Omi said pausing and then looked up at him. "Tell my sister I said hello and that I miss her." Dav nodded and then added almost forgetting the Cure of Osirus.

"But.. what about.." Omi shook his head 'no' again and replied.

"As I have told you, it is far to dangerous to try and get it now. I will try and attempt to get it for you, but… it is of no use. Now go! Before Chase is aware of what you are planning on doing." Dav frowned then nodded to Omi as he swiped his Platinum Tiger Claws and was gone.

Back at Kihaku Temple, Zen and Jill could be seen meditating outside in the training grounds. Jill was getting a bit antsy from sitting for so long not doing anything, and as Zen described it concentrating. Zen opened one of his eyes to take a look at the uncomfortable girl, she was twitching in her seat and her brows could be seen showing a bit of anger. "Uncomfortable?" Zen asked closing his eye again and smiling when he heard a growl.

"Very.." Jill said opening her eyes and relaxing for a moment, Zen got out of his meditation as well and smiled at her.

"It isn't easy, is it?" Jill shook her head 'no' and looked at him with big eyes.

"Do I have to do this?" Zen nodded and replied.

"It will help you feel your power and your surroundings." Jill looked around the area as she saw the others hanging around watching, well some of them. It was just really Aletia and Clay on the sidelines that were in view, she really had no clue where the others were. Jill then sighed and said.

"Am I suppose to meditate the entire time?" Zen looked at her weirdly and asked.

"What's wrong?" Jill shrugged and replied.

"What if I'm hungry?" Zen smiled and said.

"We could take a break I suppose." Jill smiled and said.

"Naw, that's okay." Zen blinked and then scratched his head.

"I thought you were hungry." Jill gave a grin and replied.

"I just wanted to know what you would say." Zen blinked and gave a groan as he went back into meditation. His ears giving a twitch when he heard something, and his tail giving a soft wag, Jill couldn't help but look at Zen's attire, he was half dog or something to that matter. Zen sensed her looking at him and became frustrated and started to growl.

"What!" He said quite angrily, and at this point glaring at her. Jill blinked form the sudden surprise and said quickly.

"It's nothing." Zen glared at her some more and said.

"It's the way I look right?" Jill blushed with embarrassment and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry…" She said softly. "It's just…" Zen sighed and closed his eyes.

"The way I look." Zen finished for her and she looked in shock at him.

"I didn't.." Zen sighed again and said.

"I know.. I shouldn't have snapped…" Zen paused to look at Aletia who was sitting under a tree and what looked like talking to someone he couldn't see; Zen blinked and then shook his head and continued. "I know I look weird, but I'm still human." Jill gave a weak smile and asked.

"How.. did it happen?" Zen frowned and looked away again and gave a weak reply.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Jill smiled and nodded and then added.

"When you do… I'll listen.. Okay?" Zen nodded and then started to change the subject.

"Okay, let's get back to meditating." Jill frowned and went back into her sitting position, after while she felt frustrated again.

"What am I suppose to feel?" She blurted with her eyes still closed, Zen with his eyes still close as well, smiled at her and said.

"Oh.. I don't know… light and fluffy…" Jill opened her eyes and glared.

"Not funny." She said going back into her meditation while Zen gave a chuckle. "It would help me if I knew what I'm suppose to feel." Zen smiled and said.

"Well, usually people can sense things… do you sense anything?" Jill gave another frown and replied.

"No… I feel…. Blank." She stated.

"Do you sense something coming from me?" Zen asked as he opened his eyes. Jill looked like she was trying to give herself a headache and finally said.

"Yea…" Zen smiled.

"What is it?" Jill frowned and suddenly felt cold.

"Darkness and Cold.." Zen gave a frown, but Jill continued. "But it's not in your heart… It's… somewhere else… like your memory." Zen nodded and said.

"Good…" Jill then opened her eyes and looked at Zen.

"Why.. are you so cold?" Zen gave a weak smile and said.

"A lot has happened with me and my past… but right now.." He said giving a pause and looking at Aletia who gave him a smile and waved. "What do you sense in yourself?" Jill gave another sarcastic answer.

"Light and Fluffy.." Zen gave a smile and said.

"No really…"

"Um… I don't know… warmth maybe.. I am rather hot.." She said gesturing towards the sun. Zen gave another smile and said.

"Okay, meditation is over.." Jill stood up fast and smiled.

"YAY!" Zen then said.

"But.." Jill stopped dancing and frowned at him. "We're going to do some exercises." Jill looked at him weirdly and replied.

"Like what?" Zen smiled and said.

"Powers.." Jill blinked.

"But I can't do powers.. I don't even know how to use mine!" Zen gave a reply while scratching his head.

"Well… what I was thinking is a long shot.. but if I use my element Darkness to try and consume you maybe you're light will awaken." Jill frowned.

"Isn't that… dangerous?" Zen frowned and said.

"Could be… I could hurt your soul.." Jill gulped and Clay came over and said.

"Partner, are you sure you wanna go and do that? I mean… she is our hope in defeating the darkness and you want to try and consume her with it before she's ready?" Zen put a hand on Clay and said.

"I know you're worried, but I believe that if we try it this way, we can force it to come out." Zen then smiled at Jill and said. "And I believe that if something is provoked enough, it will come out with a vengeance!" Jill nodded and told Clay she would be okay and got ready. Zen breathed, as he got ready too. "Jill.." He said putting his hands at ready. "This will be very uncomfortable…. Almost like you lost your breath and about to loose your soul…" He breathed again and asked. "Are you ready?" Jill took a long breath of air and let it out slowly and then nodded to Zen to start.

Sitting under a huge tree, Aletia watched as Zen was trying to get Jill to meditate, and looked like he was having a whole lot of trouble. Aletia gave a smile and said. "Chris?" There was a growl in the tree and noises of rustling and Chris came out of the tree upside down with her arms crossed.

"Nani deska?" Chris asked in Japanese and Aletia looked at her confused.

"What?" Chris blinked and with annoyance replied.

"I mean… What do you want?" Aletia blinked too and replied.

"That was kinda rude." Chris then looked at her and replied.

"Well, you would be rude too if a bunch of stupid girls wouldn't leave you alone." Aletia smiled and said with humor.

"But, you're popular!" Chris glared.

"I would prefer not to be…" Aletia smiled and said.

"Yea.. I wouldn't either…" She then looked at Chris and said. "It must be horrible to be followed by people you don't like.." Chris sighed and said.

"Very…" They both stayed silent for a while as they watch Zen and Jill start talking, then Zen looked over at Aletia and she gave him a smile and a wave. He didn't return it, but went right back to talking to Jill, and then the two got up. Clay then was seen coming over and they were all talking together.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Aletia asked as she started to fiddle with her necklace. Chris gave a shrug and went right back in the hideout of the tree she was in. Aletia looked up at her and said. "Don't you want to come down? The girls.. they are gone you know." Chris gave a loud sigh and said.

"No.." Aletia blinked and then got up.

"But.. why?" Chris then gave the same answer.

"No!" She said with a bit of anger and that chat was done, Aletia figured it had something to do with her not being able to do much and pretty much mope around. Aletia then figured that if Jill was able to bring out her power of healing, Chris would want to be more active, so she hoped that Jill would be able to get her powers soon.

Somewhere in the city of Japan, a silver vortex could be seen as Dav came out of it, he didn't know what to feel at that moment. He had left one of his team members behind, but Omi did say to save himself. After the event of Chris nearly dying, okay did die, but brought back to life; he had no clue what to think or do with himself. When he did leave, he knew that they were in Japan somewhere, but he had no clue where. The only place he knew about was the Karaoke bar they visited, but that was now in ruins thanks to a certain someone. He then looked around and then started to walk around, where he was going he had no real clue, he just walked. Somehow he had to find his friends, if they would take him back. He then stopped in his tracks and looked around again, would they take him back? What if they didn't? He would be stuck with Chase Young and doing things he really didn't want to do forever. He felt his heart beating madly, worried to death of what the others would say, or what they would do… and what Chris would do to him. He gulped, she was a mad woman, he had done so much to hurt her and she would take out all her rage on him. Maybe that was for the best, since he hurt them, it would possible be a fair trade; his bones for their loyalty for him to return. He had also hurt his best mate Rai, and even the girl of his dreams; they would possibly not want to talk to him, possibly not forgive him. He possibly messed up the team, scarred them horribly with his deed, how were they ever to fight side by side again? His thoughts then were paused as a familiar black haired girl walked past him with groceries in her arms. The little Japanese girl that was with them and seemed to really care for Chris. He then hid trying not to be seen by her, maybe if he followed her she would lead him to the others. Of course this wasn't one of the things he had hoped for when coming back, stalking a poor little girl just to find his friends. He possibly looked weird to all the other people as he followed then hid behind something. A woman that was beside him as he hid again then asked him. "Nani desuka Otoro?" He blinked and said.

"Me… No…. Speaky… Jap-a-nese!" He partway yelled but the lady just kept looking at him and he gave a sweatdrop, she didn't understand him no matter how slow he said it. He then looked again for the little girl and she had just turned a corner, he then ran after her and turned the corner himself when all of a sudden she was gone. He walked a couple of feet and looked around. "Now where'd she go?" He said scratching his head and kept walking, there he found steps that lead to a very tall hill and on the side it had a Japanese sign on it. He blinked at it and mentally wished he knew how to speak Japanese and read their writings. He breathed and walked up the long stairs in hopes he got to the right place.

Yuki had just gotten done picking up the groceries for her father, now that she was making more food, that subject seemed to get more and more used as the days went on. She gave a sigh when she finally got up the temple; there she found most of Chris' non-speaking Japanese friends training on the training ground, well at least two of them. It seemed that the taller, darker boy was about to do something to the girl that was standing just a couple of feet away. She blinked not really getting it and just walked past them, whatever it was she really didn't care. She sighed again, it was just so depressing that Chris never paid any attention to her, could she actually say she had feelings for her? It was possible, stranger things did happen. She then walked into the kitchen and started to put away the groceries, and then Kimiko came in and started to help. Yuki gave a weak smile to her and just continued working. Kimiko then said. "(I'm sorry for what happened earlier… that wasn't very nice of us.)" Yuki then looked up at her and gave another weak smile and replied.

"(I should of known that Chris' friends would be hungry as well…I just didn't think, I guess.)" Kimiko gave a bit of a growl as Yuki put away the fruit and then decided to let that remark slide and then asked.

"(Why were you so upset earlier?)" Yuki turned around and said.

"(You possibly already know the answer.)" Kimiko nodded and Yuki continued. "(I've always been close to Chris, well… at least for me I try to be as close as possible, but Chris…)" Yuki looked down and frowned. "(Doesn't like being close to anybody… She always found me annoying… and a pain… It just bothers me how lonely she is.)" Kimiko raised an eyebrow and replied.

"(Maybe she likes being alone..)" Yuki looked up at her with sad eyes and Kimi added. "(Just let her be… maybe she'll come around.)" Yuki nodded and then looked out the window, there was a commotion going on outside.

Zen then did very fast hand movements that went into a symbol and he then shouted. "DARKNESS! CONSUME!" It hit Jill with such a force; she felt like she couldn't breath anymore, it was horrible feeling as she was feeling of being sucked from every direction. She felt like claws were swiping her and tearing at her flesh, she felt like blood was escaping her body, her screams could be heard as she then collapsed to her knees, holding her head. Clay heard her screams and then ran to Zen.

"STOP IT! You're hurting HER!" Zen didn't stop though; he really wanted her to get her power to come forth, so Zen, still in position, said through her screams.

"JILL FOCUS! YOU HAVE TO FOCUS!" Jill felt frozen still as she heard Zen's muffled words, she could hardly make them out. All she got from the words was 'focus' so she tried really, really hard and soon a pillar of light could be seen through the darkness. Chris looked over at it from her treetop and just watched to see what would happen. Soon, another scream could be heard, but this scream lead to an impounding of light force that over powered Zen's darkness, knocking Zen down and showing a brilliant light. Jill then fainted from the ordeal and Clay ran to catch her. Jill then opened her eyes moment's later to see Clay and Zen smiling down at her. "Good job!" Zen said with another smile. "It worked better than I thought." Clay then growled.

"It could of hurt her…" Zen then patted the huge cowboys back and said.

"Well.. it didn't.." Zen said looking away, not really sure of what to say, he then looked over at Aletia and gave a smile and a wave that he needed to return to her. She smiled and Zen gave a nod, she then looked up at the tree and said.

"You know, you might want to see if she can heal your arm." Chris sighed.

"How do you know she can?" Chris said with a dry tone, Aletia then replied.

"Well, you won't know till you try?" Chris growled as Aletia smiled at her and she jumped off of the branch and onto the ground. She and Aletia then walked over to the little group and then Chris just held out her broken arm.

"Can you see if you can fix this.. Jill?" Chris said without looking at her, Jill just gave a nod and put a hand on her broken arm. There the light could be seen coming back onto her palm and healed Chris' arm; Chris tested it and tried flexing it. It was fixed all right and Chris thanked her by bowing and walked off. Jill gave a little frown, but smiled and said to Zen.

"I can heal people now!" Zen nodded as she gave a little clap and then hugged Clay, Kimiko then came out in the middle of the hugging and felt her face go flush, but then frowned. She guessed it was to late for her and Clay now that Jill came into the picture. She slowly walked over to the bunch and gave a 'hey'.

"Good work Jill! That was amazing!" Kimi said to try and feel happy for her, but deeply she was hurting. Aletia then turned to the direction of the entrance all of a sudden; the wind had just informed her that someone was coming, and it was someone she knew.

"Dav…" She said silently, but everyone heard her and they all looked at her with shock, Kimi was then able to speak.

"What?" Aletia smiled though and looked at them.

"He's come back! He's on our side again! He came back to return to us!" Aletia said with glee, but Zen grabbed her by the shoulders worried and asked.

"Are you sure?" Aletia smiled and nodded.

"The wind never lies to me!" She said happily as Zen let her go and they all run to the entrance. There Dav came up to the last stairs and found everyone look at him, he stopped and looked at them, his heart racing. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, but he bent down on his hands and knees and said.

"Please… forgive me…" Everyone looked at him as he stayed in that position, they really didn't know what to do, but Aletia gave a smile and went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come… we best tell Master Shung about your arrival." Dav looked at her and blinked.

"Master… Shung?" Aletia smiled and nodded.

"Yea.. Chris' teacher…well.. I guess I have a lot to explain." Dav nodded and agreed to go see Master Shung.

May was walking around trying to find Raimundo, he had disappeared and no one seemed to know where he was. As she walked she admired the trees, they were way different here, and they were all in bloom with this lovely flower that was pink. She had no clue what it was but it smelled nice. Soon she heard sobbing and ran to where it was and there found Raimundo on a bench and was… crying. She never saw a boy cry before, and so openly. She walked over to him and then when she was close enough started to speak. "Raimundo?" Rai jumped and turned around, he had defiantly been crying, as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve and had puffy red eyes. "What's wrong?" May asked coming closer to him. "Why are you crying?" Rai just sniffed and looked away from her not saying anything. "I could help.." May said giving a small smile, but Rai knew what happened last time when she tried to help. "Please?" She said grabbing his shirt. "I want to help." Rai gave a frustrated sigh and sat down on the bench, May followed and sat beside him. "So, why are you crying?" Rai gave another sigh and said trying to clear his throat in the process.

"Well.. (Cough) I… um.." Rai looked at his feet and he then just blurted it out. "Chris… kinda… um.. ChrisandIhadafight." He said the sentence fast but May could still understand it. She frowned and said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rai shrugged and just started to whimper, but wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of her. "Why did you two fight?" Rai froze; he didn't want to say that it was Dav's fault, May had no clue Dav had anything to do with it, she knew nothing of the kiss between him and Chris. Rai then scratched his head.

"Well… um…" May then raised an eyebrow and made Rai face her.

"What?" Rai tried his best to not make eye contact but he finally gave up and spilled.

"It had something to do with Dav." May blinked.

"What…what do you mean?" Rai looked away again, but May was able to bring his eyes back to her. "What happened with Dav?" Rai gulped and finally replied.

"Dav kissed Chris.." May's eyes went wide, she stood frozen for a moment, and her whole world seemed to be crashing around her. Her eyes filling with tears, she then closed her eyes tightly and then quickly turned and ran off. Rai did know she wouldn't react good to the new was still a bit shocked from her running and followed quickly behind her.

Chris was walking around with her katana, she was so thrilled her arm was fixed and now she could train, training made her happy and forget everything else. When she was heading for the training ground to work on some moves she looked up to see a tearful May coming her way and Raimundo not to far behind her. "Oh… great." Chris said turning and trying to leave the scene before May got close enough to talk but May called out to her.

"Chris!" May screamed again and Chris finally stopped, May ran towards her and stopped only a couple of feet away and Raimundo stopped a ways away. "Is it…true?" May asked tearful. Chris looked at her and then at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it.." Chris said trying to leave.

"He kissed you!" May screamed and made Chris stop again, Chris clutching her katana making her knuckles go white. Chris was getting angry, she didn't want to think about it, but May persisted. "He…he was suppose to like me! Why?" May asked, Chris then looked at her and said.

"I don't know… ask Dav… I was nothing but a pawn in this little game of yours…" Chris said as she tried her best to hold back tears. "Now if you don't mind… I want to train…" Chris said turning away and a tear escaped her eye. May started to turn red from the despair she felt and screamed.

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" Chris didn't move a muscle as May finally ran off in another direction, Rai started to run after her but stopped to look at Chris, he then frowned at her and then followed May. Chris looked back at the two running, she honestly didn't want anything to do with this, it was none of her business, but May called her 'horrible'. Chris couldn't help but frown at that, this group of new warriors was falling apart.

Dav looked up at the ceiling as Master Shung looked him over and then back at Aletia. "He's the Dragon of Fire?" Aletia nodded.

"He was evil… but now.. He's back on our side." Master Shung raised an eyebrow and then replied.

"What were his reasons for turning to the Heylin side?" Aletia looked at Dav and he just gave a little blush. Aletia smiled and said.

"A misunderstanding.." Master Shung then nodded.

"He may stay here, but for his betrayal, he'll have to make it up to his fellow warriors in some way." Dav nodded and replied.

"Of course! Anything!" Master Shung then looked down at the ground to think and said.

"You will also have lots of chores to do here for your betrayal, I do hope you learned your lesson." Dav bowed.

"Of course.. Master Shung." Master Shung nodded.

"You can leave.." Master Shung then looked at the boy and then at Aletia as they both left. He then thought to himself. 'I wonder if that's the boy Chris fell in love with? I would understand why she feels the way she does. Betrayal can hurt a lot.' He then frowned; he hoped Chris wouldn't hurt their returned ally.

Aletia and Dav walked out of Master Shung's study and looked at all their friends, but a few were missing. Dav turned to Aletia and asked. "Where are May, Rai, and um.. Chris?" He said Chris with a bit of fear. Aletia gave a tiny smile and said.

"To be honest, I haven't seen Rai or May all day, and well for Chris.. there she is.." Aletia said pointing to Chris as she walked out onto the training grounds. Dav gave a gulp and knew what he had to do; he had to apologize to his fellow dragon, even if he got killed for it. Master Shung and Yuki came out just in time to see Dav walk over to Chris, Yuki just stared and Master Shung watched with interest. Dav gave a gulp as he came closer to her, then all of a sudden a dagger came flying right close to his head and hit the wall behind him, he had a gash on his cheek. Dav felt his cheek and said silently to himself.

"What's with people trying to chop off my head for?" Chris glared at him, Dav then said. "Why did you do that?" Chris frowned at him and replied.

"I felt someone sneak up behind me, so I went on instincts." Dav frowned too and said.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" Chris glared again and replied.

"You didn't scare me.." Dav then said.

"Can I at least…"

"No!" Chris said and walked off, but Dav reached out and grabbed her hand, she glared back at him and then tossed him over her shoulder. He fell on his back to the ground and Chris put her foot on his throat. "Don't touch me.. Don't talk to me.. don't…" Chris then blushed as a thought of the kiss flashed in her head and she let him go. "Just.." She looked down as he got back up to his feet. "Just leave me alone." Chris then walked off as Dav frowned and grabbed his throat. Master Shung watched this and frowned himself.

"(This is bad.)" Yuki looked at him and asked.

"(What papa?)" Yuki asked with curiosity, Master Shung looked at his daughter and replied.

"(They are not united, sure they know how to fight on their own.. but they don't know how to fight as a group, they don't know how to fight as one, and with what happened between Dav and the group they won't do well against Chase and his allies.)" Yuki looked at her father.

"(Can't you teach them?)" Master Shung gave a sigh and replied.

"(I only know how to train the Warrior of Earth.. none of the others..)" Yuki frowned.

"(Then who can?)" Master Shung looked behind him at his study and replied.

"(Master Fung.)" Yuki frowned and looked at the group, they were in trouble. Dav watched as Chris left, well he was going to have to find May and Rai and try to apologize to them and see if they would forgive him. He then started to look for them; he really had no clue where they would be.

May finally stopped when she was sure no one could see her cry, she collapsed to her knees and sobbed, Rai stopped a couple feet away, but didn't know what to say or tell her. He then slowly went to her side and patted her back; she then grabbed him for a hug and started crying on his shoulder. He rubbed her hair and it seemed to make her cry worse, he didn't know what to do. He then started to cry as well, and held onto May tighter, right now they both were hurting and they were there for each other. May gave a sniff and pushed slowly off Rai and wiped her red eyes. She gave a weak smile to Rai and he did the same, they then looked into each other's eyes and like a magnet they were pulled into a kiss.

Dav walked trying to find Rai and May, but wasn't having any luck till he started hearing sobbing from somewhere close by. He walked around through some bushes till he finally found Rai and May in a tearful embrace, he paused his heart pounding, and then the kiss. His heart dropped and he felt like he couldn't breath, he felt like he was having a panic attack. He hid in the bush to not see them and put his legs close to his chest and started to sob. How could this happen a second time, this was the reason he left in the first place. Maybe in a way, he was never suppose to be with May, maybe this was a cruel joke played on them. Or maybe faith was trying to tell them something else.

Aletia looked around as Zen walked off to go get some chow for them to eat, Jill was hanging out with Clay and practicing her Yoga to help her concentrate on her powers. Kimiko was practicing on a dummy and was able to break it in two without much trouble. Soon out of nowhere Dojo came running out to them with the scroll. "Guys.. we have a new wu!"

Smurf-Chan: Thinks I think there was way to much crying and depression in this chapter, but I guess it's better to get the sadness over with and go on to happier times. Heh.. Anyway, Dav J gave me loads of help in writing this chapter, so when you review remember give him loads of credit too. Next Chapter: Two Wrongs don't make a Right


	10. Two Wrongs don't make a Right

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan

Two Wrongs don't make a Right

Kimiko blinked as she went over to Dojo, and looked over the scroll. "What wu is it Dojo?" Kimi asked and looked at the moving picture, at that point everyone that was around came to look. Dojo looked at it himself and started to explain.

"It's the Mihomine Lady Bug." Kimiko looked at Dojo with confusion on her face.

"What does it do? The picture doesn't make any sense." The picture showed the Lady Bug with a smile on her face and a person using the wu, but nothing seemed to be happening. Dojo looked confused too.

"To be honest.. I really don't know… All I know is that it's very tricky." Kimiko raised her eyebrow at Dojo and said.

"Tricky?" Dojo nodded.

"It's kinda like the Serpent's Tail." Kimi's eyes widen.

"The Serpent's Tail?" Clay frowned and said.

"Well, we best get going." He said and started to turn when Master Shung stopped him.

"I am sorry Clay, but I would like you to stay. I believe Chris and you need training from me." Clay blinked.

"From… Chris' teacher?" Shung nodded and said.

"I'm a teacher of the element Earth and I believe that I can show Chris and you how to use your powers together to make it stronger." Clay gave a little grin and replied.

"Really?" Master Shung nodded then looked as he found Dav running towards them with a red face and breathing hard. Clay frowned even though he was mad at him for everything he did he wondered what was up. "You okay Dav? You don't look so well…" Dav gulped and swallowed his emotions.

"Yea… never better.." he said and wiped his head. "Just.. doing a lot of running.." Clay frowned and said.

"I can see that." Aletia frowned and knew that was not true, he must of saw something that he really didn't want to see, or Rai and May kicked his butt for what he did to them. Honestly she thought Chris would do the kicking and the hurting of him, but she hardly put a finger on him. When they were at the bar, she tried to punch him, but couldn't; then again when he came back, she didn't hurt him that badly. Aletia couldn't help but worry, but the thoughts eluded her as Master Shung spoke again.

"Whatever the cause is, I'm sorry to say you will not going anywhere anytime soon. For your punishment of your betrayal you will do chores and one of the chores I've planned for you is.." He trailed and walked over to the steps and asked with his finger for Dav to follow. Not only did he follow but everyone else too; they were curious about his punishment. Master Shung then pointed to a park about two miles in length away and said. "Down there is a park, it is called The Cherry Blossom Park, for all the Sakura Blossoms that bloom there. But it is not the park that is important, what is important is a well full of spring water that is very pure." He stopped to look at a very confused Dav, who raised his eyebrow at Shung.

"Yea…?" He asked and then said. "That's.. great… I guess.." Master Shung smiled and said.

"I like that water, but my daughter is so small and not as strong… So… for your punishment, you will get two buckets full of that water, carry it on your shoulders and bring it to my well that has dried up, but you will not be allowed to stop till that well is filled." Dav's eyed bulged from his head.

"I… What?" Master Shung smiled and gave him a stick as tall as him and two buckets and replied.

"You better get started…" Dav was shocked and looked at the buckets and then at everyone else. They all couldn't believe the punishment either, they guessed never cross Master Shung and they thought Master Fung was bad. Master Shung walked a little past him and smiled at the group. "So the ones I need to stay behind are Dav, Chris, and Clay. The rest of you can go get that Shen-Gong-Wu, and please be warry about your surroundings." Everyone bowed to him and replied.

"Yes…" Master Shung smiled and said.

"Usually my students say 'Hai'." He then shrugged and turned to go back into his study. Dav frowned as he looked at the buckets and the stick, just thinking about the trek he had to make was making him already tired. Soon that thought evaded him as May and Rai came out of hiding making him stare and then look at his feet. Dav then went over to them and put out his hand to Rai and said.

"I'm sorry… for everything I've done.. and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven." Rai frowned and held on tightly to May's hand.

"Do you know all the crap you put us through?" Rai said angrily. Dav's eyes widen and then closed.

"I know… but.. I was jealous…" Rai frowned and said quietly to himself.

"I guess we all get jealous sometimes." Dav just looked at the ground, he felt his stomach knot at the tension between the three of them, then Aletia smiled and said.

" Come May, Rai… We have a Shen-Gong-Wu to get." May who was hiding behind Rai forgot about her embarrassment and said with more light in her face.

"What wu?"

"The Mihomine Lady Bug."

"What does it do?" May asked with confusion but before anyone could answer her Chris came towards them. She looked like she worked out a lot of her tension for she was breathing hard and looked sweaty from her training. May frowned and looked at Chris with hate, Chris noticing her hard glares, glared back and replied.

"What?" Chris said with much rudeness and anger in her voice. May stomped over to her and stared at her straight in the eyes, Chris backed up a little and repeated. "What's you're pro.." but before she could finish that thought May had just pushed her as hard as she could. Everyone gasped as Chris fell onto her butt; she then glared back up at May and said with anger. "What the he…" She couldn't even finish that word as she quickly got back up and tackled May to the ground and started hitting her. May then screamed.

"You TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" May then got on top of Chris and started pulling on her hair.

"OWWW! MY HAIR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! OWWW!" Chris said turning herself around and kicking May in the torso to get her off. Everyone was just staring at the two as they fight, Dav and Rai just looked at each other; they had to try and stop this. Rai ran to May to keep her away from Chris and Dav did the same with Chris. Chris growled as Dav touched her then without warning Chris jabbed Dav in the gut with her elbow. He fell to the ground in pain as Chris ran towards May while Rai tried to hold onto her. Chris then punched Rai in the face and he fell over holding his nose, then Chris body slammed May to the ground. Chris got on top of her and was getting ready to punch her when Master Shung came and grabbed her arm. Chris gasped as she looked at her teacher. "Master…" Chris said embarrassed for her reaction.

"Who started this?" Master Shung asked angrily, Chris fell silent and then May who was beneath Chris said softly.

"I was…" May got herself from under Chris and then dusted herself off and then looked down at her feet.

"Why did you attack Chris?" May frowned and said.

"She stole something of mine." Master Shung then looked at Chris as she turned away with blush on her face. Master Shung then said with confusion.

"Don't tell me this fight was over a boy.." May frowned and Chris blushed an even redder color that she tried to hide her face with her hair. May gulped and replied.

"Yes.." Master Shung then gave a huge sigh.

"You know we have more important things to worry about, then BOYS.." May quivered at Master Shung's angry tone. He then turned to Chris, and went to her saying. "And you… I thought I taught you better than to attack a teammate.." Chris then looked up and said.

"But she attacked me first!"

"But you didn't have to react back, you could of talked it out.. but here you were fighting like you were out to cut each others throats. Worst part is, you attacked others who were trying to help you! You are part of a team! Even if you do not know that! For both of your reactions, you will be punished!" Master Shung said with much anger, he then breathed in for a moment and said. "May.. you will be staying here as well, I'm going to have to think of a chore for both you and Chris to do together. You fight…so you will learn to work together." May and Chris looked down at the ground and said softly.

"Yes.. Master.." Master Shung then said.

"But I will have to think of a chores for both of you later, Chris.. you didn't hear this before but I want to train you and Clay to enhance your element. I have a way to make a double team for your element that will be very powerful. I'm hoping that if this is successful that all your original teachers will want to do this with you and your element partners." Aletia then frowned as Master Shung said that, he possibly didn't know what happened to her past. Zen noticed her frown and asked in a whisper.

"You okay?" He put his arm around her, Aletia looked up at him and she said silently.

"Just.. remembering my past.." Aletia said with a frown and placed her hand over Zen's that was on her shoulder. Zen smiled and said.

"I know a little of what your going though." Aletia smiled; at least Zen and her could deal with this problem together. Kimiko then looked at their party, and smiled.

"I guess it's just the five of us.." Jill then spoke up and said.

"Actually, I would like to stay with Clay… if that is okay?" Kimiko then gave a fake smile and said.

"Yea.. no problem.." Kimiko then turned around and sighed, why was she alone now? She then turned back around and said. "Okay.. the four of us…Let's go." Soon Dojo turned giant and soon the four of them were off. May watched as Rai and the others left but she soon turned round to Chris and glared at her, Chris returned the favor as May walked back to the temple and Chris followed Clay and Jill to the training grounds. Dav groaned in pain of his abdomen where Chris jabbed him, all he was trying to do was stop them from fighting and do something good, but no… no matter what he was always the butt of everything. He groaned and just sat there, he still had his chore to do, but he needed a moment to get himself together. This was going to be a long while before he would be done with this chore and he was going to slack as much as possible. As he sat on the edge of the step Master Shung came by him and said.

"Aren't you going to get started?" Dav got a little startled by that but then turned around and said.

"Just trying to make my stomach stop hurting." Master Shung then nodded.

"Chris got you there I see…" Dav just nodded and rubbed his stomach again; he then looked up at Master Shung and said.

"Do you know why they were fighting?" Dav asked out of curiosity. "I mean… they were talking.. as you said about a boy.." Master Shung then raised an eyebrow.

"I thought for sure you would know why." Dav blinked and said.

"Why would I?"

"Because they were fighting about you…" Dav blinked and then gulped.

"Oh…" Master Shung then sat down next to Dav and said.

"May thought Chris stole you.." Dav coughed.

"She.. What?" Dav scoffed. "Yea right.. like she would do something like that." Master Shung then replied.

"Well…" Dav blushed a little and said.

"I.. well.. I.." Master Shung urged him to go on. "When I was evil.. I kissed Chris to get back at Rai."

"And why get back at Rai?" Master Shung asked.

"Because.. I saw…" Dav stopped.

"Saw?"

"I saw May kiss him…"

"And you liked her…" Dav nodded and then laid back on the ground. "Did kissing Chris solve anything?" Dav shook his head 'no'. "Why do you think that?"

"I wanted to hurt Rai, like I wanted… but I ended up hurting…. May.."

"And Chris.." Dav blinked.

"Yea.. and Chris…" Master Shung breathed in and said.

"You know.. You did more than hurt Chris… You stole something from her." Dav blinked.

"What did I do?" Master Shung then said.

"Obviously… you stole her first kiss.." Master Shung then replied. "And she hasn't been the same since." Dav gulped and sat up.

"I… didn't know.." Master Shung then said.

"What is still bothering you?" Dav gulped and said.

"I saw.. May and Rai… kissing.. again." Dav put his head into his hands. "I've lost her… there's no hope for me now, no one likes me here anymore because of what I've done." Master Shung got up and said.

"Where one love is lost… another can be found." Dav looked up at him confused.

"What does that mean? Are you doing a puzzle?" Shung replied.

"Just look around… you'll find someone that loves you…" Dav blinked.

"But who?" Shung smiled.

"When that person wants to tell you… she will.." Dav blinked and then got up from the ground as Master Shung started to walk away.

"Do you know who? Tell me! I know you know!" Master Shung looked back and said.

"You need to get started with your chore… maybe after you finish…." Dav smiled, he had someone that loved him; he then grabbed the stick and the buckets and ran down to the park to the well. After the others left, Chris followed Clay and Jill to the training ground and started to stretch as Jill watched on the sidelines. As Clay was doing a little Ty-Chi he looked at Chris and said.

"Why did you fight? You were like two cats fighting over a mouse." Chris glared.

"What's with the medifore." Clay shrugged.

"Just some'hen I do." Chris sighed and said.

"May attacked me first." Clay nodded and said.

"Yea.. but why?" Chris' teeth clenched and she replied.

"Because she thinks I stole Dav away from her!" Chris said with anger. Clay frowned.

"She does know that Dav forced you to kiss him, right? Dav has no feelings for you.." Chris stopped when he said that, it was true, Dav had no feelings for her. It was all for May, everything he did was for May. She felt her heart ache a moment, but then she shook her head. It was for the best, it's the way it should be.. she was a warrior and was meant to be alone for the rest of her life. Chris then remembered she was supposed to speak now.

"I… um.. I think so.." Chris said, her voice shaking a bit. Clay frowned.

"You okay?" Chris coughed and replied.

"Yea… perfect.. let's train.. Where is Master Shung?"

"I am right here.." Master Shung said as he came walking towards them. Chris and Clay stood and bowed to him. Clay was the first to speak.

"So what are we to learn, Master?" Master Shung smiled at his eagerness and replied.

"Both of you are going to learn the 'Duel Tremor'. A special technique for elemental partners, it will take a lot of work, but I'm sure that both of you are up for the challenge." Chris smiled and replied.

"As I'm sure you know Master, I love a challenge." She bowed to him and he replied.

"Yes.. I know.." He sighed and replied. "Let's begin."

"AHHH!" Wuya screamed around the layer of Chase Young. "A SHEN-GOGN-WU!" Chase sighed as he looked up from his throne and replied.

"Why do you wail like that?" He asked with annoyance, Wuya then plopped down beside him and said.

"I do it because it's important to me." Chase put a finger in his ear and rubbed it.

"Next time a new wu comes out… PLEASE reframe from wailing…" He then glared at her. "If you don't mind." Wuya just gave a grin and replied.

"Sorry… anyway… are we going to go get it?" Chase sighed and said.

"And what would you do with it? You cannot get your old power back you know." Wuya smiled and said.

"Yes.. I know.. but.. the Xiaolin warriors…" Chase sighed again and replied.

"Yes.. I know! They will get it if we do not.. go… Blah Blah Blah…" Chase then got up and turned back to Wuya. "Don't you ever shut up about the Shen-Gong-Wu?" Wuya glared and said simply.

"No." Chase glared and said.

"Well… I'll send someone to go get it.. I don't trust you at all.." Wuya gave an angelic grin and batted her eyes, but at that Chase raised his lip and said.

"Erk… please reframe from doing that too.." Wuya glowered and then said.

"Well, who are you to be sending?" Chase smiled and said.

"I shall send Omi and Rose." Wuya blinked.

"Why those two?" Chase smiled.

"Well, I don't know why I should tell you this but I have come with a little dilemma." Wuya blinked.

"And what dilemma is that?" Chase then said.

"I've just found out from Josh, Dav, and Zalak that one of the newest members of the Xiaolin warriors has the abilities to destroy evil forever." All of a sudden Zalak came in breathing hard from running, both Wuya and Chase looked to the commotion.

"Master Chase.." He said that with a bit of a gruff in his voice. "Josh and I can't find Dav…Anywhere.." He finished, Chase looked at him with disbelieve and said.

"You can't be serious… I saw him not only an hour ago! Are you certain?" Zalak nodded.

"What are we to do?" Chase then bit his lip, how could Dav just get away like that?

"First off!" Chase said getting annoyed. "There is a new Shen-Gong-Wu.." and before he could continue Zalak replied.

"And you want me to go get it for you… Great!" Chase growled.

"Don't you listen? What I was going to say is that some of the Xiaolin Warriors are going to get that wu!" He then hovered his hand over the ground and a huge eye formed under it. In the eye it showed Clay and Chris training at the Kihaku Temple with Master Shung and Jillian in the background watching. "And you will go to that Temple and get Josh's sister… get the Light…" Wuya blinked.

"The light?" Chase nodded.

"Omi and Rose take care of the group that are getting the Shen-Gong-Wu and Josh and Zalak will go get her." Zalak grinned evilly and replied.

"Will do.." Chase then said.

"Before you go.. take the Woozy Shooter.." Zalak blinked.

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get to the Temple." Chase said with an evil grin.

Kimiko blinked as the wind blew on her face, she kept thinking of what the Mihomine Lady Bug did, but nothing came to mind. She finally went close to Dojo's ear and asked. "Do you know where we're going?" Dojo nodded even though it looked like he was going around in circles. In the back Aletia was trying to forget her problems and think about the wu at hand, while Zen was looking at his Kunai daggers, cleaning them if need be, and Rai was holding his sore nose from when Chris knocked him.

"Dang that girl hits hard." Aletia looked back at him and said.

"What did you expect.. she is Earth after all.." Rai groaned.

"She said she wasn't that strong.." He mumbled. Kimiko then giggled and said.

"So.. how many times did she kick your butt Rai?" Rai glared and replied with anger.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Everyone was silent. "Just leave me alone.." Kimiko blinked and said.

"We were just.." But Aletia put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head 'no'. Kimiko nodded and they remained silent till they got to their destination. "WOW! England! I haven't been here yet! Sukoi!" Aletia blinked.

"Sukoi?" Kimiko blushed.

"Means 'Awesome'." Aletia nodded as they got off of Dojo, Kimiko was wearing mostly pink with a Japanese style to her clothes, and her hair was long and in two low pigtails. Aletia wore a blue, short sleeve top with some quarter-length jeans. Her shoes are still white trainers only this time they have Velcro on them. Around Aletia's neck she wears a silver-necklace with a mini tornado on it and on her hands are the gloves from her stealth suit. Everyone looked around and then at Dojo. "So where is it?" Kimiko asked getting a bit impatient. "And what did you mean when you said the wu was like the Serpent's Tail?" Aletia then gulped as she pointed into the direction as a larger than regular size Lady Bug came floating by, its smiling face looking at them. Everyone blinked. "Oh.. I see… it can move on it's own… great." Kimiko said with sarcasm. As they all started to run after the Wu, they then noticed that they weren't the only ones chasing it, it appears Omi and Rose were now at chase. "OMI!" Kimiko said on the ground while Omi was on the buildings hoping from one rooftop to the next. The bug then floated up to the rooftop where Omi was so Kimiko jumped and met him on the roof. "Sorry Omi but this one's mine!" Omi kept running.

"I am sorry, but I will have to say no.. I must not disappoint Chase!" Kimiko frowned.

"What happened to you Omi?" Omi ignored her and reached out for it, but Kimiko met him there and they both grabbed the wu at the same time. "I call a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko shouted, and then went on by saying. "I wager The Wings of the Phoenix!" Omi then replied.

"I wager the Lotus Twister!"

"The game is to catch the wu!" Kimiko shouted, Omi nodded and they both said.

"Xiaolin Showdown! Gong Yi Tan Pai!" As they shouted the area turned into a deformed city with on the sidelines Rai and Aletia in their gear as Zen still in what he was wearing and cheering for Kimiko. Kimiko and Omi were in the middle of the surrounding area with them both in their gear.

"Why Omi? Why fight me?" Omi looked down and replied.

"I have no choice.." He then dodged and ran for the bug, Kimiko then shouted.

"WINGS OF THE PHOENIX!" She instantly grew fire wings and started flying after the bug, shooting fireballs at Omi if he got to close.

"LOTUS TWISTER!" He then started to follow with his limbs flailing everywhere, Kimiko had to dodge sometimes because it almost hit her. The bug then went into a window and Kimiko instantly went in after it. Her wings had to get close to her body or she would loose them while crashing onto the floor, she twirled and soon caught the bug. The Showdown was over and she grinned holding her prizes. Omi looked at them with Rose close behind.

"Doesn't matter anyway.." Rose boasted, everyone looked at her confused.

"Why?" Asked Raimundo getting mad.

"Because we were nothing but a distraction.." Kimiko blinked.

"To what? Omi? OMI?" Omi just looked down and replied.

"I just did my mission…" And started to walk away, Rose just laughed and replied.

"LOSERS!" And quickly followed Omi. Everyone looked at each other and said with worry.

"Let's get back to the Temple."

Back at the Temple, Clay and Chris were warming up as Master Shung said. "Now… you will need to gather all the Strength and Focus you can muster. This attack will need a lot of that, so be sure you have it and try it." Clay and Chris closed their eyes and breathed in slowly and then out, soon both their eyes flashed open. They both did some arm gestures that both did from opposite sides and they both shouted.

"DUEL TREMER!" They both fell to one knee and with their closed fist gave the earth a heavy pound, both making holes in the earth. At first it seemed to do nothing, but then a massive earthquake erupted, and made both Clay and Chris fall over. Master Shung was able to keep standing and replied.

"Good, but not enough force… You will get better with time." They both nodded. "I believe it is time for a break… how about you?" Both of them nodded and watched as Master Shung walked into his study. Clay nodded to his cousin and then walked over to Jill that was awaiting him, Jill got up and they both went into the kitchen to eat, but Chris went a different direction and went off into an area that she could be in peace to meditate.

Soon, Clay and Jill went into the kitchen to find both Yuki and May in there, May was eating but when they saw her she was drinking some tea. She smiled at them and asked. "How was the training?" Clay nodded and replied.

"Pretty good.." May frowned as she looked at her teacup; Clay and Jill sat down on the other side of her.

"You know…" Clay started but was interrupted by Yuki putting a plate of food in front of both him and Jill and gave a little smile saying.

"Yutah.. Yutah.. " Clay blinked not knowing what she was saying and she in turn did a motion of eating then rubbing her stomach as if it were good.

"Oh…" Clay said and smiled.. "Yutah.." Yuki smiled and nodded as she left them to eat. He then started again after he took a bite of the food, which was delicious and said. "You know… Chris had nothing to do with Dav.." May frowned.

"I know.. I just didn't want to believe it… but it doesn't matter now.." Clay blinked.

"Why?" May smiled a little and said.

"I think I have a boyfriend already." Jill blinked at that comment and said.

"ALREADY? You go through them fast…" May blushed and replied.

"I guess… but… It can't be helped.. he kissed me.."

"Who kissed you?" Jill asked with interest.

"Raimundo.." Clay blinked.

"What… but.. I thought Rai like Chris…and… Oh Dag Nabbit! Why are you guys SO confusing?" Clay said rubbing his hurting head. May shrugged and said.

"He did…" Clay frowned.

"What changed his mind?" May gave a weak smile and said.

"Chris broke his heart." Jill frowned.

"And I thought they were getting to be good friends…" Clay shook his head 'no' and replied.

"Things got sour after they came back from that mission from saving Zen, when Dav kissed her.." Jill blinked.

"Dav kissed Chris! When did all this happen!" Jill asked in surprise, Clay frowned and said.

"They kept a good secret huh?" Jill then blinked.

"But you knew!" Clay shrugged and said.

"Chris told me not to tell anyone.. she was embarrassed."

Chris sighed as she finally found a spot away from anyone that could breath, she never in her life hated people so much it was annoying, she sat crossed legged and started to meditate, but before she could completely be gone to her own world she head a noise of what seemed of running and the sound of splish-splash caught her ear. She opened her eye and heard it get closer. She crawled to the noise and found herself close to the well and Dav dumping the water he had collected and then whipped his sweaty brow, his shirt was soaked through of his sweat as he took a seat for just a moment to catch his breathe. So far he got the well half way full, he would have another couple of hours to get it full, the entire time he had been running. He obviously wanted to get this chore done; Chris couldn't help but watch and then blush as she realized what she was doing. She then backed out as Dav got back up and started running to the destination again. Chris then looked down at her lap and said softly. "..dav.."

"Dav?" Chris looked up and saw someone she wasn't expecting, it was Zalak. "I had wondered where he had gone.. so he's back with you losers…" Chris got up quickly and stood in stance if he tried anything. "Well, at least now I can kill you guys without worrying what he had to say about it anyway… and to think.. I liked him too…" Chris glared.

"What he did in the past… is the past..!" Zalak grinned.

"Are you siding with him? I didn't think you liked anyone.. but you side with the one that betrayed you? What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"He came back!" Zalak then mimicked her talking and said.

"Blah Blah Blah! What do you women say about a man? Once a cheater always a cheater.. or something to that matter…" He then quickly went at her, but she dodged and then tried to kick him in the back, but he was too quick. "Nightly Night! Woozy Shooter!" He shot the weird mist at her and she started to babble like an idiot. "One down… two more to go.." Josh then came and said.

"Okay, Dav won't come back for awhile.. and Omi and Rose are keeping the other losers at bay. The only thing between us is the water girl and that cowboy, and then we can get Jill." Zalak nodded and ran with Josh to the kitchen where they were. They busted in and Clay, Jill, and May stood up.

"You farments!" Clay said but before he could do anything, Zalak shot the Woozy Shooter at him, May, and Jill. As they were all under the spell Josh got a sack out and out crammed Jill inside and soon before anyone got out from the Woozy Shooter they were gone. Chris was the first to come too, and ran to the kitchen were she saw Clay and Jill went to.

"Guys! They're here…." But before she could continue, Clay and May were both on the floor mumbling like idiots.

"I'm fire… ha ha.. ooooo… lookie what I can do…" May said while looking at her hand. Clay giggled and said.

"No.. I'm the fire.. and … whoa… when did the sky change color..?"

"Whoa…" May said, it was like they were on drugs. Chris blinked and then ran outside to find Master Shung.

"Master!" Chris said as she entered his study to find Yuki and her father looking over some scrolls. "Some of the warriors from the Heylin side came.. we're under attack!" Shung and his daughter looked at each other and followed Chris outside, no one was there, Chris went to check on the Shen-Gong-Wu and they were all there. "I don't understand.. I know what I saw!" Clay then came out and said.

"I know.. I saw them too… They have Jill." Chris' face faltered.

"They have Jill?" Clay nodded and said.

"I'm sure.. she was with me.. then.. I woke up and she wasn't there." Chris frowned and then Dojo and the others came and landed.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked with concern. Chris frowned and said.

"They took the light." Everyone faultered, Aletia was the only one able to speak.

"They took Jill?" Her eyes wide. "Why?" Chris frowned and replied.

"Because they know she's a threat." Soon Dav came running smiling ear to ear.

"Master Shung.. I finished…" But before he could continue he saw everyone's faces and said. "What did I do now?" Aletia then replied.

"It was nothing you did… while we were away, and you were doing your chore, we got attacked." Dav's eyes widen.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Clay frowned and replied.

"They took Jill." Dav blinked and then gulped while rubbing the back of his head. How could he have forgotten? Maybe it was the thought of getting out and how the others would react to him coming back that he didn't think about it. "What?" Clay said knowing Dav was acting weird.

"I… um.. forgot…" Clay glared.

"Forgot?" Dav gulped.

"Um.. I heard them planning to get Jill.. They're going to try and kill her… so that her abilities never awaken." Zen scoffed.

"To bad they already have!" Chris then glared.

"But we're going to get her back none the less." Chris then turned to her Master and said.

"We're all going to get Jill, Guys." Everyone nodded and packed a bag full of Wu that they possibly would need. Clay put the bag on his shoulders and everyone set off on Dojo to get Jill back. Chris, Dav, May, and Aletia were all dressed in their stealth suits when they reached the layer, Chris then groaned. "How are we to get in without being noticed?" Dav smiled.

"I know a secret way in.." Soon they were in a dark cave, but thanks to Kimiko's fire she was able to make it less dark. Dav was trailing behind as Chris was leading the way. She kept calling back to him at to which way to turn and he would reply. It still felt like he was nothing but a pain to everyone again, hardly anyone would talk to him. He must have been worthless to everyone. Soon the group came to a round room that only had one passageway, they followed to that hallway when they were almost out of the room they started to hear a weird noise. Apparently Dav had trailed a little too far behind and was walking so slowly that the floor was becoming brittle and soon the floor gave way to his weight. Everyone stared in shock as if slow motion Dav was falling through a hole.

"DAV!" Chris screamed and pushed past everyone dropping all her wu to run to him, she slid onto the floor and grabbed his arm before he was completely gone to them. Chris tried with all her strength to pull him up.

"Chris! The FLOOR!" Aletia screamed realizing that the floor was about to give way to her.

"Chris!" Dav shouted. "Just.. JUST LET ME GO!" He closed his eyes. "I'M NOT WORTH IT!" Chris kept pulling trying to get a grip.

"NO! I WON'T!" Soon the floor gave way to her too and soon they both were falling.

"CHRIS! CATCH!" Aletia screamed throwing the closest Wu she could. It was the Mihomine Lady Bug.

"No! Not that WU! We don't know what it does!" Kimiko yelled but it was too late she threw it while Zen grabbed her to not go any further. Chris was able to catch it before she went down into the dark hole. As Chris was holding the Wu and Dav's arm, Dav looked at her.

"I'm sorry.." Dav said looking at her with sadness. "but… you should of let me go…" Chris frowned and pulled him closer and put him into a hug, like it mattered if he knew now or not that she cared for him. He was shocked at Chris hugged him, blush filling his cheeks, he then put his arms around her hugging her, who cared now of what happened they were falling towards their death. Then Chris realized she still had the only wu at that moment, The Mihomine Lady Bug and shouted.

"MIHOMINE LADY BUG!" Soon everything went dark.

"Chris… Dav?" Aletia said softly, she gulped and then looked at the rest. "I'm… I'm sure they will be okay…" Clay frowned, now he lost Chris and his supposed girlfriend. "Right?" Aletia asked to anyone. "Right?" She asked again, Zen smiled weakly at her and replied.

"Yes.. I'm sure they can make it fine. They are strong after all.." Zen gulped and soon Kimiko frowned and said.

"Well.. Jill's not going to save herself. I'm sure we'll find Dav and Chris later. Come on!" Kimiko said as they continued down the path.

"Chase! We got her!" Zalak said as he brought a kicking sack into view, Omi and Rose had already come back and told of their progress, Wuya didn't seem to thrilled with how their mission went. Chase smiled as Zalak grinned and Josh glared at him. Jack was in the back just looking at them while a gloomy Alliyah came from the darkness.

"Good.." Chase said with a coo in his voice. "Take her to the dungeon and destroy her." Josh smiled.

"Right away Master." Josh said grabbing the bag, but soon Alliyah got in the way.

"I want to take her to the dungeon. I want… to torture her myself. Then… you can come in and take the final blow." Zalak grinned at her and said.

"Awww.. such evil from you… Are you sure you and I weren't meant to be?" She glared at Zalak with hate and said.

"I'm sure… I just want to let out my rage on her."

"No way! She's MINE!" Chase then interjected.

"Let her… Then you will kill her, I promise you that." Josh handed over the sack to Alliyah and she went off with it. Josh glared at Chase and said.

"I hope she doesn't go over board." Chase smiled.

"She won't." Josh growled and walked out with Wuya right behind him.

"Don't worry… Chase knows what he is doing.. but with the wu I'm not so sure." Josh growled.

"I should kill her." Wuya put a hand on his arm and said.

"All in due time." He looked at her and then leaned in for a kiss, Wuya backed away shocked. He gulped and said with a hint of blush.

"I'm sorry…" Wuya smiled and then placed a hand on his face.

"Don't be." And she returned the kiss.

Alliyah walked all the way into the dungeon where they originally kept Aletia and placed the bag softly on the ground, she then opened the bag to find that Jill had some how been knocked unconscious. Alliyah glared and then binded Jill's feet and hands. Soon Jill came too and looked at Alliyah her eyes in shock and worry.

"Where am I?" Alliyah glared at her and said.

"You are in the layer of Chase Young… and you are to be killed." Alliyah looked away. "You are to much a threat to my brother. I'm sorry.." Jill shook her head.

"No… You can't just kill me…" Alliyah looked back at her and replied.

"I'm not going to kill you… Josh will."

"Josh?" Jill asked her eyes wide with shock. "But he's my brother… He can't kill me." Alliyah then looked at her.

"You're brother? Why.. Why does he hate you?" Jill frowned.

"To be honest I'm not even sure." Alliyah then felt a presence, she had felt it before.

"They're close." Jill was confused.

"Who are?"

"You're friends. Apparently they have come to rescue you." Alliyah frowned. "You must be very important to them." Jill sighed as Alliyah turned to face them and came face to face with Zen. "Zen…" She said with sadness.

"Alliyah.." Zen replied as everyone stared at her, they were startled that anyone would be there, but they weren't so forgetful of their surroundings. Aletia came from behind Zen and saw Alliyah.

"Alliyah.." Clay frowned.

"Do you guys know each other?" Aletia looked back at him and replied.

"A long time ago."

Chris opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness around her; she felt something warm under her head and felt around. It was a body and it was Dav's, he must of broke her fall or something. She slowly got up just in case she was hurt anywhere and felt for his neck and placed a hand to feel his pulse. He still had one, she then felt his chest for rising and falling, and it was doing that, so he must be alive. Chris sighed in relieve as she then felt herself for anything that could be broken, nothing seemed to be broken and everything worked fine. She sighed as she tried to remember what happened to them, apparently they didn't die from that fall. Chris blushed a little, now Dav knew she had feelings for him, but anyone would act that way when they thought they were dying. "I should of acted like a warrior.." She softly said to herself and placed her head in her hands. Soon she heard Dav stirring from beside her.

"Ow… My head…" He said softly and then paused as he felt a hand on his arm.

"You're not hurt?" Chris asked dully.

"Chris?" Dav asked not sure if this was really happening.

"Yea.." Chris said then replied. "Does anything hurt?" Dav felt himself and said.

"I don't think so.." Chris nodded.

"Well.. I think we should try to find the exit." Dav blinked.

"Chris.." Chris just ignored him and got up.

"Get to your feet.. we have to go." Dav just did as he was told but as he tried to get up his ankle shot him with horrible pain.

"Ahhh.." Dav said falling back to the ground. Chris ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked with concern.

"My ankle." Dav said holding it. "I didn't realize.." Chris just shushed him and said.

"I need to see." Dav then snapped his fingers and flame came like a match. Chris blushed, as the light showed just how close they were. Chris gave a little yelp and backed away with a blush, but went back to look at his ankle. She felt it and asked.

"Hurt?" Dav winced at the pain and nodded. Chris sighed. "Unless we have the Cure of Osirus or Jill here you won't be able to walk." Dav frowned.

"Just leave me here." Chris frowned too and said.

"No.. I need you.." Dav blushed.

"What!" Chris glared.

"Perv! I need your flame." She said with anger and then turned around. "Just climb onto my back." Dav then looked at her weirdly.

"But.. I'm heavy.. you can't carry me." Chris glared back at him and said.

"You'll be surprised." He then got onto her back and she lifted herself and Dav up. "Now watch were you grab." Dav glared.

"I think I would of done better by crawling, this is humiliating." Dav said with a blush as her hair tickled his nose.

"Would you shut up! It's not a picnic for me either ya know!" Chris said with a grumble as she slowly walked because of the extra weight, down the corridor. "Um…. Could you shine your flame to the right?" Dav nodded and pointed his finger the direction she asked. Soon after a long while Chris was having a hard time walking with Dav on her back. She was gasping and finally fell to her knees and trying to hold herself up with her arms. Dav slid off and slowly crawled to face her.

"You okay?" Chris still breathing deeply said.

"Yea… I just need a break." Dav nodded.

"Okay, I need one too." Chris sighed as Dav turned around and Chris laid her back on his to relax. It felt like all her muscles were turning to jello. Dav thought a moment about what happened before everything went dark. He wondered what happened between them really happened. 'She hugged me…' Dav thought to himself, then he thought. 'Is she the one… who loves me?' Dav turned his head to see the top of Chris' hair. 'It makes sense.' He said to himself, and then all of a sudden a flash of light and Zalak was before Dav.

"Hi Dav…" Dav glared.

"Zalak!" Zalak grinned and placed his hands at his hips and said.

"Now now… is that any way of treating an old friend?" Dav glared and replied.

"You're not my friend!" Zalak pouted.

"But we were on the same side."

"I'm not on that side anymore!" Dav yelled, as Zalak and Dav were having their little spat, Chris was still behind Dav, Zalak had no clue she was there. She slowly reached for one of Dav's guns and slowly took it from its holster and brought it to her. She held it and quickly placed the gun at aim of Zalak's head while putting an arm around Dav's neck as if protecting him.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" Zalak laughed.

"What is this an old western?" Chris glared, she really didn't know how to use a gun; she dealt with swords. Dav looked at her and said in a whisper.

"Take the safety off." Chris blinked and whispered back.

"Safety?" Dav nodded placing a hand on her arm that was around his neck.

"Yea.. pull that lever closest to your thumb." Chris blinked and did as she was told.

"Good?" Dav nodded and Chris glared back at Zalak, and then shot, but he was gone before the bullet reached him. Chris quickly looked around herself and Dav, but before she could do anything else Zalak put an arm around her throat and held her off the ground. Chris screamed from the shock and the pain. Dav glared at what was happening and with his good leg kicked Zalak's legs from under him, Chris fell back to the ground choking and Zalak fell face first onto the ground and with that Dav grabbed the gun that Chris dropped and placed it at his head.

"Leave us alone!" Dav said with anger in his voice and with that Zalak disappeared. Dav sighed and put the gun back in its holster, and then went over to Chris. "You okay?" Chris nodded, but then saw Zalak further down the hall, Chris then motioned Dav to look and Zalak smiled at the two and put a finger to his throat and then made a sliced motion telling them that if he ever saw them again they would be dead. Then he was gone, leaving the two alone. Chris sighed and said.

"Let's keep moving." Dav nodded and got back up onto her back and they slowly made their way through the dark hallway.

"Zen…"Alliyah said with a hurt face. "Why did you leave?" Zen frowned.

"I had to… they were using me!" Alliyah's eyes filled with tears.

"They're going to kill you now! If you had stayed… I could have protected you." Zen's face faultered.

"I'm sorry.." He said and looked at Aletia, Alliyah then looked at the two and her face saddened even more.

"I see… I guess I mean nothing to you… I mean nothing to everyone." Alliyah then looked at Jill who looked sad and then at the group. "Here." Alliyah said giving the key to Jill's chains. "Leave…" Aletia then spoke up.

"Why? Alliyah?" Alliyah looked at her and replied.

"There are to many of you… I would be over powered." She said half lying. Aletia grabbed the key from her and then gave her a hug.

"Please… come with us…" Alliyah started to sob.

"I wish I could…. But my place is with my brother… I'm sorry… blood is thicker than water." Alliyah said and then disappeared. Aletia looked like she was about to cry as Alliyah spilled right through her fingers, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alliyah…. ALLIYAH!" Aletia screamed now sobbing putting her face into her hands. Zen then grabbed her and tried to muffle her crying by letting her sob on his shoulder. Zen then said.

"We must hurry… Get Jill and let's use the Tiger Claws to get out of here." Clay then grabbed the key from Aletia's hand and unchained Jill.

"But what about Chris… and Dav?" Soon they heard something behind them and turned to see a very tired Chris and Dav giving an uncomfortable smile.

"Hel.. hello.." Chris said tiredly and nearly collapsed but kept herself steady.

"Well… what luck." Clay said then brought out the Golden Tiger Claws and swiped them in the air and soon they were all back to the temple.

As soon as Alliyah had come back from the chambers Josh quickly went to go and kill his sister, but when he was there, he freaked. "SHE'S GONE!" He yelled. "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Chase raised an eyebrow and replied.

"She's gone?" Josh growled.

"Yes!" Chase then looked at his sister who was now pouting.

"Did you see anybody come in a get our captive?" Alliyah shook her head 'no' and then left for her room. Chase frowned and then saw Zalak come in.

"I saw the traitor Dav and that little skank warrior of earth down at the basement." Chase growled.

"Didn't you stop them?" Zalak growled.

"I did, but they one upped me." He then frowned and replied. "Plus they were already wounded, what's the fun if I can't kill them when they are fully at their best." Chase then thought.

"Well, if they were wounded, then who…" Chase then stopped, as he already knew what to expect. He then placed his hand over the ground and an eyeball like thing came from it to be just a little bit under his hand. In the eye it showed everyone coming out of the vortex and then showing an older man. "Who is that?" He asked himself and saw that this man was like a Master Fung, just a little different. "Don't tell me.." He said getting worried. "There are more of them?" Wuya then came in the room.

"More of what? More wu?" She asked and Chase growled.

"No not more wu! There are more elders! There's more than one Master Fung! Why didn't I think of this before? I mean I obviously got rid of one a long time ago, but I didn't think there were so many." Chase then went into his wu vault and grabbed the Amnesia Crouter and Cure of Osirus that were formed together then said. "We have work to do." Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What?" Wuya asked and Chase replied.

"We have more elders to get rid of."

As soon as everyone got back to the Kihaku Temple, Chris fell from exhaustion and Dav tried to help her by placing her up and giving her shoulders a massage. "Wakey wakey!" Dav said trying to wake up her muscles. Aletia was still crying over Alliyah and Jill hugged Clay for the rescue. Everyone was emotionally and physically tired, as soon as Dav helped Chris, Dav waved over Jill to help him with his ankle problem, which she fixed. Dav then helped Chris up and placed her arm over his neck. She was too tired to argue or complain or feel embarrassed about how close Dav was to her. Master Shung went to meet them with Yuki by his side.

"I see that you found Jill and got her back." Clay nodded as Jill rubbed her wrists and ankles. "Well, now that they are coming after her, she will continue to be in danger from here on out. Clay, do be careful of your surroundings and keep her save." Clay nodded.

"I plan to." Jill smiled she was glad he cared so much for her and gave him another hug. Aletia was still crying over Alliyah and Zen was trying his best to console her.

"She'll come back to us eventually." Aletia quieted down and said through sniffs.

"Remember what we use to do together, we had so much fun… we were a team, weren't we?" Zen smiled and gave a giggle.

"We were a bunch of hell raisers… playing jokes on almost everyone we came across." Aletia smiled, she remembered when practical jokes were best played on the most gullible.

"I miss those days." Zen put his head onto of hers and said.

"Me too." As they were talking Kimiko who had Dojo on her shoulders went to stand by Yuki and Master Shung, she now felt so out of place here. Everyone was teamed with someone else. What was she going to do about this? Rai blushed when he looked at May, what was he thinking when he kissed her, but he was hurting and so was she. Maybe they were meant to be together, he then looked over at Chris who was getting her strength back and soon knocked Dav over for touching her. Chris was never going to change, no matter who tried to knock down those walls, but before he could think of anything else he saw Chase Young and his group come through the gates. Zalak leading the charge as everyone followed, even Omi was there behind Chase.

"No! OMI!" Kimiko shouted and soon everyone was seeing the on coming hoard. Aletia looked up and said softly.

"Not now… why now?" Zalak laughed insanely as his hands started to glow of his darkness; Master Shung looked at his daughter and nodded.

"You know what to do." She nodded and ran back into the temple, Master Shung then said. "Students, we will take care of them, run!" Chris then realized what her master was saying.

"But to where?" Master Shung then turned towards the temple all the other elders were and said.

"Find the other elders! RUN!" He soon turned tail and ran, and he past Yuki with lined paper with Japanese Kongi on it, and wearing traditional fight monk robes. She had a couple of ceremonial beads in her hair and said.

"Run! I will deal with them." She said going into a stance, as the hoard came at her. Chris couldn't believe what Yuki was wearing, never in her days had she ever seen Yuki fight or do anything like this.

"Yuki!" Chris screamed as the Jack-Bots attacked her but with her Paper she was able to slice through them.

"Go!" Yuki said to them, Clay ran to get the wu while everyone ran to grab some of their things. Soon everyone ran to the farthest place the hoard haven't reached, Dav swiped his Platinum Tiger Claws and went in, everyone followed, Chris was the last to go in as she looked back as Yuki who was being push farther and farther back.

"Yuki!" Yuki looked back at her and said again.

"RUN!" Chris nodded and went into the vortex where it closed, soon Zalak came at her with force that scared Yuki making her fall backwards. Soon a scream could be heard for miles as the temple burned.

Smurf-Chan: Sorry this chapter took so long to bring out, just been busy, but I promise I'll write more chapters and have them out as soon as possible. Now in the next coming chapters, the warriors are going to be going from the Fire Temple to the Water Temple, and when getting to the Wind temple it will explain (I think) about Aletia's, Zen's, and Alliyah's past a little. Sorry, but I don't even understand it fully. I hope people will help me out a little. In the coming chapters, I will need people that have their characters in this story to tell me what their characters went through at their temples, did they have any friends there? Relatives close by? Anything would help for the oncoming chapters. Next Chapter: Loading Gun Complex


	11. Loading Gun Complex

The Time has Come

Smurf-Chan and Guest Author Dav Strife

Loading Gun Complex

As Chris was going through the vortex, she heard Yuki scream and when she fell to the other side she gripped the ground and fresh tears came to her eyes. "YUKI!" She then ran to Dav and tried to grab him Platinum Claws so she could go back and help her but Dav held them away from her and kept it out of her reach. "I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" She begged him, and then fell back to the ground and started to sob. No one ever saw her cry, but who would? She hasn't cried since she was little. "Please…." She said softly. Dav looked down at her with sadness in his eyes and replied.

"I'm sorry… but you know it's too dangerous, even for you." Chris glared up at him and said.

"I don't CARE! I made a promise!" Chris looked down at the ground and replied. "Mama…." She shut her eyes tightly and replied. "I promised Mama Suku I would protect her…" Aletia blinked and replied.

"Mama Suku?" Chris looked up at Aletia as a tear fell from it. "Who's Mama Suku?" Chris shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes and replied.

"No one." Chris then got up and looked around and then back at the group. "Where are we?" She said not knowing the surroundings. Everyone looked around it seemed Rai and Dav knew where they were.

"Hey! This is Brazil!" Rai said looking around, maybe to find a beach, but he was lost, this wasn't part of the Brazil he knew. At that moment he smelled sulfur, was there a volcano near them? Dav's eyes widen as he remembered this place all to well, he remembered his mission he had when he was to find The Flame Sword. They were close to his temple, to his family, and to Master Dutong.

"We're close!" Dav said starting to run, Aletia and the others were confused.

"Close to what?" Aletia yelled after him as he got further from the group, he turned around smiling.

"To my Temple! To.. Comeku Temple, to my Master!" Dav grinned. "He'll know what to do!" He then ran a ways more then turned and waved with his hand for them to hurry up. As they got closer, they saw smoke rise from the ground, but that was when Dav stopped, he was completely taken back. His temple and everyone he knew was slaughtered and burned to the ground. Dav fell to his knees, his eyes full of shock. "What… what happened?" The wind blew and Aletia held her hair back so she could listen, when she got the message she replied.

"Chase… happened…" Dav looked at her and asked.

"How?" He got up and looked at her straight in the eyes. "He was over at Chris' temple! How could he go there and then completely destroy everything here?" He then walked over to where his temple doors use to be and felt the burnt wood. He looked around and saw body parts askew everywhere and some burning, he turned away and closed his eyes tightly not wanting to look, he then slid down the burnt wood and sat down and hid his face on his knees. Chris was the first to walk over to him, she still was upset about Yuki, but seeing him upset pierced her heart. She knelt down to him and place a hand on his shoulder not really sure of what to do but do that. Suddenly Dav grabbed her and hugged her as he cried on her shoulder, Chris gulped from the closeness but accepted it and not knowing what else to do patted his back as he sobbed. Rai looked down at the ground as his friend sobbed, he really wished that all that happened between them didn't happen that it was just a dream, but it wasn't and he slowly wished that girls didn't come between them. They were best mates, how could they let that happen? Rai sighed and walked over to Dav and patted his back and then smiled at Chris, Chris looked at him but then looked back down at the ground. Rai sat down next to his friend and just sat there, quietly being with him. May followed suit and sat on the other side of Dav, quietly being next to him, even though she was mad at him she still cared for his feelings.

Aletia looked at the group that consoled Dav and turned away. She knew how he felt, she saw more than that of what Dav was going through, much more. Zen came from behind her and then looked at the rest of the group. "Come on… let's try to find some survivors." Clay nodded and with Jill close behind him they went searching for anything that they could find. As Zen and the others went to find some survivors Aletia walked off into a different direction. She hid and looked around to make sure no one saw where she went and then dug through her pocket and took a out a miniature Sands of Time. She looked at it closely making sure that this was really what she wanted to do. She closed her eyes and remembered what happened to make her find this, she found it in the future where everything had changed so much, but when she came back, no one realized she had left that plain, no one realized she was gone, not even Zen. She kept quiet about it and choose not to tell anyone, she even kept the Sands of Time a secret just incase something went wrong, like now. But was it the right idea to go back into the past, there was a possibility that there would be a time hole if they used it. She then remembered what Master Shung said.

/Flashback/

"Chris.. you didn't hear this before but I want to train you and Clay to enhance your element. I have a way to make a double team for your element that will be very powerful. I'm hoping that if this is successful that all your original teachers will want to do this with you and your element partners." Aletia then frowned as Master Shung said that, he possibly didn't know what happened to her past.

/End Flashback/

Aletia then took out the Changing Chopsticks and used them to put the Sands of Time to its right size. She sighed and then walked out with it in her hands and said loudly. "Look what I found!" Everyone turned from what they were doing to see what she found. Even Dav who had quieted his sobs looked up and slowly let go of Chris, who looked up herself but still had a hand on Dav's shoulder. Zen walked over to Aletia and asked.

"Did you find someone alive?" Aletia shook her head 'no' and replied.

"I found a Shen-Gong-Wu! I think it's the Sands of Time." Kimiko walked over to her and took a look at it.

"That can't be…" She said shaking her head and then looked at Aletia in disbelief. "Where did you find it?" Aletia pointed at a random location and replied.

"There…" Kimiko was still in disbelief.

"That can't be…. The future Omi took it with him into the future, it can't be here." Aletia didn't know what to say but then Dav came from behind them with Chris, Rai, and May at his tail.

"Can we use it?" Aletia was still in shock at trying to find an answer to Kimiko's question and had to shake her head to answer Dav's question.

"Yes… but.." Aletia said keeping the wu in her hands so Dav didn't get eager. "We can't change anything that happened." Dav's face just faultered as he then looked down at the ground. "We… unfortunately have to let the temple burn, we can't change anything." She looked down at her feet and then back at Dav. "I'm sorry…" She said in almost a whisper. Dav just looked around and just nodded.

"Fine… anything to just see them again…" Aletia nodded, wishing that she had this thing only a couple of years ago, but she possibly would have done more than try and save them. She nodded and waited for everyone to come around then she shouted.

"Sands of Time."

Back the Kihaku Temple, Chase looked around the burning temple, and zapping the last of the monks with the Amnesia Crouter, and finally finishing it with Master Shung. Shung's daughter was knocked out cold and laying on the floor next to Zalak, wondering to himself whether or not to taste her blood or to just kill her. He did notice how close this girl was to the Dragon of Earth, but maybe a little more for this girl towards the dragon. As he was thinking Chase came up to him and said.

"Zalak, where did they go?" Zalak looked at Chase and replied.

"I'm not sure…" He said looking away from Chase, which angered him.

"You were close enough to see where they went!" Chase yelled and then quieted down. "Were you to busy to get fresh blood on your hands?" Zalak glared up at him and he replied.

"The only blood I want on my hands is the blood of that filthy Dragon of Earth!" Chase looked at him oddly and replied.

"What did she ever do to you that made you hate her so much?" Zalak looked away and replied.

"It really has something to do with my past." Chase sighed and replied.

"I don't care much for revenge, but know this… you are under my orders, therefore you will do as I say, nothing more." Zalak glared up at him wondering what he meant by this and Chase answered that question before he had to ask. "Don't go chasing after her, unless I say other wise." Chase then looked at Yuki as Zalak gave a low growl. "I'm sure this girl knows where they went, she seemed close to them." Zalak then out of rage grabbed her hair and pulled her up, she gasped in pain as he did this.

"Where are they?" Yuki struggled and screamed in pain. "WHERE… ARE… THEY!" He said yelling slowly.

"Nanio tesuka.. menn.. nio ta?" Zalak blinked and realized she was speaking Japanese and started speaking it as well.

"(Do you understand me now?)" He said his teeth showing, the girl winced as she held her hair.

"(Yes..)" She said with pain in her voice, he then tried again.

"(Where did they go?)" Yuki winced.

"(I don't know…)" Zalak growled and shook her, which made her scream louder from the pain and he asked again with much anger in his voice.

"(Don't you DARE lie to me…. I am not afraid to slit your throat and drain you dry.)" Yuki looked at him with fear and replied with her eyes closed.

"(All I know is they went to another temple, that's all I know.)" Yuki's eyes full of tears and fear for her life, Zalak gave a huge grin and relayed the message to Chase. Chase looked at him confused then thought.

"I already destroyed the Wind Temple and before coming here, the Fire Temple…. which I saw them at as well. How could they be in two places at once?" As he thought Jack was looking around and freaked if something little moved. Rose glared at him; she and Omi were watching some of the monks that lost their memory and trying to keep them from wondering off. Alliyah looked over the burnt temple grounds, she was wondering whether or not they were going to just kill everyone like they did at the Fire temple, or were they just going to keep them in forgetful mode. As she thought this her brother came into view as well as Zalak and she gave a huge sigh. She opened her eyes and saw him torture the poor little girl that was at the temple, she couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her, but what could she do? Chase then had the look of complete shock. "They must have the Sands of Time! But how did they get it back from the future?" He then looked up and everyone listened. "Rose, Omi, and well…" He looked at Jack with evil eyes and replied. "Jack, go take the elders to the dungeon for now. Everyone else we are going to the Water Temple, hopefully they aren't there either." And with that Chase and his group went on as Omi and Rose left with the elders to Chase's layer. Yuki unfortunately was taken with Zalak so he could torture her in front of his most hated enemy, Chris Bailey, Sven's descendent.

It seemed like a flash as everyone opened their eyes they found themselves outside the gates of the Comeku temple, which wasn't destroyed or burning. Dav walked a little towards the gates in disbelieve, it was almost like he had never left. Soon someone came to the gate and Dav looked up not believing he was seeing this person alive with just a couple of moments ago his body was burning to ashes. "Rad?"

"Well, Dav! So good to see you my friend, what are you doing here so soon?" Dav didn't even speak as he ran and hugged him. Rad was held up with surprise and held him back and replied. "I missed you too my friend, but your acting like I've been dead for years." Dav froze when he said that but tried his best to ignore it and just gave a smile.

"Yea… sorry…" He then looked around and asked. "Where is Master Dutong?" Rad gave a grin and then noticed people behind him.

"He's in the garden, but who are your friends?" He said giving a smile and then waving. Dav looked behind him and blinked, he almost forgotten about them.

"Um…" He said trying to think. "They are the other Xiaolin Warriors." Rad gave a huge grin.

"So… these are the people that are going to save the world! So glad to finally meet you!" He said going first to Chris and going for a handshake. He then followed with everyone else and then stepped back. "I…" He then looked at Dav. "I never realized how many people were going to be in this group." He then looked back at the large group, then at Dav who just kept looking at him. Rad looked at him a moment and then asked. "Something on my face?" Dav gasped as he realized what he was doing and said.

"Sorry… it's just… been awhile." Rad gave a smile and patted Dav on the back.

"I know how it feels… been awhile for me too, come on.. let's go tell the Master that your back." Dav nodded and he and the group followed Rad to see Master Dutong.

The Master was in the garden tending to some flowers that was growing, even though he was the master of fire, he still loved stuff that grew and knew how fragile they were to being burned. He turned when he heard someone coming and saw Rad with Dav and a group of people behind him. "Dav?" Dav looked up at his master and ran to him giving him a huge embrace, which surprised his master greatly.

"Sensei!" Dav said starting to sob, this man was like a father to him, and couldn't bare the thought of him dying so soon. His master just patted him on the shoulder and replied.

"I know how hard it has been, but everything will turn out for the best." Dav just sobbed more; he had broken down and couldn't control his emotions anymore. His master looked at the other warriors and replied. "I bet you all are hungry, come.." He said putting an arm around Dav and walking them into the dinning hall. Everyone remained quiet not really sure of what to do, any minute this place could be destroyed by Chase and his minions. They had to work fast, but they didn't want to rush Dav while he was spending as much time with his master and friends. Finally after a long time of being silent Dav's Master spoke. "So what brings you to my temple? Is Master Fung not treating you right?" He laughs, but everyone remained silent. He could sense something wrong. "What happened?" Dojo finally showing himself told the Master of what happened and how they escaped to here, but he forgot to mention the fact they went back in time. The master nodded and replied. "Do you need safety here?" Chris finally spoke.

"My master…" She stopped remembering what happened but continued. "Before… they attacked, he was teaching me and my elemental partner of duel attacks." She stopped as she could tell he was thinking. "My master thought you could help Dav and his elemental partner with a duel attack." The master looked at her and replied.

"I'm sorry… but there is none." Chris looked in disbelief.

"What?" She couldn't believe he just said that, was their journey back in time a waste? Master Dutong got up from sitting and replied while looking out the window.

"Centuries ago, the first warrior of flame died before he could make such an attack. If there is such a thing, it would not be in our records." He then looked at the group. "I'm so sorry." Everyone just looked at one another, was this really a wasted trip? Was there nothing that they could learn from Dav's master before he and the temple were gone?

"Is there nothing that you can teach us?" Chris asked starting to get worried. Master Dutong smiled at her and replied.

"I do sense something amiss with your group." Chris couldn't help but blush, as everyone else seemed to fidget as he looked around the group knowing what he was saying was right. "You are having a horrible time getting along, don't try to hide it from me." Aletia gulped as it remained quiet, but then she spoke up keeping her eyes on the ground afraid of the others staring at her.

"Well… lately…" A hint of a blush formed on her face. "There has been some ruffling of the feathers between a couple of us." She then looked up at Dav's master and replied. "There was a fight between Chris and May, over… um… over a boy." Chris then slammed her fist down and yelled.

"I DIDN'T START IT!" This scared Aletia making her jump a little and look at Chris with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry… but.." She looked away. "You know it's the truth." Chris glared even harder at Aletia.

"I DIDN'T START ANYTHING!" Chris then glared at Dav. "YOU STARTED IT, YOU STARTED IT ALL!" Dav looked down and said quietly.

"I… I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Chris' face softened a little and then asked.

"Why then…. Why did you kiss me?" Dav's master just looked from Dav to Chris as they argued with each other; Dav looked at her and replied.

"I did it to get back at Rai." Chris blinked.

"What for!" Dav faultered a moment and closed his eyes tightly.

"He kissed her…" Chris then looked at her feet and felt her heart ache a moment as May and Rai start to fidget.

"So… I guess I was just a tool, huh?" She slowly got up and then looked back at Dav. "Well… I hope you got everything you wanted…" Chris then got up and walked out the door not wanting to be around her so-called friends. Everyone remained quiet as she left and quietly shut the door. After awhile Dav got up as well and left through the door. Aletia blinked and wanted to follow to see if he was okay, but Zen stopped her and replied.

"Let them be…" Aletia nodded as Master Dutong started to speak.

"I see…" He couldn't help but worry for his student but asked something else. "Whom may I ask is Rai and this 'her'?" May raised her hand a little and Rai nodded saying 'yo.' Master Dutong nodded and replied. "I will need you to stay, everyone else please leave while I have a talk with them." Everyone nodded as they left out the door.

As Chris walked out of the door, she didn't feel like slamming it so she closed it softly. She walked onto the porch and placed her hands on the rail and eventually laid her head on it. Her head kinda hurt from all this emotional crap going on, when suddenly the door opened back up and slowly closed. She didn't wanna look to see who followed her but the person spoke while walking past her. "Come on… let's go fire some rounds." She looked up to see the back of Dav's head and him bringing out one of his guns and checking it. Chris couldn't help but blink, was he just acting this way so things wouldn't get any more emotional?

"What?" Chris asked as Dav turned around and smiled at her and replied.

"I just thought that firing some rounds would make both of us feel a little better." Chris stood quiet as Dav turned back around and started to walk off, she just watched and then he turned around and asked. "Coming?" Chris nodded and followed. As they walked to wherever they were going they remained silent, Dav was still messing with his gun and was seen cocking it. Chris was just looking down as she followed him and then he suddenly stopped making her crash into him. She looked up at him as he turned around and apologized for the sudden stop and then turned back to what he was looking at. It was a firing range; Chris looked up at him and replied.

"I don't know how to fire a gun." Dav giggled a little at her and replied.

"Yes you do… but it was really bad aim." Chris glared at him as he made fun of her, him noticing that replied. "But I can help you." Chris walked ahead and looked around as he followed and replied. "So, what is your choice of gun?" Chris blinked.

"Choice of gun?" Dav raised an eyebrow at her and replied with a grin.

"Yea, there are different types of guns." Chris looked around and picked up a pair of shades and placed them on.

"So… what's that gun you use?" Dav grinned at his 'babies' and replied.

"My Sabre C24's, basically a better kind of handgun." Chris nodded and went over to Dav and picked up one of his 'babies' and placed it in her hand. Dav then pointed with his finger to explain. "Those three switches are for safety, the one on the back needs to be held down before you can fire. The lever close to your thumb needs to be down in order to fire and that one…" But before he could finish Chris spoke up.

"What's with all these safeties?" Dav sighed and replied.

"They are required because people do not know how to play safe with guns. When will they learn it's the person firing the gun that is dangerous not the gun itself?" Dav gave a shrug and then placed his shades on for safety and started firing a load he had in his gun. Chris just watched as he did so, watching as he hit the target dead on. He smiled and then grabbed a couple of clips from his bag and placed them in front of Chris so she could fire some. Chris blinked picking one up and asked.

"How do I load the gun?" Dav smiled as he unloaded his empty clip and replaced it with another and smiled.

"Unload that clip first and I'll show you how." He said and then started to fire, Chris nodded and started to unload the clip. Unfortunately for her she missed and a couple of times she couldn't get the gun to fire. She blushed feeling a bit humiliated that the gun wouldn't work for her. Dav smiled at her and replied. "It takes practice, here.." He held the gun and showed her the safeties again and then cocking it so the bullet would go into the chamber and then showed her how to aim. She blinked as she got the gun back and Dav showing her to bend her arm a little and to place both hands on the handle, she then asked.

"How did I fire that gun?" Dav looked at her confused. "You know… when we were facing Zalak." She said looking at him a moment and then back at her target.

"Well, I think you were doing it subconsciously." Chris blushed.

"How so?" Dav looked away and started to aim his gun as well.

"I think…. You were trying to save me." He fired the gun and Chris couldn't help but look at him, he could not help but blush at that. "Well… um… Chris…" He was about to say something when he was cut off by his Master coming up to them with Rai and May right behind him.

"If you do not mind both of you please follow me." Dav looked at his master.

"Yes Sensei." Dav replied as Chris and him followed Master Dutong. They walked in silence as the four of them followed Dav's master and then he stopped. He turned to them and replied.

"As you can see this is a fighting ground." He turned to it, half being grassy terrain and the other cement. "I know that you have some issues to deal with so Dav.." Dav looked at his master a bit confused.

"Yes Sensei?" His master smiled.

"The girl that has the huge issue with you will be able to duel with you until you had worked out all the tension." He then stared at Rai and May. "May, you will only come to the aid of Chris and Raimundo you will only be able to aid Dav. You will learn to fight together even if you do not like each other you will learn to accept each other and your issues." May and Raimundo nodded as Chris got out her sword and got into stance. "GO!"

Chris arced her sword directly toward Dav's head who ducked and rolled away to the side to avoid having his head lopped off. He kicked up into a fighting position and his hands became engulfed in flame. He then held his open palm in front of him and several intense fireballs careened towards her. She punched the floor in front of her and a large wall of earth rose quickly and blocked the fiery attack from the Dragon of Fire. From behind the wall Chris then jumped into the air and landed a powerful kick in the center of the wall and debris flew at Dav. He jumped onto the first large hunk of earth and then hopped onto another and repeated the process until he reached the highest one and with his palms pressed together he shot a red-hot constant stream of fire as sparring opponent. Before the attack could impact a wall of water rose in front of the young Texan and fizzled the fire attack into mere steam. May jumped to Chris' side and grinned confidently at her sparring partner who nodded a greeting back.

Raimundo was the next onto the scene as gave Dav a high five and then clapped his hands together forcefully. A torrent of wind whipped around Chris and May but thanks to a well placed earth shield it did minimal damage to the two female dragons. Rai and Dav nodded to each other then both jumped into the air together and yelled "Pyro Tornado!" A funnel of fierce wind rose up from the ground and whipped all loose objects in the vicinity into a spiraling frenzy. Dav then formed two small balls of flame into his hands and threw them into the tornado and it exploded into a lethal spinning inferno. The stupidly powerful attack spun its way to their enemy's position ready to burn them into a crisp. Chris stomped into the ground and hunk of earth rose from the ground and the two dragons jumped onto it. May then used all her powers to pick the earth up in a huge tidal wave that headed straight for the Pyro Tornado. The two combined elemental attacks collided; a huge dust cloud enveloped the entire area.

The dust slowly settled to reveal a slightly beaten quartet of Xiaolin Dragons who were still in fighting stances. Dav pulled out The Platinum Tiger Claws and spun around in a circle, swiping the claws in the air as he went. "PTC, FIRE!" A flurry of fire infused claws swipes flew towards May and Chris who both avoided the attack, one by jumping and one by rolling. Chris charged Dav with sword drawn and swiped to his stomach, but he back flipped away and as he landed on his feet he withdrew his handguns quickly and pointed directly towards Chris. A volley of twelve bullets cut through the air and each panged noisily off Chris' blade.

May meanwhile charged straight toward a defenseless Rai and swiped for his legs. He flipped over the attack and May and yelled to Dav "A little help buddy". Dav pressed his hands together and slowly brought them apart, revealing a long quarterstaff made entirely of flame. He then threw it at Rai who caught it, twirled it around skillfully and then stood in a new battle position, a stunned May looking at the Wind dragon freely wielding fire. He grinned as he ran toward May, again spinning the flame staff above his head and then he brought it down toward May's head. She spun her own staff to meet the attack and embers floated away in the breeze as weapons collided.

As the intense sparring continued Chase Young observed his adversaries from high up on a mountain that overlooked Dav's temple. He smirked at the skill of his opponents and then began to walk away, down a mountain trail as he spoke "Soon Xiaolin monks, soon."

As Master Dutong was talking with Rai and May, Aletia and the others stepped outside of the dinning hall and looked around. "Where did Dav and Chris go?" Zen looked around.

"You don't think she killed him and buried his body somewhere." Aletia groaned and jabbed him in the gut.

"So funny." He grinned and replied.

"I thought so." Clay looked around and said quietly so no one at the temple would hear him.

"It's hard to believe this will all be gone soon." Aletia nodded and replied.

"Yea, we'll have to leave soon. I just hope this training or whatever doesn't take to long." Aletia then looked at the group. "If we try to interfere it will ruin the time flow." Kimiko then put her hand to her mouth.

"How bad could it be?"

"Pretty bad." Aletia said then put her hand to her chest and replied. "Let's just say I know first hand." Kimiko blinked at her and asked.

"How do you know?" Aletia looked at them and then at her feet.

"Well…" Zen looked at her with worried eyes as she tried to explain. "It's just to long… maybe another time." She then turned away and looked at some monks train, Zen tried to think of a way for her to tell her story, but before he could even touch her on the shoulder the door opened and with that Master Dutong followed by Rai and May came out. The Master looked at the group and asked.

"Do you know where Dav and Chris is?" Clay looked up at them and said.

"I'm sorry… we don't know where they went." The master just smiled and replied.

"I actually might know where they are, if you please excuse me." As the master with Rai and May behind him walked off, Rad came from inside the dinning hall and asked.

"Would you guys like a tour?"

May gasped as Rai lunged another attack towards her, which made her mad, she spun her staff around her head and then lunged towards Rai. Their staffs meeting with a smack and then another smack at their staffs met again. May glared into Rai's eyes, how could she have to team up with Chris? It just didn't seem right, this girl that stole two boys from her, and also thought she was weak. May growled as she then flung water at the wind user and then dashed towards Chris who was in the middle of a kick to Dav's head and knocked her down. "Why the HELL am I teamed up with you?" Chris gasped as she fell to the ground losing her sword from her grasp and she was struggling to get May off of her. May was chocking her and finally put her hand up and started pounding water onto the earth user's head making her gasp for air. Dav and Rai came up to her grabbing her arms and holding her back as Chris got up and gasped for air. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Trying to get out of the reach of the boys.

"Come now, May… Hate is such a strong word." Dav said trying to make her calm down, but she just glared at him and shook her arm free.

"Like you know how it feels!" May glared at Chris as she was trying to find the strength to get up. "She's ruined MY life!" Chris then brushed her soaked hair out of her face so both her eyes could be seen. "You think you're a goddess! Why? Why the hell do they all like you so much?" May then screamed. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BITCH!" Chris then glared at her and replied.

"I don't know…. I… just don't know." She then got up dusting the dirt off her pants, which was now mud and replied. "I don't want that attention, I want nothing to do with it. I'm a warrior…. Nothing more."

"LIES!" May screamed. "ALL LIES!" Chris sighed as Master Dutong came up to them and stopped seeing the argument.

"It seems things are much worse than I thought." Chris sighed and replied.

"Why am I the one that always has the blame put on?" She then looked at May. "I didn't do anything, but I was still blamed for it." Chris sighed and then glared at the three of them. "You guys work this out and leave me the hell out of it!" Chris then walked away as the three just watched her leave. May wouldn't have it though and screamed after her.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Suddenly a blast could be heard which made the warriors stop what they were doing. Dav then said silently.

"They're here?" Rai looked at him and replied.

"Apparently." Dav and him then let go of May as his master came close to them.

"What is going on?" Dav looked at his master with sad eyes.

"They are here… Sensei.. they've come for us.." Master Dutong bowed his head and said with sadness.

"You must leave then… Don't worry about us… we'll fend them off." Then was about to turn around but then looked back at Dav. "No matter what happens… know that we did everything for you, you are a great warrior… and I'm proud of you, and so would your father." Dav looked at him and then at his feet closing his eyes tightly. He turned around to face his mates and replied.

"Come on! We have to find the others and get the hell out of here!" Dav said and everyone agreed; even though they were still fighting they decided they would put aside their differences for now and think about getting out of there first.

As the others were getting their tour, Rad would tell them about certain parts to the temple, especially the parts about their first dragon of fire, Razta. Aletia blinked. "I can't believe there was an original dragon of fire." Rad nodded and replied.

"You know he was Dav's ancestor." He then smiled turning to them. "You know there were other warriors like yourselves that were the original elemental warriors." Everyone blinked. "There's a scroll here somewhere about their tale, but…" Rad then turned away hearing something weird. "What was that?" Aletia's eyes went wide as she knew what was going on.

"We have to leave! They found us!" She said playing it off, Rad looked at her and replied.

"You must leave then, go to the Water Temple in Greece, they will surely have a sanctuary for you there!" Aletia blinked and asked.

"How do you know they are safe?"

"Because… they are the most protected shrines in the world." Aletia looked at Rad confused.

"Shrines?" She then looked at the others and then back at Rad. "Plural?" Rad nodded and then with a grin he ran off to where Chase's minions had started the battle. Soon Dav and the others came to them after running a great distance, breathing hard Dav looked at them and replied.

"Let's go!" But before Aletia brought out the Sands of Time Chase came into view and gave them a smile.

"So glad to see all of you again…" Everyone looked glared at Chase getting into fighting position. "You all can't take me." He said with a laugh, but then Rad jumped in and protectively stood in front of the monks.

"You want them… get through me!" Dav then tried to stop him, but Aletia and Chris held him back.

"Don't!" Aletia whispered as Dav struggled, Rad looked behind them and gave them a smile.

"Go… now!" Everyone nodded and ran for it, then when they were out of view Aletia brought out the Sands of Time and used it.

"Sands of Time!" As they went through the portal Dav could hear the fighting and then the slaughter and then a scream. Not of just anyone, but Rad. When they got through to their time Dav fell to the ground of his burning temple and started to sob. Everyone felt bad for him, but what could they do? Jill looked at Clay and wished with all her heart that she could just touch them and they would be brought back to life, but that wouldn't happen, all she could do was heal. Aletia looked at Zen as if asking for his help, he nodded and walked up to Dav and put a hand on his shoulder. Dav just shrugged his hand off and glared at him.

"Don't think just because you're here to be with Aletia means that I trust you completely!" Zen just smiled and replied.

"It's because I'm here with Aletia that I don't go off, if it were anyone else… I would abandon you in a second just to be by myself." Jill walked up to him and replied.

"You don't mean that do you?" Zen raised his eyebrows and replied.

"Remember… I'm still darkness.." He then scratched his temple and gave a grin. Aletia just blushed a little, so he was just staying because of her and really did care more than she thought. She couldn't help but put her hand in front of her mouth and hide her reaction. Dav just glared at him and then brought out his Platinum Claws.

"Let's just go…" Dav then swiped the Claws and made a vortex and then he and everyone went through it. As they landed Dav went up ahead and looked around, he was still mad at everything, at everyone, mostly at Zen, but who would blame him, he saw everything burning and couldn't do anything about it, almost the same with Chris. Chris understood what he was going through because she was going through it as well, but didn't know if anyone survived. She just hoped her Master and Yuki were okay, she remembered so long ago when Yuki was born that her mother, Mama Suku, asked her as her dying wish to take care of Yuki, but instead blamed Yuki for her death. She remembered those three words she said to the new born. 'I hate you…' Chris just looked down at her feet remembering that horrible moment, and ever since then hated the winter, and hated snow, yuki.

"I think I see my temple!" May said looking around, she was a couple of feet away from the group. She did know more about Greece than anyone there and chose to lead the way. As they walked which seemed like forever, they came across more lakes and rivers than they could count. "We're getting close." May said with a grin, finally she could lead the way instead of Chris and show her true power to the Earth user. Everyone looked around in awe at all the water around them.

"How many lakes are there?" Kimiko asked coming to the third one they had seen, May smiled at her friend and replied.

"More than a dozen." Everyone looked at her like she was joking, but she wasn't. As they walked more and more bodies of water could be seen, even a near by waterfall in all it's beauty. Clay looked up at it and replied.

"Whoa… I never thought so much water was in Greece." May looked at him and replied.

"There really isn't all that much." Clay looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She just kept looking straight ahead and replied.

"Well, it's thanks to the Flooding Orb." Chris blinked.

"Flooding Orb?" May glared at her but pretend it was someone else that asked.

"Yes, it's the sister wu to The Orb of Tsunami, it was imbedded in me was I was born and came out just before I left for the Temple in China." She gave a fake grin to Chris and said. "It was in my ancestor Stephanie and then it was past to me." As they walked they came towards the biggest of waterfalls with golden statues guarding both sides. Everyone couldn't help but stare at this marvel that stood before them, it was truly an awesome site. May turned to them as they got closer and said. "You cannot pass unless you wield the power of water." And with that she turned towards the waterfall and walked closer to it, with some brisk moves of her arms she parted the water so that a passage could be seen with more lakes and rivers than you can imagine and further back a huge temple, but that wasn't it, there were more temples all around just as huge and in all it's glory. May gave a grin as everyone looked at her temple, knowing that her temple was better than Chris', Chris just had an ordinary temple that shared it's room with monks. May walked past the waterfall and said happily. "Home sweet home. Welcome to Collotietu Temple." Everyone looked around as they walked slowly down the passage.

"Home.. sweet home indeed." Dav said walking along side with Chris who was just as shocked. As they headed down towards the temple a little girl with brown wavy hair and blue eyes about the age of eleven came running towards May.

"MAY!" May ran towards her and gave her a huge hug.

"Ellen! I'm so happy to see you!" Zen blinked and then whispered to Aletia.

"Kinda the opposite of Chris and Yuki.." Aletia nodded as Ellen started to talk again.

"We all missed you so much! Come on! We gotta tell daddy!" She said eagerly as she grabbed May's hand and pulled her to the temple doors where two more people came out, both young men that had caring eyes.

"May!" The eldest looking one with long brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Dorian! Wes!" May said running to them and giving them both huge hugs, them returning it with huge smiles on their faces.

"So… how are things at Master Fung's temple going?" Wes said with a smile on his face and with that May frowned and replied.

"Well.. things haven't gone as smoothly as we would like." Wes frowned and so did Dorian.

"How so?" May then turned to her friends and replied.

"Chase Young happened." She then turned to them and replied. "They already destroyed the Fire Temple and the Earth Temple." She bowed her head and replied with a whisper. "He's to strong. Well at least stronger than we thought." Wes, Ellen, and Dorian looked at May with shocked eyes.

"The Fire Temple?" Wes asked.

"The Earth Temple?" Dorian asked.

"Both destroyed?" Ellen asked, and with that May nodded and looked down at her feet.

"We lost a lot of people that we cared for." Wes then looked at his older brother and said.

"Go get dad." Dorian nodded and walked off and Wes scratched his head and then said. "Come on in and sit down, you had a long day obviously." Aletia was the first of the group to speak.

"Thank you.." She said in a whisper as he nodded and everyone followed. When they all sat down Kimiko put her elbows on her knees and rested her head.

"We just don't know what to do? We hop from one temple to the next and where ever we go everything gets destroyed!" Wes and Ellen smiled at her and replied.

"Well, they won't come in here… This temple is the strongest of the temples and will keep them at bay." Chris looked up at him and replied.

"Are you so sure?" Wes looked at her with his soft brown eyes and he could sense a lot of tension from her as she looked down and glared back at him. "I lost most of everything I know…. Dav too has lost everything he knew. Everyone he loves is dead, and for me… I don't even know if they are alive." Wes looked from both her and Dav and replied.

"We will make sure that you will not be harmed, on the name of my mother… I swear to you." Chris looked up at him and was confused; they lost their mother just like Yuki. Just as Chris was about to ask another question Dorian came in with their father, Master Tong. May instantly stood up and gave him a hug.

"Master!" The Master just smiled as he hugged her and looked at her.

"You have grown…" May gave a bit of a blush and then turned to her friends.

"These are the Xiaolin Monks." Master Tong smiled and bowed to them and waited for May to sit down before he spoke.

"I heard from my eldest that you have seen many trouble throughout this time, and the trouble with Chase Young has gotten so tragic that he is destroying anything that may destroy him." He bowed his head and looked towards Dav and said. "I am so sorry for your master… I hope where he is he is in a better place." Dav gulped and nodded and then looked back down at his feet. Master Tong smiled at the rest of the group. "While you are recuperating, please do not be afraid to ask if you need anything." May then looked up at her master.

"Master please… before we left…" She looked over at Chris with a glare not wanting really anything to do with her and reframed from naming her. "Before we left the Earth Temple, Master Shung said that he was trying to get us to learn team elemental attacks. I know that my elemental partner isn't here, but…. Is there anything that I could learn?" Her master looked at her and gave a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, there are no such things as team attacks for the water element." May gasped.

"Same thing was told to us by Master Dutong." Master Tong sighed and replied.

"It is true, your ancestor died to early to make anything that useful. She actually had given birth to her first child a month before she got killed, and therefore the monks raised her baby as an orphan and therefore is how things ended up." May not knowing this was quiet in thought. "I'm sorry.." May looked back up and asked.

"The Wind Temple." Aletia's eyes widened at the mention of her temple. "Where is it? It's a possibility that they can train Aletia and Rai! Right?" She looked over at Aletia as she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Aletia?" Everyone looked at her and she looked up with wide eyes and said slowly.

"We…. We can't…. can't… go there…" May blinked.

"Why?" Aletia got up and yelled.

"WE JUST CAN'T!" May blinked as Aletia looked like she was about to cry, but then stormed out with Zen following right behind her. May looked up at her master and his children.

"What was that about?" Chris glared at her and said.

"Maybe something happened.." May just glared back and replied.

"Well, that's obvious!" Chris looked away from her and said.

"I was just stating the obvious…" May then growled under her breath and Dorian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay May?" May glared and said under her breath.

"I'm fine." Wes blinked and replied.

"You don't seem fine." May then looked up at him and stated louder.

"I'm fine." Chris just did a 'humph' and crossed her arms if as to say 'Yea, right.' May glared at her and replied.

"You wanna piece of me blondie? I can take you!" Chris glared at her and replied.

"Yea, whatever…" May then pounded the table and said louder.

"YOU WANNA BET!"

"MAY!" May stopped and looked at her Master. "I am sensing a huge problem between you two, is there something you wish to tell me." May looked away and replied.

"Nothing…." And got up herself and walked out.

"May!" Dorian said following her and went through the door. Chris just did a 'keh' noise and looked away crossing her legs in the process. Clay rubbed his head and felt so lost that he didn't know what to do, Rai just sat back; he didn't really know what to do about May. May and him were kinda embarrassed to be around each other, they would look at each other then look away, it was really hard to understand. Dav just sat with his hands covering his face, he really didn't wanna talk to anyone and would of just preferred to be left alone. Kimiko just looked from person to person not sure what to do and Jill just sat and watched Dojo, unfazed by all this ruckus eating all the food he could.

"Oh! This is good! Anyone what this?" Dojo asks holding it out and when no one took it he gobbled it all up. Suddenly he shakes and starts to have shivers. "Oh! Shen-Gong-Wu!" Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at the tiny dragon and nodded.

As Aletia went outside she put her hands onto her face and just stood there quietly, she somehow stopped her tears from coming, she had enough tears when she was little. "Aletia!" Zen said coming to her side. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him and went into his arms for a hug. He held her and put his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for that…" She looked up at him and replied.

"You didn't do anything…" Zen smiled at her and replied.

"I could of at least…" She put her fingers on his lips and shook her head 'no.'

"There's nothing you could do… They will find out eventually… even if.." She looked down and then up into his eyes. "I don't want them to." She looked back down and then blushed at their closeness and Zen took that moment to kiss her on her lips. Her blush reddening her entire face as he held her close, then suddenly the door opens which made them break apart in embarrassment.

"May!" Dorian shouted at her as she kept walking. "What did she do to make you hate her so much?" May glared back.

"Everything!" Dorian folded his arms and said.

"Like what?" May growled looking away.

"You would just think it was stupid." Dorian raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Try me." May crossed her arms and replied to him.

"She stole two guys from me…" Then she said before Dorian could reply. "AND… she doesn't think I'm strong enough." She looked away. "She thinks I'm weak." Dorian just thought a moment.

"Well, about the boy thing… honestly that's really nothing that you should concern yourself over…" May looked at him and replied.

"I know… but I can't just forget that." Soon Kimiko came through the door and said.

"Guys… Shen-Gong-Wu… come on!" Everyone looked at her and followed her inside where Dojo was explaining about the Shen-Gong-Wu. Dojo had the scroll set out and was explaining the moving cartoon.

"This is the Eagle Spreader.. It makes attacks double its power and spread out onto multiple enemies. It's important to get it… no speaking what Chase will be able to do with it." Everyone nodded as they left on Dojo to try and find the wu before Chase and his minions.

As Chase and his followers could be found just outside the 'walls' of the Collotietu Temple, Chase wondering how to get past the gates when Wuya started to scream. "What did I say about that wailing?" Wuya looked at him with a glare as Josh followed her.

"It's an important wu! We could use it!" Chase groaned.

"What wu is it then?" She smiled.

"The Eagle Spreader." He raised his eyebrow and asked.

"Do you know where it is?" She nodded, Chase smiled and replied. "Well, let's find it then, and while we're there we will have a little 'talk' with the warriors." Chase said holding out an unknown wu in his hands, while Zalak held Yuki over his shoulder. She started to murmur.

"…chris..u.."

While everyone was on Dojo Kimiko who was closest to his head asked. "So, where exactly is it?" Dojo sniffed.

"Honestly I'm not sure, but I'll find it." She then looked up and said sarcastically.

"Great.." He then came into a landing that was pretty close by from where they were and when everyone got off he turned small and wrapped around Kimiko's arm.

"It's close by.. I think it's in that cave!" Dojo said pointing as he and the others went over to the cave. When they went in it was completely dark, Kimiko and Dav both helped with that situation and when the light turned on Chase was seen with Wuya holding the wu and Zalak grinning ear to ear as he held Yuki by the back of her shirt.

"Hello…" Chase said with a grin.

"YUKI!" Chris screamed seeing Yuki, she looked up and said softly.

"… chris..u.." Chris instantly got her sword out.

"Let her GO, NOW!" Zalak grinned and licked his lips as he put his claw close to the little girl's neck and did a minimal scrap allowing blood to fall freely.

"Come and get her if you dare." Chris then was about to swing at his head when Chase suddenly said.

"Here! Catch!" Throwing something at her and she stopped to catch whatever he threw at her. It was a yo-yo.

"What's this?" Chris asked but before an answer came Chase yelled.

"Yang Yo-Yo!" Tossing it at her and twilling it around her waist making she disappeared with a scream and her body image on the wall just like Master Fung did. Kimiko then freaked.

"Oh no! She doesn't know anything about the Ying-Yang Yo-Yo!" Every new person in the group asked.

"What did it do?" Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay looked at each other and were about to say something when a vortex came through and Chris came out in a heap. Dav came forward and asked.

"Chris…. Are you.. okay?" Suddenly a small giggle could be heard from the warrior and she slowly got up and placed a hand on her head. "Chris?" She rubbed her head a moment then moved her hair out of her face. She looked up and everyone saw her once blue eyes were now crimson red. She was smiling ear-to-ear it was actually quite scary looking. "Chris?" Dav asked again and she started to giggle and replied.

"I'm fine… I've never been more fine in my LIFE!" A massive evil grin formed on her lips. "I'm finally free! I feel so alive… my body…. Is… ON FIRE!" A more intense giggle could be heard from her as she looked around. Chase then came into view as he gave her a smile, Zalak was a bit confused and Yuki looked at her with fear.

"Chris-Chan?" Chase then came up to the warrior who flinched a little but kept a smile on her face.

"What do you want?" She asked with a hiss, he put his hand on her face and replied.

"I can make this more enjoyable for you." Chris was listening as everyone in her group started to try and get to her to come back by yelling at her.

"Chris! Don't!" Clay yelled trying to get her to reason, Chase looked up at them and replied to her.

"Kill them… and you will know more." Chris looked from him to the warriors and with a smile replied.

"Okay…." And charged straight for Zen.

Smurf-Chan: Um… Wow! Another chapter over and gone… but it was stupid I know. It sucked. Sigh But I still enjoyed writing it… my fav part is of course Chris turning evil. I think this would be fun. Of course I have to give thanks to Dav for helping me write it, Mas and Dark for giving me LOTS of ideas.. A.M.MC. for giving me the idea for using part of her story 'Enter the Future' as part of the story. Which is why it's so confusing. Lots of love and LOTS LOTS of hate… and also, just wanna know… do you guys hate these long chapters or love them? Cuse I can stop that. Grins evilly But anyway… Next Chapter: A New Leader


End file.
